


粉红数据（完结）

by ICE_PACKING_BRUTE



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 226,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE/pseuds/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE
Summary: 标题: THE PINK DATA粉红数据原作: Transformers : Prime作者: 柜鬼分级: 成人级（NC-17）警告: 无警示内容配对: 千斤顶/救护车注释:此文宗旨为描述赛博坦硅基生命体与地球碳基生物共同交织的人文生态。人类要素不可或缺，举足轻重--毕竟赛博坦人们正忙着为他们美满的人际关系焦头烂额。此文为粉红前调及赛博坦式爱情喜剧后续，单体阅读不影响理解。为防止有人踩雷在此声明：配对斜杠有攻受含义。
Relationships: Wheeljack/Ratchet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. 无奇不有　EPISODE 01

无奇不有 EPISODE 01  
  
汽车人前哨基地欧米伽一号。  
该基地曾位于贾斯帕郊区，改造自军方废弃的导弹井。这是个简陋且故障频发的战时基地，但胜在宽敞牢靠，自动屏蔽了外来电波。三年多来，它承载了领袖卫队所有的情感和回忆，比起单纯的安全屋，这里更像是希望的温床。  
那一日，它在黑烟中沦陷的惨景成为所有汽车人心中难以拂去的阴霾。  
但是希望并未因此而泯灭。  
绝对劣势的情况下，他们那扭转乾坤的一战拉开了全新未来的幕布。  
掰倒那座丑陋的黑山后，领袖卫队集结在了地球政府直接安排的军事基地——汽车人联合基地欧米伽二号。尽管新基地的设备远不如从前，和人类军队共处也大大增加了信息泄露的风险，但战斗仍在继续。  
未知的明日翻腾向前，所有一切都有着全新的可能。  
……不过总有些事情不会变。  
恐怕今后也不会变。  
“这根本就是个反复循环的噩梦。”领袖卫队的医官一边发出带有颤音的抱怨一边摇头，用力按下回车键。  
这是周六下午，所有以惹是生非为己任的地球生物都集中在这个点儿发作，神子当然也不例外。目前她正带领大黄蜂领略人类有氧运动的魅力，并教唆隔板进行录像。很难说这究竟是家庭录像带还是未来的敲诈素材，但至少大黄蜂看上去乐在其中。  
“是的！抬起你的腿，就像我一样！一、二、一，一、二、一！”  
“哔—嘟呜——哔哔！”  
“小蜂说得没错，这的确看上去像我当时做得复建运动。”  
“老隔，这和普拉提完全是两码事！我很确定这是忍者放松韧带的热身运动之一。”神子说。事关日本文化她的确有着至高无上的发言权，哪怕她正在做标准的侧躺抬腿运动。  
“忍者会需要热身运动？”拉斐尔问。纯粹是因为好奇。  
杰克耸耸肩膀：“我不觉得忍者真的存在，不过午后健美操总好过重工业级的摇滚乐--无意冒犯。”  
神子将右腿抬高到匪夷所思的角度，发出不屑的哼声。  
“我们现在正和巨型外星机械生命体在一起，而你居然不相信忍者的存在？这太冷血了！”  
“哔哔哔——呜、嘟！”  
“是啊，烟幕不在是挺可惜的。”  
隔板心不在焉地鼓励大黄蜂。他其实更喜欢篮球、抛球，或者其他任何更能活动身体的战士级运动。但他败给了神子，就像往常那样。  
“相信我，未来这个录像带将成为无价之宝！你会成为给赛博坦带来忍者热潮的第一人！”  
“唔嘟哔——！”  
“松展你的韧带！打通你身体里隐藏的经脉！”  
“没错，她绝对把一些三流功夫片的设定给混进去了。”杰克对拉夫窃窃私语。  
救护车的视线离开了屏幕。大厅的空地上大黄蜂和神子同时摆出金鸡独立的姿势，伴随着明显是瘦身健美操的音乐报数声，他们的双手上下胡乱挥舞。  
“为什么你就不能带她去外面兜风呢？”救护车选择对隔板开炮。  
“但是这段时间市里根本就没有怪兽拉力赛，单论兜风的话她也早就看腻那些石头了。而在见识过那些巨狰狞之后我是绝对不会让她混到常规巡逻里的。”  
“——顺便一提，这个决策逊毙了！”神子维持着高难度的瑜伽姿势嚷嚷。  
“那学校呢？你们的人类学校难道就没有什么工程项目吗？”  
杰克和拉斐尔对视一眼。拉夫还能够含蓄地推一推眼镜，支吾一下，但杰克直接喷出一口气，摊开双手。  
“救护车，我们说得可是神子。这世界上总一些东西混不起来，比如桔汁和牙膏，再比如神子和作业。”  
“还有汽车人和霸天虎！”她兴冲冲地补充。  
“就是这样。”杰克抱住肩膀，用力点头。  
你以为这么久的交情下来救护车会乖乖认瘪，但是医官的固执才不会输给地球人。他也抱住肩膀，用力摇头，一副假得恰到好处的痛心疾首。  
“显然地球的教育质量令人堪忧。”  
“不是学校的错。我们的校领导遇到神子总是败多胜少。”  
“拉斐尔说得没错，在和你们大家伙儿相遇之前我就已经知道她的存在了。她…大名远扬。”  
其实更像是贾斯帕的人言可畏，迷你郊区无法避免的八卦旋涡。  
尽管二位男士从未对神子直言过，但他们都对神子那响当当的大名耳濡目染。而在见识过她真人的风姿后，那些近乎都市传说的流言有百分之八十的内容都被证实了。  
救护车捏紧栏杆。  
“这世界上总得有什么事情能让她安分下来吧？！”  
“呃……”隔板挪开视线。  
“别看我，我比你更想知道答案。”杰克举起双手。  
“哔哔哔！嘟！”大黄蜂扭得不亦乐乎。  
“我就是永远的摇滚巨星！”神子欢呼道，她冲救护车露出狡黠、俏皮的笑容，手指比枪轻轻一弹。“怎么了？我辣到让你觉得棘手吗？”  
“啊啊啊！”医官发出气恼的哼声。  
“隔板，拉直摄像头，你要错过大黄蜂的精彩瞬间了！”  
“噢，抱歉。”  
隔板为虎作伥的行为让救护车发出痛苦的叹息。憨厚的雷霆救援队摊开一只手，努力表达自己的无奈。  
“除此之外我还能干吗？难道我该像千斤顶那样带着她到处乱跑吗？”  
“是啊！你完全应该这么做！”神子挺直背脊，向后翻滚，总算有点忍者的意思了。“我和千斤顶是摇滚双绝，而你正逐渐沦为贝斯手！”  
“不好意思？”医官困惑地歪过脑袋。  
“她最近和老千比较玩得开。”隔板解释，再度踏上向金牌制片人奋发的征途。  
救护车捏住下巴思考片刻。  
他抱住手肘，发出一声轻飘飘的嘟哝。  
“唔……千斤顶。”  
  
  
  
“啊、等等--千斤顶！嗯、啊…”  
“距离上次你这样抱怨已经有点时间了，不得不说我很怀念你的这种语气。”  
“至少让我把话说…唔…嗯……”  
“没错，这个调调我也怀念--”一吻毕后千斤顶舔掉嘴角的电解液，愉快地托住救护车的侧腰。“--让我想起了最初的夜晚。”  
救护车气喘吁吁地瞪他，一手按住双刀客的嘴。  
“我有件事情想要问你！”  
“知无不言。”  
“这事关于…嗯、神子。”医官途中差点被千斤顶的爱抚搞得分神，但他还是在三心二意中把话说完，空闲的手掌贴上千斤顶的侧臂。“……你觉得她、怎么样……？唔、”  
“神子？”  
这倒是个预料外的话题。  
在熬完和通天晓同行的痛苦巡逻后，占据千斤顶脑电路的可不是《如何与本土生物友好相处》。就算医官没有主动到他房间里来“聊天”，他也会进行突袭的。  
千斤顶稍稍松开嵌在救护车身上的手指。  
“我不清楚为什么你要在这时候提起那孩子，但我喜欢她。她有股救援队的劲儿。她又做了什么好事？”  
“她吵吵嚷嚷的没个消停！”救护车呛声抱怨道，“总是害我在工作上分神！”  
“——真的？这可真是个大问题。那可是我的特权，她怎么可以这样呢。”  
“--啊呜、千斤顶！”救护车折起右腿，用腿上的尖角轻轻戳了一下千斤顶的膝盖。他有点用力地拍打了一下对方卡在自己腿间的手，呼吸中有着微湿的热度。“我有认真在说这个问题！”  
千斤顶预感接下来将会发生某种他很熟悉的折磨，于是只好乖乖认栽。  
“我不觉得我能左右小隔的教育方针，救护车。”他叹道。  
“是啊，我看出来了。但你总能载神子出去散散心吧？”  
“你让我去阴她？”  
“她喜欢你，你可以分散下她的注意力。”  
“然后占用她整个周末？隔板是不会原谅我的——”  
“——我又没让你二十四小时陪她玩！”救护车的光学镜里闪烁着软绵绵的气愤，“看在火种源的份上，我不想在工作上更分心了。”  
千斤顶汗流浃背。  
他倒在救护车的胸前，发出野兽受伤时的挫败呻吟。  
“……——救护车，你应该知道人类的学校是每周五放假吧？我记得同一天刚巧有非常重要的事情。”  
“……那根本就无关紧要。”医官小声嘟哝。  
千斤顶猛地抬头，他想大声反驳，但立刻被救护车的表情噤声。  
救护车眸中的柔光有如赤裸的满月，那份柔软带有惊人的质量。其中除去羞赧、期待之余还有奇迹般的暗示——全新的边疆正缓缓开放。医官抬手揽住千斤顶的肩膀，不同于往日无意识的本能收紧，这次他轻柔地合拢双腿，大腿内侧漆面夹揉着千斤顶的手心和手背，晃动腿部前后摩擦的力度轻却细腻，有如流水滑过指缝。  
千斤顶一动不动地凝望着属于自己的满月，失去语言能力。  
救护车慢慢贴近，发动机轻哼着，动人的鸣声几乎盖过他那句细碎的呢喃。  
“…………今天也不是周五啊。”  
没有折磨，也不是禁闭。救护车竟然作出这等暴行，他把千斤顶的思考回路碾碎成粉再搅入致命的柔软，让雷霆救援队有生以来第一次感受到是什么情感负荷运作的迷茫。  
飞上云霄的失重会让人失去真实感，千斤顶在脸颊发烫的麻木中靠勾勒救护车的躯体把握自己与现实的关联。  
“我悉听尊便（I’M ALL YOURS）。”他听见自己用一种非常丢脸的语气如此喘息。  
但很快千斤顶就不在乎这些了，他和救护车一起沉入缠绵，用细碎的欢愉轻笑和娇声填满整个夜晚。  
下个礼拜的约定被焊上了死结。  
  
  
  
“好吧，我受够了！这是最后底线，我再也不会容忍这女孩的荒唐行径了！”  
西装革履的中年男子气喘吁吁地站在学校门口。  
他通常会望着那辆绝尘而去的绿色卡车满脸悻悻然，但这次他决定奋勇反抗。身为教师居然会被学生逼到这种程度，现实悲凉到他想笑。  
周围不幸目睹全过程的学生们惊恐地看着他…不过话说回来，这些正常放学、无需留堂的学子们完全没必要担心类似的事情会发生在自己身上。  
仲代神子成为学校里最有名的学生是有理由的。  
不是因为她是亚裔，也不是因为她有一辆神出鬼没的怪物卡车--虽说这替她的名声起到了煽风点火的作用。仲代神子之所以如此大名鼎鼎，那是因为她有着惊人的逃课率。  
每次放学后她在走廊上和教师们进行的你追我赶比天气预报的降雨率都精准，不仅完美还原了经典卡通《猫和老鼠》，也顺利把仲代小姐的飒爽勇姿传到了学校的每个角落——据说教导主任在她就读之后瘦了十斤，血脂也回归了正常指数。  
她尚未抵达菲利斯·巴勒的境界，但也差不多了。  
神子更像是不慎搞错学校地址的交换生，她应该属于拉斯维加斯，而和狂欢赌城同州的贾斯帕毕竟开不起派对。  
所以心狠手辣的教导主任下达了最终通牒。  
竟有人会这样恩将仇报，这世间真是没有天理了。  



	2. 无奇不有　EPISODE 02

杰克逊·达比知道今天注定不平凡。  
不，不是因为今早妈妈笑靥如花地准备早餐、告诉他她今晚可能会晚回来；也不是因为他发现自己忘记带数学作业而他不幸是学习小组的报道提交人；当然也绝对不是因为他放学时垂头丧气地走到门口却被塞拉搭话，但还来不及感到受宠若惊，文斯就窜出来找茬。  
说句老实话？  
这些充其量只是“糟糕的一天”罢了。  
实打实地拯救过世界后，上述所有一切不过是青春期的小打小闹。或许冠以《杰克的美妙人生》之名作为午间肥皂剧上档能在家庭主妇间大受欢迎…嗳，反正当你和一名飒爽英挺的赛博坦人成为搭档时，你对不平凡的判断标准将无法避免的变高。  
但这个。  
这毫无疑问是麻烦的前兆。  
“少在那叽叽歪歪了，文斯！”女孩没好气地呛道，“难道你除去在这讨人嫌就没别的事情可做了吗？”   
作为全校有名的恶霸，文斯并不忌讳轻微的肢体恐吓。尤其是在啦啦队队长面前。绝大多数路过学生都选择视而不见，杰克也想那么做，可惜作为被挑衅的那方他无路可退。  
毕竟和文斯同样，他也不能在啦啦队队长面前退缩。  
谁让塞拉对坏小子情有独钟呢。  
所以在一番西部牛仔对决式的互瞪后，文斯率先推了杰克一把。就在这个节骨眼儿救星出现了，她风风火火地推开学校大门，冲眼前的“对决”发出一声不屑的嗤笑，接着义无反顾地把文斯挤到一边。  
倒不是说杰克没有感激之情，但是…  
  
她是谁啊？  
  
这位新来的女孩每个动作都很熟悉，包括她的声音。但是杰克很确定自己从未见过她，也没在学校里见过类似的学生。  
她比杰克矮了一个头，穿着素雅的学生服--有点像私立学校的西装制服，但要更轻便些。中长的披肩发蓬松柔顺，发梢染有莲粉，一些翘起来的部分被车矢菊装饰的发卡别起。当她冲到杰克面前时，薄荷味的沐浴露清香扑鼻而来。  
他没看清她的脸。不知为何这女孩身上的熟悉感令杰克非常不安，反正这感觉绝对不是心动，心惊肉跳还差不多。  
塞拉和文斯的困惑则要更单纯些，来者的性别占据了优势，校霸退让了。文斯意味深长地打量着乱入的女孩，再度瞪向杰克时少了几分暴力倾向。  
“哈！躲在女孩的身后，看来这就是达比的男子汉气概了。”他冷笑道，按住刘海冲她们点点头。“我接下来要像个真男人那样去保养我的爱车。女士们，假如你们改变主意的话，你们知道哪能找到我。”  
“我宁愿去听加斯·布鲁克斯的专辑！”陌生女孩对文斯的背影吐了吐舌头。杰克发誓他看见文斯做作地侧过头，留下一个似笑非笑的浮夸表情。  
等自以为潇洒的校园恶霸退散，塞拉问出了杰克心中最大的疑问，她抱紧怀中书本，眉毛几乎挑到了头顶心。  
“…杰克，你介意向我介绍一下你的朋友吗？”  
“这是个好问题。非常好的问题。因为我也不认识她。嘿，嗨，你好。我很确定我们之前没有见过面——”  
“你究竟在说什么鬼？”女孩单手叉腰，转过头来。“是我啊！”  
最恐怖的事情发生了。  
这女孩的脸长得和神子一模一样。  
“我不认识你。”杰克斩钉截铁地回答，他用能扭断脖子的速度望向塞拉，用力强调：“我不认识她。”  
塞拉眯起眼睛，现在她的眉头正缓缓打成死结。  
来自平行世界的仲代神子--或者说外星人克隆的邪恶神子，也有可能是仲代家族藏在地窖里的双胞胎姐妹神子--翻了个盛大的白眼。  
“拜托，别告诉我换了身衣服你就认不出我是谁了。”  
“我完全不认识你。我突然想起我还有事要做，明天见，塞拉。”  
“是我啊，我是神子！”  
完成度颇高的仿生机器人用神似意大利水管工的语气欢快地说。  
好吧，逃避现实到此为止吧，哪怕用上赛博坦科技也造不出这么完美的仿生人。  
这个从日本漫画里跳出来的女主角就是仲代神子，他的“好兄弟”，汽车人基地捣蛋大赛的无冕之王。  
杰克满怀悲痛地按住眼睛，但最后他还是鼓起勇气，透过指缝瞄了对方一眼，情不自禁地感叹。  
“天哪，你连指甲油都洗掉了？”  
“说得好像是我自愿的一样。”  
  
不用说，在赛博坦搭档们惊掉后视镜前，塞拉早就气愤地跑开了。  
  
  
  
“从没想到神子也会打扮成这样，她看上去像个普通的学生！真不可思议。”  
“我深有同感。这两天最好小心行事，指不准隔天霸天虎就会在我们学校里造第二座黑山了。”  
“伙计们，我能听见你们在说什么！”  
神子四仰八叉地瘫在沙发里，她不开心地皱着鼻子，龇牙咧嘴地踢掉脚上的皮鞋。这光滑闪亮的漆面皮革上没有搭扣，是那种挤得慌的舞台皮鞋。  
她踹开这双讨厌的鞋子，小声嘀咕：“好像我又回到了三岁。”  
隔板固执地站在救护车身后，满脸担忧。  
“救护车，你必须给神子做个检查，全身的！”  
“啊啊…火种源在上--”救护车长叹一声，单手叉腰回望隔板。“她显然没有受伤！而且我不是人类医生，你就不能去烦别人吗！比如杰克的妈妈！”  
“我妈今天有事，可能要到下周末才会到基地来。”杰克立刻报告。  
“假如你真的这么担心她，那你干嘛不直接送她去医院？”救护车埋怨。  
“你说得没错。”隔板如梦初醒。“神子，穿上你的鞋子，我这就带你去医院。”  
救护车兴冲冲地按住控制中心的键盘：“我可以帮你开环路桥，省去开车的功夫。”  
神子立刻拒绝：“我好得很！受伤的不是我的肉体，而是我的灵魂。”  
“但是你甚至都没带上你的吉他！还有你的衣服，你从来就没换过别的风格，我们排了好久的队才买到歪猴子乐队的长筒袜。”  
“这才叫真正的大开眼界。”杰克说。“不仅能看到神子打扮成这样，甚至还得知来自保加利亚的三流嚎叫乐队正在卖长筒袜周边。如此看来我打工的得来速至今都没倒闭也算情有可原了——有求有供嘛。”  
“为什么乐队不卖T恤衫而是卖长筒袜？”  
因为大致了解过神子华丽变身的原因，无情无义的人类同伴们完全处于看戏模式。  
神子不得不将她的痛苦再度分享给大块头的朋友们，主要是隔板。  
“我很好，我没得病！假如我不这样忍辱负重的话，我的父母可能会被叫过来！”  
  
显然逃课积累满三十次后会引爆一个教师的怒火。  
仲代神子在昨天的午休时间被叫去学生指导室，收获了一份扎实的红色通牒。假如她执意要持续这种无法无天的生活，负责办理留学手续的学校员工将会通知她的父母。教导主任的愤怒和寄宿监护人的不安足以引起注意，这是那种最老套的“假如你不听话我就叫你爸妈来”把戏，但对神子来说问题可远不止如此。  
  
“我的父母有那么一点神经质。”她抱住手臂，“上次贾斯帕的大型撤离让他们担心得要死。假如教导主任把他们召唤过来了，我可能会被带回日本。”  
“等等…什么？”杰克坐起身。“你可能会被带回日本？这我可没听说。”  
“前提是他们真的被叫过来。所以我得乖乖上学、交作业。”神子痛苦地叹了口气，“得做个好学生，直到期中考试考到全A。这就是我和教导主任的交易内容。”  
“尽管我很好奇你是怎么和教导主任完成这种黑帮式交易的，不过距离期中考试只剩下两周了。你确定你能搞定这个吗？”  
“一个人绝对搞不定。这居然是最低要求，那帮老师真是老奸巨猾！”神子喊道。但识时务者为摇滚巨星，她选择向外援求助：“所有…有什么好主意吗，拉夫？”  
“有点难度。”拉斐尔实话实说。“这学期的物理和化学难度不小，数学问题我能帮上忙。”  
“呃啊，又不像是我有什么其他选择。”神子最后一次叹气出声，赤脚跳下沙发。她扯过书包，一脸悲壮。“放马过来吧！”  
“我能帮你解决部分艺术史的课题。”杰克关掉电视机加入其中。神子都开始咬牙补习了，他没理由坐视不管。  
科幻俱乐部的三位成员在小矮桌旁围成一圈，整理课本。  
隔板把手搭在休息高台的边缘，眼巴巴地望着。  
“神子，不是我想要打搅你，但是之前我们说好要搞《科学怪人系列》的电影马拉松——”  
“我正忙着呢，等期中考试过了再说吧。”  
“……当然，我能等的。”  
这感觉可真古怪。隔板想。他本来一直希望神子能好好学习，但事情真成这样他竟然很不是滋味。  
往好的方面看，仲代神子成为医生的可能性正无限上升。  
隔板努力隐藏这份失落，拖着脚步走到一边。  
“要是你实在闲着没事干，可以去和其他人汇合。”救护车给他找事儿了，“我很确定他们需要你帮忙。”  
这几天医官总是一副神采奕奕的模样，让人难以拒绝。  
隔板揉了揉后脑勺，用点头代替叹息。  
“--没问题。”  
  
  
  
“我很高兴她变成熟了，神子通常更像是随心飞扬的类型，但她好像突然变了个人似的……也许是我想太多。我不知道。这不好说。”  
“是啊。”  
“我们通常更加心有灵犀的。”  
“这倒是真的。”  
“也许我该学会放宽心态。你觉得怎么样？”  
“你听上去已经打定主意了，关于神子我远没你那么谨慎，顺其自然就好。”千斤顶回答。  
隔板停下搬运能量方块的手，怔怔地盯着他。  
千斤顶撇撇嘴。  
“怎么？”  
“为啥我觉得你在敷衍我？”  
“什么？这简直太可笑了！小隔，你现在有点神经过敏，因为你害上了离别禁断症。神子正在变得更加独立、成熟，你早晚要面对这个阶段的。”  
“但这来得太快了！我还没准备好。”  
“准备好什么？你难不成以为她会一脚把你踹开，加入大孩子俱乐部吗？这才是真正的无稽之谈。”千斤顶好笑地说。这微笑在他的嘴角发酵片刻，变成一个更加暧昧的弧度。这一次他明目张胆地走起神来，挪开视线的同时按住下唇，小声呢喃。  
“……不过在某种意义上我深有同感。”  
和隔板遭遇的“突发性上进心”问题不同，双刀客面临的阶段性变化要更…微妙一些。  
这几天他的日子有些滋润过头，难免会有些晕头转向。他仍在消化这种梦幻的失真感，殴打霸天虎的杂兵对醒神有很大的帮助。  
他和医官之间正在发生某种奇妙的变化。  
和热火朝天时那种嬉戏玩乐般的调情不同，他们夜间的交融愈发安宁舒缓，有如暴风雨前的平静。救护车展现出大海般的包容，看向自己的目光中有种无自觉的期待。而千斤顶则是靠北极星确定航路的水手，义无反顾地向星光垂直前进。  
医官的宽容不止表现在夜晚幽会的纵容上，他仍会在进程合作最炙热的时刻娇嗔抱怨，但只要稍强硬的索求，救护车就发出悦耳的念叨，为自己松展躯体。他在夜色中迎合自己的渴求而打开双腿的动作温顺柔滑，触过他漆面残留在指尖的酥麻徘徊不散，他的声音、他的气息、他的触感，所有一切都恶化了这种残余，缺一不可。救护车颤音的抱怨应该被划分到违禁物一栏，危险性远超想象--  
\--也远超千斤顶能淡然处之的范畴。  
早在这种化学反应发生前他就已经想象过好几次那件事了。但千斤顶从未贸然开口过，因为他知道时机尚未成熟。现在一切看似顺理成章…只是救护车没有什么明确的表示。  
千斤顶没有太多选择。  
他得在自己被这般柔情蜜意煮成大蠢蛋前赶紧决定方针，因为他的思路已经有往浆糊发展的趋势了。  
  
“……千斤顶？”  
“哈？”他从恍惚中清醒，对上小隔百思不得其解的表情，脸上有些发热。“--抱歉，我在想点事情。”  
“你还好吗？我本来觉得是错觉，但你这两天邪门得很。”  
“啊，别担心。我好得很。”  
可能不只是好而已。  
隔板仍旧忧心忡忡地望着他。  
“老千，你只有在穷途末路的时候才会捏着刀柄揍人。”  
“这种细致的观察力正是你成为我最喜欢的救援队的理由之一。”千斤顶打着哈哈不置可否。  
隔板摇了摇头，总算长叹出声。他把最后一块能量方块堆到环路桥的指定坐标，无奈到豁然开朗。  
“你说的没错，这种事只能顺其自然。”  
  
  
  
适应惯例的值日之后，快节奏的日常显得平淡无奇。  
毕竟赛博坦的战争打了千万年之久，不对战争的节奏心怀怠慢才奇怪。这种疲乏有百分之八十要算到通天晓的头上，他把本来就很无聊的任务流程规划得更加枯燥，导致如今连烟幕都会在休息时间发困——学会抓紧时间休息也是成熟的一种。  
事关这点千斤顶倒是在持续退步。  
他回到基地时天色已暗，小隔他们忙着把搭档送回家。通天晓长官冒出来讨要行动报告只是时间问题，他和医官的独处很有限，自然不会把这宝贵的空暇浪费在打盹上。  
千斤顶溜到救护车身边，试图撩拨对方的恼羞。  
“--所以，我听说神子的事情了。看来不需要我去多手多脚她这两天也会安分守己。”  
“只是比平时稍微好一点而已。”救护车说，“显然不能指望她能一直这样下去！”  
“几乎让我感到负罪。”  
“什么？”  
“因为无功不受禄，我最好想个办法礼尚往来。”  
救护车鼓住一口气，垂下视线。  
“…你就没个消停，是不是？”  
千斤顶本该继续调情的。但是一如他最初的自觉，那种骨子里的笨拙开始发作。他卡顿了一下，小声寻求对方的感想：“--我太过了？”  
救护车惊讶地张大光学镜，几次目光闪烁后这份惊讶如期变为甜蜜的恼怒。  
“这个问题你问自己去吧！”他气愤地背过身，双手握拳甩动时天线轻轻晃动着。  
这让千斤顶很难判断救护车的意向，所以他决定暂时不去思考那件事的可能性，起码不会再在这种时候去试探水温了。  
“我会好好自省的。”双刀客诚恳的得寸进尺。“不过既然周五会照旧空出来，届时你可能会想听听我的报告。”  
救护车气哼哼地背朝他，食指用力戳着地面。“别高兴的太早，搞不好这周五她就打回原形了！”  
千斤顶同时摊开双手和车门。  
“啊，最差能发生什么？救援队从不拖兄弟的后腿。”  
  
  
  
暴怒的车笛声轰开基地的大门。  
阿尔茜和大黄蜂率先溜到室内，和他们的人类一起露出神妙的眼神迎接隔板，好像隔板不是隔板，而是带着小丑帽踩着独轮车的威震天。  
本周五由于烟幕的留驻，千斤顶被迫放弃了午后的不良企图，目前他正慵懒地靠在墙头，和救护车有一搭没一搭地闲聊。这声无比愤怒的汽笛轰鸣引起了他的注意，秉承唯恐天下不乱的优良品质，他跑来看戏。  
“好吧，你们谁把他惹毛的？最好出来自首，坦白从宽。”  
“我们没有。”阿尔茜回答，似笑非笑。  
“能让隔板变成这幅德行可是种才能，发生了什么？”千斤顶看到隔板身上冒出的热气了，他扬起一边眉毛，满脸兴致昂扬。  
校车小分队显然没有遭遇霸天虎，几个弱秧子没法把小隔搞成这幅德行。  
在其他人回答前隔板就给出了答案。  
他小心翼翼地把神子放到休息台上，和其轻柔的动作成鲜明对比，大脚怪脸上的表情前所未有的严峻。  
“他还对你说了些什么？”  
神子一脸无语。“没别的了！你明明看到了全过程！”  
“你们在一个学校里上学！谁知道那个小痞子还有什么鬼主意！”  
“隔板，不管你在担心什么，那都不可能发生！”  
“你们听听她在说什么！”隔板愤怒至极地寻求他人意见，捏紧左拳。“我得让那个小混蛋知道他惹上了不该惹的人--”  
“慢着，隔板，你想要做什么？”阿尔茜恰时打住，单脚拦在隔板身前。  
隔板用力砸了砸拳头，态度坚定。  
“你不能指望我什么都不做！总有人得去警告他！”  
  
“我还是不晓得究竟是怎么回事，但我看出来事情不妙了。”千斤顶老神在在。  
“……我们学校的校霸试图和神子约会。”杰克简短总结，他的视线也黏在那边的好戏上。“他约神子去兜风的时候隔板在旁边看到了全过程。”  
“噢，这可惨了。”  
千斤顶幸灾乐祸地皱起脸，活像看到谁的脸被破坏球砸成一个深坑。  
  
当然，掌控全场的工作还是落到了阿尔茜的肩上。  
“你热血上头了，隔板。那只是个人类而已，我很确定擎天柱不喜欢你现在的想法。”  
“我不会伤害他的，我只是要给他点颜色看看！”  
“小隔，就算等一百万年我也不会和他去兜风的！”神子张开双手，大声嚷嚷。“拜托，你不会真以为我有了你这样的保镖还会看得上他那辆花里胡哨的肌肉车吧？”  
隔板没有放下拳头，但他松开了手指。  
“那让我替你把话说清楚，那个流里流气的小混蛋…”  
“你好？你是今天才认识我吗？我看上去像那种需要别人帮我出头的家伙吗？”  
“但是--”  
“没有但是！”神子用力跺脚。“我能照顾好自己，假如我连威震天都不放在眼里，我很确定我能搞定几个人类！我目前最大的麻烦是期中考试，而我是绝对不会让你害我被教导主任抓包的！”  
“……抱歉。”  
“老天爷啊。”神子大大地叹了口气，一屁股跌进沙发，冲那边目瞪口呆的人类们吆喝：“你们要在那傻站一整天还是要过来帮我忙？”  
拉斐尔的嘴巴可以吞下一个鸡蛋。  
杰克按住脱臼的下巴。“我被感动了。真的。”  
学习小组开始高速运转，总算察觉自己没有用武之地的隔板有些寂寞地走到一边待机。  
阿尔茜对他的失魂落魄哭笑不得。  
“隔板，只是两个礼拜而已。”  
“她以前总是怂恿我去吓唬她的寄宿监护人。”小隔无不委屈地嘀咕。  
“往好的方面看那孩子救了你的小命。擎天柱姑且不去说，我可不想看到你被通天晓按着写检讨。”千斤顶往他伤口上撒盐。  
医官从屏幕后头探出半个脑袋，一系列杂七杂八的议论中他的评论尤其突兀。  
“我真搞不懂这有什么好纠结的。”救护车说，语尾向上翘起。“不就是兜个风而已嘛。”  
全场寂静。  
所有人都难以置信地看着救护车，包括千斤顶。  
救护车不自在地揉了揉手肘，放下手头工作。  
“干嘛？”  
“救护车，那不是单纯的兜风。那是约会！神子还那么小！”  
“我知道，但他们还只是小孩。”救护车甩甩手，“又不是所有兜风都能算约会！”  
千斤顶被微妙的恭维到了。  
神子高举铅笔抗议：“我们才不是小孩子！”  
“是啊是啊是啊，你们当然不是小孩了。”救护车发出奇妙的嘲笑声，嫌弃地扭过头。  
“救护车，重点才不在那。”隔板仍旧持反对意见。  
“没错，重点是他正在吃醋！”   
第二轮死寂来袭。  
安静了几乎一下午的烟幕又一次贯彻了他天命之子的特质，一鸣惊人。  
“我才没在吃醋！”隔板的语调上下起伏。  
烟幕耸耸肩膀：“看上去挺像吃醋的。”  
“烟仔说得没错，你完全就是在吃醋。”千斤顶当然要煽风点火。  
“小隔，假如你在嫉妒的话干嘛不直说呢？”神子的补习进度一落千丈，她好笑地迎向隔板。“这完全正常！我不会用有色眼镜看你的。”  
“我是有那么一点不爽。但不完全是因为这个，主要是因为我担心你！”  
“要我说这算扯平了。上次你和阿尔茜一唱一和也让我挺不爽的。”   
“嘿，这是怎么回事？我可没听说。”  
千斤顶窃笑着打量隔板和阿尔茜，不过凑这种热闹注定是个烂招。  
因为神子就是神子，不管她现在穿着多乖巧的衣服。  
她皱眉沉思片刻，很快一脸晴天霹雳地按住嘴巴。  
“惨了，我打开了吃醋连锁反应！现在连千斤顶都开始吃醋了！”  
“什么？”杰克也放下铅笔，朝这边望来。  
“这就像是雷霆救援队内部的三角大漩涡！可别把这当真，老千。我很确定小隔和阿尔茜是纯洁的队友之情，不管是你的兄弟情还是浪漫情都不会有事的。”  
“浪漫情？你是指我和阿尔茜吗？”千斤顶努力憋笑。  
“是啊，你们两个根本就是世纪大速配！不管那是啥意思。”  
二轮行者觉得自己的光学镜早晚要翻到后脑勺，她抬手喊卡：“恕我冒昧，但你能别把我扯到这个话题里吗？”  
她顺便用不赞同的眼神瞄了一眼得意忘形的千斤顶，后者立刻绷紧车门打量救护车，医官只是满脸“我不敢相信你们居然在讨论这种蠢事”的表情，于是他又放松下来。  
“但是--阿尔茜，你是我见过的史上最酷的摩托车！”神子头头是道地分析，“就连我第一次见到你的时候都为之倾心！”  
她从杂乱的课本堆里翻出涂鸦本，亮出她值得纪念的第一张赛博坦素描。  
“你看到那些爱心和彩虹了吗？这是巨星无法避免的负担！”  
阿尔茜或许挺严厉的，但她还没严厉到能对这种好意无动于衷的程度。  
“我很高兴你欣赏我，不过这和你说得浪漫完全是两码事。”  
“为啥？小隔和老千有什么问题吗？别告诉我你对杰克更有兴趣，你们两个没希望的，他正在对塞拉神魂颠倒。”  
“嘿！”杰克继续抗议。  
就好像冥冥之中有股天意觉得阿尔茜头疼得还不够厉害，最近领略了肥皂片魅力的烟幕也踊跃加入谈话。  
“我更好奇为什么只有雷霆救援队是候选人。就不能算大黄蜂一份吗？”  
神子很在行地摆摆手：“假如大黄蜂作数的话你也要算进去了。我不觉得阿尔茜对毛头小子感兴趣。”  
“你猜怎么着？她也没完全说错。”阿尔茜放弃抵抗。  
“那救护车……啊，我在胡说什么。他太老了。”  
“不止太老，也太暴躁了。擎天柱可以算作候选人，但我总得为杰克的妈妈着想啊。”  
他们的对话引来连天的怨声，杰克翻了个白眼，这表情和阿尔茜颇有异曲同工之妙。  
“神子，我简直不想听你继续扯淡。”   
救护车倒是没反驳关于暴躁的批评，但他显然没有抓住问题重点。  
“仅供参考，我的生命周期和擎天柱差不多！”  
“但是擎天柱可是领袖！我无意冒犯，他、是个、领袖！”  
“你不需要重复两遍！”  
眼看话题即将沦为常见的胡搅蛮缠，隔板的一句话彻底偏移了话题的方向性。  
他挠挠胸口，语气异常诚实。  
  
“不过老救的确对阿尔茜有过意思。”  
  
千斤顶本在思考如何顺势逗弄一下救护车，隔板的话顺利堵住了他的发声器，这次他的发问有着货真价实的茫然。  
“……我从没听说过这件事。”  
他望向救护车。医官的嘴巴张合了一下，没有发出半个音节。这或许看上去像在惊讶，但千斤顶知道假如这说法是空穴来风，亲爱的医官会立刻呛声，而不是目光闪躲。  
“那--那次根本就不能算数！”救护车颤音反驳，他神色激动地朝这边跨来，愤慨和烦躁拧紧他的眉间。“我当时不是正常情况！那更像是--”  
救护车深呼吸了一下。他上身胸甲的倒锥曲线扩张又收拢，胸甲上的高光晃动着。  
“那是合成能量的副作用，我不是——”他心慌意乱地瞄了千斤顶几眼，脚后跟轻踩地面。“……这事儿早就过去了。”  
“嘿，仔细想想你的确对她更上心，包括那次的手术。谁能想象得到呢？阿尔茜和救护车！”  
“假如你一定要拿那次的事情说事儿，要不是擎天柱的手指太大，他才会是我的首选！”救护车没好气地冲神子嚷嚷，怒指她的课本。“难道你不该专心补习吗？！”  
千斤顶没来得及褪下的笑容正在逐渐凝固。  
在他身后烟幕正发出纯粹的感叹。  
“看来救护车对独行侠情有独钟吧。”  
  
一种截然不同的失真感浸透了千斤顶的电板。  
他沉在寒冬的湖里，和水平线上的暖空气仅隔五毫米厚的薄冰。透过晶莹的冰水混合物，他看到医官恼羞成怒地冲同伴们嚷嚷。对方圆润肩甲的质感足以融化三尺冰冻，可他仍然觉得有些冷。好在焦圈捕捉到的温暖赤色、乳白色捂暖了自己的视线，在光学镜的镜片上蒙起一层薄雾。  
千斤顶稳稳接住救护车促狭丢来的那一眼，用力咀嚼着这份不那么甜美、但和先前的梦幻隶属同源的头重脚轻。  
愉快的笑闹告一段落后，他按住老战友的肩膀，声音坚如磐石。  
“……隔板，我有几件事情想问你。”  
  
  
  
看来命运是回旋镖的形状，无论怎么挣扎现实总会塌缩成它应有的模样。在此场合，这一物理事实特指周五晚上的约会。  
千斤顶沉默寡言地摸进救护车的房间，没有往常的打趣和戏弄，他在黑暗中精准捕获救护车的体温，俯身压上。  
医官事出有因的心不在焉着，他轻咬千斤顶的下唇率先结束亲吻，双手按住对方的下巴，来回安抚。  
“听着，千斤顶，关于刚刚的事情，并不是那样的。”  
“至少这码事让隔板安心不少。神子还没成熟到他以为的那种程度，也算好事一桩。”  
“那些事情有原因的。”救护车加重音节，捧住千斤顶的下颚。  
假如热带的清澈浅海能发光，大概看上去会像是救护车光学镜的光泽。他眸中的蓝光扫着自己的面甲，带来本不存在的微痒。  
千斤顶淡然的与他对视，微热的冰蓝光学镜和以往大不相同。  
他对自己求爱时的态度有些自觉。每当在这种时候、这种场合，他多少都会有些狂热。沸腾、深邃的冷蓝色总是迫不及待地吞没医官的声音，包括他的回响。但这一次他眼中没有那种狂热，而是货真价实的冷静。  
由此，他更真实地感受到了救护车的窘迫和温热，以及那份不安。他按在自己脸上的手指微微颤抖，嗓音沙哑了几分。有星光揉碎在医官的眼角。  
“……千斤顶？”  
千斤顶缓缓吐出一口气，合上镜盖，轻蹭他的掌心，让脸颊、嘴角和眼睑的伤口、侧面挡板浸渍在救护车的温暖中。  
半晌后他才再度开口，说话时啄吻着救护车胸甲中间线的折痕。  
“没错。我气坏了。”  
“我正试着和你解释--”  
“我从小隔那听说了一切，但仍然没法一笑而过。”  
“这就那么难以理解吗？”救护车捏紧他的脸庞，因恼火弓起双腿。“我得做我该做的事情！也许会引发一些意外的结果，但也用不着你来大动肝火！”  
千斤顶回以被激怒的低沉咆哮，他捉住医官膝盖的尖角，用力压下。睁眼的速度如此迅猛，甚至在昏暗的房间里留下了两簇残影。床铺发出含蓄的悲鸣，被救护车紧张的吐息盖过。他匍匐在救护车身前，身下机甲的圆润触感无害到让他怒火更甚。  
“这正是我无法置之不顾的理由，救护车！我之前没直接把这话对你说出口过，但你有的时候愚蠢得让人惊讶！”  
“愚蠢？！你在说什么--”  
“除此之外没有其他形容词，就是愚蠢。顺便一提，我可不会像老大那样给大道理裹上糖衣炮弹。我不晓得这些年来你和擎天柱经历了怎样的战场，但他毫无疑问对你放心过头了！”  
“这--这简直——”救护车的愤怒让他口齿不清，他第一次用上真正的力气掀开千斤顶，将对方扫下床铺。“你简直不可理喻！！你回去吧，我现在想一个人静静--”  
千斤顶用力钳住他的手，是无法甩脱的力度。  
救护车爆发出一阵耀目的愤怒，他站起身，捏紧拳头，试图抽回手臂。  
“我说了我现在不想--”  
“假如我的火种舱被一炮贯穿，你会把你的火种填过来吗？”千斤顶问。  
医官的挣扎消融在他的掌心。黑暗中，对方滚圆的眼眸柔光摇曳，不似北极星那样尖锐，却又远比那颗千年一变的导航星更能指引方向。  
千斤顶在他的光学镜中看到了属于自己的永恒。  
他放松力道，让救护车按住自己的胸膛。他恨不得让他的手指穿透装甲和舱室，直接浸入自己的火种。  
“就算合成能量的事情只是一时莽撞好了，变形齿轮的事情你是找不到借口的。我知道你关心伙伴，我们都这样。但别再感到奇怪的愧疚了，你远比你自己想象得更重要。”  
“那些事情早就过去了--”  
“真的？那为什么我觉得这更像你的天性？”千斤顶亲吻医官的指尖，平静地阐述。“你可以说我疯了，但不知为何我盲目的认为你作为一名征战了无数循环的战士，却很容易因为同伴的伤亡而分出一小瓣自己。”  
救护车的食指弹跳了一下。  
“……你才没资格这样说我。”  
“我的确没有。”千斤顶痛苦地沉吟，“我还是不敢相信其他人竟然尊重了你的器官捐赠决定。要是我当时在现场的话，你恐怕会听到很难听的反调。”  
“但你当时不在！”  
“这也是为什么我这样恼火。”千斤顶抱怨，“时运完全是个报废品（FRAGGER），我错过了那么多关于你的事情，只有元始天尊晓得还有多少被其他人独占了。”  
“你--你究竟想要我怎么办？！”救护车气急败坏地喊道，“造个时光机出来吗！？”  
“那是我未来的工作方向。顺便一提，我的确有在吃醋，这事儿远比你想象得更严重。而不管你信不信，我很高兴我是第一个被你捞到怀里的受伤独行侠。”  
“这太可笑了！晚安，千斤顶！”  
“你知道我想要什么吗？”千斤顶绕住救护车的手指，将他拽到自己怀里。他压低音量，急促地喘息着。救护车急躁、火辣的恼怒顺着视线烫来，但其中丝毫不见适才对峙时的尖锐。温凉的体温被怒火引燃，彼此都对温度里占重颇高的情热了然于心。  
千斤顶打碎云里雾里的迷茫，突破这甜蜜的瓶颈——雷霆救援队式的开门见山。  
  
“我想和你超频。”他说。  
  
和其他人争抢过去的回忆显然不切实际，所以千斤顶只能想办法和救护车共享未来。  
他们的未来。  
  



	3. 无奇不有　EPISODE 03

从结论而言，救护车拒绝了他。  
  
医官在他的臂弯里愣了好一会儿才慌手慌脚地抵抗起来。他挣扎着摆脱千斤顶的怀抱，喉咙里的颤音比往日更细碎。  
“你根本不知道自己在说什么！”他小声嘶吼。  
“我知道。”  
“不，你不知道！你--你现在不是正常的状况，一定是崩坏了几个线圈！我强烈建议你立刻回房间断电休眠！”  
“既然你这么觉得，那干嘛不给我来个全身检查呢？”  
“千斤顶！！”  
“喊我千百遍吧，救护车。事情不会有丝毫改变。”千斤顶压身欺上，光学镜中的冷静开始剥落。“我想超频你。”  
“别再说这个词了！”救护车听上去快弹开自己的引擎盖了，千斤顶每靠近一步他就后退一步，直到他撞上自己的床铺。但双刀客仍在逼近，深陷危机的医官颤抖着抬起双手，一把叠在千斤顶的嘴上。他垂下脑袋，死死盯着右边的地面，脖颈的柔软合金聚集了室内为数不多的光亮，仿佛等人亲吻的月色。  
救护车惊怯地细语着，因身体后仰，柔韧的天线来回晃荡。  
“……反正--别再说了。”  
千斤顶抿紧嘴唇。  
他想亲吻救护车的指节，舔舐医官的指缝和掌心--就像往常那样。但他后退了几公分，为自己留出说话的闲暇。  
“这不是心血来潮，我已经想过很多次了。我曾惊讶自己居然至今都没越界，但事实证明你的授权才是我兴奋的真正原因。”  
千斤顶抬起双手，停在救护车腰部两侧。  
在他们对接整夜的日子里，医官的灰黑髋骨承载了众多不必要的冲击。他机体上极具质感的红漆在昏暗中依旧光彩润然，那一对凸起的红痕从后臀沿着侧腰包到前方，被体液淋湿后一片湿滑。千斤顶总是忍不住用力捏紧这部位，拇指完美扣入空档，严丝合缝。他通常借此将救护车定在自己身前，有时则顺着这方方愣愣的角度一溜儿亲下去，用舌尖感受和纤薄底板口感截然不同的金属。  
触碰这里，搭上双手，留下亲吻。一系列行为已经成为本能，是堪比自由落体的物理铁则。  
如今千斤顶正对这法则负隅顽抗，他的手指浮在救护车承重轴上方，维持得体行为的代价是他眸中的冰蓝色迅速升温。他几乎在用这种隐藏的狂热推搡救护车，掌中的温度烤熟空气，代替他的指腹贴在医官的胯骨两边。  
“瞧？我没有碰你。”千斤顶用濒死的语气呢喃，“直到你点头说好…”  
救护车依旧别着视线。  
千斤顶跨前一步，这一次他的声音险些被光粒流转的动静盖过，和对方下肢不过十几公分的距离。  
“——直到你触碰我。”  
救护车望向他的目光有惊讶和悸动，他气愤地瞪着千斤顶，数秒后又慌乱的移开焦圈、闪躲视线。他将双手十指绕在胸前，一个不安的垫步。  
医官深吸一口气，胸膛的起伏之大让车窗的边缘轻触身体上廓，细微的机体碰撞声在此时有如巨响。他犹豫地松展手掌，缓而轻柔地贴上千斤顶双手手臂，像一团雾的抚摸。他用自己在战地安抚伤员的语气同千斤顶说话，这不巧又是他当初把千斤顶的电板丢进沸水的最后一击。  
“这根本就不是一码事，千斤顶…”他细声劝阻，但也可能是怂恿。  
千斤顶应声向前。  
他揪住救护车下腰的红色部件，弓步跨入对方的双腿，以雷霆之势将军医顶到床上。他的左膝压住床的边缘，俯身胡乱亲吻救护车的胸甲，双手向上抹去，手指勾住侧腰镂空的部位，粗暴地抚弄。  
他的理性并未消失。  
不，该死的逻辑电板还健在。只是它不幸流落到了暗影空间，存在本身无法对这个次元的实体产生任何影响。  
他听见救护车那奇妙的惊呼声，途中一直被医官拉扯、推搡，直到他们一起攀上床铺，在气喘吁吁中交换视线。这满是躁动怒火、懊恼、羞耻和抗拒的亲昵前所未有，他在救护车的呛声中亲吻他的掌心、肩膀、音频接收器，医官因愤怒而滚圆的眼神令千斤顶想含化他的光学镜。  
所有细微的反抗都被他一一镇压，哪怕救护车的拍打真的带来微痛，千斤顶也仍旧漂浮在上层。仿佛他们回到了最初的共事——领袖卫队的军医不情不愿地冲他发难，那些甜美的抱怨和咒骂中时不时夹杂一声急促的惊呼。  
“啊、千斤顶——！！”  
在千斤顶按住对方后臀收紧手指的瞬间，救护车沙哑地尖叫起来。他本能地抬脚踩住千斤顶的髋骨，笨重的金属磕撞声落在地面，千斤顶闷哼着停下，浑身颤栗。  
救护车似乎被自己的这一击吓住了，他尽可能收拢躯体，不知所措地望着对方，僵持不动。  
千斤顶依旧半跪在他身前，漫长的五六秒后，他抬手捂住救护车的脚背。双刀客的语气甚至称得上静谧平稳，好像他视网模块的后面没有潜藏深渊一般。  
“救护车，这样不会管用的。”千斤顶阐述，“我现在的判断力很模糊，你得拒绝的更明确一些。”  
他捧住救护车的脚后跟、捏紧那宽大的轮胎，让脚底完全贴合自己胸膛正中央的合金方板。  
“——这才是你该踹的地方。”  
“什么--”  
“假如这不是你想要的，把我轰下去吧。就像刚刚那样，我不会介意的。我需要你帮我踩下刹车。”  
最好在间歇泉突破地表前迅速撤离，这才是寒地观光的基本守则。  
千斤顶平静地恐慌着，不仅仅是因为救护车暧昧的抗拒。他对自己的冲动心知肚明，已经坍塌的绵软理性无法阻挡这份渴求。所以在某种意义上被救护车狠狠拒绝也是一种救治，可以让他用彻骨之痛牢记适才那些过分强硬的亲热错在何处。  
他俯视对方被黑暗模糊的神情，贴在自己胸口的脚尖却意外地退缩了。  
饱和的宁静中，他听见医官近乎啜泣的痛苦嗓音。  
“你--你不能这样…”在一系列荒唐的纠纷和亲弄里，救护车第一次哽咽出声。  
他双脚脚踝夹住千斤顶的承重轴，脚踝内侧的关节蹭过他侧腰的散热凹槽。医官捏住床沿，紧闭镜盖。  
“你明知道--我不可能踢你……！”  
千斤顶久违地尝到了天旋地转的滋味。  
程序冻结的噪音响起，电力也短暂的消失了。他因宕机匍匐在救护车身上，脸颊贴着对方热乎乎的保险杠。再度运行时福特GT90所有的气缸都在竭力咆哮，震动大气。  
严格来说，他算被谋杀过一次了。  
穷凶极恶的罪犯不知所措地撑起上身，发出担忧的声音。他轻抚自己的车门，想确定一切都正常。这一次千斤顶没再浪费时间，他抬头亲吻救护车，后者惊讶地哼了几声，放松身体，抱住他的肩膀。  
他们迫不及待地缠绵相拥，四肢叠加，在光滑温暖的漆面上留下细碎的划痕。救护车半融化地容纳千斤顶的袭击，困惑和情欲混在一起，削弱了理性的质量。  
另一方面千斤顶的理智早就悬挂在了三十米外的高空，每个指令都有起码五秒的延迟。最后他干脆决定忽略达摩克利斯之剑的存在，一手捞住救护车的小腿向上抬去，鼓励医官缠住自己的腰。  
承重轴终于得以相触，千斤顶久旱逢甘露般叹息着，医官却捂住嘴巴，狼狈咽下高分贝的呜咽。  
“等一下--”他小声制止，没有半点拒绝的意思。  
千斤顶艰难地卡住，冷凝液顺着他的脸颊落在救护车的胸口，他借此无声发问。  
救护车的面部合金被羞耻烤得发烫。  
“我…现在--压不住声音——”  
“我会亲你的。”千斤顶哑声回答。  
“你确定这--嗯…能……啊、”医官三心二意地质疑。  
救护车暗默允许了千斤顶晃腰摩擦的试探，几次尝试后两个人不约而同地发出沮丧的叹息。他们太兴奋了，最简单的抚摸都能让脉冲的跃动破表。快感被精神上的情欲恶化，尽管他们一再尝试，但就连千斤顶都不得不承认舔吻起不到半点静音的效果。  
他卡在自己最喜欢的位置上挫败地低吼着，汗水濡湿了他后腰的流光线。  
“——我们去外面。”  
“--什么？！”  
“钻击号。”千斤顶急不可耐地翻身下床，捏着救护车的手腕。“我们去我的战机，在那里声音不会溢出来。”  
救护车被拉得一个踉跄。他用那种眼神看他。  
千斤顶一时之间没反应过来，他已经完全昏了头了。  
片刻后千斤顶才慢慢松开救护车，一巴掌拍中自己的脸，咬牙切齿。  
“……我要宰了红蜘蛛！！！”  
  
综合上述，由于人类建筑隔音性的问题，千斤顶惨遭拒绝。  
但是往好的方面看，他周五的约会还是相当愉快的。  
  
  
  
“我累死累活才结束了一本练习册，为什么还有第二本？！”  
“你结束的是上学期的知识要点，接下来才是这学期的公式集锦。”  
“呃啊！难道这些该死的公式就没个尽头吗？！我快疯了！”  
“你其实已经学得很快了，老实说快得让我有点惊讶，只要耐着性子按照拉夫的--”  
“我这样绝对赶不上下周的期中考试！”  
仲代神子暴躁地按住脑袋，一把倒进课本的小山里。试卷四处飞散，一张大半都是红叉的成绩表盖住她的后脑勺。  
“让我去痛揍虎子？没问题！但我没办法在下周之前考到全A，除了体育！”  
杰克和拉斐尔对视一眼，面露难色。  
神子转过头，噘嘴吹开脸上的试卷，病恹恹地眯着眼睛。  
“……所以这就是我的结局了？以后每一天上学都要打扮成这种可笑的样子，在教室里傻坐一整天？”  
“嘿，我们还不知道最后会怎样，至少也要等结果出来之后再说丧气话。”杰克按住她的肩膀，耐心宽慰。“假如最差的结局发生了，你这幅打扮至少能让文斯追在屁股后面跑，届时你就有专用的撒气包了。”  
“是啊…我想你是对的。”神子坐起身，仍是一副无精打采的模样。“在白天做个大和抚子，晚上则加入巨型机器俱乐部，就像有双重身份的超级英雄。”  
“也许你一下子把速度加得太快了。”拉斐尔推了推眼镜，“你需要放松一下，让大脑休息休息。”  
“我怎么可能有功夫放松！等熬过了期中考试想要休息有的就是时间，现在每一分每一秒都很宝贵！”  
“拉夫只是在为你着想，你没必要对他大吼大叫。”  
“你们不明白！”神子站起身，绕着桌子走了一圈。“我不想踩着闪亮的小皮鞋在学校里装成另一个人！即便是现在我也不喜欢这种模样！”  
“好吧，要是你当初老老实实地完成作业，认真的听课，或许事情从一开始就不会变成现在这样！我们正试图帮助你，这是你试着学会承担责任的机会！”  
“难道我现在还不算在承担责任吗？！”  
  
“为什么你们连学习都这么不安稳！”救护车欲哭无泪地按住控制台两边，大声怒吼。“我的工作已经够艰难了，我不需要更多麻烦！”  
  
救护车有足够的理由心烦一整个太阳周期。  
他不慎把巨狰狞的最新研究数据存到了合成能量的文件夹里，直到现在都没完成分类；能量库存逐渐告急，这也不是什么新鲜事了；当然，还有昨晚的……  
……千斤顶今早还没来得及说什么就被抓去巡逻，导致他们的“未来方针”留下一块巨大的空白。  
诸多要素让医官的忍耐力呈直线下降。假如人类想继续吵下去的话，他们最好向火种源祈祷救护车不会发飙，因为现在的他正当心火燎燎。  
“唉……救护车，我们或许需要你的帮助。你可以帮神子整理一些浅显易懂的讲义出来，我和拉夫毕竟不是老师。”杰克提议。  
“我也不是老师！而且我说过我再也不会掺和到地球人的学校作业里了！”  
救护车显然对之前的科学作业滑铁卢事件耿耿于怀。  
神子喉咙里传来猫科动物愤怒的呼噜声，她跌回沙发，把头发抓成一团乱麻。  
“算了吧！只有我能拯救自己，这是我和教导主任的决斗！”  
杰克无语凝噎。  
因为神子再度和作业本干瞪眼，他们的争论不了了之。救护车也得以在更安静的情况下琢磨他的小麻烦，不过问题并不会因此得到解决。  
  
不如说到晚上的时候，事态进一步恶化了。  
  
  
  
“……神子？”  
“很惊人，对不对？我下午结束任务之后就一直在看，这简直就是现成的《春天不是读书天》，只不过剧情完全是反着来的！”  
烟幕兴冲冲地向迟迟归来的雷霆小分队总结。  
要不是隔板完全被神子分散了注意力，他本该对烟仔的奇葩言论说几句的。  
仲代神子的现况让拉斐尔和杰克惊恐不已。  
她完全忘记自己还穿着轻飘飘的西装裙，习惯性地盘着腿。散开的翘发混打结纠缠，两边耳廓都夹有铅笔，一边长一边短。  
她不停地打着哈欠，试图逃脱睡魔的攻击，但除去把眼角揉红之外并无其他成效。  
“我试着约她出去逛逛，毕竟今天天气好得一塌糊涂！但她拒绝了。我只能说她是认真的。”烟幕说。  
“我们都劝过她，但她就是听不进去。”杰克叹了口气，面露愧疚。“是我的错，我不该刺激她的。”  
“嘿，这是我的选择，和你没关系！”神子反驳，话说到一半就打了个大大的哈欠。“……我就快搞定了……”  
“神子，把那些铅笔拿下来。过来这里，我载你回家。”隔板抹去掌心的尘土，向神子伸出手。“你需要洗个澡，然后好好睡一觉。”  
“小隔，我好得很！”  
“这两天是周末，忘了那些作业吧。明天我带你去沙丘赛车，然后再看看有没有什么二流摇滚乐队……他们也许比不上歪猴子，但--”  
“隔板，我说了我不能在这个紧要关头分神！你想玩大可以自己去！”  
仲代神子愤怒的吼声让所有人都为之一愣。她在大家惊愕的目光中垮下肩膀，低头打量自己收拢的脚尖。  
“……抱歉，小隔。我可能有点反应过剩了，但我真的不能分散注意力。我的脑子现在塞满了那些讨厌的公式！假如我和你一起去摇滚的话，我肯定会全都忘光光的。”  
“但至少要好好休息，行不行？”隔板收拢拳尖，指节的部分轻轻抚摸神子的肩膀，满脸担忧。“我是希望你能好好学习，但区区考试不值得你这样--”  
“哇哦，什么叫做区区考试？你显然没有捉住重点。”  
感伤派对被千斤顶强行打破。他过分欢快地挤开隔板，异常不识风趣。  
双刀客低头打量沮丧的神子，嘴角含笑。“假如这就是你想做的，那尽管放手去做吧。雷霆救援队的成员素来都是这种调调。”  
“千斤顶，你能别在这时候发作吗？我是认真的！”隔板语气冷硬。  
千斤顶高高扬起眉毛，一手按住侧腰。  
“你是认真的？那为什么你会觉得这孩子的重点是成绩和名次？我不是神探，但她明显是为了你才这么拼命。你的一时心软会让她的努力化为泡影，所以我不得不再问你一遍：你认真的吗，小隔？”  
隔板错愕地望了一眼千斤顶，转而紧盯神子。他试图说些什么，但除去几声支吾外一句完整的话都没吐出口。  
他的确有危机感。  
不管是那个讨厌的小混混文斯还是神子冷淡的态度都叫他如坐针毡，将其单纯归纳为吃醋太过笼统。  
事关学习和专业知识，他撑死只能教神子如何搭建牢靠的建筑构造。如今似乎连老千都比他更了解神子的想法，这种无法在关键时刻为宝贝女孩分担重担的空虚才最令隔板难受。  
“……我只是希望她能开心。”  
神子瞪大眼睛，摘下耳上的铅笔。  
“我很开心！这就是为什么我必须做到最好！”  
她拽了拽裙子，金棕的眼睛闪闪发光。  
“这个地方，贾斯帕——这里就是我的天堂！自从与你们相遇我就再也没有无聊过。不是说我讨厌我的父母…我其实还挺想念琪琪它们的，哦，琪琪和叮当，它们是我的猫……我的重点是，假如我要付出努力才能继续自己想要的生活，那么就放马过来吧！”  
她捏住左手的二头肌，比了个拳王洛奇风格的姿势。  
“我可是看着你们拯救世界的，没道理在这种小事上对自己放水啊。我是说，拜托！只要我足够努力，这事儿就能熬过去的……”她说着说着流露出对考试的恐惧，微微偏过头，寻求认可。  
“……对不对，小隔？”  
“神子……”  
“有些事情没办法一口气吃成个胖子，孩子。”千斤顶恰时切入。“靠蛮干很难搞定一切，你会需要所有帮助，不管是伙伴还是养精蓄锐，这些都是在持久战获胜的重要因素。”  
褪去了这些天的脚不沾地，沉淀了失控的狂喜，他发现自己有着惊人的韧性。  
“你想要全力以赴？我百分百支持。但别让隔板太担心，不然就是本末倒置了。事情很难完全按照你的预期发展，一点耐心会让一切更顺利。相信我，我深有体会。”  
他知道自己的劝解发自真心，对神子和隔板的关心毫无虚假。  
但千丝万缕的信息、翻腾的情绪在最后都归向同一个终点，倾吐间他的目光流淌到救护车身上，逐渐定格。  
千斤顶本以为自己起码会有一点罪恶感，但他没有。这份从医官身上汲取的柔韧如此光明正大，远比自己想象得更加温暖。在追逐求爱的过程中，千斤顶掌握了更温和的处事风格。这是爱欲和友谊都通用的万金油公式，而他很高兴救护车是那个带自己领略这情感的人。  
他和医官短暂的交换视线，或许自己的视线里有少量挑逗的成分，但更多的是种感激。  
救护车一直在旁边关注着这场对话，双手按在键盘前待机。  
神子吸了吸鼻子，望了一眼千斤顶，最后向隔板跨去。  
“……我猜我的确该回去洗个澡了。我的头发可以挤出一桶油来。”  
“明天一大早我就带你过来补习。”隔板说，他向千斤顶点头示意。在他变形驾离前救护车拉下环路桥的把手，打开传送通道。  
“已经太晚了。”他说，“她十有八九会在半路睡着。这样更快。”  
“谢了，老救。”  
等环路桥的轰鸣消退，拉斐尔才忧心忡忡地坦白：“……我真的希望神子能够通过考试，但是除去数学外她还有很多科目需要补习。我不知道时间够不够。”  
救护车望了这位小天才一眼，默不作声地面朝屏幕，天线晃动了一下。  
  
  
  
如何扯出一个赛博坦人的火种？  
简单，把手炮增压到最大功率，零距离抵住对方的胸膛开上那么一炮，绝大多数装甲不够厚的倒霉蛋都会一命呜呼。火种舱或许很坚硬，顶得住几发重击，但那要害器官的主要作用是密封象征生命和灵魂的火焰，而不是挨打。  
打开火种舱也比想象中更加轻松，不过却不是什么常规动作。  
调动深层生理程序可以弹开舱室，让火种离开机体。这行为之所以罕见是因为它的必要性过低。现在的赛博坦人可没那种能把要害拿出来到处炫耀的闲情逸致，除非情况特殊，没人会大费周章的打开火种舱，瞧瞧自己的火种是什么颜色。  
但是火种融合？  
……这就完全是另一个次元的问题了。  
这行为很复杂，很纤细，几乎具有仪式感。  
所有赛博坦人的火种也许来自同一个源头，但随着成长，纯粹无暇的生命之火会被染成各自的色彩。经历、性格、思考，这一切自火种而始，却又能改变火种的形状。能量液淌遍全身的同时，生物电流也裹纳了每一寸电路，牵动一颦一笑、一思一语。  
每个人的生物电流都独一无二。  
火种融合不仅仅是生命的交融，更是将两个人的一切缠绕交织，和对接那种无限快乐的求爱性质截然不同。  
这是一种无声的宣誓，需要细腻筹备的告白。  
哪怕在赛博坦的黄金年代，与挚爱之人完成火种融合也会造成极大的消耗。主要是因为赛博坦人的生理电流具有强烈的排外性，只有接纳了对方的生物电才能消除排斥反应，而想让对方完全熟悉自己的电流需要很长时间的调和。  
漫长共舞的序曲名为超频。  
体液混同，快感共频。等脉动的火种像泡在水里一般湿哒哒、软绵绵，再泼上属于自己的电光，搅成一团。  
这就是他们昨晚试图执行的程序。  
超频未遂的空虚直接把千斤顶逼到了极限，碍于救护车的高度敏感他甚至无法进行普通的对接。于是后半夜里理智彻底失去了立足之地。他重新定义了亲吻这个词的含义，在医官未曾被人触碰之处留下自己的唾液和指痕，很难想象这只是单纯的互相抚慰。  
夜深人静时这份难以忍耐的饥渴再度复苏，完全的情有可原——救护车基本算是接受了自己的访问，这一事实带来的兴奋足以让千斤顶徒手点燃一颗小行星。  
救护车对他今晚的造访没有太惊讶，他们一反常态地省略了那些细碎交谈，抱拥彼此，感受这份蒸腾的热度。千斤顶好歹比上次要更冷静一些，他减少了对感官的刺激，执著地用嘴唇测量救护车胸甲正中央的温度。  
他用脸颊轻蹭胸甲，手指来回抚摸医官的胸线、车门和透明的暗色车窗，期待之情洋溢于指尖。  
救护车的火种舱就在这触碰的下方。  
他兴致昂扬地啄吻几下之后发现医官有些心不在焉，千斤顶支起身，转而亲吻他的脸颊，食指摩挲着救护车音频接收器的边廓。  
“你在想什么？”他呢喃。  
过分捻弄胸膛有骚扰的嫌疑，他的好医生事关亲昵是个可爱的保守派，自己可能太缠人了点。  
救护车颤抖了一下，长长舒出一口气。  
他平和地承载着千斤顶，光学镜中晶体的光芒在焦圈金属上留下一点白银，视线的末尾染有诸多色彩。  
“没什么，我只是在想点事情…”救护车说。  
他试图把注意力集中到千斤顶的身上，膝盖尖轻夹他的后腰。  
他抑住喉咙里的低吼，啜吻医官的音频接收器，在动作加速前留下一句音色失真的保证。  
“……我会尽快解决场地问题的。”  
  
  
  
周末很快过去，审判的一周来临了。  
开始的前三天神子显得很暴躁，头发上的车矢菊发卡一天比一天少，显然摇滚少女快装到极限了。隔板每日的抱怨无非是文斯日益死缠烂打的恶行，这差不多是神子最不需要担心的问题。  
好在千斤顶的雷霆救援队式谈判效果奇佳，她没再过分逼迫自己，啃书啃到睡眼惺忪时会乖乖横下来睡个充能觉。  
周三之后可能是某种神迹发生了，仲代神子脸上的阴云一扫而空，形势大好。  
对比之下千斤顶屡屡碰壁。  
想在地球找到完美的约会地点太困难了。脏兮兮的废弃仓库、敌人尸体都没清干净的废弃矿坑、满是涂鸦的地下铁工地，这些鬼地方连纳入考虑的资格都没有。基地的训练室和附近的空机库看似更隐秘，实际上它们的构造和自己的房间一模一样…回音功能倒是良好，可惜千斤顶目前没功夫考虑这种项目。  
而就算把他捆成木乃伊头朝下泡进岩浆，千斤顶也绝对不会瞧通天晓的飞船半眼。  
无意冒犯，但他宁愿去死。要追求刺激何不考虑报应号？事后还能炸烂霸天虎的舰桥，双赢啊。  
他把这种困苦反弹成夜间的执拗求欢，所以救护车理所当然地被惹毛了。  
“不准碰我的天线！”救护车愤怒地说，“也别再折腾我的胸甲了！！”  
所谓人生苦难。  
到了周五的下午四点，他和神子之间的落差形成了鲜明对比。  
超级巨星重回人间，神子生龙活虎地抱着她的吉他，和拉斐尔一起甩头扭腰。她的独奏水平略有退步，但这份欢欣雀跃补足了技术上的缺陷。杰克甚至比她更高兴，大和抚子版的神子害他做了好几天噩梦了。  
其他人自觉奉陪她的狂欢，千斤顶蔫巴巴地趴在控制中心附近，用温暖的眼神欣赏她热舞。  
唯一一个明目张胆不开心的人是救护车。  
一曲走调的《黑暗中归来》结束后，医官忍无可忍地冲神子发难。  
“你究竟是怎么把这种噪音视为庆祝的？！”  
“有什么大不了的？你又不会因为这个就爆胎，老救。”神子嚣张地抚了一把琴弦，“你自己就能把自己的轮胎给气炸了！就连擎天柱都没有怨言--”  
“--那是因为就连擎天柱都无法容忍你的噪音！你难道没发现每次你摆弄那套声波武器，他都会跑到外面去透气吗！”  
“啊，干嘛那么小气！我的派对欢迎所有人，我敢打包票要是擎天柱能放松一点他也会爱上这种感觉的。不信的话你也来跳一曲嘛。”  
“什么--”救护车难以置信地摇摇头，他收紧左手手指，一个抓狂的前扑。“我才不会跳舞！”  
“我觉得救护车的车胎爆炸指日可待。”烟幕发表中肯的看法。  
“谁在乎这个？”隔板完全放开手脚了。“你们应该看看那个小混混脸上的表情，尤其是当我让他吃了一嘴尾气的时候！明天我要带她逛遍怪兽拉力赛，今晚是《科学怪人系列》的电影马拉松，愿者有份！”  
“最好放她一马，救护车。她完全有理由高兴。”作为电影光碟的提供者，杰克其实带有私心--他觉得医官可能会喜欢这个系列，再典型不过的刻板印象。  
千斤顶则有着截然不同的私心。他翘起后腿，扬起眉毛。  
“你不跳舞？真遗憾。”  
救护车恼怒地瞪视让他精神了点。  
“啊啊…”救护车郁闷地哼哼，转头望向阿尔茜。“通天晓在哪？”  
“他和福勒在一起。指挥官很擅长对付人类官僚主义。考虑会议的时长，还是把希望寄托到其他地方更实际。”  
“他们会闹一宿的！”  
医官烦躁的模样让拉斐尔一头雾水。  
“--我以为你才会是最高兴的那个，救护车。”他摊开双手。“神子能够考到全科A-都是你的功劳。”  
“你在说什么，拉夫？你才是我最大的救星！”  
“是啊，关于那个，其实那本练习册是救护车转交给我的，我只是把它翻译成了英文而已。”  
“哇哦，是救护车帮我准备的测试题？”  
神子呆呆地望着那边一脸不自在的医官。  
“但是你说你不会帮忙的…为什么？”  
“哪有什么为什么！”救护车气急败坏地嚷嚷，“单纯的打发时间而已！人类小孩的作业比想象中的还要简单，上次的评分肯定不够公正，至少这一点得到了澄清。”  
“救护车，你给我造得行星模型半路散架才是低分的主要原因。”  
“我只是不想浪费多余的能量！”他选择性无视了这句话，“你知道在地球的另一边打开环路桥消耗有多大吗？让队伍里的主要成员之一跑去日本明显不切实际！”  
医官停顿片刻，马后炮地补充：“现在看来可能不去多管闲事会更好些。”  
“哎哟，承认吧救护车，你就是舍不得我！”神子高举吉他，大声欢呼：“尽管不是我的风格，但我可以破例为你弹一首《巫医》！”  
“这和那有什么关系！”救护车提高音量。“这根本就不是一码事！！”  
医官本可以继续发作的。  
假如不是满室的嬉戏笑闹里千斤顶细密的引擎声击中了他的音频接收器，救护车多半会继续和神子斗嘴。  
现在过分欢快的上世纪舞曲灌满了天花板，漂白的感官中，千斤顶横行霸道地彰显着自己的存在感。  
他一改吃瘪的模样，悠闲地穿越派对的核心，直奔救护车。他的步伐飘逸，仿佛能不起涟漪地推开水面上的羽毛。  
救护车热辣的愤慨慢慢变成不知所措的羞窘，他垮下肩甲，左顾右盼，找不到任何退路。千斤顶的视线比任何时候都更直白，医官感到背甲开始发烫，冷凝液即将顺着后臀滑进腿部装甲。  
随着他的靠近，被迫压低的马达嗡声也更鲜明。  
千斤顶完全凝视着救护车，向周围人扯淡。  
“——既然大夫这么擅长扫兴，不如你们继续派对，由我来托住他，争取点宝贵的时间。”  
“不要叫我大夫…”救护车小声纠正。  
“老千，我还想和你来一局抛球呢！”  
“不是没兴趣，但今天你还是把时间全都分给神子为妙。”  
千斤顶没有从救护车身上挪开视线。他行了半个宫廷礼，抬手迎指大门所在的方向。  
“……毕竟我得和救护车私奔。”  
救护车恼羞成怒的一眼几乎直接卸掉了千斤顶的装甲。  
他们的忍耐在离开基地的刹那彻底告终。正门合上的瞬间，跑车与医疗车的发动机同时爆发轰响，眨眼间就远去了。  
几乎没有人质疑他们私奔的动机，擎天柱也做过类似的事情。  
躲避噪音而已，多顺理成章啊。  
  
  
  
“阿尔茜！干嘛苦着脸？你不喜欢旧时代的音乐？”  
“不，杰克，我只是在惊讶你们的视力。发自内心的惊讶。”  
“……呃，你是指什么？”  
“什么都没有，一种感叹罢了。”  
  



	4. 无奇不有　EPISODE 04

黄昏时分的急速逃亡在贾斯帕的荒野上演。  
医用急救车和世界级跑车在车道上追逐彼此，蛇形的驾驶交叉缠绕，在空旷的道路上激起大片沙尘。  
和基地里闷热的灯光截然不同，整个世界浸渍在蜂蜜水般的色调中，柔和中又有一丝耀目。鼓动的燥热、细密的汗水，所有一切都蒸发在砂砾飞扬的空气里。随着时间流逝或许温度会有所下降，但不知为何今天却像是那种日子——那种夕阳融化时的热度会留驻一整夜的天候。  
若是按照人类的标准来判断这场私奔未免太过凶暴了，毕竟那辆跑车攻击性十足。他总是在驾驶中刻意触碰医用车的侧身，时而放缓速度落到后方，轻顶对方的车尾。不过这种程度的相触连赛博坦人的漆都磕不掉，只是个充满玩心的爱抚（LOVE TAP）。  
千斤顶的确有着惊人的车技。  
但救护车并不买账。他的双闪灯胡乱闪烁着，偶尔溜出半截不彻底的鸣笛，一副不胜其扰、心烦意乱的模样。当千斤顶与他并排前行时，医官负气拉开距离，和他隔了三五米宽的车距，表达自己的不满。  
他的气缸里发出气愤的甜蜜轰声，油门一口气踩到了底。  
而也正是拉开距离，千斤顶得以更清晰地看清救护车。  
他从未告诉过医官无数关于他的可爱细节中，这是自己最喜欢的瞬间之一。  
救护车装甲上的红色像个无解的谜题。  
那独特的赤色总能展现不同的模样，周围光线的冷暖很大程度的左右了色泽的氛围。千斤顶至今都牢记晴朗的黑蓝夜色中医官身上那片犹如火花般温暖又柔和的赤红。阴冷的日子里若能将这种暖色拥入怀中，外面是雨是雪都将无关紧要。  
现在的救护车又调出了更别致的颜色。  
他铆足劲穿透那些飞舞的沙尘，修长的方形车体登时蒙上一层薄薄的灰尘，但它们只是软化了那些棱角处的尖锐高光。晕黄的世界里，救护车乳白色的漆面混入了西柚果酱，赤红色的机体则被抹上夕阳融化后的膏脂，车身侧面的心电图纹路略高于自己的车顶，熠熠生辉。  
医官在不同的情况，不同的时刻下，肯定有着不同的质感和滋味。若不想错过那些转瞬即逝却又绝无仅有的色彩，千斤顶只能用上笨办法：别挪开视线。  
他看到火光耀过救护车的车身全体，对方奋力转动车轮冲到自己前方，令光学镜失焦的炙热亮白裹着一圈若有似无的粉橘色淌过救护车的车厢，就像融化的钢铁。医官渐渐甩脱这样的光亮，只在镀铬的银色轮眉上留下零星半点的残余。  
千斤顶驾驶钻击号在深度宇宙超速飞航时瞧见的流星雨群不过是这光亮的边角料罢了，他又怎么可能挪得开视线。  
黄昏逐渐浑浊，夜色点点滴滴渗入残晖。  
他们驱车飞驰，沿着柏油公路奔向初次亲吻的地点。医官跃起变形，还不等他站稳重心，双刀客就飞身压上，以吻封缄。于是那些所有关于“公路上不得危险调情”的抱怨和嘟囔只好顺着电解液淌出口腔，变成一连串奇妙的电噪声，被千斤顶通数吞噬。  
救护车被按在赤色岩壁上亲吻、舔弄，随着深吻的延长这份惊愕逐渐变成惊慌，暗示交媾的舌尖动作令医官无地自容。他发出可怜的呜咽声，捏住千斤顶的肩膀。唇齿分离时唾液从他们舌头相触的地方开始滴落，救护车不得不舔舐下唇才得以不那么狼狈地发话，潮湿的吐息扑打在千斤顶脸上。  
“啊…、你就一定要这么--…”  
“--着急？”千斤顶选择更含蓄的措辞帮医官补完全句。  
“这里就是你找到的好地方？！这是外面！！”  
“同时也是我们初吻的地方。”  
“嗯、啊…千斤顶，我不觉得这--”  
“内华达的贾斯帕，谁会看见？野生的猫科动物吗？”千斤顶早在三百年前就在啄吻救护车的胸甲上沿了，他抬头向上望去，表面上的游刃有余是理智最后的残骸。  
“——那让它们看好了。”  
“千斤--啊唔！”  
医官的怒吼半途而废，逐渐沸腾的兴奋与怂恿他模糊了语尾。  
千斤顶的逻辑程序当然有在运作。他的思维从未如此井然有序过，内部电路中每一个字节都在排算怎样才能巨细无遗地侵犯救护车身上所有敏感点。  
因为他们即将超频，而千斤顶不打算平凡了事。  
  
  
  
高耸的赤岩阴影随着太阳的坠落缓缓挪移、拉长，先前四溢的尘土也随之沉寂。可温度仍然没有下降，至少在这片阴影中不会。  
千斤顶试图在最后一缕阳光消散前饮尽救护车机体上的甘美赤红，他撑在医官身上，彼此的上半身都潜藏在舒适、柔和的暗沉黑影里，光学镜的辉光更加鲜明。千斤顶对此甚是满意，救护车双眸中的色调向来无法用冷冰冰的色谱概括，每一次闪烁都紧扣他的脉冲。即便是眼下这种情况，千斤顶拥挤的大脑中仍能为医官恼怒时的神情腾出一席之地——救护车怒吼前总会先张圆光圈，然后才愤怒的瞪眼，这是个迷人的动态，唯有亲临现场方能理解其中美妙。  
如今救护车双眼迷蒙地昂着头，不安地打量自己的爱抚，为提升抗震度而镂空的机甲微微颤抖，仿佛被这淫靡的暗影冻伤了。  
千斤顶怜惜地吻过他左肩斜下方的汽车人标志，顺着车门上的红色条痕向下，嘴唇摩擦着那些光洁的漆面，双手一刻都未停止过对医官底板附近的爱抚。他有些接应不暇，不知是该继续这种绵长、柔情的前戏，还是该与救护车四目交融。最后千斤顶将视线定在车门的车把上，探索未知的情绪占了上风，但那里太细小了，手指无法探入。  
他稍加思索，再度吻上救护车的胸甲。这次他沿着车窗轮廓舔了一周，接着灵活的舌尖舔入凹痕，勾住车把。不过用力吸吮啜吻一下，开门声便响起了。  
救护车本被羞耻和兴奋煮得有些麻木，当他允许千斤顶在外面侵犯自己的瞬间他就失去了呵斥对方动作太过下流的资格，他们是既定的共犯。但这远超他的预料，医官情不自禁地惊呼出声，本能地弓起膝盖。  
“啊、千斤顶--”  
千斤顶充耳不闻。他对另一边车门如法炮制，接着兴致勃勃的将双手手指插入车门向下敞开后腾出的空隙--变形后的躯体让救护车的车门成为了下悬窗构造--在圆润的车灯上划着圈。  
他稍稍起身避开救护车的膝盖尖，嗓音明明低沉得动人，内容却和这优雅的声线大相径庭。  
“终于。我能完整地摸到你的车灯了。”  
千斤顶满足地感叹，拇指用力按过那坚硬、透明的部件，这里比机体合金更容易积蓄热度，片刻搓揉后车灯变得更加丝滑、温热，仿佛即将在指尖融化。  
“在最好的夜晚里我只能在你打开窗户后稍微尝到一点。”  
“闭、闭嘴…啊……、”  
“你应该知道在正确的光照下，所有人都能透过车窗看到半个车灯的吧？”  
“我都叫你……嗯、啊、闭嘴了……、”  
救护车颤抖地哭腔被湿哒哒的情欲浸透，他呜咽着张合嘴唇，唾液在舌头动作时溢出口腔。千斤顶对车灯的搓揉害他完全无法集中注意力，胸膛那的快感直接穿透胸甲，刮搔火种舱的外围，让他忍不住颤栗。  
被千斤顶打开的感觉如此明确，混沌的理智都能完美捕捉到这明确的求欢。保险杆后方、侧腰深处的变形齿轮也在体内骚动，救护车试图抱住胸膛，但千斤顶的手指甚至开始在车门的细缝中来回抽插，两根粗大的手指勉强挤入有限的角度中，捏拿的力度逐渐粗暴。微弱的变形冲动和渴求对接的情欲完美糅合，救护车喘息着闪躲，试图避开尚未成型的淫邪，但他的箱体害他完美地撑在了地面上，上身甚至因此主动送到千斤顶的手中。一阵碰撞声后救护车哆嗦着辩解，大腿上与承重轴接轨处的可爱小方灯开始耀出一红一黄的灯光，昏暗中尤其醒目。  
“不--”救护车呢喃，双腿收拢成内八字，膝盖上的尖锐部位戳着千斤顶侧肋，不安地踩着地面。他绵软的抗议被千斤顶的目光噤声，对方的眼神像是即将引爆的核热，但他的嘴角却挂着微弱的笑容。冷冽的蓝光满是可怖的温柔，沐浴在这种狂热下，救护车有抱住身体蜷缩成一团的冲动。  
千斤顶轻柔抽出双手，蜻蜓点水般抚过救护车的大腿上方，接着捉住膝盖上长而尖锐的护甲，以绝对无法反抗的力度慢条斯理地掰开他的小腿。  
矜持和自制在这片干燥的土地上蒸发。  
救护车惊讶地呜咽着，但这和近几日柔情似水的对接不同，他那假心假意的挣扎被对方故意忽略了，而腿部装甲原本的作用和现况截然相反，至少它的原有功能中绝对不包含“方便被人撑开下肢”这一条。  
千斤顶直起身，半跪在救护车身前，离开安逸的巨岩阴影。夕阳已经踏入最后的期限，世界从粉橘色变成艳丽的血红。冷色调的赛博坦人沉默不语，他的眼眸和身后流光在窒息的火烧色调中开拓一小片冰凉。  
感官变得空旷又遥远，好像整个荒野的吐息都纳入了他的考量。千斤顶能听见远处归家鸟类拍打翅膀的动静，一些石子滚落的声响，还有低矮带刺植物被卷地热风吹鼓时的悉索声。既然世界已经和他一同掉入熔炉了，所以哪怕情感神经亢奋到不得不宕机散热的程度又有何妨呢。  
他压低躯体、向前倾去，弹开前挡板时甚至感到了一丝刺痛，勃起砸在救护车的私处，沉重的碰撞声。  
他几乎想合上面罩，备战冲锋。但他办不到。他凝视救护车的表情逐渐融化，登时觉得自己正掌握着炎热夏日里的香草冰淇淋，奶白色的甜品化成粘稠糖浆，淌入指缝，让他无比狼狈。  
他只能回以寂静，汗水渗透了侧脸挡板，溪流般淌过颧骨。  
救护车喘息着、呜咽着，发出悦耳的细碎咕哝和呻吟，他伸出指尖挣扎着试图触碰自己，目光闪烁。这甘美的挣扎一如既往，一个对狩猎者的挑战。  
千斤顶咽下发声器里近乎暴怒的低吼，又一次双手用力。这一次他将救护车的双腿向外推开，双腿内侧形成一条接近直线的圆润钝角。这姿势彻底的淫秽下流，救护车大腿内侧的红色条纹、被乳白装甲包裹的黑色软金属以及那些细密的汗液，在垂死的血色夕阳下耀出滋润的光泽。前后挡板的阴影中，底板的一隅被昏暗的光线照亮，是与医官指尖合金一模一样的漂亮银白。  
“啊、等等、千斤顶--”救护车的目光变得湿润，“…慢点、慢点……！…我还没准备好……”  
仿佛我们回到了第一次对接的时候。  
千斤顶恍惚地想。他将输出管贴在救护车柔软的后臀上，装甲未能覆盖的部位大都是电缆和软壳，弹性十足。几次抽擦后微弱的湿腻水声响起，救护车为他打开自己的过程就像一个奇迹。  
前后挡板沿着纹路松展、折叠，亮出不见日光的脆弱部位。和往日配合对接只需打开底板的过程不同，为了更好的把即将来临的冲击迎入身体最深处，机体本能的启动了收缩程序，让对方能顺利的插到底。  
和救护车宽大的髋骨相比赤裸的对接口竟然显得有些娇小。底板自然早已打开，爱液湿润了周边一圈银色金属，吸足温暖的光照，体液呈现饱和的玫红色。大腿内侧的外廓弧线和底板形成半个柔和的沙漏，惹人想把掌心贴上那染上粉色的丰腴洁白，再搓揉入口外围的柔嫩合金，让淫荡的水声填满娇喘声的间隙。  
救护车垂着眼角，咬紧下唇、别过头去，胸前车门松松垮垮的翘着，他双手紧紧捏拳，肩甲开始颤抖，肩膀内角处那两个可爱的凹槽里浅浅蓄着一层汗液。极度紧张的神情中，他脸颊的绯红却又像是无自觉的期待。当千斤顶托起他的腰时，救护车顺势抬起下身，脚掌踩住地面--一个习惯成自然的迎合。  
千斤顶用力捏住救护车的腰，眯眼凝视彻底暴露在自己身前的天国。救护车的腟道入口紧张地收缩着，隐约可以看见内部电缆的形状，更深处似乎有一些闪光的内部流光。湿润的凝胶状爱液被高热的体温暖化，半流质、半固体地拉出粘丝。  
千斤顶深吸一口气，输出管又一次增压，镶嵌在勃起两边的光线锐利地闪耀着。他缓缓插入先端，宽大的前端挤出许些汁液，热情缠绕的内壁完全蓄势待发。于是他收紧食指、把救护车承重轴上红色部件的漆面捏得开裂，下一秒重重冲刺，整根插入。他的髋骨撞击救护车的大腿和整个私处，发出混杂水声的笨重撞击音。  
没有口交，没有扩张和缓冲，甚至没有任何预警。  
救护车本该瘫软倒下的，但他的腟道被千斤顶深深钉住，只能踮起脚尖、抬起整个下体迎合这一插入。他瑟瑟发抖、难以支撑，被贯穿的瞬间他甚至来不及弹出自己的勃起就在挡板内部高潮，黏腻的润滑剂被微痛刺激溅射而出——粗大、坚挺的性器毫无顾虑地顶弄着他身体蜜处的压力活塞，滚烫的先端陷入软绵绵的胶体，刮过柔韧的活塞口。  
许久之后救护车才勉强吞咽这强烈的快感，他发出微弱的、震惊的呜咽，踮起的脚尖连带整个腿部不停打颤。前挡板后知后觉地弹开，仍在射出体液的半勃软绵绵地滑下，湿漉漉的粘液进一步打湿他们的结合处。  
“啊--”救护车轻呼。  
千斤顶喷出一声厚重地吐息，凶狠地挺腰肏弄。救护车的性器紧绷湿热，压迫着他的每一寸金属，但湿滑的爱液让他的抽插无比顺畅，黏腻的水声不曾间断。他将输出管拔到腟道入口，又递送到深处活塞那略有些强韧的弹力膈膜里，晃动中他的坚挺有如井泵，粘稠的润滑剂将他与救护车的私处联合，每次粘丝的相连和拉扯都让大滴体液垂落，打湿身下的地面。  
救护车的脚掌一踮一踮，大弧度的颠簸中他不得已的双手撑地，但实质上酥软无力的下肢还是让他把自己的腟道完全交给千斤顶的勃起照顾。他抬腰顺着抽插晃动，可惜这无法缓和冲击，只是显得异常情色。上下起伏时打开的车门来回敲打胸甲，啪嗒作响的敲打声和咕啾、咕吱的水声混杂，淫音不绝。  
救护车试图抗议，但他的啜泣、呻吟被千斤顶的插弄搞砸了，一句话被打成无数碎片，磕磕巴巴地沿着抽插的节奏断句。  
“啊、呜、哈…嗯、千斤、太深、里面、噢、呜--”  
激烈的碰撞让爱液四处飞溅，落在奇怪的地方。救护车的输出管再度开始增压，恐怕在千斤顶的导电针弹出之前就会迎接第二次高潮。千斤顶尽心尽力地将活塞的压板顶到最里面，坚持不懈的肏顶深处的活塞口。和柔嫩细密的腟道电缆不同，救护车内部的腔室闷热、紧绷，只有细密的揉按才能让那里慢慢放松。  
于是他压低腰身向上顶去，一改先前整根抽插的粗暴动作，温吞又细密地用输出管的坚硬前冠摩擦韧性十足的活塞口，来回翻弄那圈薄膜。  
救护车慌不迭的咽下唾液和空气的混合物，艰苦地喘息着。不同于对甬道的侵犯，这微细的动作积攒着小小的快感，让他不得不仔细感受。蜜处的水声变得微弱了许些，但汁液淌过对接器官、落到后臀带来的微凉令救护车愈发窘迫，勃起的输出管滟潋着下流的水光，酸涩的压迫感积蓄在小腹下围，与失禁感极其相似。  
医官选择闭上眼睛，大口吸气。他承载着千斤顶的迷你突刺，哆嗦着大腿努力适应对方的欲望。若是润滑剂和导电液能软化有些硬度的活塞口，在此处为非作歹的粗鲁勃起必然会挺进抽插，将那可怜的压板顶得上上下下、直到把腹部的保险杆撞出凸痕。  
这是不需要理智也可预见的淫乱下场，救护车有些恐惧地颤抖着，天线来回晃动。他下意识地收缩下体、含舔千斤顶的输出管，很难说这是献媚还是排斥，但无疑是个完美的挑衅。千斤顶卡顿了一下，躯体前倾，接着杆体一个滑入、彻底撑开纤细的活塞口，将腟内高密度的湿滑体液导入蜜匣的同时来回捣弄膈膜。  
“啊、不！不要、不要、不要！！住手、会翻出来的、它会翻出来的！”  
救护车尖叫着收紧双腿，最后的力气坍塌酥软，他胡乱地摇着头，用力拒绝。完全亢奋的输出管贴着小腹，汁液渗入保险杠的细缝，柔软的天蓝光线一闪一烁。他夹住千斤顶的后腰、试图停止这侵犯的动作只是导致二人结合得更加彻底，性器深度贴合的瞬间爱液被迫挤出，发出啵唧的声响。  
救护车的下肢因此死死缠住了千斤顶，小腿肚摩擦着对方腰后的流光，对方不得动弹。为了散热，医官吐出舌头用力喘息，他涣散的视线望向天际，无暇庆幸短暂的休憩。  
而千斤顶仍旧发不出声音。  
太阳已经完全下坠，最深色的火烧云也逐渐被夜色侵染。如此浓稠的色彩竟能被清凉的淡青色驱逐简直匪夷所思，但最后的光亮正在褪去。  
他无法发出声音。  
因为现在发声器与他脊椎骨里的合金相连，猝死感盘旋在脑海中，发出半个音节就会崩断最后的绳索，他会就地散架、变成闪闪发光的金属碎片。  
他从未如此快乐过，但这又和恐惧有着异曲同工之妙。那种与生死关联的不安不曾浮出自主意识，只是一种本能。  
他被天国般的快感烧灼，这样的静音似乎无计可施。  
现在他只能凝视救护车朦胧的意识，将躯壳完全浸润在这份亲密中，静止地消化。  
今日非彼时。  
在呢喃软语中啄吻医官全身的温存，恰到好处的强硬，巧妙地撩拨，又或是点到为止的体贴细腻……他纯粹办不到往常那样的潇洒。  
总是要到最关键的时刻千斤顶才会意识到自己的笨拙，好像他是什么单线进程的生物。此时此刻挺腰汲取快乐又有何妨呢？他们正在超频途中，就算看上去像是强暴也无法变动这份浓情蜜意，可不安却无法被快感覆盖。  
或许这种期渴永远都无法被填满，在盈满之前就会因为过度索取而溃散。  
冷凝液渗透了侧脸挡板，顺着颧骨滑到下巴那，坠下时带来微痒。  
千斤顶用力凝望救护车，逐渐昏暗的天色中，医官眼中迷蒙的柔光愈发明确起来。卡顿的快感让他得到休息的机会，接着--  
救护车向下丢来那柔软的一眼，圆润的光圈慢慢扩大，捆住自己腰部的双腿也稍有放松。  
在周围一切都雾化模糊的头重脚轻中，他听见救护车发出了和浑浊情欲无关的音色。  
  
“…千斤顶。”他细声呼唤。  
  
千斤顶得以抽出半截性器，坚硬前冠向外打开，弹出导电针，本就宽粗的先端变形后填满了整个蜜匣，死死卡在活塞腔的内部。导电针在内部电磁的引导下轻而易举地穿透绵软的缓冲胶体，贯穿正中心的纤细导道。导电液注满整个腔室，因再度挺腰抽插而溢入腟道，彻底柔软了态度固执的活塞膈膜。  
劈啪作响的电流奔腾驰骋，冰蓝色的电光在体液的导流下麻痹了每一寸柔软，救护车痉挛着收缩腟道，电流攀上他下体被濡湿的地方，这闪烁的电光在水色上蔓延。酥麻酸胀的刺痛在输出管上炸开，射液的瞬间狡狯的电光被湿气吸引，纠缠着极度敏感的蜜口与边廓，和杆体上温和的明蓝色相映成辉。  
救护车震颤着目睹自己的输出管射出体液、又被千斤顶的生物电流抽打。  
快感在电击的衬托下脱颖而出，救护车僵持的小腿下滑松开，膝盖尖刮着千斤顶的侧身装甲，一个哀求仁慈的雌伏。  
千斤顶稍作停歇，他低声咆哮着吐息时唾液从嘴角滴落，仿佛在忍耐极大的痛苦。  
“…………救、护车。”他嘶喊道。  
  
被需要。被依靠。被接纳。  
喉头的枷锁掉落，他终于得以开口发声，但千斤顶想在口中反复咀嚼的词组只有对方的名字。  
安心感只因救护车那声难以捕捉的呼喊便燃起，哪怕是先斩后奏也能宽恕的纵容弥漫在医官的气息中。  
在情欲中沉浮依旧不会迷失自我的人，只要捕捉到半点伤痛的痕迹就会给予抚慰。  
这种致命的天性要如何抗衡，又要如何捕捉？  
他已完全沉入医官的躯体，性器、快感、电流，通数缴上。但他知道救护车裹纳得并不只是自己的输出管，自己得到的也远比快乐更多。  
  
先端与活塞的压板深吻般紧贴，导电结束前绝无分离的可能。抽插的长度被蜜匣本身的长短所限制，而扩展状态的先端没留下太多余地。电流透入彼此的合金，一举一动都让陌生的电荷碰撞、交织，排斥反应的疼痛无法剥离这种水乳交融带来的欢愉满足，反倒让刺激感更甚。千斤顶的车门颤动了几下，弯腰匍匐。他夺过救护车按住嘴巴上意图堵塞啜泣的双手，捏在自己掌心摩挲爱抚。  
“救护车。”他说。  
他不停重复这个音节，宛如咬住最后的安全绳。腰间的动作在几次温润的摩擦后隐隐有暴动的预兆，电流被泵压鼓动，窜遍医官全身。  
尽管已经完成超频初阶的高潮，但他的渴求仍然贪婪。输出管在娇嫩电缆的痉挛舔弄下一点点找回适才的坚挺，救护车的下体仍在不停分泌润滑剂--尽管救护车的娇声和目光更像是在催促性事快些结束--千斤顶找不到其他出路。  
青蓝与天边仅剩的血红交织，形成一种迷幻的深紫色。在反对的方向，更深刻的黑暗已经袭来，厚厚地盖住这片荒野。千斤顶舔了舔唇角，用力捏揉一下救护车后松开双手，掌心朝上没入他的膝盖，向上抬起。  
他在救护车惊呼声中猛地下潜，身后车翼昂扬高翘。  
夜晚降临了。  
  
  
  
“…………现在怎么办？！就这样光明正大地回去吗？！？”  
“已经很晚了。考虑到神子的派对有多猛，小隔今晚肯定会倒头睡。通讯链并没有未接电话通知，不是吗？我们不会被发现的。”  
“是啊，因为事关低调你可是个大师！通天晓肯定会守在那，或者又好死不死撞见烟幕…这怎么可能会有好下场！”  
“不如这样：我先上，假如一切正常我就在内线通知你。要是我被伟大的指挥官先生逮住了，你就想办法偷偷溜回去。我总能找到借口的，比如我在路上遇到了工业润滑剂的运输事故云云。”  
“……我--我简直不敢相信你在说什么，为什么我会像个废铁一样跟着你在这种鬼地方…胡来！！”  
千斤顶的得寸进尺并未打消救护车的对接怒症--或者说超频怒症，他们精疲力竭地坐在地面上讨论归家方案，毕竟他们并不是真的私奔了。  
医官浑身上下有种淫乱的狼狈感，他碎碎念时夹杂着喘息，嗓门沙哑。直到刚刚他还在哭泣、尖叫，口齿不清地嚷嚷一些没有半点理智可言的欢声，现在不管怎样呛辣都只会显得余韵尚存。  
千斤顶爱死了他的絮叨。他半是慵懒、半是满足地与救护车十指相扣，身体靠在对方圆润的肩甲上。  
“这里极具纪念意义，堪称阶段性的飞跃。”他说，“从第一次接吻到见识你更惊人的一面——”  
“什么惊人的一面？！”救护车躲开他的贴靠，横眉竖眼。“你最好不要说什么--”  
“你的慷慨远超我的想象。”千斤顶静静阐述。  
新月已经爬过天顶，向退场的方向倾斜，天脚撒着几颗稀稀疏疏的星星。  
救护车困惑地望着他，松开眉间时，光学镜中外圈的圆弧完整的浮现。  
“…我不知道你在说什么，但这又不是慈善--”他说着转过身，天线轻轻砸中千斤顶的肩膀，目光闪烁。“--…我又不是第一天认识你了。”  
医官的话语被音频接收器细细研磨，成品的粉末丢入电流、涌进火种舱，引爆新一轮心动。千斤顶屏住一口气，亲吻他的手背。  
“我途中的确有回忆起钻击号上的那一晚。至少这一次你没有紧急喊停，让我曝尸荒野。”  
“我还是讨厌你这幅德性！！”  
“正如我所言，这感觉和第一次约会很相似。”  
救护车气呼呼地鼓了鼓腮帮，打定主意不去搭理自己。他嘟哝了几句坏话，抬头仰望夜空。片刻宁静后他再度望来，神情中有着单纯的失落。  
“不过今晚不是满月。”  
为什么他总是不知道自己有多可爱。  
千斤顶喘了一下。  
“…但你是。”  
“不好意思？”  
医官歪过头，好奇地蹙眉。  
千斤顶咽下胸腔中乱舞的气流，单手撑地、起身亲吻救护车的光学镜。  
  
“你是我的满月。”  



	5. 坦白从宽　EPISODE 01

千斤顶掐灭平板的电源走向救护车。  
已经临近深夜，基地的灯光落到了最暗，只有控制中心和治疗床上方笼罩着一圈晕黄的光亮，暖色灯光的质感出奇的凉爽。  
今天医官过得很不顺，地球科技和赛博坦能量发生排斥反应，所有需要接电的器材被迫停运。他肯定被这预料外的冷板凳打懵了，对比之下千斤顶只是得依靠简陋的平板挤一篇任务报告而已，二者的挫败感没有可比性。  
“人类已经在处理那些冒烟的电线了，你也是时候来点中场休息了。”他说。  
“地球的科技就从没靠谱过，你怎么保证这只是单个案例？”  
“这倒是真的，可惜我们只能等。”  
救护车望了他一眼，走向控制中心的另一边，瞪着键盘发呆。  
有什么事情不大对。  
他本指望医官会被激怒，或是发表什么建设性的言论--这才是救护车通常会有的反应，但他似乎比想象中更加沮丧。  
当然喽，为什么我会产生激将法能百试百灵的错觉呢？  
千斤顶想。  
他并不比救护车更轻松。事实上因为医疗器材的下线，他还有几处枪伤没有处理。但完全没必要拿这个去烦医官，好像对方还不够心烦似的。  
千斤顶在最大的主机旁蹲下，拆开外箱。  
“算你好运，我知道怎样才能压低器材功率，减少消耗。你可以说这是长途星际旅行教给我的智慧--”  
“千斤顶，等等。”  
“别担心，我不会把你的宝贝控制中心给炸没的，哪怕我对这破地方怀恨已久。”  
“别再说蠢话了。”救护车快步走向他，“你的伤口裂开了。”  
千斤顶直起身。  
蹲身动作撕裂了伤口，能量液从侧肋溢出。伤口一定藏在里面，胸甲外圈的黑色车窗里积起一层浅浅的莹蓝光，照亮钢铁色泽的金属机体。  
千斤顶耸了耸左肩。  
“难怪有些痒痒。”  
“你究竟是怎么伤到这里的？你的胸甲明明完好无损。”  
“啊，这不过是备忘录而已，提醒我下次别在敌人面前后空翻。霸天虎没什么欣赏力，也不够幽默，我早该知道。”  
“……又是你的特技游戏？这完全是你活该！”救护车皱紧眉毛，呼出一口热气，弹出焊枪。  
“现在赶紧打开你的车窗，而且我不想听见任何抱怨！”  
“悉听尊便。”  
千斤顶习惯性的回答被对方烦恼的一眼射杀，只好灰溜溜地坐上治疗床--他总能找到比现在更好的时间调情的。  
车窗收入胸甲，失去堤坝的那小洼能量液向下流淌，顺着髋骨的构造和线条滑落。千斤顶抬头挺胸，等待电焊，救护车却迟迟没有动手。  
“——救护车？”  
“…等一下，我去找吸液器。”医官小声嘟哝。  
“……当然，没问题。不过你确定一切都好吗？你看上去好像很累。”  
“我很好！你担心你自己吧！”  
多半就是因为自己多嘴了一句，救护车的治疗比往日更加粗暴。他看上去很气愤，从千斤顶的视角可以清晰看到他焊接伤口时不停收缩、放大的光圈，医官生气的神情本就足够惹人喜爱了，现在只是雪上加霜。  
下腹的刺热疼痛让雷霆救援队倍受挑逗，当救护车结束焊接、甩动焊枪散热时还顺势投来一记怒瞥，绵软的嗓音里掺着细小的哼声。  
“只是个擦伤，否则你的零件掉出来都不奇怪。”  
“…………紧急治疗结束，该继续捣腾器材了。”千斤顶被空气噎了一下。  
他才不会为了一己私欲没完没了地招惹救护车。  
他也绝不会亲幻想对方在底板敞开的情况下被迫移动，带着即将啜泣出声的羞耻一边摩挲双腿内侧一边小步走向更私密的场所…一片昏暗中救护车率先步入房间，单手按住门框，回头怒瞪自己。他三心二意地阻止自己的手指，在咕啾作响的水声中颤抖着抗议“你说过你不会在控制中心乱来的”。  
…--他可以做得比这个更好。  
有诸多理由可以约束他。  
比如基本的道德品格，绅士风度，前车之鉴，风险规避等。  
随你怎么扯，反正任何一项理由都能阻止千斤顶把救护车按在键盘上亲舔捻弄，更重要的是——他才不能让器材的外露电板遭遇被粘稠液体打湿的风险，除非他事后想被救护车狂风暴雨般的愤怒淹没--倒不是说这后果听上去有多可怕啦，但你懂重点是什么的。  
一个优秀的进程合作者要学会压抑没头脑的欲望，假如千斤顶能把打碎的牙齿吞进肚子，那这也不该成为例外。  
千斤顶僵硬地跳下治疗床，但还没迈开脚就被救护车按住肩膀。  
“还有其他伤口吗？”他问，关于这种事医官总有无法质疑的说服力。  
千斤顶没有挣脱。  
“有。不过抛个光就成，不需要更多电光闪烁了。”他含蓄地暗示这场深夜会诊继续下去会有什么风险。  
救护车松开手，抱住肩膀。  
“……你最好没在唬弄我。”  
“谁？我吗？我可是最娇生惯养的那类人，相信我，我忍不住的。”  
医官未能汲取对方话中深意，这算秉承他一贯的优良传统。他偏过头，困惑地看着千斤顶，不明白对方唐突的仓皇是因什么而起。  
“…好吧，但你不需要去捣鼓主机。要是你无聊的话把报道写完吧，至少通天晓会高兴的。”  
“谁在乎通天--”  
千斤顶的发声器瞬间停止运作。他难以置信地盯住救护车，收拢了那象征战略性规避的肢体动作。  
救护车不安地收紧臂弯，天线轻颤。  
“……怎么？”  
“--救护车，你没赶我去睡觉。”  
“那又怎样？！假如我这么说了你会老老实实休眠吗！”  
“我不会，但你甚至都没尝试一下。”千斤顶放松肩膀，大型猫科动物狩猎前也是这样松展四肢的。他朝着救护车所在的方向踮起脚尖，压低上身。  
“我能冒昧推测你是希望有人陪你过夜吗？”  
他等待医官心口不一的否认。  
但寂静填满了这奇妙的留白，直到医官恼羞成怒的气缸轰鸣声把双刀客震得晕头转向。  
救护车双手捏拳，肩甲翘起，乳色的机体蒙上一层莓粉。  
“反正这又不妨碍你乖乖写报道！！”  
显然答非所问不是千斤顶的专利。  
千斤顶在对方的注视下张开双臂，缓慢地贴近。救护车嘟哝着一些埋怨，尽管有些犹豫，但没有闪躲。于是他的手指得以攀上救护车的机体，爱抚对方侧肋和腰部的独特装甲。医官的注意力无法避免地分散了，那些无害的坏话随着二人的距离拉近逐渐变成他们独享的呢喃软语。  
随着最后一声絮叨消失，救护车放低视线，眉角化成极柔和的弧度。他包容了千斤顶的拥抱，手指轻触对方的车窗下沿，听起来甚至有些愧疚。  
“……还疼吗？”  
千斤顶深吸一口气，一边亲吻救护车的肩膀，一边心不在焉地回答：“我没注意。”  
“你真的需要少乱来……嗯、”  
“下次我会小心的。”  
千斤顶细细摩挲救护车的背甲，手指探进箱体内侧，感受其中惬意的热度。他用嘴唇抚过救护车双肩正面的白色小挡板，偶尔深深吸入医官身上浓郁的机油气味--这气息让他心动之余又有会麻痹神经，安逸与危险共存。  
“你…啊、总是这么说…--”  
“因为你的担子远比我重，我该试着分担下。”  
“胡说--我只是--”救护车轻轻喘了一声，他向后仰去，稍微拉开距离，算是警告对方有些越界的作弊行为。他佯装不耐烦，镜中的蓝光柔软如水。  
“只是今天不怎么顺利而已。”  
他们的肩甲虽然分开了，但胸腹依旧紧贴。  
千斤顶勉强从昏头状态清醒，扶住救护车的承重轴。  
“而我有幸能成为你的消遣。”  
“你才不是消遣！”医官发出悦耳的呛声，不管他这句话的本意是什么都足以让千斤顶升温。  
千斤顶合上镜盖，确保体温不会高到让脑电板过载。  
正是在这短暂的休憩中他的车翼被揪住了。  
救护车的左手食指扣住一边车门，上下按摁，满脸悠闲的自得其乐。千斤顶很清楚自己的车翼是什么构造，除去情难自制的情绪波动、抽出双刀的战前准备，这部分的机体基本没有动作。它并没有他人以为得那样灵活，其他人能看到他车门弹跳大都是因为小隔差点把他后背都拍扁。这对不算纤薄的长块金属有着比普通合金更强的弹力，得以被医官用一根手指按着把玩。  
他的确说过救护车可以对自己的车门为所欲为，但他当时又没料到事情会变成这样。  
救护车明显放松了下来，他发出满是喜爱的轻笑声，双手掌根抵在对方的肩甲边廓上，一副对这奇妙手感意犹未尽的模样。  
“…不过这个也许另当别论。”他的吐息近在咫尺。  
千斤顶发出甜蜜的哀嚎，一把搂住救护车的下腰，将医官带上治疗床。  
“救护车，假如你想要我为你做些什么，任何事，你只用开口就行，根本没必要这样油炸我的电板。”他喘道。  
很多事情在他们超频之后发生了变化，假如上一次他们能在私奔后平安无事地溜回基地，那千斤顶宁愿再赌一把自己的运气，哪怕这里是晦气的控制中心。  
救护车面红耳赤，他歪斜地踩住治疗床的边缘，低声嚷嚷时嗓子破了音。  
“我--我没有想要这样！！”  
“我知道，这就是为什么我的反应会如此完美。”  
“你明知道我很累--”  
“所以我即将抛光你全身。不是医疗性质的，毕竟那是你的专业。”千斤顶说，他用力舔舐嘴角的伤疤，意味他言出必行。  
“仅供参考，我有挣扎过。”  
“什么挣…——啊、千斤顶、我想要回房间再说，别--”  
“你知道我的，等不及。”深入天国前千斤顶屏住呼吸，张扬的车翼像鼓风前进的船帆。“……但我会把握住分寸的。”  
千斤顶的确没有滥用电力。  
至于救护车在途中迷迷糊糊睡着的大乌龙只是再度证实他和控制中心水火不容罢了--好在不管救护车是睡是醒，他都可以履行抛光的约定，算是响应那次医官醉酒后的要求。  
谁叫千斤顶对救护车的睡脸依依不舍呢？  
  
  
  
无论贾斯帕的郊区有多寂静，深夜的大都市依旧车水马龙。  
这种安宁与嘈杂并不相悖，它们甚至是息息相关的，因为连接彼此的关键深藏其中，非肉眼可见。顺着繁荣的街道绕到城市中最枯燥无味的地段，那栋看似平淡无奇的灰色高楼里能左右人类未来的审问正热烈上演。  
——换言之，探员福勒又一次上了烤架。  
今晚将会异常漫长，但他也差不多该习惯了。至少他是这么以为的。  
“这种查核根本没有必要，将军布莱斯。就我所知汽车人们的要求完全正常，自从汽车人联合基地欧米伽二号开始运行以来他们屡屡遭遇技术难题。修复电缆、升级设备是保证作战的基础。目前我的个人办公室也位于该基地，我愿意以我的名誉保证他们字字属实，再者--他们欺诈地球的货币干嘛？给自己造个五星级的汽修厂吗？”  
将军布莱斯一言不发地握住双手，他在黑暗中冲福勒扬起眉毛，显得意味深长。可惜他看上去更像是遭遇中年危机的甜甜圈店老板，而非四星上将。  
“……恐怕你误解了我的用意，特殊探员福勒。本次对话必须极度保密，这也是为什么我们会在深夜会谈这种微不足道的财务问题。不过我不得不承认你的态度令我惊讶，或许与汽车人的共同行动让你变得更加…大胆了。”  
“这不是财务问题？”福勒垮下肩膀，挺起胸膛，烦躁的神情变得肃穆。“……那么你想讨论的事情和他们无关，而是军队内务问题。”  
“关于汽车人的问题会稍后提及，目前对上级而言最头疼的问题是机械党的残余。”  
“塞拉斯已经很久没有消息了，没有了这个头领，剩下来的小卒掀不起什么水花。”  
“然而他们的确是现役军人。而且还是激进的科技武力主义分子。假如军人身份给予他们特殊部队级别的战斗能力和持枪资格，谁又知道这些人作为机械党私藏了多少先进的武器。塞拉斯的销声匿迹不代表事情完美结束，我们仍旧有个大烂摊子要处理。”  
“会盲目信服塞拉斯的无脑傀儡都有迹可循，只要一一排查前者在役期间的部下，总能发现蛛丝马迹。我还以为我的调查申请五百年前就通过了。”  
“官方早已在暗中审查遗漏了，但这不仅需要漫长的时间，还无法确保完全一网打尽。”  
“……所以，关于此事我究竟还能做些什么？而你应该清楚我目前是完全独立的特殊探员，不是内务部成员。”  
逐渐察觉话题走向的诡秘，福勒拉松领带，肩胛骨贴近椅子靠背。  
“我们正在考虑一种更加一劳永逸的手段，比尔。”  
将军布莱斯压低鼻梁，半张脸藏在手后。  
他刻意沉默片刻，确保福勒如坐针毡后再慢吞吞地开口。  
  
“——从长期利益角度来看，汽车人分享他们的武器科技会是明智之举。”  
  
福勒完全靠上椅背，他惊愕地望着将军，宛如一条无法接受自己搁浅事实的笨鱼。  
数秒后这信息总算被理解，他当即用力甩头，用最小的分贝怒吼：“恕我直言，将军布莱斯，这完全是无稽之谈！”  
“汽车人曾经慷慨改造了战机，展现了杰出的科技能力。这又有什么区别？”  
“互帮互助和分享杀手锏完全是两码事！再者，我们目前最先进的基地都无法满足他们最基础的日常运作，那些技术拿来除去耗费资源之外别无用处！”  
“机械党能够办到，为什么我不能？”  
“因为那些机械党是没有人性的食尸鬼！我的报道明明清楚记载了所有关于机械党的恶行，包括肢解活生生的赛博坦人！假如我们想要东施效颦，哪怕我们是对霸天虎的杂兵实施这种丧尽天良的行为，也会让领袖卫队失去对人类政府的信赖！这才是最糟糕的下场！”  
“只要有汽车人的鼎力相助，我们根本不需要实施那样残酷的手段。”布莱斯放下拳头，微微摇头。“你误解了上层的动机，我们想要的是友好的交流。这种技术学习早该发生了，对于擎天柱他们来说也是好事--军队将能和他们并肩作战，共同击退霸天虎。”  
“我所能说的是，自从跟随那些机械生命体一起出生入死，我发觉没什么比无法掌控的力量更可怕。再者这对肃清机械党余孽毫无帮助！盲目提升武力只会让局势更加混乱，扩大了知情范围也意味着秘密不再是秘密，除去可能会暴露赛博坦人的存在外，全球局势肯定会变得一团混乱，平民伤亡会大大增加！更别提我们的敌人也有可能获得同样的科技，届时霸天虎就不是我们唯一需要担心的事情了！”  
福勒大口吸气，他抹去额头的汗水，收起小腹。  
“我知道上层用心良苦，但这件事情不存在其他选择。我们与他们的交流基于最基础的尊敬，早在他们击中这块土地前机械党就存在了，那是我们的问题，不是汽车人带来的麻烦。拯救过了那么多次世界，我们也该对领袖卫队的人品心知肚明了！他们大可以把地球丢给霸天虎，自己去更舒服的宜居星球重新来过，但他们还是为了守护人类而全力以赴，甚至不惜牺牲生命。长官，你也见过擎天柱他本人，你真的觉得任何人类能够把握那种等级的武力吗？”  
与擎天柱的会面即便短暂也不损其震撼，布莱斯的神情略有软化。  
尽管他还是满脸甜甜圈店老板般食古不化的神情，听上去却像是纯粹期待与赛博坦人携手共进的光明未来。  
“这就是为什么我们需要那些大朋友们的指导和帮助，这些年我们对落难的机械生命体提供的帮助足以证明诚意--哪怕这友谊险些因误会而决裂。我尊敬擎天柱以及其队伍的贡献，这是加强交流的机会。”  
“但不是现在！”福勒甩了甩双手，“他们现在根本没那个太平洋时间指导军队或分享技术！！至少在赛博坦大战结束前没那种可能！地球生物与赛博坦硅基生命的永久联盟会到来的，前提是他们能够集中精力结束这些灾难！他们甚至还得与龙战斗，而不把基地里的破电缆赶紧修好，一切繁杂的外交都是空想！”  
“基地设备维护的事情根本用不着担心。这种程度的开销不是问题。”  
“那问题究竟出在哪里？我实在想不出军方会想要赛博坦科技的理由！”  
将军布莱斯在座位里换了个更舒服的姿势，他出神地盯着自己桌上的名牌，十指一番敲打后叹气出声。  
“唉……这件事其实明天就会有正式通知。但鉴于我无法对擎天柱保护地球的英勇视而不见，接下来要进行的对话不曾发生过。”  
“……我明白。”  
“近期我前往华盛顿进行了最高等级的圆桌会议。你可以说外星生命体的存在是官方最关注的问题之一，仅次于经济。你的报告再综合每周五汽车人军官提交的综合军务日志，绝大多数高层都认为有必要加强对他们的监视。”  
“——什么？”  
“我个人持中立观念，我想在听从现场执勤者的意见后再做定夺。其他人的态度相较于平时也更保守、含蓄，但总有几个眼见为实的偏执狂无法对领袖卫队完全信任。比起说他们是像塞拉斯那样的科技狂，他们更像是打扑克时会把王牌藏到最后的那类人。你明白我的意思吗？”  
“可是领袖卫队根本没可能伤害人类！完全没必要隐藏什么王牌。”  
“这是一场综合投票，我的个人意见很难左右大局。当然我们也不会因此就放弃这至关重要的外交机会，所以在长达五小时的争论后，他们妥协了。他们想要仔细观察领袖卫队的日常运作，确信汽车人们真的可以信赖。”  
“难不成他们要到前线来和汽车人并肩作战吗？”福勒嗤笑出声。  
布莱斯摇摇头。  
“当然不会，但他们会获得详细的视频信息。换做是我会让你多留个心眼，盯住领袖卫队里的问题儿童——正是他的行为让那帮反对派有借口可攻击。”  
“问题儿童？哈，这你就问到我了，哪个家伙这么幸运？”  
“这一个。”  
将军从抽屉里取出一张厚实的卫星照片，甩到福勒面前。  
室内昏暗的光线照亮照片上的车型，一辆潇洒的福特GT90，在爱好者手中炒到天价、在电子游戏里也炙手可热的世界级跑车。  
哪怕这张照片非常模糊，其标志性的白、红、绿配色也一清二楚。  
“我相信这是那个叫千斤顶的汽车人。”  
“噢。”福勒发出吃力的闷哼声。  
“显然你对他的问题行为心知肚明。”  
“不尽然，我不认为他有任何越界行为，那是他的性格，而非蓄意破坏。”  
“我理解领袖卫队中每个成员有着不同的个性差异，但你必须得承认，他在反对派眼中极具威胁。”  
“怎么会？！他对人类没有坏心！他曾经救过我的命！汽车人战败时这名士兵奋勇而出，只身与霸天虎的空军周旋。他能从坠机、拷打、基地沦陷等一系列灾难中脱颖而出，即便在赛博坦人的标准里千斤顶也是特殊部队的成员，试图以人类的规则约束他不切实际！”  
“但现在人类的规则决定了未来走向，而且根据汽车人军官通天晓的侧写，赛博坦标准的规则似乎鲜少能规劝他。”  
将军布莱斯头疼地捏了捏鼻梁，掏出更多文件。  
“和其他普通的‘问题儿童’不同，他们最大的麻烦不过是超速罚单、违法停车，千斤顶在地球的履历简直色彩斑斓。”  
“呃……”  
“炸毁加油站，差点上晚间新闻全球直播大型机器人的互殴，在那不久后又摧毁了一个价值上万美元的运货区。”  
“加油站是他炸的，但港口大爆炸是霸天虎干得好事！”  
“拉斯维加斯的爆炸恐慌事件。这次他可是实打实地上了地方晚间新闻，还造成了严重的堵车。直升飞机直播了他的高速追逐，我记得那一次反恐部门也过来讨说法了。”  
“……我怎么可能会忘记呢？”  
“探员福勒，你或许赶个两三天的检讨书就能把这件事熬过去，但需要安抚反恐机构的人却是我还有项目负责人。这世界上有两个组织你绝对不想欠它们人情，一个是税务局，另一个就是反恐部门。”  
“好吧，我承认他是有点一人超能战队的作风，但他--”  
“根据军官通天晓的侧写，再结合最新的情报，我对千斤顶也有疑虑。”  
“……什么最新情报？”  
布莱斯甩出第二张模糊的照片，不同于卫星照片，这张照片似乎是交通部门安置在高速公路旁的限速闪照。  
“为了防止反对派对此大做文章，我提前拦截了这条信息。……不过他难道正在攻击医用急救车吗？假如有错的话请务必纠正我。”  
在夕阳的荒芜道路上，福特GT90正兴致勃勃地顶弄那辆赤白色医用急救车的车尾。根据照片上的残影不难看出他们刚刚还在蛇形追逐，显然违反了大量交通规则。  
可惜福勒不是硅基生物，否则他应该看得出这是艳照的。  
“绝对不是！那是医用急救车是领袖卫队的医官，救护车……不过我的确不晓得这事是什么时候发生的，很有可能是他们的私人恩怨，类似于人类间的较量切磋。”  
“啊，所以这位名叫千斤顶的特殊部队成员的确有蔑视权威的倾向，不是好消息。”  
“相信我，汽车人之间的关系远没有官方想象得那么复杂！”  
“在你和赛博坦人的报道之间，官方更倾向于信赖通天晓提供的信息。明天负责进行视频记录的士兵将会在中午十二点抵达汽车人联合基地，你将为他介绍领袖卫队的日常生活。”  
“我还以为是我来进行视频记录！”  
“并非如此，士兵。明天负责摄影的人是列兵戴利，他能以完全中立的态度进行摄影。”  
“……什么？！你竟然把这种重要的工作交给那个忘记给摄像机充电的大傻帽？！”  
福勒无语凝噎。  
布莱斯耸耸肩膀。  
“当然，他瞧见擎天柱时的表现不算理想。但至少他是我的部下，同时级别低到不沾政权，能让大家都信服。”  
“…山姆大叔的星星小短裤啊。”  
“注意你的言辞，探员。麻烦你把同样的警告带给千斤顶，因为他会是反对派的主要攻击对象。”将军布莱斯装模作样地看了一眼手表，“时间已经不早了，考虑到你明天的工作行程，你或许会需要好好休息。”  
“我明白了。”  
在福勒离开前将军布莱斯突然想起一件重要的事情。  
“哦，还有，比尔--”他用食指比了比福勒的西装，眉头紧蹙。“明天你最好换套上镜点的打扮，毕竟和我不同，其他人可能会对细节吹毛求疵。”  
“……唉，遵命，长官。”  
  
做一名秘密特工并不容易。  
哪怕离开了压抑的罐头大楼，福勒也未能如释重负。留给他的时间太少了，而比起担心千斤顶如何如何，他更头疼怎么安置那些孩子。  
以及上镜的打扮。  
看在自由女神像的份上，他起码有十年没筹办新衣服了，而他也绝对穿不下当年参加高中舞会的那套礼服。  
希望那些上层能接受无功无过的正式军装。  
福勒唉声叹气地打开汽车的置物箱，寻找能增加一些亮点的小饰品，但本该在里头的东西不见了。  
一瞬间探员福勒想仰天长啸，好在他想起了那玩意儿可能落在了哪。  
值得庆幸的是最近和他相谈甚欢的女性朋友同样工作繁忙。哪怕是在贾斯帕这种地方，夜间急诊室也不会空闲。所以福勒顺利打通了电话，好狗运地挑中了她为数不多的休息时间。  
  
“琼，抱歉这么晚打搅你，但是你知道那枚戒指去哪了吗？对，就是那枚戒指。上次我们一起吃晚餐时我好像把它落你那儿了。假如不麻烦的话我马上就过来拿……哦，真的？非常感谢，你真是太贴心了，等会儿见。”  
  
合上手机，定下预料外夜间会面的福勒心情变好了一些。  
……看来事情也不一定会那么惨。  
所谓塞翁失马，焉知非福，也许明天一切顺利呢？  
  



	6. 坦白从宽　EPISODE 02

汽车人联合基地欧米伽二号。上午十点。  
“伙计们，我恐怕正面临自己人生中最大的困境。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“昨天晚上福勒跑到我家来了。和我妈一起。他说他是送我妈回家，但上周我们家就已经买了新车！你以为这已经足够离谱了，但重点在这里：他们好像偷偷摸摸地在讨论什么关于戒指的事情。现在我快吓坏了。这一点都不正常，对不对？这究竟意味着什么？”  
“是啊。”  
“呃……哈喽？我正在说非常重要的事情，我能得到一些应有的关注吗？”  
“省省吧，小成龙（JACKIE-CHAN）！我们对你妈和探员福勒的中年爱情故事没兴趣，现在真正值得关注的是救护车！”  
杰克发出痛苦地低吼，靠近护栏。  
他随意瞄了一眼坐立不安的军医，满不在乎地摊开手。  
“我没看出什么特别的，他还不是那个老样子。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？！拉斐尔，记得给他介绍个能打折的眼镜店！”神子大惊小怪。“瞪大眼睛仔细看看，你会发现其中大有乾坤的。”  
杰克叹息着照做--就当是为了哄神子开心，他伸长脖子、眯起眼睛，接着惊讶地后仰。  
“……哇哦。”  
“我知道，对吧？”  
“发生了什么？今天是什么赛博坦纪念日吗？”  
“应该不是，假如是的话救护车一定早就告诉我了。”拉夫正了正眼镜，出神地盯着医官。“说不定他只是想转换下心情。”  
“拉夫，任何赛博坦人都有可能为了转换心情这么做，但绝不会是救护车。”神子翻了个半个白眼。“假如他想要扮酷的话，那他打一开始就不会选择医院的哔哔车作为自己的载具模式。”  
医官的容忍是有限的。  
打自今早程序启动以来救护车就一直面临着保险丝被恼羞熔断的危险，神子的大嗓门只是火上浇油。  
“少在那里吵吵闹闹了！”他怒吼，“你们就没有什么作业要做吗？！上次你落下功课搞得满城风雨，别告诉我你这就忘了，神子！”  
“拜托！”大和抚子故意学救护车的调调，大口喷气。“现在才是上午！什么怪胎会一大清早地把作业写完？”  
怪胎拉斐尔不自在地转了转脚尖。  
“下次你遇到同样的麻烦，你别指望我会帮忙！”  
“好像这会吓到我似的，我才不会犯同样的错误。”  
“我们走着瞧。”救护车愤声回呛，非常成熟。  
杰克完全靠在栏杆上，兴致盎然地打量医官全身。  
“话说回来，你是在哪做得保养？据我所知医院车辆很难正大光明地打蜡，假如那家店连你都能折服，我或许能说服阿尔茜去那里抛光。”  
医官含糊其辞。  
杰克他们的神情逐渐从好奇变为怀疑。  
救护车本能地抱住胸甲向后退去，满脸对这种关注的不适。最后他把自己强行按到工作台前，胡乱连打没有接电的键盘。  
“我还有工作要做，你们少在那多管闲事了！”他吼道。  
  
今天的医官是字面意义上的光彩照人。  
替他打磨的职工展现出细腻的匠心，分量恰到好处的抛光蜡柔化了救护车本就偏圆润的肢体弧度，乳白色的机体受光面反射出布蕾般光滑、弹性的质感。  
他并没有闪亮到能充当镜子的程度，乍一眼扫过甚至看不出什么变化，但这含蓄内敛的抛光遍布救护车全身，他手肘的挡板到臀部全都焕然一新，胸前车窗一尘不染，就连背后的小天线都有打磨过的痕迹。  
救护车的日常造型不至于到邋遢的程度，可在地球这种泥巴星球上翻滚，挡板难免会沾到污渍和灰尘。其他同伴也是如此，四舍五入的话这算是领袖卫队共享的战斗迷彩。  
现在救护车看起来像是一辆刚出厂的新车。  
而和他身上滋润的光泽截然相反，救护车怒火冲天。  
他恨不得穿梭时空回到昨天晚上，一脚踢醒那个愚蠢的自己，可能也会顺便给千斤顶一脚——那个该死的、莽撞的、为所欲为的讨厌鬼，真该朝他的排气管狠狠踹一记！  
考虑到昨天晚上那场失败透顶的约会，救护车有充分的理由炸膛。  
  
是啦是啦，他的确试图邀请千斤顶共度长夜，而这就是他的下场。  
  
昨天一整天都很不顺利，失灵的设备、故障的电缆、讨厌的人类工作流程等等。医官知道现况刻不容缓，但哪怕是他也没可能徒手演算那些亿兆字节的公式——要是人类的电脑能管用，他还不如用游戏机编程哩。  
当所有一切不顺心的事情酿到深夜时，救护车已经对疲倦和焦躁导致的压力厌烦了。他想暂时忘记这些破事，断电休眠到天明。可他没办法一睡了之，烦闷感沉甸甸地积在胸口，急需焚烧处理。  
千斤顶的恰时搭话让救护车发觉自己其实有其他选项。  
一个通常不会出现的选项。  
他完全可以邀请千斤顶。  
鉴于他们彼此都没有更好的事情可做，去自己的房间做些有趣的事情消磨整夜显得极具诱惑力。  
救护车琢磨这个主意时有些心慌意乱，打自这段进程合作开始，他几乎从没主动过。  
…………不过他们都已经超过频了，由他主动邀约应该也不会唐突到哪里去。  
医官注视能量液顺着千斤顶承重轴上的锐利纹路流淌，脸上因情热而发烫。千斤顶的能量液和他的生理电流是同样的色调，不久前救护车切身感受过那刺辣的鞭挞，尽管彼时他的理性和意识融成了一团，但不妨碍他的身体牢记结合的尖锐触感。  
千斤顶身上还带着伤口，短时间里他最好不要有额外的剧烈运动。医官想。  
只要焊接冷却了，这种伤口一般不会裂开的。他的心里有个小声音在反驳。  
一番来来去去、折磨羞耻心的摇摆不定后，救护车决定邀请千斤顶去自己房间…呃…讨论工程学。结果在他想出什么比这再靠谱些的台词前，通常眼色要更好的进程合作者直接捅穿了窗户纸。  
“我能冒昧推测你是希望有人陪你过夜吗？”  
千斤顶说。  
他满脸惊喜的蓄势待发，已经完成袭击的前期准备。  
很难判断此举究竟是不是聪明反被聪明误，反正救护车的邀约打算被对方完美摧毁。  
一切照旧发展可能也没什么不好的。  
救护车嘟哝着心口不一的埋怨，欣然接受千斤顶的求欢，半推半就地倒在治疗床上…--这个完全是题外话，不过如今想来多半是劳累提前磨损了这俩人的理性，要是他们真的在这里共度春宵，恐怕未来救护车将无法直视任何需要躺着接受治疗的伤员。  
总之，他们的行为远称不上明智。  
救护车满心期待约会能以暴风雷霆之势结束。  
他没欲求不满到需要超频的程度，但他真的需要一场粗暴点的对接来助眠。  
换言之，他还以为千斤顶说要抛光自己全身的宣言只是一句挑逗。事实证明对方没在开玩笑。一番黏黏糊糊的亲弄结束后，千斤顶居然真的摸出抛光机来回磨蹭。  
“你究竟、从哪里、搞到这个的？！”救护车几乎哭出声来。  
千斤顶回答时的语气微妙。“……一段时间前就准备好了。不过你应该不记得理由。”  
“嗯--你就不能…啊、快点、快点搞定——！！”  
“然后错过打磨你底板的机会？”这个混蛋硬是忽略了救护车的心急火燎，用力撑开医官的下肢，按下抛光机的最快档。“离天亮还有时间。”  
千斤顶完全乐在其中。  
这种绵长细致的色情按摩简直比没完没了的前戏还要糟糕，救护车喘息着大动肝火，结果还是被那些体贴的揉按打败了--对方的触碰让他很放松。  
救护车和千斤顶交换着细碎的争论，舒适的安心感慢慢占据全身。基地控制中心唯一的光亮逐渐黯淡，他在对方磁性的嗓音和抛光机的运作声中睡去，再度醒来时天色已亮。  
所有战士外出巡逻了，千斤顶也不例外。擎天柱体贴地留下了通讯语音：“在设备修好前你应该好好休息，我的老朋友。”  
救护车爬起身，感觉好极了--身体久违的轻盈，没有半丝酸痛和疲倦。这甚至让医官对昨晚半路睡着的放鸽子行为感到愧疚，直到他发现千斤顶的“杰作”。  
  
——看在火种源的份上，他干嘛实打实地履行那种“诺言”？！  
  
就连孩子们都看得出他的变化，到时候其他人问起来他该怎么回答？告诉他们这是千斤顶的把戏，他想试试看自己能不能开个按摩店吗？！  
救护车把所有键盘都蹂躏了一遍，羞窘之情只增不减。  
他悄悄朝关注者们瞄了一眼，就连拉斐尔都满脸费解。救护车再度抱住手肘，努力遮挡胸甲上格外闪亮的部分。  
“我--去冲个澡。你们什么都别碰！”  
“为啥？你几年才打一次蜡啊，老救。留着多好！”  
“我说了这不关你事——！”  
“哎哟，别告诉我你害臊了，救护车。老车也能上新蜡的，你看起来很赞啊。”  
救护车的天线即将被他身上的高温烤软。  
他实在无法不对神子发作，在一番抓狂后他选择经典方案：气到掀起肩甲、和荣誉雷霆救援队正面对峙。  
“我才没在害臊！”救护车低吼。  
神子双手挡在脸前，接连后退。  
“嘿，你也太热了点（TOO HOT）。你难不成开了暖空调吗？换成冷风行不行啊，伙计。”  
“啊啊啊——”  
“好吧，神子，点到为止。你再折腾下去救护车恐怕就会崩断线圈了。”杰克上前喊停，他一边对气哼哼、热乎乎的医官赔笑，一边推神子去游戏机前。“不如我们比比看谁才是真正的冠军？”  
救护车还是难平愤慨，他趁机赶在校生们去读书。  
“除去紧急灯源，基地目前根本就没有接电！你们只能写作业！”  
“但是——”拉斐尔望向救护车的眼神从来没有这样困惑过，“——要是基地没有接电的话，你究竟有什么工作要做？”  
“我--我是在…改善那些器材的功率。”  
神子终于被惹毛了，她抱住肩膀不爽地碎碎念。“呃啊，没有游戏机、没办法一起猎龙，救护车甚至都不想和我们说话！我们特地跑到这里来可不是为了享受无聊的！”  
  
“那么我建议你们立刻打包好所有行李，今天先打道回府。”官方的声音介入对话，探员福勒踩着嘎吱作响的皮鞋来到基地，神色严峻。  
“因为再过一会儿政府安排的摄影师就要来给领袖卫队拍纪录片了。”  
  
“打道回府？”  
“纪录片？”  
“………………福勒。”  
三个小毛头给出三种不同的反应。  
神子率先冲到吉他前，用身体挡住乐器的外设，冲福勒龇牙咧嘴：“我是不会让你动它半根汗毛的！还有我会抵抗到底！”  
“冷静，小姐。你们的禁止令只是暂时的，今天一天而已。等到上头的检测棒收回去之后一切照旧，但假如你们出现在了官方记录员的视野里……哪怕只是半根手指，我们就都有大麻烦了。”  
“没关系，但是政府要给汽车人做纪录片？就像动物星球那样吗？”拉斐尔兴致盎然，他一点都不介意回家待机。“等到纪录片拍完了，我们也能看吗？”  
“大概不能。这不是传统意义上的教育记录，是特别机密。假如不是有线人提前走漏风声，整件事都会变成一场浩劫！”福勒望向救护车，气势汹汹：“我是特地来提醒领袖卫队注意言行的，至于孩子们现在立刻就得坐军用车离…”  
他话说到一半放缓语速，把救护车从头到尾打量了一遍，眉毛抬到头顶。  
“…不得不承认今天你的涂装很上镜，你挑了个好时机做SPA。”  
救护车还以为自己能暂时忘记这种羞耻。  
在有人注意到他的关节正在冒烟前医官用力跺脚，背过身，死死盯住休眠的键盘。  
“擎天柱他们还要一会儿才能从巡逻回来！你们最好开始整理了！”  
福勒望向霹雳三人组。  
孩子们纷纷回以无辜的耸肩，神子小声嘀咕：“他今天可能吃了火药。”  
  
尽管军用装甲车不如赛博坦保镖，但也没什么可抱怨的。  
神子很大牌地抢走了副驾，双腿翘在车架上。两个男孩只能缩在后座。在车离开基地前拉斐尔扭头望了一眼福勒，若有所思。  
“这只是个结论，杰克，不过我觉得探员福勒可能和你的妈妈订婚了。”拉夫说，他的话语拥有可怕的说服力。“拍拖中的大人提起戒指一般都是订婚。”  
杰克逊·达比浑身鸡皮疙瘩。  
他哀嚎着倒在车后座，按住太阳穴：“老天爷啊，为什么你要突然说这个，拉夫！！”  
“嘿，这个话题是你先提出来的，你不能因为他的回答不合你意就发飙啊。”神子双手垫在脑后，听上去幸灾乐祸。  
“我妈才没有在和福勒拍拖！”杰克厉声澄清，其实更像是在逃避现实。“他不是我妈喜欢的类型！…至少我妈没和我说过这事。”  
“换做是擎天柱你就不会是这个态度了。”  
“神子，我就和你直说了吧——我宁愿帮霸天虎举办相亲大会，也不想去想象福勒变成我继父的画面！”  
  
  
  
“看看我们发现了什么，一只煮过头的大龙虾。”  
“这是欧式烤漆，你这个有眼无珠的莽汉！！”击倒抗议道，他优雅的声线被拉成一条惊恐的电波，和他落跑的速度平行。“把他们干掉！”  
长官的命令回荡在隧道里，车型士兵们立刻开枪进攻。  
千斤顶把某个冲到刀口的倒霉蛋片成碎花，心情颇好的和隔板扯淡。  
“我曾这么说过，现在我要再说一遍。我真高兴我的大夫不是他这幅德行。”  
“别让救护车晓得你拿他和那种家伙对比就行。”隔板乐得应和，他转身砸扁背后敌人时余光盯着击倒远去的方向。  
“--霸天虎从不无故造访废弃矿坑，击倒可能在预谋什么坏主意。”  
“钓龙虾？我喜欢。小虾米就留给你了。”  
千斤顶纳刀变形，直追其后。  
隔板安心定神的把击倒交给千斤顶处理，他比任何人都清楚这个打虎能手的本领，区区一个击倒不在话下。  
那个花里胡哨的军医能有什么能耐？还不等把他亮出圆锯千斤顶就会把他顶成磅蛋糕（POUND HIM INTO A CAKE）了。  
不过话说回来，刚刚老千是不是说了什么奇怪的话？  
隔板没来得及细想就被敌人一枪命中，大块头立刻给怡情性质的搏斗慢舞换挡，铁锤和他的咆哮同时落在开枪者的胸腔上，像碾碎一只甲虫般砸扁了对方的火种舱。  
  
“好吧，你们想要跳舞？那就跳吧！”  
  



	7. 坦白从宽　EPISODE 03

《一名战地军医的传奇飙车史》。  
没错，就叫这个好了。  
虽然有点俗套，但起码足够引人注意。  
击倒将油门嵌入车底，速表盘的指针紧贴时速的最高上限，车速十有八九已经抵达三百五十公里。火烧屁股的极速逃生无法阻止他替未来的自传小说命名，这算是某种程度的苦中作乐，毕竟你得活下来才能执笔创作，多点阳光和希望人生才有乐趣可言呐。  
  
现况强而有力地证明击倒的霸天虎生涯正在走下坡路。  
  
坐拥豪华实验室，与心有灵犀的体贴搭档笑看权利纠纷的幸福日子已经一去不复返了。现在，霸天虎中唯一拥有丰富医疗经验的天才沦为了高级跑腿，被震荡波来回使唤。  
击倒决定把自己的痛苦全都怪罪到震荡波头上。还有红蜘蛛。  
要不是红蜘蛛怂恿自己恶搞合成能量，威震天就不会剥夺他的权限；要不是震荡波赶他到地面上处理废弃物，他就不会被那个喋血战士咬着不放！  
看在拉斯维加斯和卡隆角斗场的份上，他再也不想和那个携带狂暴基因的雷霆救援队一对一决斗了！  
击倒不是没有尊严，只是他的理性要更胜一筹--上一次他和这个叫千斤顶的疯子狭路相逢时对方差点把他碾成碎片。  
这就让他更痛恨震荡波了——那个懒惰的独眼怪，难怪事儿最多的红蜘蛛都讨厌他！这两个祸害最好同归于尽！  
  
  
  
“这些占据储存舱空间的粉色液体是什么？”  
“好问题，这些是我的项目之一，尽管目前研发进度滞后，但我相信——”  
“你的语言结构和红蜘蛛同等级的繁琐。目前你不具备任何项目的主管权，现在解释这些粉色液体的用途。”  
震荡波在霸天虎电台中成为最不想为其工作的上司第一名不是没有缘故的，光是被他那只鲜红的大眼泡子瞅一眼就能打上半天的寒颤。  
击倒已经习惯了对方没有感情波动的语调，让他意难平的是震荡波那副“我完全基于客观事实来嘲讽你”的态度。  
他叹了口气，拿起一瓶沉淀已久的粉色液体，进行简报。  
“……这些闪亮的小玩意儿是吐真剂，从嗜好品中提取的有趣小分子--”击倒的尖爪轻轻刮过水晶罐，嘴角浮现怀念的微笑。但很快他又垮下脸，对震荡波小声嘟哝泄气话：“--不过我猜你多半对这种无聊的东西毫无兴趣，主管。”  
在震荡波重回队伍前，霸天虎极少使用那套科学怪人风格的信息汲取器。哪怕有击倒的医疗技术支撑，只要搞错一个参数就会对使用者进行深度油炸，这显然不是日常家电应有的风险。  
鉴于汽车人的嘴巴实在太难撬开，吐真剂的研发在当时得到了很多支持，包括破坏大帝威震天本人的许可。这可谓是击倒少数能完全放开手脚的游戏，其中还附带了正大光明提炼嗜好品的特权--在鸡毛蒜皮的小事上威震天有着让人意外的宽容。  
但霸天虎的首席工程科学家如今已经重归舞台，看来就连这最后的辉煌记忆也要被丢进垃圾桶了。  
击倒看着角落里那一小排吐真剂试作品，垂下肩膀。  
“……好吧，我这就给你的宝贝C.N.A泡罐儿挪位置。”  
“吐真剂项目可能会派上用场。”  
“我就知道……--等等，什么？！”击倒卡在一个可笑的姿势上。  
震荡波从击倒手中取走药剂，巨型光学镜的红光把无害的粉色耀成凝重的紫粉色。  
“大脑神经接入器对器材和场地有一定程度的要求，这些药物能以单支注射器的形式完成信息获取，在极端情况下霸天虎的确需要便携的液体吐真剂。”  
击倒满脸希望的曙光。  
“所以…你的意思是这个项目可以重新回到我的手里喽？！”  
“回答是不（NEGATIVE）。”震荡波瞬间粉碎他的希望。“考虑到你在合成能量上的重大失败，把任何研发交付给你都不符合逻辑，我将会接手吐真剂的后期完善。”  
假如你以为这就完了的话，那么震荡波远比你想象得要更残酷，他铁了心要给足击倒诅咒自己的理由--以无上的逻辑之名。  
“原本的项目数据会进行保留，但具体样本只需要这一罐，其余的由你负责销毁。根据实验室规则，会产生一级生物反应的药液都需要在地表进行废弃。”  
“……等等，你想要我特地跑到地面上处理这些？！你知道报应号里有个熔炉可以销毁一切垃圾的吧？！”  
“吐真剂的主要成分是次级能量的提炼物，任何可能会危害到战舰运行的危险行为都是不可取的。”  
震荡波没再继续强调这个命令。  
他只需盯一会儿击倒，后者就屈服了。  
“…………唉，我明白了，主管。”  
  
  
  
霸天虎风格的能量矿采集简单粗暴，行动方式一概为榨干该处资源就跑，这意味着纵横交错的矿洞隧道中总有一条会是死胡同。  
猜猜是谁运气好到开进了死路。  
击倒使出吃奶的劲儿才没在岩壁上撞毁，唐突的漂移和拐弯几乎耗干了他的制动液。救援队一定是听到了他尖锐的刹车声提前减了速，否则他那种潇洒的急停根本没有天理可言——银白色的流线型赛车翘起右侧车轮，贴住矿洞的壁角架空飞驶了三十米，接着他顺势翻转变形，在半空中完成所有装甲的移位，着地时已经做好完美的应战准备。  
他堵死了击倒的逃生之路，双刀锁住两边空隙，宽阔的肩臂和持刀架势无懈可击。  
千斤顶冲击倒弹动嘴角，发出挑衅的咂舌声。  
“我本不想多嘴的，但谁让我这么好奇呢？”他的刀尖瞄准击倒的机体细缝，“我想知道霸天虎这几天的行程。”  
“然后让你摧毁所有惊喜？”击倒嘴上不饶人，他慢慢挪到离千斤顶最远的地方，绝望地发现双刀依旧指着自己的要害。“你们这些汽车人跑来搜刮残羹冷饭也就算了，要是你以为我会告诉你任何事，你最好去废车场找那辆破旧老爷车检查一下脑子！”  
阴凉矿洞的温度眨眼间降低了十摄氏度。  
击倒不大确定自己究竟说错了什么，但千斤顶本来还算可以的心情似乎立刻冻结了。和他在拉斯维加斯不幸见识过的燥热暴动不同，这次雷霆救援队眯起光学镜，转动手腕，双刀发出寒冽的风声。  
“——立刻开口（SPILL, NOW）。”  
“不然怎么着？”  
千斤顶后仰身体，腰部和肩膀、手肘扯成一条紧绷的弧线。这收到极致的线条还来不及固定就弹开了，他以投掷标枪的姿势射出左手的长刀，有力的一掷划破大气，几乎勾出透明的气流。它贯穿了击倒的手部挡板——也就是阿斯顿·马丁的车门部分——半截刀身没入坚硬的岩盘。  
他慢条斯理的用空手捏住手雷，拇指按住起爆键。  
“下次我会瞄准你的火种。或者你更喜欢烟花？”  
击倒根本没那个工夫尖叫，多亏自己那深入骨髓的优雅修养他才没在长刀穿透手臂挡板的瞬间漏一地油。他难以置信地看了看那杆长刀，又看了看恃武而骄的雷霆救援队，后知后觉的惊怒总算涌上头脑。  
“你想知道我来干嘛？好吧！我就告诉你！！”  
击倒挣扎着抽出伤手，从后备箱里掏出那瓶吐真剂样本，狠狠砸向千斤顶。  
“但你最好接稳了！！”  
他咆哮着丢出这罐药剂，朝千斤顶没有持刀的那边冲刺。  
后者完全没料到这个软炮也会狗急跳墙，还没来得及感叹这次龙虾猎行总算有点《致命捕捞》的感觉，对方就突破了重围。  
千斤顶引以为豪的坚硬头雕轻而易举地磕碎了水晶容器，粉色液体淋了个扑头盖脸。  
阿斯顿·马丁绝尘而去，他明智地呼叫了环路桥，没留给对方追踪的机会。  
千斤顶抹去淌进光学镜的液体，转头目送霸天虎医官逃跑。传送门消失的闪光让视觉部件的不适感更甚，他不爽地低吼了几声，一些液体顺势淌入口腔。  
千斤顶很快回过味来。  
他瞪大镜框，干脆舔了舔那些液体，最后发出脱力的抱怨。  
“……不过是一些酒精（BOOZE）罢了。难不成他们也把这列成了违禁品？虎子真会自找苦吃。”  
  
  
  
“假如你们今后不想吃多余的苦头，我强烈建议你们在官方记录员抵达的时候收敛一切违禁行为！我的意思是，收敛一切违禁行为！”  
“探员福勒，我们已经理解现况了。但在队伍集齐之前反复强调没有意义。”  
“不，我觉得你还没理解自己的立场，擎天柱！”福勒一个头两个大，他痛苦地扫视大块头们。“再过半小时那个傻大兵就要过来给你们拍采访实录了，结果整个队伍中最让人头疼的士兵还没过来！那对凹凸搭档跑哪去了？怎么就他们回来得这么晚！”  
救护车耸耸肩膀。“在通讯链上线之前我无法进行远距离的联系。”  
“隔板和千斤顶去搜寻潜在的能量矿了，的确会比单纯的巡逻绕得更远。”阿尔茜回答。  
在场最焦躁的人无疑是福勒，他掰着手指第三遍梳理其中利害：“我再说最后一遍，等会儿你们的一言一行将决定那些将军们对赛博坦人的第一印象。届时我会尽可能打圆场，但我需要你们的配合！哪怕你们要演戏（FAKE IT）也无妨！要是我无法提前给千斤顶透气儿，而他又当着列兵戴利的面说了什么大不敬的话……你们可别指望未来的日子会太好过！”  
通天晓眉头紧蹙。  
“考虑千斤顶自由散漫的程度，他的确有可能发表什么问题言行，毕竟他向来不懂得尊重上级，我会让他收紧骨头的。”  
事关官方事务擎天柱对首席副官抱有绝对的信任。“那么就像往常那样，由你负责引导雷霆救援队。”领袖望向救护车，“我们当中没有谁比你更清楚基地的构造，我的老友，由你向列兵戴利介绍我们的基地似乎是最妥当的。”  
“我不知道一个断电的基地有什么好介绍的，不过我会看着办的。”  
救护车叹着气答应。  
感谢探员福勒的小题大做，几乎没人对他的漆面发表高见。唯一一个会对此大做文章的青少年烟幕得知自己也会上镜后兴冲冲地借走了医用抛光机临时抱佛脚，没舍得把更多注意力分给救护车，医官的心态得以归于平静。  
时针即将指向十二点。  
阿尔茜单手叉腰。“看来他们赶不上这场会议了。”  
“考虑到最糟糕的情况，我会对千斤顶严加监管的。”通天晓自信满满。  
福勒双手背在身后，焦躁不安地踱步。  
在他的焦躁突破临界线前鹿兄鼠弟总算凯旋回归。雷霆救援队小组的能量收获为零，还不等千斤顶进行汇报，福勒就冲到他面前质问。  
“你和你的男朋友究竟到哪里去鬼混了？！你差点错过重要通知，士兵！”  
  
好吧，我和小隔一起去看了场浪漫的爱情电影，本来还打算去吃龙虾大餐的，但击倒逃跑了。  
“隔板不是我的男朋友。”  
  
千斤顶脸上意欲调侃的神情和他吐出的话形成完美落差。他本人等了半秒才有所察觉，慢一拍换上和其他人同款的困惑神情--当然，要更尴尬一些。  
他根本不晓得自己为啥这么说。  
福勒的眼角抽搐了一下，努力无视士兵的抽风：“我把重点简单过一遍吧，等会儿有个官方记录员会过来进行录像，我需要你表现得好一点。只用今天一天就行，别显得太有攻击性，尽可能赔笑。人类的官僚事务，你明白有多麻烦的。”  
通天晓挺直背脊，强调自己对福勒的支援。  
“而我会确保你的自由散漫不会超出界限。”  
千斤顶翻了个硕大的白眼。  
“棒极了，小肉条和肩垫男强强联手。你们若是想给我套上更紧的项圈（TIGHTER LEASH），干嘛不让救护车过来尝试一下。”  
“老--”“千斤顶——！！！”  
隔板和稀泥的劝解还没开头就被医官的吼声打断，连面色不善的通天晓都被救护车吓了一大跳。  
救护车跺着脚朝千斤顶行军，蒸腾的热度几乎能融化他躯体上新打的车蜡。他气势汹汹地逼近，光学镜中燃烧的蓝色一改往日的柔软，笔直瞪向雷霆救援队。  
医官吐出一口炙热的呼吸，双拳撑在腰边，面部金属一片赤粉。恼羞成怒里气恼的成分占据了百分之八十，即便如此，这幅热辣的发作模样仍然叫人难以抗拒--愤怒让救护车更加耀目了。  
千斤顶宛如被烈焰燎到起翘的草叶，他收紧车翼，举手投降，向后踮了几步。  
“我很抱歉，我完全不知道为什么我会这么说，我本来是打算说‘遵命老大（AYE AYE CAPTAIN）’的。一定是哪出了差错。”  
看在元始天尊活塞口的份上，他才不会在白天，而且还是当着所有人的面开黄腔。  
……自己在心里想是另一码事。  
这种连狡辩都算不上的示弱自然无法平息救护车的怒火，他本来就只是暂时搁置了抛光事件的火气，现在新账旧账一起算。医官凑近雷霆救援队，不客气地戳着千斤顶的胸甲上沿，态度堪称粗暴。  
“今天晚上我们得好好谈谈！”救护车压低嗓门恐吓。  
“……我现在就想亲吻你。”千斤顶回以同样低分贝的呢喃。  
这回答甚至都不能算牛头不对马嘴。  
“你究竟在胡说些什么？！”  
救护车紧张地四处环顾，好在周围人处于望而却步的状态，没人敢凑过来偷听。他难掩愤慨地瞪了千斤顶一眼，这一瞪足以把对方烤到酥脆。  
——不知为何，千斤顶发现自己眼下极度缺乏忍耐力。  
他的言行太过忠于自我，已经抵达了危险的范畴。  
而这都是因为……  
“--是那瓶酒的错。”  
“什么酒？”救护车草木皆兵。  
“我刚刚结束对击倒的追击，那个花架子跑路前泼了我一脸酒。现在我说起话来就像嘴上没安阀门。毫无疑问是霸天虎军医的把戏，他一定是下来处理过期吐真剂的。”  
“现在重型医疗设备根本就没法使用，就算能用也来不及了！”救护车身上起了一层细密的薄汗，他心慌慌地按住十指，扭头去看墙上的时钟。“你接下来可不能说什么…蠢话！”  
“只要别问太具体的问题，我觉得我有办法熬过去。”  
“你觉得？！”  
“我没法把话说得太死。你也看到我刚刚的表现了。而且你太可爱了。”  
救护车对他挤出一个想要就地爆发但是被现况压抑的羞耻怒容。  
他们的私密会诊被福勒的手机铃声卡断。  
福勒接通电话，应了几声。合上手机后这位政府特工摆出凶脸，抬拳比了个要求肃静的手势。  
“列兵戴利已经在基地外围待机了，胡闹到此为止，大家都到你们平常呆的位置上去！”  
  
  
  
“列兵戴利到岗报道。很荣幸见到您，长官。”  
“欢迎，列兵戴利。我很荣幸向你介绍汽车人联合基地欧米伽二号的日常运作，还有与我们同行的巨人们。我是特别特工威廉·福勒……--士兵，你没有取下摄像机的镜盖。”  
“哈？”  
这一天可不会好过。  
福勒叹息着捏住鼻梁，带领这个呆头愣脑的新兵走进基地。  
中午十二点零五分，列兵戴利准时抵达基地。严守时间是这位平头壮汉为数不多的优点之一，尽管他就像春游前过度兴奋的小学生那样整夜未眠，但这次他做好了万全的准备，摄像机的电池万无一失。  
汽车人联合基地欧米伽二号坐落于顶级特种部队的训练营之间，位于内华达州的贾斯帕郊区。它埋没在荒漠的边角，完美躲避了敌人的追寻。只有精英中的精英才能一睹神秘外星机械生命体的真容，在严格军纪的约束下，部队与这些巨人们相敬如宾，鲜少有例外--主要是赛博坦人中较年轻的士兵会试图“加强”种族交流。  
假如世界级的内部机密还不够刺激的话，那么与那些奇迹般的大机器人零距离接触绝对能让你的血压和肾上腺素飙升。  
列兵戴利深吸一口气，确定自己不会腿软后紧跟长官身后，步入这个看似平淡无奇的豆腐机库。  
机械的冷硬气息扑面而来。  
和室外烤人的正午相比，基地内更加凉快。巨型机库被划分成了好几个区域，极具科技感的巨型控制中心占领了绝大多数空间：一个完全独立的计算站，还有一块与公共大厅为邻的大型键盘。  
但真正夺走人目光的是那名高大的赛博坦人。  
昏暗的室内光无法淹没他的存在感，这名在控制台前沉吟的机械生命体色调明亮，装甲主调是乳白与赤红，圆润的棱角微微反光。  
镜头略有些颤抖，随着列兵戴利调整呼吸，画面再度变得滑顺。  
他显然不是擎天柱，不。  
尽管他有一些深色调的部件、一些方方正正的线条，但他与汽车人的首领相差甚远。总得来说，他看上去像个温和的大块头。  
但他并没有看向镜头，只能隐约看出对方正在为停运的器材头疼。  
“请随我来，士兵。在地面上很难与他们进行交流。”  
探员福勒擅自闯入画面，引导列兵走上高台。  
“这位是领袖卫队的医官，救护车。正如我曾经所报道的那样，他囊括了队伍里几乎所有的科研工作。他花费很长时间升级基地，所以假如你想了解什么，医官会是你首选的向导。”  
镜头再度转向医官。  
名为救护车的赛博坦人终于看了过来。   
“唉…你想要知道什么？”他叹道。  
你以为他的嗓音会和他的装甲同样温和，可惜那只是个幻想。医官被砂纸打磨过的嗓门让列兵戴利从感动中惊醒，这位外星人恐怕昨晚睡错了边。他看上去兴致不佳，甚至有些不开心。  
“话先说在前头，这里目前基本没有什么能够运作的东西，除去自带电源的设备。所以别指望我会给你表演什么把戏！”  
“呃--医官的意思是，假如物资能更快抵达的话，他就能更好的展现基地的功能了！”  
医官发出响亮的喷气声。“是啊，当然。”  
“士兵，能麻烦你稍等一下吗？”福勒对摄像机的镜头扯出一个三十克拉的笑容。  
列兵戴利点点头。  
福勒小跑着冲向医官，他们以为自己有在小声交谈，但这是军方提供的最好的摄像机，当然也会配备最好的麦克风。  
“你在搞什么总统山呢？！你就不能再友好点吗！”  
“我是不介意带着一个陌生人类到处瞎逛，但假如有得选的话我宁愿演算一整天的公式！再者，我究竟有哪里不友好了？”  
“我真是活见鬼了…你好歹也是个军官，难道你们汽车人从没进行过类似的公关活动吗？！就当是招兵广告！”  
“探员福勒，假如你以为汽车人是靠招兵广告才募集到这么多同伴，那你误会大发了。我们赛博坦人和你们人类的行事风格不同，只有霸天虎才会大张旗鼓地吹鼓自己。……而且，类似的事情从来都是擎天柱、通天晓他们负责。”  
“听着，医生，我知道你因为设备的问题很不爽，但列兵戴利的业余电影将会决定你未来的设备！难道我还没有把这道理翻来覆去地和你解释过三百遍吗？！”  
“啊啊啊…好吧，好吧！”  
特别探员福勒重回镜头前，嘴角重新挂起三十克拉的笑容。  
“抱歉让你久等了，戴利。”  
列兵比了个OK的手势。  
福勒威胁地望向救护车。  
后者无语地甩甩双手，心不甘情不愿地带领贵客前往基地的核心地带。  
“跟紧点。不留神的话你可能会在这里迷路。”  
  
赛博坦人的房间大门有如水库闸门，显得高大不可侵犯。容纳那些房间的走廊自然也是巨型尺寸，高吊在天花板上的荧光灯堪堪照亮一部分空间，光线落到地表时已经削弱了八九成，宿舍地段显得有些阴森。  
列兵戴利紧贴医官脚后。  
救护车的脚步声还算轻巧，步伐不紧不慢，无需小跑也能跟上。  
“这里就是领袖卫队的宿舍了，房间内部是他们个人的隐私。运气好的话也许其中有人会愿意向你展示自己的房间。”福勒说。  
“换做是我就不会那么想当然。”救护车实事求是，在特工再度废话前他迅速转换话题：“我现在带你们去的地方是训练室，我们的战士这会儿应该都聚集在那。他们肯定比我更有意思，事实上，我觉得你还不如集中摄影他们。”  
医官说着突然莫名不安起来，他的脚步稍一停顿，列兵戴利差点一脑门磕上他的脚后跟。  
“……不过要是雷霆救援队在的话就改道去看通天晓的飞船好了。”  
“呃…医生，你少在那里说笑了。救援队，他们可是我们队伍里的一大亮点。你说得他们好像是什么麻烦精似的。士兵，我可以向你保证呆在他们身边百分之一百安全，他们不是什么野兽，而是忠于保护人类的优秀战士。”  
福勒说得结结巴巴。  
救护车转身低头怒瞪福勒，态度暴躁：“要是你能少说几句话，让列兵戴利安安静静地摄影…”  
他的抱怨半路卡住，低沉的哼鸣声从他胸甲深处传来，回荡在宽阔的走廊里。医官的光学镜闪烁了一下，接着他抬起被列兵戴利贴靠的那条腿，一脚前一脚后地收拢膝盖。  
“……你能把镜头往上提一提吗？”医官小声建议，“我车盖下面没什么好看的。”  
列兵戴利老久才反应过来对方在说什么，立刻抬高镜头。  
虽说他早就把这位医官闪亮的底盘录了个清楚，但亡羊补牢为时不晚嘛。  
原来钢铁合金的巨人们也会害臊，看来高智慧生命体大都情感丰富。五十一特区的怪咖们肯定会爱死这段参考录像的。  
他们平安无事地抵达了训练室。  
之前见到的宿舍房门和训练室金库风格的森严铁门相比不过是一块塑料板，厚重金属大门的正中央嵌着一个船舵风格的转盘把手，医官像拧瓶盖似地轻松转开门把，将好奇的人类们迎入赛博坦式的“健身房”。  
训练室是极少数打通外界光源的房间，阳光透过高挑的隔窗倾泻而下，透过咖啡色的厚玻璃，正午的光亮给人一种夕阳西下的错觉。这里的机油味和灰尘味比其他地方更重，多半是因为现在正有人在热身，积攒在角落里的碎屑被他们切磋时的强风吹起，四处飘扬。  
只看救护车很难判断赛博坦人的年纪，不过见识了这两位生龙活虎的战士，不难判断医官是队伍中较年长的成员。  
银蓝色装甲的“幸运七号”出招迅敏随性，对面黄蜂配色的年轻战士同样敏捷，但战斗风格留有系统训练的痕迹。他们有来有去的出拳、踢腿，挡格时火花四溅，铿锵有力的金属撞击音节奏感十足。  
围观这场切磋的不止是摄像小队，早有先客在一边看热闹了。高大敦实的绿色赛博坦人和娇小优雅的二轮行者在房间角落里一边欣赏年轻人活动筋骨，一边交谈。  
救护车的造访让所有人向门口瞩目，黄蜂战士放下拳头，发出哔哔声打招呼。  
幸运七号转了转光圈，嘴角溜出一个窃笑。他抓住置物架上的抛光机，溜到同伴背后，瞄准车门按下开关。  
“小心闷棍！”他叫道。  
黄黑相间的年轻赛博坦人爆出一声惊讶的电子音，猛地转身回击。抛光机的圆盘卡在他车翼和肩胛骨的细缝里，一转身就被折断了。  
圆盘飞出了肩甲，骨碌碌地滚到医官脚边。  
救护车比出猛虎掏心的姿势抓狂。  
“烟幕！那个我还有用呢！！！”  
幸运七号--或者说烟幕，傻乎乎地捏着那半截残骸。他龇牙咧嘴地道歉，抬肩膀缩脖子的模样活像个不慎打破曲奇罐的青少年。  
“哦，我很抱歉。”  
“--我就不该把这个借给你……”救护车碎碎念着拾起嗝屁的圆盘，沮丧地走到一边。  
“哔呜—嘟—哔哔哔…”  
“这不是你的错，大黄蜂。”烟幕安慰主动请罪的同伴，后者回以一个无语的眼神。  
“让我一一介绍吧。烟幕，领袖卫队的新成员之一，他经历了足够多的战役证明自己的实力。另一位是大黄蜂，队伍的侦察兵。他们是很年轻，但他们是队伍中不可替代的战力，同时也是赛博坦未来的希望。”  
到这份上哪怕是列兵戴利也看得出探员福勒是在吹牛，不过他才不会妄加评论。这是他的第二个优点：寡言少语。  
福勒正了正领带，尽职尽责地带他溜遍整个训练室。  
“阿尔茜和隔板。这两位也是我报道中经常出现的战士，我相信这是你第一次亲眼目睹他们的英姿。”  
二轮行者姑且点头示意，但他们看上去更想继续先前的对话。  
没人给福勒捧场，他只能对着摄像头维持傻笑。  
“……我能问下擎天柱在哪吗？”特工磨着牙糟发问。  
“擎天柱正在飞船里整理资料，因为飞船上的系统是独立的。通天晓也在那。”阿尔茜回答。  
她犹豫了一下才补充：“--千斤顶多半也在那里。”  
列兵戴利用身体语言表达自己对外星飞船的向往，探员福勒只好悻悻地招呼医官。  
“那么我们是时候去见识领袖风范了。医生，能劳驾你--”  
“可你们才刚刚过来！”烟幕插入对话。“我有那么多事情可以告诉你！像是我加入领袖卫队的全过程，还有擎天柱是个多么伟大的领袖！”  
他压低肩膀，翻过手掌向下舒展，展现自己精密的机体，自豪之情洋溢而出。  
“我甚至为了这次采访抛光了自己！”  
救护车发出气愤的低吼声。  
烟幕完全不嫌事儿大。  
“当然，我抛光得还没救护车一半好。救护车，你是不是有什么医生秘方？你是怎么打磨自己后腰的？我死活都够不到那里！”  
“哔哔嘟唔哔—唔——嘟！”  
“是啊，还有你的天线，它们居然在闪闪发光！小蜂说得没错，我们从来不知道原来你的天线能够那样反光。”  
他们如愿以偿地看到救护车天线颤抖的光景，医官打了个哆嗦，看上去火冒三丈。  
“我不想讨论这个话题！而且这不关你事！”  
“真小气。总之，我来自铁堡档案库，任何关于擎天柱的事迹都可以问我！你想知道什么？不如从擎天柱的起源故事开始？”  
除去热情新兵的毛遂自荐，麦克风也捕捉到了旁边的细碎交谈。  
“--不好说。你也看到了，老救今天特别毛躁。”  
“放轻松，小隔。千斤顶打自留驻以来已经改善很多了，我们都有所目睹。他懂得其中分寸。”  
“这才是问题所在，你不明白，阿尔茜，但是我懂！老千的电路锐利得很，他恐怕是我见过得最灵光的人之一，但他也固执得一塌糊涂！假如他想给谁难过，他绝对会倔成对方最讨厌的德行，纯粹为了膈应对方。他当然懂分寸，绝大多数时间里他只想着怎么使用这种分寸全去刮别人的漆。”  
“我确定救护车可以搞定他。”  
“你真的确定吗？因为要是救护车冲他发作的话，千斤顶绝对不会乖乖挨批。上次我夹在他和通天晓之间和稀泥的滋味可不好受。”  
阿尔茜的语气变得虚无缥缈：“但这次不一样。要是救护车真的发作了，我会建议你离远点，让他们自己处理--除非千斤顶请求支援。”  
“现在你就纯粹在胡扯了。老千故意讨人嫌的时候从不求援。”  
“等到时候你再看我是不是在胡扯吧。”  
“——而以上就是钛师傅推荐擎天柱成为领袖的传奇历史！”烟幕兴奋地冲到镜头前，他的脸填满了所有空隙，画面都塞不下他的下巴。  
列兵一个踉跄，差点跌倒。  
“嘿，你喜欢这个故事，对不对？你激动得都站不稳了！”  
烟仔显然有着非常积极…几乎是过分积极的乐观，他露出灿烂的笑脸。  
很难坦白其实他刚刚说得话全都左耳进右耳出，戴利只能竖起大拇指。  
至少摄像机替他接收了烟幕的热情讲述。  
“真赞！要是你喜欢那个，那你肯定也会喜欢这个--”  
“是啊，你就继续说吧。”医官愤愤不平地泼冷水，“把擎天柱的历史说上个三天三夜，包括钛师傅的机密！”  
“你的要求真多，救护车。不过没问题，反正你们等会儿就能亲眼去看领袖了，我不介意说点关于我的——”  
  
“为什么没有人进行日常值日？本地原住民的来访并不意味你们能够聚集在训练室无所事事。”  
  
列兵戴利一瞬间将来人当成了擎天柱，但擎天柱并没有这么高耸的肩甲，神态也没有那么严厉。  
“通天晓，擎天柱的首席副官，基地的指挥官。他是自从领袖卫队在二号基地安顿以来和人类上层交流最多的军官，只要是他交出的文件全都一丝不苟、精准完善。”  
福勒担当了旁白的职责，通天晓的出现明显让他松了口气。  
即便是勇敢的烟仔见到他的瞬间也蔫了半茬，当即收紧全身螺栓向他敬礼：“我只是在帮助人类访客完成采访工作，长官！”  
“那将是不必要的，新兵。现在你最重要的工作是完成今天的值日，侦察兵，你也一样。”  
“遵命，长官…”  
“哔呜——嘟……”  
年轻人们垂头丧气地离开训练室。  
通天晓目送他们离开，等待数秒后，他原本就够严厉的神情拧得更紧了。  
“为什么你还愣在那里，士兵。今天你得和我共同行动。”  
伴随着一声低沉的叹息，杵在门外待机的某个人步入室内。  
这位赛博坦人有着领袖卫队中最锋利的机体线条，背后车翼高高昂起。和烟仔他们上下起伏、动作活泼的圆鼓车门不同，他的车门维持在基本固定的角度上——从机体线条到醒目的装甲配色，无不暗示他与生俱来的傲骨。  
但现在这位把桀骜不驯写进履历的赛博坦人满脸厌烦，他拖沓着沉重的脚步走到指挥官身边，不爽到都没给福勒他们半个眼神。  
“千斤顶，雷霆救援队的战士--”  
“--千斤顶是个不擅长遵守命令的士兵，但是在我和擎天柱的监管下，我会确保他不再做任何莽撞危险的行为。”  
福勒甚至都没机会替千斤顶贴金。  
他已经放弃挣扎了。  
通天晓当然会成为人类上层最偏爱的赛博坦人，他严守规则、不懂变通，对待盟友还该死的诚实。  
“雷霆救援队的行事风格太过鲁莽，通常会引发一系列战略灾难，造成多余的损失。但请相信我们正在改善这方面问题--”  
“通天晓--呃，长官，我知道老千有不少毛病，但对雷霆救援队感情深厚的人不只是他一个人。”隔板好声相劝。  
通天晓润滑了一下自己的语气：“嗯…无论如何，他会慢慢懂得规章制度的重要性的。”  
他和隔板同时望向千斤顶，遵循基本的镜头语言，列兵戴利也往千斤顶的脸部聚焦。  
令人意外的是千斤顶没在恼火。  
他和几秒前判若两人，看上去甚至放松了不少。他的视线落在房间那头，集中在医官身上。他朝对方轻轻昂头，后者胡乱比划了几个手势，察觉镜头扫来的瞬间救护车强行收手，假装什么都没发生，好像他一点都不慌张。太晚了。  
角落里的二轮行者按住了整张脸。她显得异常痛心疾首，真想知道为什么。  
隔板和通天晓面面相觑。  
“士兵，你没有什么要说的吗？”  
“哈？”  
“你难道一个字都没听进去吗？”  
“抱歉，我完全没在听。”  
假如说这是找茬千斤顶的语气未免太诚实了点。  
不过这要触怒通天晓倒是绰绰有余啦，指挥官当即竖起食指开始说教，语气起码有五六吨重。  
“正是你的这种态度让人无法苟同！总是用插科打诨的态度糊弄每一次重要的对话，对待报道和任务吊儿郎当，战斗时还卖弄个人主义！”  
千斤顶一瞬间沉下肩膀，但他轻轻吸了一口气，再度放松站姿，摆出心不在焉的态度过滤通天晓的话语。  
隔板紧张地环顾二人，试图插话却又想不出什么巧妙的介入方式。  
“即便是现在，你都无法好好配合计划！”  
“哦，相信我，我不是没尝试过。”千斤顶回答。  
“老千……？”  
“别担心，小隔。我自有分寸。”  
“……这正是我最害怕的展开。”隔板小声嘀咕。  
福勒拼命拉扯西装的领口给自己透气。  
“让我问你一件事，你是怎么定义配合的？”千斤顶靠近一步，他的目光自下方刺上，宛如极地遭遇地壳运动后凸起的冰柱。  
“所有人都像机器人一样按照你脑内的剧本行动吗？因为这招真是相当有效啊，毕竟只要有某个小齿轮不合你意、降低了效率，你只用把它拆开丢掉就行了，多方便。”  
“假如你是在暗指大战时期雷霆救援队的分裂事件，别忘了你才是那个擅自离队的散兵游勇！”  
“在你来之前雷霆救援队内部真是四分五裂，内斗不断，而我正是那匹害群之马，所以在我滚蛋之后你想必是一帆风顺，无忧无虑了。”  
  
这就是了。  
地球上、宇宙中，每一场剧烈争吵开始前都会有的奇妙卡顿，微妙的沉默。  
所有人都在调整呼吸，准备迎接狂风暴雨。  
通天晓捏紧双拳，俯视棘手的士兵。他的阴影覆盖千斤顶，如此威严、如此不容否认，却只是让雷霆救援队极寒的冰蓝愈发锐利。  
  
  
  
“假如你当真关心过自己的队伍，那么你就不会选择离开。即便你现在加入了一个全新的队伍，这种傲慢也从未变过。下一次当你逃跑的时候，至少记住这一点：你或许可以逍遥自在、为所欲为，但我有一整个队伍要照看！”  
  
  
  
“长官，这根本就不是真的！！老千总是想着所有人，而你很清楚这一点！”  
隔板愤怒的反驳动摇了通天晓的坚不可摧。  
救护车却只是投来绵长的一眼，轻声呢喃：“……千斤顶。”  
医官站在训练室的高窗前，漏下的阳光顺着他的肩甲流淌。他瞪圆光学镜，和千斤顶冷硬的眼神相比救护车眼中的光辉太柔和了，它毫不费力的与午后的阳光结合，酿就一段温暖的蓝光--这是举世无双的秘方，只有千斤顶才晓得怎样饮入救护车的担忧。  
“没关系，救护车。”千斤顶的嗓门低沉磁性，奇迹般的冷静。  
他蘸过救护车之后再望向通天晓的眼神是矛盾的，因为浮在海平线上层的浅色天空本不可能与冰冻三尺的冷漠相融，雷霆救援队却办到了。  
暴怒存在着，却前所未有的平稳。  
它不是翻腾在夏季雷云中的闪电，霹雳坠下的高速烫灼。这份亘古的痛楚被某个人的柔怀所软化，变成苦涩的坚定。  
“长官，你误解了很多东西。首先，假如我认为你是个无药可救的混蛋，我根本不会喊你为长官--不管我是故意膈应你，还是随口这么说。你一直都是个值得尊敬的上级。其次，我从未否认是我主动离开救援队的，只是我不会把这种旧伤口挂在嘴边，随便别人剥开。”  
通天晓呆然而立。  
“问题在于——我们本该是站在同一边，为同样的信念战斗。是先有队伍再有制度，还是有了制度才有队伍，你从来就没搞懂过这一点。你的确有着了不起的规划能力，规章制度的确能解决内部混乱，你的战略眼光拯救了不少同胞。但这不能改变事实，那就是你让救援队队员活在折磨中。事情已经变了很多了，你还是食古不化。你以为你所谓的规则能永远用下去？用不了多久你就会痛感自己的问题。我提前告诉你答案，那叫做羁绊，某种远比制度更强韧、有力的东西。  
\--别误会，我会努力老实下去的，尽量遵守你的游戏规则。因为这一次我不会逃跑，而这个决定和你半毛钱关系都没有，甚至都无关雷霆救援队。”  
千斤顶平淡地收尾，走向门口。  
福勒率先从震惊中清醒，慌不迭地伸手阻拦：“等等，千斤顶，你还有--”  
“哦，对了，还有这个来着。”他终于向列兵戴利投去第一眼，俯身对摄像头伸出食指轻轻一戳，镜头应声裂开。  
“我第一眼看到这玩意儿时就觉得不顺眼，让我想到某个诡异的霸天虎。你是人类的士兵，对吧？告诉你们的上级，假如我对亲自上战场的上司都这么不爽，那我百分之一千不会把你们这些躲在办公室里享清福的软脚虾放在眼里。我说得够清楚了吗？”  
列兵戴利呆呆点头。  
千斤顶稍一颔首，这次阔步离开，没有回头。  
  
训练室里一片死寂。  
数秒后福勒和隔板试图打圆场，这两个可怜虫恐怕是最头疼的人。阿尔茜一声不吭地留守原地，仔细打量通天晓的神情。她不需要去担心医官，指挥官才是那个需要缓缓的人--但没有任何人能安慰他，尤其是当千斤顶完全正确时。  
救护车依旧站在那一窗阳光下，望着千斤顶离开的方向。他浅浅跨去一步，身后天线的晃动仿佛白银湖泊里的一缕涟漪。  
擎天柱在列兵戴利被尴尬淹没前及时抵达，他刚刚一直在整理领袖卫队的实际作战数据，以便用事实说服心怀疑虑的人类同盟们。  
他来到训练室前恰巧与千斤顶擦肩而过，接着又目睹同伴们微妙的态度，难掩疑惑地提升语调。  
“……发生了什么？”  
  
  
  
列兵戴利的汽车人基地之旅结束得虎头蛇尾，他没去参观外星飞船，或者战士们的房间。  
整个下午擎天柱和通天晓都在向他大量输入战斗数据，搭配特别探员福勒的倾情解说，简直没什么比这更能催眠了--哪怕讲课的是两个巨型机器人也不管用。开裂的摄像镜头只是雪上加霜，后半程的影片质量相当堪忧。  
要是乱入嘉宾再多一点的话或许会更有趣，但途中救护车就兴冲冲地跑去迎接修缮电缆的工作人员了，烟幕和大黄蜂偶尔会过来凑热闹，可他们都很忌讳通天晓。  
所以列兵戴利只能硬着头皮努力听完汽车人长官的循循教诲。  
至于千斤顶……  
  
直到列兵戴利结束摄影离开基地，雷霆救援队都没再出现。  
  



	8. 坦白从宽　EPISODE 04

“……我还以为你今晚不会来了。”  
“我说过我们需要好好谈谈。”  
“啊，是的。我期待已久的拷问环节，多半见不到明天的太阳了。”  
“少耍点聪明又不会要了你的命！”救护车说。他拍掉千斤顶撑在门框上的左手，挤进房间。“他们终于捣腾好了电井，所以我能检查你的身体了。”  
千斤顶转过身，靠在门的另一边，温情注视救护车的入侵。他没打开房间的大灯，简陋的工作台上只有一盏亮白的能源灯。灰暗的房间里唯一的光源衬出救护车机体上沾染暖色的哑光，千斤顶挺了挺腰，电子门得以在身后合上。  
“你知道吗，在这个点以检查身体的名目突袭我的房间不像是明智之举。”  
“你才是那个喝了过期吐真剂的家伙，假如你不想把油箱吐出来的话就给我老老实实接受检查！”  
“言之有理。”  
千斤顶老老实实接受检查。  
除去地点是自己的房间，这真的只是个普通的体检。救护车监测了他的引擎动能、脉冲频率、体温，甚至查看了他舌头的颜色。测试结果一派正常。  
“看来不管你喝了什么那东西都不会留下后遗症。算你运气好。”  
“也许这不算什么坏事。我有点喜欢今天的感觉，偶然来一次也无妨。”  
救护车盯着他看。  
千斤顶摊开双手。  
“我觉得好多了，难怪这世上有那么多话痨。”  
“我没在担心那个。”  
“那你在担心什么？”千斤顶说。他贴近救护车，望入医官的光学镜，声音渐低：“我好得很。那些旧伤口？它们都是陈年旧事了，就算伤痂还没掉下来，也肯定厚得和地幔似的，再来十个通天晓在上面蹦跶也不会有事。”  
“我没在瞎操心，真的。你又不需要别人废话，事实上我很高兴你理清了头绪。至少你肯认真对话，没再像之前那样硬是跟他对着干。”救护车说，他的发声器冒出一个气流被卡住的停顿，苦恼地垂下视线。  
“这些我还是看得出来的。”  
“但是？”  
  
“--但是我不介意再多心烦一件事。”  
  
救护车的细声嘀咕几乎被他逐渐响亮的引擎声覆盖。  
千斤顶用力眨了眨光学镜。  
他的脑电板暂时来不及化解这句话带来的冲击，内部神经的嘶嘶声听起来很兴奋，你把橡胶放到炭上烤也能听见类似的声音。  
“…这种对话已经开始变得烦人了。之前我们早就理清了这件事--”  
他不明白为什么救护车的语气那样不安。  
他以为自己在说什么？毁灭世界的独裁宣言吗？  
是啊，千斤顶最好抱着膝盖坐在地狱烈焰里，直到他的火种舱变成迷你熔炉。  
他在救护车把话说完前就溃散了。  
双刀客将医官拥入怀中，脸孔埋在对方的脖颈里。  
“--千斤顶，我不是在强迫你。”后者听起来有些受伤，环住自己的肩膀。  
千斤顶深吸一口气，含糊不清地嘟哝了什么。  
救护车脖颈上纤薄的银色合金松展又收紧，他感到医官的温热蹭过侧耳，肩上传来安抚性质的拍打。  
千斤顶的车翼弹动了一下。  
“……救护车，我只是在耍滑头而已。”他闷在医官的脖颈那呢喃。  
“什么--”  
“你的保护欲简直糟糕透顶。最糟糕的那种。”  
“你在说什么？我不明--”  
千斤顶的手指探入背内，沿着救护车内藏背甲的弧度浅浅一刮。他在救护车的惊呼声中收紧臂怀，湿漉漉地啜吻起他肩甲旁边的白色挡板。  
医官挣扎起来，他好笑地挥舞双手，慌乱中一把揪住自己的耳朵。  
“千斤顶！！”  
“不然你指望我给什么反应？”  
“你别以为你能用这种办法转移话题--这一招就从没管用过！”  
“把这当成花招使太奢侈了。你想知道更多关于我的事情？没问题。等我和通天晓揭过这一页后，我会说到让你厌烦，任你摘取。我和长官之间的破事更多取决于他今后的态度，我只用等着瞧就行。而且在眼下这个当口我真的不想考虑任何和他有关的事情，我只想和你折腾到明天早上--”  
“显、然、吐真剂的效果还没消退，你…你最好和我去治疗中心一趟。”  
“它应该已经代谢出去了。人总能主动选择实话实说的。”  
“你简直就是最糟糕的病人！”  
“嘿，我从始至终不过是喝了几口劣酒罢了。”  
“只不过那不是酒--啊…！你最好改掉说话时动手动脚的毛病，我不是来和你约会的！”  
“我知道。你是过来给我上夹板的。”  
“你究竟有没有听我…嗯--唔…哈啊……”  
救护车的反抗逐渐削弱了，软绵绵的抱怨堵住他的嗓子口，模糊成一团暧昧的哼声。最后一声喘息潮湿又急促，救护车换了个更加舒服的姿势搂住千斤顶，他手肘上圆鼓鼓的车胎贴着千斤顶的肩臂，偶尔被对方的行动带动。  
千斤顶尽量延长爱抚的时间，他的手指停留在救护车承重轴附近，用力揉拭自己亲手打上的车蜡，在丝滑的漆面刻下指印。  
  
如何让现在的触感成为永恒？  
  
那样堂堂正正、毫无愧疚的自我展露在不久前纯粹是个天方夜谭。在领袖卫队的开导下，他变得更加坚韧了。  
但若不是与救护车交融契合，柔声交谈，他很难顺利的压制那份怒火。  
救护车在训练室里望来的那一眼无法洗去。  
信赖。关心。小小的愤怒。这种粗糙的体贴和关怀，近乎蛮横的治愈。  
对方至今都未察觉这份安宁是他带来的，不过千斤顶也半斤八两——他永远都无法对救护车的温软习以为常，谁让救护车没有给他留下太多选择。  
  
他的食指掠过救护车后臀边廓，垂眸浅笑一声后抬起头来，试图亲吻医官。  
救护车夸张地后仰，动用整个上身的力量拒绝这一吻。  
“停！！”  
“…救护车。”  
“不准用这种语气抱怨，我真的觉得你药效还在，去做个抽血测试吧。”  
“救护车，你有无数种方法可以惩罚我：云霄飞车，德州斗牛机，甚至是深度潜水。但你偏偏要选所有刑法中最不人道的那种，而我昨天已经受过罚了。”  
“昨天你搞得那套戏码害我一直被神子审问！烟幕也没闲着！！”  
救护车不晓得哪个更让他无地自容，是全身被千斤顶抛光的事实，还是千斤顶嘴里那套乱七八糟的“刑法”。  
双刀客仍在用力倾向医官。  
“说起这个--我听说烟仔搞砸了你的抛光机。我的那个可以充公。”  
“你明明可以修好坏掉的那个！”救护车小声嚷嚷。  
“你连抱怨起来都这么务实--”  
千斤顶踮起脚尖，发现对方铁了心要抵抗。在他们开始模仿互联网上主人强吻宠物猫的热门短视频前雷霆救援队打住了。  
“……--小救（RATCH）。”他听起来沮丧极了。  
救护车挣脱拥抱，他盯了千斤顶一眼，迅速挪开视线。  
“我又不知道那种吐真剂会不会交叉感染。”  
“噢。”  
“而且你说它尝起来像酒。”  
“你不会因为我的电解液就醉倒的。尽管那听上去很浪漫。”  
救护车的忧虑压过了恼怒。他牵住千斤顶的手，试图带他去大厅。“检查很快就会结束，要是你真的没事我会留下来过夜的。”  
“用不着那么麻烦，有个更快的办法能够进行检验。”  
千斤顶的双手搭在医官的肩膀上，眼神暗示着今夜的旖旎--显然他对自己的新陈代谢异常自信。  
“不如你问我最黑暗的秘密是什么，然后我们就知道我有事没事了。”  
“哦？那我就问了。”救护车开始不爽了--哪怕对象是千斤顶，他对挑衅的忍耐力还是很低。医官甩脱他的拥抱，十指轻敲手臂的红色漆面，眉头紧蹙。  
“你最黑暗的秘密是什么？”  
  
  
  
“我对你的载具模式有过非分之想，而且不止一次。”  
  
  
  
空气凝固的速度连庞贝古城都要甘拜下风。  
千斤顶目前正在内心召唤维苏威火山的显灵，得把整座火山的火山灰掏空才能遮住他的绝望。或者直接把他碳封了也成，他保准能成为一扇很结实的旋转门。  
救护车不至于到怀疑人生的程度，他还在犹豫该怎么反应。漫长的死寂后，医官眨眨光学镜。  
“千斤顶，你是呆瓜吗？”他问。  
他当然觉得莫名其妙，但其中也有含量相当高的确信。  
千斤顶的脸快绷成一张铁板了--所以这就是羞耻的滋味，每天都能学到新知识，真赞。  
好在绝境的游刃有余是他的招牌。“我很惊讶你到现在才发现这个。”   
“我的载具模式是地球的交通工具，那根本--”  
“人造载具的线条没有你十分之一清爽，更毋论漆面了。只有在载具模式我才能看清你的轮圈，而且我一直都想知道你箱体内部的手感。重点不是你选择了什么车型，而是不同模样的你。”  
千斤顶承认自己有破罐子破摔的嫌疑，但奇迹发生了。  
救护车竟然被说动了。  
他可以晚点再把眉毛摘下来刮掉自己的脸皮，因为医官踮了踮脚尖，下潜视线，声线柔软。  
“我看上去像是什么科学探索项目吗？”  
救护车的确可以假装自己很不爽啦，但他的眼神和可爱的零件啾鸣表达得是另一种含义。  
千斤顶小步接近。他向救护车敞开怀抱，动作甚至有些蹒跚。  
“……——救护--”  
“--不是今天！”医官向后跳去，一副受到极大惊吓的模样。  
“现在赶紧去治疗床那准备做净化治疗，麻溜的！刚刚的测试结果证明你是个病人，这可是你自找的。”  
“………全听你的，医官。”  
救护车没有要求他更改称呼。  
千斤顶只好老实认栽。  
  
  
  
一周后圆桌会议得出结论，他们一致认为领袖卫队是值得信赖的外星盟友，给出的数据和案例无懈可击——无论是过失还是胜利，擎天柱和通天晓都给出了详细的记录。尽管他们的队伍中有些管理问题，但不伤大雅。  
换句话说，雷霆救援队那种陈芝麻烂谷子的战场回忆录、隔阂颇深的人际僵局还没严重到会毁灭世界的程度。那些将军见过更糟糕的士兵，就连反对派都觉得还是让通天晓自个儿“清理门户”为佳，反正不关他们的事。  
福勒这次算幸运了。  
相较于和反恐部门短兵相接的痛苦经历，他这次只需签署三十张额外的文件就能解决一切后续，上头也不会对他在纪录片里的尴尬言行多做研究--探员福勒欣赏那部纪录片时露出的表情要是被喜剧中心发现了，恐怕会被挖到电视台去做一名金牌喜剧演员。  
好吧，是他调查不周，没想到医官会这么不配合。  
他早该晓得救护车不是什么好捏的柿子，毕竟他握有能让擎天柱和通天晓同时退让的力量。  
总的来说，探员福勒算好狗运，但这种蠢运气不代表他没有怨气。  
所以得到勉强合格的成绩单后，福勒便迫不及待地来找茬了。  
“我得告诉你这事儿就差那么一点…那么一点点就黄了！！”他比出一毫米空隙，向汽车人们大发牢骚。“那个士兵搞坏的摄像头？他们算在了我的账单上！今后要是你们胆敢把任何人类建筑压成松饼--尤其是千斤顶--你们就等着被迁到黄石国家公园去做守林员吧！”  
“我们会尽己所能的遵守人类的法律，但是我们无法压抑每个人的意愿。千斤顶已经有了很多改善，他只是还没完全把握住和人类相处的力道。”擎天柱说。  
“是啊！我从那个报废的镜头上看出来了！”福勒吼道，他对通天晓竖起手指：“你信誓旦旦地保证千斤顶会安分守己，但我可没看出来他有多听你的话！”  
通天晓张开嘴，他本试图说些什么，像是“注意你的语气”，但他办不到。  
他皱紧眉头，陷入这数日不曾间断的烦闷，默不作声。  
擎天柱扶住指挥官的肩膀，再度向福勒发话时语气更加稳重、坚定了。  
“通天晓在大战期间领导雷霆救援队执行了多项任务，我相信他足够了解千斤顶。队伍中总会发生争执和议论，正是这种交流让我们变得更加强大。”  
通天晓稍稍合眸。  
数秒沉默后他睁开光学镜，用力点头。  
“……是的。我会尽最大的努力解决这些问题，成为一个更好的指挥者。”  
这份笃定、这种对道德和规则的深信不疑陪伴他走过漫长的战役，现在他们比以往任何时候都更需要这种坚毅，没时间多愁善感了。  
“千斤顶不会成为队伍的问题的。”长官决断道。  
“很好，那我就依仗你了，指挥官。”  
游骑兵同样严肃地回答，叹了口气。他望了一眼在那边捣腾数据的医官，还是没忍住用拇指指了指对方的背脊。  
“擎天柱，另外一件事——医生总是那种鸟样吗？我还以为学医的都耐心很好！亏他是通讯链中心的主要调度员，从没想到他能那么敷衍！”  
“救护车总是有很多工作，所以…”  
“你是在告诉我大夫其实是个急性子吗？”  
“不尽然，救护车已经足够有耐心了。”擎天柱没有直言这结论是怎么得出的，他毕竟见多识广。  
福勒沉吟一声，再三思索后决定还是不向领袖和副官展示那张照片，转而四处寻找那匹脱缰野马。  
他没等多久对方就送上门了，身边还附带三个货真价实的问题儿童。  
杰克卡在这团骚动的中心，他看上去活像被马蜂团团围簇似的满脸愁苦。  
“接受现实吧，杰克！要么威逼利诱，要么提前准备伴郎服！”神子喝道。  
“我已经说了一千遍了，这事儿不可能发生！”  
“嘿，这不一定是坏事啊。”千斤顶含笑劝解。  
杰克发出懊恼的吼声，拿掌根搓揉眼角。“神子，为什么你要到处宣传！”  
“你为这破事苦恼了好久，在我看来完全不值得。而且我才没有到处宣传，我有精心挑选咨询对象。在小隔和千斤顶之间我觉得还是老千的意见更有参考价值--你说过你不想拿这事去烦扰阿尔茜来着的。”  
“是啊，因为这整件事都是空穴来风，无稽之谈！”  
“为什么你不直接去问他们呢？”拉斐尔困惑地问，“我是说，这是确认真相的最快办法，不是吗？”  
杰克放下手，拖着长音哀叹。  
“啊——……我不知道，也许我只是害怕那万分之一的可能性。但我可以向你们打包票，我家的新车和易拉罐一点都不搭配。”  
“易拉罐？”千斤顶挑起眉毛。  
拉斐尔慷慨解惑：“一种传统习俗。人们会在婚车后头绑上易拉罐表示他们正当新婚，最近庆祝订婚的情侣也开始这么做了。”  
千斤顶挺直背脊。他挠了挠脸颊，下意识地瞥了一眼救护车。  
“……幸好这只是地球习俗。”  
他不是时尚先锋，但往自己车门上粘一连串哐当作响的劣质风铃肯定很搞笑。  
“嘿，你！士兵！你来得刚好，我有事情要警告你！”福勒喊道。  
“没问题，不过你得先回答他的问题。”“等等，什--千斤顶，我不想——”“我听说你向这孩子的母亲求婚了，挺大一步飞跃呐。”  
千斤顶不由分说地把杰克推到福勒面前，懒散地笑着。  
杰克已经很久没遭遇这么标准的赶鸭子上架了，他换了五六个尴尬的姿势后放弃抵抗，狠狠吹了一下自己的刘海。  
“…我听见你跟我妈说戒指的事情了。”他说。  
“……啥？”  
“好吧，不久前你送我妈回家，我听到了一些你们的交谈。对话里跳出了戒指这个词，我这几天晚上都没睡踏实。”  
“你以为--”特别探员福勒打了好几个结巴，“--那个戒指是——啊，看在耶稣和圣母玛利亚的份上，我只是不小心把军戒落在了琼的医务室里而已。我可是个服役三十年的游骑兵，隔天我得正装上镜，那枚戒指是我为数不多的饰品，所以我去找了她，顺便把她送回家，仅此而已，孩子！”  
“你--你的军戒？”  
“我今天也带着呢。看，它就在我的大拇指上。”福勒亮出拇指，刻有游骑兵标志的朴素戒指闪闪发光，显然特地保养过。“不过军戒也没能拯救那部纪录片，救援队！”  
千斤顶耸了耸一边肩膀，算是承认自己的罪行。  
也许是因为和孩子们站在一起，这位桀骜不羁的士兵褪去了昨日的凌厉，显得平易近人。福勒沉住一口气，试图激起对方的注意：“现在我能和你说要紧事了吗？”  
“当然。你要废话什么？”  
“这是个游骑兵风格的私下警告。”福勒和他一同望向通天晓，千斤顶发出一声不耐烦的呼气声，乖乖跟着小肉条走到灯光昏暗的走廊。  
杰克心里一块大石头落地，像漏了气的气球一般瘫在沙发上。  
“呼，谢天谢地，一切都只是我想太多。”  
“哦，我可不这么觉得，事实上问题变得更严重了。”  
“嗯--嗯，我不会再听你鬼扯了。”  
“脑子放灵光点啊，杰克。”神子啧啧咂舌。“福勒的戒指是怎么跑到你妈那里的啊？”  
杰克被自己的嗝给噎住了。  
新一轮战斗即将开始。  
  
  
  
“规章制度，禁止事项。尽管说吧，我听着呢。”  
“你最好收敛下你的态度，因为我可是保住了你的命门，上次你救了我和琼的命，这算两清。”  
“哦？那还真是多谢了。不过我怎么不知道我陷入了危机？”  
千斤顶眯起光学镜，满不在乎地抱住肩膀。  
“在其他人知道之前这消息就被截了下来。”福勒掏出交通部的闪照，就差甩到救援队脸上了。“你介意解释一下这张照片的来历吗？攻击上级军官不是好倾向！”  
千斤顶本来只是随便瞄一眼，他发出了很滑稽的嘎哒声。  
“换做是我就会安分守己，医官的脾气没你想得那么好！”  
“……………………喔，这我早就知道了。”  
“下次再发生这种事情可就不是我能左右的公关危机了，五角大楼会介入的！话就撂这儿了，这是我同为士兵的提醒和警告。”  
“是啊是啊，你们人类很爱多管闲事，这点我是懂了。”千斤顶凉飕飕地说。  
他死死盯着那张闪照。  
片刻后他遮住侧脸，靠近福勒小声嘀咕：“……这张照片能给我吗？”  
“你拿它干嘛？”  
“没什么，只是个纪念。”  
“这是即将销毁的最高机密，不是你的奖杯！”  
“总之就让我拿一下成不？”千斤顶不由分说地夺过那张照片，扩张光圈进行扫描。  
微弱的弹跳音提示记录完成，他心满意足地把照片丢回去，任由可怜的纸质机密随风飘零。  
他才懒得管福勒怎么给自己定型，不知悔改、为所欲为…反正都是些废话。  
千斤顶哼着断断续续的小调儿回到公共领域，满面春风地绕到救护车身边落座，组装近日来库存渐少的特制手雷。  
所以那就是他们那天在野外逗弄彼此的模样。  
不至于到血脉膨胀的程度，但绝对够脸红心跳，足以刺激自己的愉悦。  
扣上第一个手雷的外壳，千斤顶用探索地视线打量医官的箱体和随着动作若隐若现的背甲，就差单手托腮傻笑出声了。  
……没问题，他们未来会有很多机会挑战未知。  
他知道救护车会怎么回答。  
  
  
  
千斤顶应该察觉的。  
只可惜他的进程被救护车高度占用，一边期待未来一边麻利打造手雷太消磨注意力了，否则他肯定在对方丢来第一眼的瞬间就垮下脸，至少会起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
通天晓正目不转睛地盯着他，神情若有所思。  
众所周知，领袖卫队的指挥官是个不懂变通的死脑筋，和雷霆救援队的固执隶属不同的生物特性，二者完全排斥。  
这种特性有弊有利，但总得来说有个很好懂的公式，那就是通天晓说死的决定等于只差钉上铁板的待定事实，无论他的决定和执行方法有多白目--呃，不近人情。  
  
……千斤顶，他真的应该察觉的。  
  



	9. 赛博有情天/EMERGENCY SHIFT（番外）

飞船的队列划过天脚，阵型稀疏，像一群在夏季风暴前松展羽翼的海鸟。  
尽管中型战机的船体足够结实，不会被轻易击坠，但隔音服务不包括在基础套餐里，所以队列内部的通讯永远吵吵嚷嚷，其中六成内容都是前线战士常见的粗野挑衅和玩笑。往伤口上撒盐俨然是生活必备品，千斤顶不胜其烦。  
“比起这个我更担心下个补给站有没有船体抛光剂。”他说。  
“你们听见了吗，女士们。少拿他开涮了，这不会增加你和他同床共枕的机会。”  
“是啊，老千正打算把自己的宝贝飞船抛光成天空中最闪亮的靶子，错过和他共舞的机会已经害我哭湿枕头了。”  
“别这样妄自菲薄，我永远都能为了揍扁你而腾出时间。”  
千斤顶握紧飞船方向杆的把手，巧妙避开下坠气流。身后船舰纷纷避让，漫不经心的海鸟们短暂地分道扬镳，很快又回归原本的航路，依旧是那散漫的阵列。  
“小隔眨眼间就会回来的。很快他就会晓得这里才是真正的归属，何必多虑。”  
通讯总链陷入短暂的沉默，接着雷霆救援队的舰列向上爬升，攀入黑色的天空。云层凝结了灰尘、油污和剥落的碎漆，仿佛丢根火柴就能引燃这团气体和废屑的混合物。事实上它们也的确能够被点燃，在正确的风向使用正确的燃料能制造一团浮空的火球，火光会照亮这星球肮脏的上空，接着再被浓厚的灰黑按灭--试问又有何处比家园更甜美呢？  
可惜雷霆救援队们没工夫杂耍了，他们得在五个天文时内抵达下一个据点。稍作整顿后新的命令就会降临，他们将那些蛮横无理、强人所难的任务戏称为神谕，雷厉风行的作风只是因为长痛不如短痛。  
舰队绕过所有霸天虎的雷达，抵达K-2C5区域。他们掠过锈海的边境，缓缓降低高度。即将抵达目标据点的当口，西南方向突然强光闪烁。橘红色的光亮或许会令人联想到灰烬中的火星，但它逐渐变亮，从橘红色变成赤红，亮红，最后是炫目的尖锐白色。  
它在远处坠落，四周的废墟和空气中沉沉浮浮的垃圾被通数震碎，巨大的冲击波掀翻了两艘离坠落点稍近的战机，仪器故障的噪音填满船舱。他们在距离据点六十公里的死城迫降，由于见证过无数飞行器燃烧坠毁的光景，没谁会把这当成“某位倒霉的飞行员忘记拉手刹”。  
雷霆救援队在陆地集结进发三分钟后，天际被大量类似的鲜亮火光烫穿。呼啸而来的强压挤迫着赛博坦的气流、温度和重力，它们突破成层圈时躯体上缠绕着炙热的灰白蒸汽，不规则的球体胡乱瞄准自己中意的降落点。  
一个不幸的意外。  
和神谕不同的是，意外不会点到为止。  
千斤顶轻吸一口气，嚼碎口中钢铁的味道。  
“小行星雨。想和我跳探戈的，先把油门踩穿吧。”  
  
  
  
救护车在啜饮能量液的途中沉入昏睡，这场小憩来得没头没脑，直到擎天柱将他唤醒医官才发现自己原来睡着了。他尴尬地瞥了一眼洒在地上的能量液，将空杯推上桌面，用力捏揉眉间，试图醒神。  
“伤员在哪？”他问。  
“你有多久没有休息了？”  
“我刚刚就在休息，现在告诉我伤员在哪。”  
“医疗站里的病人已经全部康复，现在只剩下你没有休眠充能了。”  
“大黄蜂在哪？”  
擎天柱没有回答。  
救护车的嘴唇张合了一下。  
一瞬间领袖以为他会发怒，但医官只是深吸一口气，错过身去。他拿后背应付多年的好友，大手大脚地整顿起了桌面。  
粘着剂、医用抛光机、备用机体合金，东西不少，动静不小。  
擎天柱盯住那只在桌边摇摇欲坠的杯子，在它摔碎前抬手按住。  
“隔板和他在一起。”  
“而我应该对此感到放心吗？”  
“大黄蜂的体能已经完全恢复了，他能胜任比巡逻更重要的任务。”  
“为什么没人事先询问一下我的许可？上一次我检查时，我还是这里的医官！”  
他猛地转身，与领袖怒目相对。  
擎天柱本能地想安抚对方，但他与老友同行了太过漫长的年岁，足以看出这种固执有多不毛。他回以疲倦且忧虑的眼神，轻声坦白：“这是他的选择。”  
医官的拇指弹动了一下，抱住肩膀。  
“我有个重要的任务要交给你，救护车。等你休眠之后我们再谈，这是个命令。”  
  
救护车选择耗时较短的深度休眠，但得知擎天柱的安排后，他开始后悔自己为什么没多睡一会儿。  
“——你想要我接手雷霆救援队？”  
“只是暂时性的。通天晓在回程遭遇了太阳风暴，宇宙辐射影响了通讯和航行，恐怕短时间内他无法回归了。在他归队之前，我希望你能代替他去帮助雷霆救援队。”  
“但我只是个医疗兵，不是指挥官！”救护车的每一个语调起伏都在表达抗拒。  
“他们需要医疗，不久前的小行星雨让他们被迫呆滞在了K-2C5区域的安全屋。”  
“可这里怎么办？”医官环顾四周。他花了很大的功夫才让这里成为战地医院，这狭小但牢靠的医疗站位于和平圣坛的中枢地带，是伤员流动量最大的根据地，也是极少数配备环路桥的据点。  
救护车蹙眉望向领袖：“万一有人受伤呢？”  
擎天柱扶住他的肩膀。“我们都知道那场小行星雨有多危险，雷霆救援队直接遭遇了第一波冲击。若是有其他伤员出现，我会负责医治。但这段时间不管是霸天虎还是我们都不会贸然出兵，不大可能发生严重冲突。”  
“……好吧！但是那些救援队最好不是跟隔板一个模子里刻出来的，我再也不想手术做到一半时被人踩断电源线了！”  
领袖愣愣地盯着他。  
救护车晃了晃上身，恼火地哼道：“啊啊啊——给我坐标。”  
“你无需驱车前往，我的老朋友。”擎天柱说，“我会打开环路桥。”  
“环路桥？！我们的能量库存已经--”  
“是的，不算充裕，但足以支撑几次传送。这是为了你好，以防在不必要的路途上遇到危险。”  
医官只能在百般不情愿中打包医疗箱，嘟哝一些细碎的抱怨。  
环路桥打开时因地震而松垮的顶梁渗下许些铁沙，救护车半只脚踏入蓝绿白交织的旋状电流，离开前回首轻语，这句叮嘱浮在能量震颤的噪音上。  
“……别让他喝太差的能量，擎天柱。”他说。  
医官知道擎天柱听见了。  
他走过奢侈的传送通道，来到指定坐标的速度比想象中更快。他的脚尖刚刚触到另一个区域的大气，冰蓝色的激光就在下一个落足点炸开。  
救护车屏住呼吸。  
昏暗、落败的走廊中，雷霆救援队早已准备好欢迎仪式。他们的光学镜冷漠地望来，备战姿势完美。一片紧张的寂静中忽地传来脚步声，对方的步伐扎实、沉稳，反倒惹人不安。  
“举起双手，不准动。”他冷声说。  
环路桥消失后唯一的光源也跟着消失了，救护车只能看见开枪者寒光闪烁的手炮步步逼近。  
“说明你的身份和来意，否则…--好吧，你懂接下来是哪些台词的。”  
  
假如一定要救护车给出什么正面评价，他会说这些混蛋看上去比隔板灵活很多。  
  
  
  
将这里称为安全屋实在是过誉了，数万年前这里曾是一所学校，如今绝大多数教室已经塌陷崩毁，墙角积攒着足以没过脚背的黑红铁屑，光源自然也少得可怜。在没有额外能源的前提下试图借助自然光照明根本就是痴人说梦——打自战争开始以来赛博坦就再也没有阴晴雨雪，爆炸的火光都比天色更亮些。  
雷霆救援队并不喜欢这个蹲身之所，但在飞船修好前他们也没得挑剔。K-2C5区域安全屋唯一拿得出手的就是它的隐蔽性，无仗可打的救援队可以在这栋危楼里玩卡隆风格的斗殴躲猫猫，以防遇敌时反应迟钝。  
今天他们逮到了一个会走路的麻烦，现在所有人都付出了代价。  
千斤顶为了满足贵客的需求不得不去整顿安全屋的电缆，确保最低范围的可视度。他其实可以告诉对方自己的飞船就停在外头，里面光线很好，但是——  
不。  
他才不希望那什劳子医官侵占钻击号。  
再说了，亲爱的救护车肯定能让这个破地方变得如家般温暖。就凭他那神通广大的传奇医术，让破铜烂铁起死回生想必是小菜一碟。毕竟大家都知道上层军官最擅长化腐朽为神奇，他们个个都身先士卒、鞠躬尽瘁。  
确认完了身份，这位突如其来的医官大人便开始发号施令，好像七十秒前被自己一枪吓到僵直的人不是他似的。  
“受伤的人到这里来排队，我好进行应急处理。”他说着环视四周，眉头紧蹙。“这里的环境太糟糕了，我没办法施展手脚。没有伤口的人去整理电缆，根据档案，这里应该有个储能核心还在运作。”  
“恕我冒昧，不过为什么我们要听从你的命令啊，长官？”  
“别以为我是心甘情愿的，这是擎天柱的安排。”赤白相间的医生凉飕飕地回呛，他单膝下跪，摆弄起自己的玩具箱。“在指挥官归队前你们暂时由我照看。运气好的话三四天后通天晓就会回来了，他才是你们的正式长官。”  
“棒极了，所以你就像个缓刑。”  
“要是你继续在这里和我浪费时间，我不介意直接变成极刑。”医官针锋相对地瞪来，指向走廊深处。“现在赶紧去整理电缆，你们当中有好几个人需要大型检修。”  
他不指手画脚的话千斤顶说不定会喜欢这种调调。  
其他没心没肺的混球看到自己吃瘪就愿意买账了，他们活像一群刚从兵营毕业的小毛头，在医官面前排排站，或是窃笑或是起哄着赶他去做电工。千斤顶乖乖照做，纯粹为了避开这恼人的光景。  
擎天柱亲自派达的医疗官。  
真是何等的荣幸。  
他找到吃灰多年的储能核心，用上双手才得以举起电缆插扣。接通电源的瞬间遍布腐朽建筑的走线劈啪作响，继而笨拙地运作起来。刺耳、老旧的嗡嗡声过了好一会儿才消退，听上去像濒死前被人强行驱赶的动物。  
随着能源流通，头顶的蜂窝状量子灯勉为其难地点亮。  
不是所有灯具都能侥幸存活，阴森、昏暗的银灰色灯光一处浅一处深地照亮地板，至少没人会踩到那些锈坑里了。  
千斤顶甩去手上的灰尘，慢吞吞地走回同伴和那名医官的所在之处。  
他本想趁着独处好好思考一番，但他发现自己什么都没想--更像是他刻意制止自己去思考。  
我在逃避什么？他思忖道，用力搓揉残存在指腹的柔软灰烬，直到冷凝液将其湿成一小团泥浆。  
回到医官大驾光临的地方时那种幸灾乐祸的气氛已经消散了。  
救护车的确是个熟手，才那么一会儿他就结束了所有人的基础检查。千斤顶嗅到空气里涂料被烧焦的味道，再打量一圈损友们的神情，便判断出临时长官下了狠手。诸位脸上想要哀嚎却又碍于面子只能忍耐的扭曲神情着实久违，他们可都是硬汉中的硬汉。  
医官见他归来，异常自然地亮出焊枪：“轮到你了--千斤顶，对吧？”  
千斤顶抬手婉拒：“我没受伤。”  
“你的左肩有擦伤，焊修很快就会结束，到这里来--”  
“你确定这能算伤口？”千斤顶语气平缓地挑衅，他凑近医官，昂起头来。“我还没那么金贵呢，大夫。”  
救护车似乎被他的敌意打了个措手不及。他眨眨光学镜，困惑和恼怒混杂在一起，化为异常单纯的怒容。  
“别叫我大夫！”他吼道。  
真是太遗憾了。  
千斤顶在心中叹息。  
若他不是上级垂下来的绞绳，我真的会很喜欢他。  
  
  
  
他们的运气不够好。  
那场太阳风暴无疑是小行星雨的附赠品，有害辐射卷席了赛博坦的整个外围，再落到地面上。救护车在远程通讯彻底报废前最后一次同擎天柱联系，后者在杂音不断的电波中勉强挤出一段完整的信息，大致意思是要求雷霆救援队继续待机。  
士兵们的反应意外的淡漠，似乎早已习惯类似的情况。他们将被困的拘束感发泄在对战、抛球和交谈上，体贴地避开了救护车施工中的房间。医官的短征因预料外的坏天气被迫延长，他定期检查伤员的恢复情况，修好了主要通道里的量子灯，并从坍塌的瓦砾中搜刮成色尚可的金属板打造临时医疗中心。  
目前为止一切都好，除去一个小小的问题：千斤顶神出鬼没，不肯接受医疗。  
救护车忍不住在治疗时向其他人打听这个刺儿头，浪花算是一群人中最安分守己的那个了。他是个罕见的水行单位，用精湛的战机驾驶技巧补足地面机动上的缺陷，但总归免不了磨伤。他的性格温厚细腻，甚至有些腼腆，谈起千斤顶就像在谈一名值得炫耀的家人。  
“一颗手雷闯天下？”  
“那就是千斤顶，那种你不想结梁子的类型--他把事情记得很深。”浪花停顿一下，目光变得遥远。“……也许有些太深了。”  
“我已经有足够多的麻烦了，不需要再加一项。但我不能让他带着伤口四处溜达，他肩膀上的清漆已经快掉光了。”  
“他经历过更糟糕的——我们都经历过。”  
“我实在搞不懂这种让伤口恶化的赌气有什么意义。”救护车说，抹平浪花身上起毛的合金，愤慨地板着脸。  
他不是没去找过对方，但救援队显然比他更擅长潜行。为数不多的照面被千斤顶用调侃填满，一等救护车呛声，他就脚踩西瓜皮溜之大吉。  
“我只能说好歹他不讨厌你。”浪花耸耸肩膀，“老千当真发作起来会成为人间杰作。”  
“这简直太幼稚了。”  
“你可以这么说。”浪花不予否认，望向角落那台半成型的便携式通讯站，它还缺一片完整的挡板。  
蜂窝式的灯源有些阴冷，但在医官的调整下如今已是月光般绵软的色调。这间所谓的临时医疗中心里最金贵的器具不过是救护车来时随身携带的医药箱，他耗费大把功夫焊造简易的治疗床、座位、工作台，复诊时常能见到赤铜色的污渍沾在他的下肢--造出座椅前救护车只能席地而坐，否则他无法长时间维持手指的平衡。  
雷霆救援队绅士般遵守着井水不犯河水法则，直到某次抛球接力时有人砸穿墙壁，将医官刚刚焊好的固定架踩得稀巴烂。救护车只是低吼了一些无关痛痒的抱怨便继续工作，翌日体检时一切照旧，于是他们开始同医官嬉皮笑脸，打趣玩笑，偶尔从灯光没有普及的角落里挖来几块材料，暗默中了然救护车并非传统意义上的上司、长官、或缓刑。  
诚如医官所言，他的确有足够的问题要操心，干嘛再多加账单？  
但近期的千斤顶称不上阳光灿烂，当他想一个人静静时没人会去随意招惹，即便是身为队友的他们也不例外。  
漫长的踌躇后浪花回望救护车，嗓音闷在水下。  
“……他摆弄战机时态度会好点。这几天他多半在维护钻击号，就在安全屋的外围。”  
“唉……看来我没有其他选择。”救护车说，他的抱怨中有着振奋人心的乐观，任何熟识千斤顶的人都不会有同样的想法。  
医生提着万能修补液的小罐去寻找离群的士兵，浪花目送他离去，为他祈祷好运。  
  
救护车没怎么费劲就找到了千斤顶，后者原来一直躲在安全屋后方的阴影里伺弄座驾。雷霆救援队的战机歪斜的停成一排，机型一致却又各具风格，他讨巧地停在了中间地段，这样能最大程度的遮挡灰尘和辐射电磁的侵害。  
千斤顶拆开钻击号的信息处理器外壳，手指在布线板上拨弄，动作流畅一如歌手抚过吉他琴弦。他借助战机内部自带的电光查看晶体管，一只手撑在开口上沿，冷冽的银蓝光照亮他的面孔，一脸察觉陌生人靠近后特有的面无表情。  
救护车踢开脚前的一块小石子，开门见山。  
“你需要治疗。”他断言道。  
“你不觉得那些涂料太少了吗？我的飞船需要大号的油漆罐。”  
“我是来治疗你那该死的（BLASTED）肩膀的，你的飞船可以等会儿再说。”  
千斤顶直起身，望向救护车。  
他盯了医官几秒，猫科猛兽进攻前独有的静止，但他最后还是将过剩的敌意和吐息一同叹出。  
“速战速决，大夫。”  
“这得取决于你有多配合。”  
还是那句话，他并不讨厌这种腔调。  
千斤顶在一块平整的碎石上坐下，放松受伤的肩膀。医官开始焊接，劈啪作响的白蓝色火光在他面部挡板附近炸开，节奏细密的声响和白噪音很相似。  
疼痛不到难以忍耐的程度，他把所有龇牙咧嘴的冲动浓缩成一个蹙眉，为了分散注意力而强迫自己深思，只要放风筝般把思维电路丢到远方，时间就会过得很快，也不会特别在乎身边的事情。  
但那些杂乱无章的念头只令千斤顶愈发心烦意乱，对比之下肩上的不适感反倒可以忽略不计了。  
“不要动。”医官轻语，他的另一只手按住肩轮边廓，“马上就好了。”  
“隔板过得怎样？”千斤顶故意询问最能折磨自己的问题。  
他受够了这种闷声发酵，没完没了的思索。  
用不着成为最聪明的人也看得出来自己是唯一一个相信隔板会归队的人，其他人扯到相关话题时总是语焉不详，拿蹩脚的玩笑做烟雾弹。他们和自己同样想念小隔，却从不直言同样的确信，好像脱离雷霆救援队是什么明智之举。也许比起隔板的离队，他离开引发的涟漪才是令人苦恼的原因。  
千斤顶试图联系隔板，这场杀千刀的辐射来太准时了，所以他只能退而求次，向领袖的人手打听曾出生入死的战友的消息。  
救护车从上方打量了一眼千斤顶，一点点地熔合伤口。  
“他很好。最近一次确认时他正带着新兵执行侦查任务。”  
“侦查任务。”  
“怎么了？”  
“隔板。去出侦查任务。别告诉我是情报搜查，否则我可能会笑破肚皮。”他听上去没有笑意。  
“我比你更不看好这种安排，但是那名侦察兵需要帮助。”  
“你们拿走了一个救援队，然后就让他去做新兵的保姆？”  
千斤顶险些用痛呼填满语尾，用力挥开医官的焊枪。  
救护车再度按住他的肩膀，语气生硬：“侦察兵需要帮助--这句话究竟有哪部分你没听懂？”  
千斤顶因为对方的粗暴行径陷入惊讶，但他很快回过神来。  
“我只知道雷霆救援队只让别人帮忙清理战场，从不需要谁来擦屁股。”  
“互相掩护和拖后腿是两码事！”医官在怒吼声中替他涂抹药物，手指轻轻滑过对方肩上发烫的裸漆，终于望入千斤顶的双眼。“假如我们想要赢下这场战争就一定要有正确的方向。隔板现在是擎天柱的部下，我们也需要他的力量。”  
“什么时候起你们还开始发放会员卡了？”千斤顶呛道，他抓住救护车的手腕，让医官被溶剂打湿的指尖远离自己的机体，手上的力度增到微痛的程度。他无所畏惧地捏紧救护车，眸中锐光毕露。  
“不早不晚，偏偏要在这个点正式收编雷霆救援队，送个指挥官下来，真巧。看来就连他们都知道我们这些队员们有多难团聚，毕竟当我们在战场上四分五裂、弹尽粮绝时可从没见到环路桥里冒出援兵或物资。救援队不需要你们多管闲事也能照常运作，好歹送个管用点的马后炮过来成不，你明白我的意思吗，大夫？”  
救护车猛地抽回手腕，屏息盯住千斤顶的双眸。数秒沉默后他一字一句地低语，将引燃的怒火投入句中：“不要、喊我、大夫。”  
“你可真是个甜心（SWEETIE）。”千斤顶讥讽道。  
“没有人逼迫隔板一定要换队，无论你喜不喜欢命令都已经下达了。要是你觉得所有指挥官都是不作为的大混蛋，那我也没什么可说的。把这些话省给通天晓吧，因为我很快就会离开了！”医官回答。  
他拧紧万能修补液的瓶盖，大步离开。  
救护车留下天线颤动的背影，千斤顶看到铁锈从他洁白的后腿装甲剥落，掉入地面。他肩甲上的清漆只抹了一半，焊枪的热度被溶液马虎浇灭，若是对方顺利完工，自己的肩膀必然会完好如初。  
千斤顶抚了抚凝结的漆面，一种近似好笑的烦闷让他仰起头。  
他一边琢磨今后如何更巧妙地遣词造句，一边投入飞船修缮。但由于修理者不够专心，进度慢得可怜。  
他的肩膀有点痒痒。  
  
  
  
威震天在和平圣坛旅游时开了本世纪最大的笑话，然后他和那帮哈巴狗拍拍屁股走人，一如既往地把烂摊子丢给汽车人愁心。  
事发当天侦察兵就恢复了意识，他被安排到更僻静的房间修养，休眠前还有闲工夫冲医官发出嘀嘀的道谢声，遗留在治疗床上的明黄色漆屑宛如在海滨搁浅的硕大鳞片，又像是被人恶意揉碎的向日葵花瓣。  
这不算什么太难的治疗，至少和灰死病比起来要轻松很多--彼时医官倍受辛劳折磨，由于解药的研发毫无进展，他执意要在空暇时间处理感染的尸体，亲手焚毁病逝的战友。救护车在病房和熔炉反复来回，直到力竭倒下人们才发现他已数夜未眠。  
碾灭百万赛博坦人火种的疫病和大黄蜂被损坏的发音器，这二者唯一相同的地方是救护车的无能为力。  
他永远都无法理解霸天虎病态的幽默感，在象征生命与希望的和平圣坛蹂躏最后一代新生的年轻人究竟有何意义？好像周边的浓烟热浪还不够讽刺，一定要用这种方法昭告天下赛博坦即将毁灭，他们的漫长征战会以母星的死亡告终，徒留遍地焦土疮痍。  
但救护车就是不肯放弃。  
他当然不会放弃。  
救护车回到安全屋后继续捣鼓简易通讯站。  
在被传送到K-2C5区域前，医官每天都要抓侦察兵进行雷打不动的五分钟体检，哪怕对方再不情愿；他将药物混入稀少的精炼能量，锲而不舍地寻找发声器被捏碎、刺穿、扯断后的治疗方法。现在他因故离开了治疗中的伤患，不过这不会成为阻碍的。  
只要把通讯站做好，哪怕有辐射风暴他也能联系上擎天柱。他已经好几天没更新大黄蜂的病历了，但愿隔板有好好照顾他。  
救护车埋头焊接最后一块合金板，试图遗忘自己除去事后缝补外别无他法的事实。  
\--事实正是如此。  
无论救护车对那个铁血刺骨的救援队有何等不满，他都只能将对方的尖刺照单全收。  
因为像他这样的医疗兵在后勤部碌碌无为时，有更多像千斤顶那样的士兵奔赴战场，一去不返。  
漫长的屏息后医官猛地深吸一口，仿佛终于从深邃蓝洞中浮上。他用力拍打脸颊，呢喃自语：“集中注意力，救护车。你还有事情没做完呢。”  
接着平稳的电焊声再度响起，这次没有半点停顿。  
  
  
  
深夜废墟的踱步总有种诗人般的情怀。  
距离上次小浪这样强硬已经有段时间了，千斤顶刚刚和他结束一场穿插交谈的抛球游戏，眼下正漫无目的地在安全屋内游荡。  
这次的切磋更像是他们进行对话的借口，当千斤顶欣然应约时浪花甚至有些意外，好像他应该冷酷无情地拒绝似的。他们顺着慢吞吞的爵士节奏一抛一接，对话果不其然全程围绕那名意外访客。  
那次争吵后他与医官维持着遥远的距离，数日来双方都有意避让彼此。  
千斤顶聊得三心二意，只依稀记得小浪逐渐烦躁的语气，什么也没听进去。这场久违的游戏很快便无疾而终--水行单位说他想出去吹吹夜风，真不晓得除去辐射，外头的风里究竟还有些什么。  
现在他独自在这临时据点散步，落足时悄声无息，大有把自己当成幽灵的味道。  
当然，千斤顶知道自己那种遇力卸力、轻飘飘的回话态度很恼人，可小浪指望他给出怎样的回答？通透贯彻的大彻大悟吗？  
他宁可把这点力气加到抛球上。  
但他还是鬼使神差地来到临时医疗中心，不是因为浪花苦口婆心的劝解，而是因为一片死寂中那里的动静太过响亮。  
房间里果真在上演惨剧。  
千斤顶靠在门框上，欣赏救护车对通讯站实施暴行的全过程。  
电波接收器内核孤零零地躺在地板上，医官敲打着曾一度组装好的金属外壳，力度之大绝对不是单纯的在做手工。他高抬手臂砸下小圆锤时发出吃力的闷哼，身后纤长天线柔软地晃动着，把他蓬勃的怒火点缀成和尖锐攻击性截然相反的质感。  
千斤顶打量医官那火花般一闪一烁的愤怒，近来总是如墨迹般模糊的思绪逐渐收拢，终于在某件事情上达成自己能够信服的认知。  
他本可以对救护车更加苛刻的。  
但他没有。  
又是一记有力的敲击，这次医官忘记捏紧把手，反弹的力度让圆锤飞出他的掌心，落到房间的那头。锤子落地的瞬间救护车惊叫着弹跳起来，就连他的背影都那样不知所措。  
千斤顶很难不被这一幕娱乐到，他在救护车地怒瞪中轻笑着松开架势，靠近正当在火头上的医官。  
“你知道吗，我认识一个雷霆救援队成员，他能把铁板压成一张薄纸。”他说。  
“你想要干嘛？我正在忙！”  
“是啊，你正忙着谋杀金属片。一级要务。”  
救护车脸上掺杂着窘迫和气愤，最后他眯起光学镜，露出一个不开心的眼神。  
“要是你又想因为隔板或指挥官的事情过来找茬，我现在没工夫搭理你。”  
“谁说我是来找茬的？”千斤顶捡起圆锤，放到工作台上。他双手撑住桌沿，车翼因此微微收拢。“我只是喜欢技术性难题而已。”  
  
救护车第二次用锤子敲打工作台时千斤顶被吓到了，他抚了抚桌面上的凹痕，换了个更舒服的站姿。  
“哇哦，冷静点儿，大夫。”他说，“我知道你是个火爆脾气（HOT TEMPER），但我没想到你会这样呛辣（SPICY）。”  
“我说了别那样叫我！！”救护车冲他嚷嚷，这份伤及无辜的烦躁被他强行压下。医官按住额头，垂下视线。  
“我实在搞不懂究竟哪里出了差错--通讯站甚至都无法启动，该死的辐射风暴！”  
“原料问题，接收器内核本身的功率太低了。”  
“但它一定要管用！已经过去这么久了，擎天柱什么消息都没有！通天晓肯定还在外太空飘着呢，我现在就和你们这群家伙困在了一起……！”  
这通常是我该发怒的当口。千斤顶想。  
可他只是端详着医官藏在手掌阴影下的神情，静静地等待下一句话。  
也许是因为自己胸甲内流窜的杂乱电流被漠不关心的慵懒吞噬了，所以他现在处于一种衡久的平静中--不然还会是什么呢？  
救护车慢慢放下手，再度撑起上身。抬头时冰凉的蓝白光芒滑过他的侧脸挡板，那神情让千斤顶下意识地后退半步，好像有人揪住他神经的流簇，强迫他提起神来。  
“…我还有个伤患没有治好。”医官呢喃。  
千斤顶回以无言以对的沉默。  
救护车叹息着搓揉脸颊，听上去疲惫至极。  
“…通讯站真的没办法使用吗？”  
“……——是的。如你所见，这里是个破学校，不大可能找到比飞船独立系统更有力的通讯器。我已经尝试过了。”  
“你已经尝试过了？”  
“我能说什么呢？钻击号是我此生挚爱，实在不忍心让它一直哑巴下去。”  
“你…--懂飞船工程学？”  
“现在才察觉这个有点太晚了，大夫。”千斤顶抬起一边肩膀，“你以为是谁负责维护那些废铁的？”  
“我没想过这个，我以为你--好吧…”  
“只会打架和惹人嫌很难保证生存。我不是心甘情愿担任保洁员的。”千斤顶说，他的肩膀又开始痒痒了。“在一群莽撞笨蛋中总得有谁少笨一些，至于那人是谁——看呐（VOILA），我就是那个倒霉蛋。”  
“…你看上去好像很习惯这些事情。”  
“没有你以为得那样习惯。”  
毕竟这更像是一种烦人的职责。  
对千斤顶来说，绝大多数时间里维护队伍的检修都是与自身软弱的对弈，雷霆救援队打自组成以来便贯彻着这样的作风。他们共同掌舵一艘没有船顶的木船，一些人负责扬帆，一些人负责备炮，千斤顶则是那个不幸负责填补漏洞、修复壁垒的男人。既然触礁无法摧毁这支队伍，那么船员们自然也该心无旁贷地前进，唯有动摇和犹豫会摧毁他们坚守的一切。  
千斤顶并非无法接受木舟将沉的事实，也不会贸然阻止沙漏的倒数，他还没蠢到那种程度。但看在火种源的份上，这不是其他人分心的借口。  
隔板，小隔，亲爱的大脚怪。他在风雨欲来的点上那样义无反顾地离开，在船舱留下炮弹大小的破口，留下他们与湍急的海流面面相觑。于是其他人也开始犹豫是不是套上亮橙色的救生衣跳进海里会更明智，他们甚至都不对“被人接手”这事感到反感，这才是真正可怕的地方——就忘记那些在暴风巨浪中颠簸的痛苦，让这艘旧船随浪漂泊沉没，直到最后一点自豪都消失殆尽吧。  
因为哪怕诺亚方舟的先客曾主动把他们推向海啸与溺亡，自己舒舒服服地坐享其成，这也不过是个微不足道的细节罢了，干嘛那么在乎。  
从某种角度而言，他与大夫甚至同病相怜：他们都不喜欢现在的情况。  
或许是因为可怜的医生不符合千斤顶的侧写，他不是个妥当的迁怒对象——反正救护车从没真正激怒过自己，他那种软绵绵的尖刺是戳不爆怒槽的。当千斤顶试着对他发作时，所有力道都砸到了枕头上，除去漫天飞舞的羽毛外再也没有其他收获，事后甚至令千斤顶有种透明的罪恶感。  
现在也是如此。  
救护车从他生硬的语气中察觉了什么，正略有不安地凝视着自己。千斤顶清了清嗓子，打破过长的停顿，试图打诨插科。  
“我的意思是，我一辈子都不会习惯帮人焊接伤口。”他用力抓搔刺痒的肩膀，“飞船焊枪在人身上很难用。”  
他本以为这会让救护车笑一笑，至少能换个话题。但医官在几次错愕地眨眼后怒气冲冲地瞪着他，难以置信地吼道：“你说什么？！”  
“怎么？”  
“你拿工业焊枪帮人焊接伤口？！”  
“不是直接焊接，下手前我有调整功率。除去有点痛不会留啥后遗症，我对自己也这么干过--”  
“原来隔板身后的伤疤是你的手笔！”  
这是救护车与雷霆救援队接交以来最愤慨的一刻，他气鼓鼓地点着千斤顶的胸口，由于二人之间隔着一张工作台，他不得不半趴在桌上，指尖紧紧按住对方胸前那块方形合金的中心。  
“在帮人焊接前你就不能检查一下伤口里有没有弹片吗！？幸亏隔板体型够大，真的没有留下后遗症，否则我还得给他做个异物移除手术！”  
“嘿，我又不像你一样自带医用扫描仪，我怎么知道里头有弹片？既然他没事那就万万岁了。”  
“这话简直太不负责了！他留下了一条那么大的伤疤，在战场上根本就是个靶心！”  
“我们更愿意将其称为勋章。”千斤顶活动隐隐作痒的肩膀，按下医官压在胸口的手指。“当时没有别的选择，不然怎么着？让他流能量流到死吗？”  
“你们需要配备医疗箱，绝对要准备医用焊枪。以及--”救护车忍无可忍地绕过桌子，一把揪住千斤顶的手腕挡板。“--别再挠你的肩膀了！！要是你的伤口没有好透，那就直接跟我报道！不要一直做那种小动作来回折腾，这对伤口没好处。”  
“我只是有点痒--”  
“闭嘴，不准回嘴，给我躺下来。”救护车说得强硬，他的力道却很温吞。一番拖泥带水地拉拉扯扯后，千斤顶被他按在治疗床上进行检查，真是大惊小怪。  
不过千斤顶承认自己有半推半就的嫌疑，他还没经历过这样惬意的角力：大夫指尖扣在手臂挡板上的触感让人难以拒绝，稍微对抗一下，救护车就会往相反的方向轻轻拉拽，极具逗弄的价值。  
“不要转头，药物可能会飘到你的光学镜里。”  
他合拢十指叠在小腹上，斜眼瞄着救护车的横暴之举。治疗床躺起来不算舒服，但很牢靠。由于没有任何扶手或栏杆，千斤顶得以用旁光看见对方的残影。尽管碍于角度问题他无法看见医官的脸，但对方半蹲着靠在自己头边，半条左腿仍在视线范围内。  
月光小调般的灯光下，救护车腿部的乳白藏匿在躯体的阴影中，被自身红漆的反光蘸成微醺的香槟色泽。  
肩上恰时传来刺激性的疼痛，千斤顶打了个激灵，一声不吭地望向医官。  
救护车安抚地揉了揉他的肩膀边缘，柔声咕哝：“还有一点点。伤口有点感染，这次我会把漆全部补好的。”  
瘙痒被那阵刺痛驱散，比凝胶更稀释一些的液体均匀沾在伤口上，凉丝丝的药剂被救护车细细研磨，直到受伤的地方变得光滑、平整，整个肩甲也开始变得热乎乎的。千斤顶扣住拳峰间的手指在不知不觉中勒紧，察觉这一点时他尝到一种莫名其妙的挫败感。缓缓涨潮的思绪被人猛地拔掉水塞，就这样在脑海中形成一个圆润的漩涡，吸走所有船只的残骸、砂砾和误入此处的鱼群。  
然后救护车的指尖离开了。  
他追捕救护车的视线，后者以耗损他来之不易的安宁为代价换来自己今晚的舒心。医官在高处投下满意地凝视，轻快地嘟哝：“完工，应该不会再痒痒了。”  
他对通讯站的无理暴怒已然消散，雷阵雨也不过如此。  
千斤顶坐起身时感到脸上一阵麻木，他将那些愕然、僵硬强行转换成更为阴郁的什么，努力绕开害自己晕头转向的漩涡。  
看来他不用担心小隔的医疗保险了，大夫足够尽职尽责。  
“……千斤顶？”  
“我很好。”  
“在涂层彻底固定之前你得少往灰尘多的地方钻。”  
“——你打算一整晚都耗在通讯站上吗？”  
“可能吧。”救护车叹了口气，“我得把外壳重新装回去，但除去等待之外我没有更好的事情可做。”  
千斤顶的车翼逐渐绷紧。  
“……是啊，在辐射风暴停止前我也爱莫能助。”  
他挪开视线，走向门口，防止说出什么蠢话。  
千斤顶按住肩膀，回到钻击号。  
这一次他常年相伴的挚爱未能带来平静，细小的火舌舔舐着地狱之门的把手，除去封入锡罐隔绝火源，似乎再无更好的应急措施。  
  
  
  
干扰电磁组成的暴风就像一场性质恶劣的流感，它既然能挑最糟糕的时机来访，自然也能挑选最尴尬的时机褪去。千斤顶无需浪费精力去消化昨晚的际遇，翌日中午第二场太阳风暴袭击了赛博坦，自此漂浮在力场中的有害电波就像被滴入洗洁精的油花那样散开了，以暴制暴的手段在部分区域有效，也可以算作负负得正--随你怎么说。  
通讯链爆出刺耳的沙沙声时千斤顶正在钻击号的驾驶座上打瞌睡。他的双脚翘在操纵杆的横架上，抱着肩膀躺在调低的座椅靠背里。爆裂音响起的瞬间他只是睁开一只光学镜，眯了一眼遍布噪点的长方触屏。  
真正引起他注意的是汽车人紧急公共频道里来自领袖的加密通讯，那听上去像一团被噪音搅乱的胡言乱语，但他还是解析出了没有受损的音频。  
「汽车人…——侦查发现霸天——经研…神…毒气…--全体成员在……抵达……禁靠近暗峰山--为了你们的安——短期内严禁接——…山--」  
确定没有更多讯息后千斤顶关闭了通讯，按照标准流程检查钻击号的飞行系统。这种情况不过是只差把雷霆救援队的名字刻在上头的神谕，最好提前准备起来，刚好可以督促那群懒鬼对自己的座驾多上点心。  
他在临时医疗中心发现聚集的同伴，医官不愧是熬夜重组通讯器的那个人，他比自己更先一步获得资讯，已经召集了全员、清点人头数。  
看见自己的瞬间救护车似乎松了口气。  
“我刚刚在加密频道收到了擎天柱的命令，他严令禁止任何汽车人靠近暗峰山，显然霸天虎正在捣鼓什么毒气。暗峰山离这里不远，我不想看到你们当中哪个人傻乎乎地跑过去冒险。”  
他说最后一句话时朝千斤顶瞪了一眼。  
双刀客囫囵吞下话语中的尖刺，将原本的刻薄反调软化了八成。  
“--是啊，就让我们继续在锈海边境度假，霸天虎则在暗峰山勤勉工作。坐以待毙是击败虎子的最佳办法，我们都懂。至少有其他赛博坦人充分利用了这段时间的空闲。”  
“千斤顶，我不想和你争论这个！”  
“我们该去驱虫，炸平那座山上的霸天虎和所有活见鬼的毒气。那群烂螺栓的人渣什么事情都做得出来，越是退让，他们就越会为所欲为。”  
“擎天柱说过那里会很危--”  
“你或许还不懂，但雷霆救援队是为了这种战争而生的。”千斤顶打断他的话头，“这就是我们的活计。”  
“你究竟明白自己在说什么吗？！”  
和昨晚的愤慨截然不同的愤怒。  
救护车径直冲来，却在自己脚尖前停下，光学镜被怒火燃得熠熠生辉。  
“我们都不知道霸天虎究竟安排了多少兵力！你不能就这样没头没脑地冲进去，指望自己能杀出一条活路！在通天晓来之前，你们得老老实实待机——”  
千斤顶呆滞地注视救护车，聆听他的嚷嚷。  
为什么我没有像往常那样呢。  
他想。  
我可以在每件小事上争锋相对，搁置不必要的阻力，直到紧绷的敌对像核桃般开裂，每个人都如坐针毡，不得安宁。  
他本以为自己的愤怒会坚如钻石，但现在看来这情感更像是晒干后吸入过多水分的海绵，逐渐被医官的话语浸到饱和、稀碎，与惆怅似是而非的酸楚蛀蚀着内部零件。  
“废话、废话，还是废话（BALA BALA AND BALA）。”  
千斤顶弹舌道。他抬眸正视救护车，目光已被泡虚。  
“……鉴于真正的指挥官目前还浮在真空里，该做什么应该由我们自己决定。”  
说来像单身汉派对，但其实更像行刑前的最后一支烟。  
救护车一脸无法理解。  
千斤顶转过身，向长年来生死与共的兄弟们敞开双手。  
“好吧，有谁和我一起？现在出发的话说不定还能赶得上晚餐。”  
救护车的斥驳在预料之中，对方的反应没有太多意外要素。谁又能料到真正朝地狱之门里丢掷火把的人竟然是他那些生死与共的战友呢。  
他们闪避扫射般躲过千斤顶的视线，含含糊糊的支吾和踌躇瞬间将他的暴怒煮沸。因能量液的急速增压，千斤顶开始有种头重脚轻的不真实感。他用力收回敞开的肩怀，拿指尖刺穿掌心的微痛压抑向前踉跄的眩晕。  
“…老千，我觉得——我是指我们。我们觉得--”浪花谨慎地挑选措辞，“--医生说得没错。而且我们绝大多数人的飞船都还处于下线状态…”  
千斤顶深吸一口生锈的空气。  
“不。”他回答。“是你们。”  
“老千--”  
“不管你们来不来，这趟我是去定了，钻击号随时都能起飞--说真的，偶尔也给你们的战机除下灰尘吧。”  
“等等，千斤顶——”  
“……这不管用的，大夫。”他侧身躲开救护车地捉拿，暴怒、懊恼和被抛弃感所烘焙的嗓音异常温和。  
“我已经做出决定了。”  
有很多情绪淌过救护车的脸庞。  
气恼、不解、担忧与烦躁如同浮木一一淌过，医官收拢手指，捏拳直立。他挺直背脊时看上去比自己更加高大，用轻轻的音色定住他即将离开的脚步。  
“--我也是。”  
“那我们达成协议了。我要去看看虎子在暗峰山里煮什么巫毒--”  
“我也要去。”  
“——什么？”  
救护车的固执几乎令千斤顶觉得亲切，他不由得仔细观察对方光学镜的弧度，试图从那双柔软的蓝光中汲取任何不纯意图。  
“假如我不能阻止你任意妄为，那起码我得看好你别做什么蠢事。擎天柱叫我好好关照雷霆救援队，我是不会眼睁睁地看着你送死的！”  
“呃…无意冒犯，大夫，但我觉得你别凑活进来我的存活率会更高。”  
“少在那瞧不起人了！我也是上过战场的战士，我能照顾好自己！”  
“真的？那还真是鼓舞人心。”  
“你不相信的话到时候走着瞧！我曾经多次和擎天柱并肩作战，我很确定你也不会成为例外。”  
“我不知道我是该为你把我和领袖相提并论感到受宠若惊，还是该好奇所谓的例外是指什么，但你说服我了。”千斤顶行了半个鞠躬礼。“请随我来吧，长官。”  
救护车不爽地哼哼了几声，离开前冲沉默的雷霆救援队们竖起食指，大声告诫：“我会确保千斤顶不乱来的，你们老老实实呆在这里，不准轻举妄动！”  
  
  
  
奥利安·派克斯成为领袖后的第一次重伤发生在霸天虎和汽车人的谈和会议途中。  
没人预见这种事情。  
擎天柱没有，通天晓没有，连救护车也没有。他们都还记得震天威的影子，绝大多数汽车人——尤其是救护车，甚至对谈和充满希望。  
战争若是能及时打住那再好不过了。已经有太多血泪泼洒在钢土之上，能量的匮乏灭绝了新生代的希望，互相厮杀只是一再毁灭赛博坦的根基。  
谈和会议以最糟糕的形式结束，新一轮激战在曾经的市中心爆发，进一步激化的矛盾拆毁了最后的中立地带，至此整颗星球都在战火中沉沦。而在灰死病一役结束后，早已不对霸天虎抱有任何信赖的救护车终于确信威震天和他的鹰犬无药可救。  
救护车全心全意地信赖、辅佐擎天柱，但有很多时候他认为领袖的手段需要更麻利一些。  
作为一名医生，他的脾气不算太好。  
——不过这并不代表他觉得千斤顶那种风火轮（HOT WHEEL）作风可取。  
医官心烦意乱地坐在副驾，思绪飘浮。  
“要是你突然变卦想打道回府，我不介意把你送回去，大夫。”千斤顶的声音突然从旁边冒出来。  
“别再叫我大夫了！”  
“你更喜欢我喊你长官吗？那是一次性体验券，毕竟你只是个临时员工。但我不介意喊你阳光、糖霜或者小杯糕，挑个你喜欢的吧。”  
“你究竟有什么毛病？！你总是这样把其他人撇在身后、为所欲为吗？！你可以不喜欢我或者通天晓，但他们是你的队友！”  
“你这么说真有趣。”  
“哪里有趣了？！”  
千斤顶目不斜视，压紧操纵杆。  
“你说是我把他们撇在身后。”  
  
之后的航行中，雷霆救援队没再试图挑话，医官也没再回答。  
  
  
  
假如说赛博坦的白天和黑夜只能靠气温和微妙的明暗交界判断，那么暗峰山附近的天候多半永久固定在了“乌云滚滚”这一档上。  
在救护车的强烈要求下，千斤顶非常不情愿地将钻击号停在山脚。他被迫搁置把敌阵杀个天翻地覆的计划，因为太过不满，他竟然向挂牌上司表达抗议。  
“在不打埋伏战的前提下被迫潜行。我开始庆幸其他人没跟过来受罪了。”  
“我们才没时间和所有霸天虎交战，一等搞清楚霸天虎军队的具体规模，我们就立刻撤退。”  
“什么样的战士连手炮都没有？你信誓旦旦说自己能上战场的时候我可没猜到这种惊喜。”  
“你能少在那抱怨了吗？！我们会被发现的！”  
“安心吧，大夫。雷霆救援队守则第八条，霸天虎杂碎从不检查废墟后头。”  
救护车扁扁嘴，本想反驳，但被千斤顶一个手势打住。  
一些背负着器材的低级士兵靠近了这片废墟，根据他们身上的灰尘可以判断出这些器材起码是从四百公里外的实验室里搬来的。除去常规的武器，一组巨大的行星齿轮由五人小队协力扛起。  
待这群劳工走远一些，千斤顶挑高视线，望向高耸的山顶，神情凝重。  
“看来虎子打算搞重工业。”他说。  
“……不好意思？”  
“毒气，山顶，还有足以制造大型飞行器的齿轮组。这些组合能让你想到什么？”  
救护车逐渐睁大光学镜。  
千斤顶合上面罩，活动肩轴，慢条斯理地走出掩护。  
“千斤顶，慢着，你打算做什--”  
“我看上去想要干什么？”  
千斤顶丢下一个半温不冷的眼神。  
  
  
  
“告诉我，你究竟是为了什么才跟过来的？阻止我打败霸天虎吗？”  
  
  
  
让这闹剧落幕吧。  
敌人的杂碎永远迟钝得可怜，直到千斤顶从背后贯穿他们腰椎处的柔软组织，前面的士兵才慌不迭地丢下器材应战。在拔出双刀前他用尸体遮挡零碎的枪击，压身前冲的模样有如切割低空的圆锯。  
医官愿意留在这里？很好，感谢他的慷慨奉献，不过他最好还是老老实实逃到钻击号里躲避炮火，那样千斤顶就会轻松很多--这样不仅拼搏时更轻松，他还能用安心的失望填满破洞，侵扰胸舱的躁动就会彻底死寂了。  
再者作战时分神保护别人容易把两个人都拖下水，尤其是没有默契的二人组。他们的确共同处理过通讯站，但那和战斗是两码事。  
但他没有费劲去确认救护车有无跟上。  
千斤顶不想把救护车纳入考量，只想用眼下的热血澎湃替换骨髓。  
保证医官、上司、同伴还有其他所有人安全的方法很简单，那就是把目所能及的霸天虎全都干掉，一个不剩。  
搬运行星齿轮的运输小队？干掉。  
负责护送的持枪杂兵？干掉。  
临死之际发射信号枪的通讯员？干掉。  
像蝗虫一样大群踏来，在这边就能看到的霸天虎中型留驻部队？  
  
当然是干掉。  
  
这是最简单的加减法。只要他能把迎面而来的敌人通数灭绝，那就没有必要担心未来赛博坦的战场上会出现空投神经毒气的人渣；只要他把这座冒着臭气的破山炸上天，威震天整个假期的收益都会泡汤，汽车人又多几天喘息的机会。  
而也唯有这个时候，千斤顶不需要去忧虑四分五裂的雷霆救援队、即将降临的天神管理员、自己深埋于戏谑调侃的烦躁不耐，只用关心战斗就行。  
双赢战略，何乐不为？  
所以切片、开炮，切片、开炮，切片再开炮吧。  
腻味了这几招还可以换上拳头跳两曲儿，脑海里被大量数据演算占据的感觉多么美妙，好像脉动在自己身体里的每一滴能量液都有三十克的肾上腺素，他可以一直扮演霸天虎搅拌机的角色，确保每一块紫色败类的铁板都被削成碎屑，直到极限逼近。  
雷霆救援队就像一道被敌人能量液和伤疤污染的彗星，一路攀到暗峰山的半山腰。在那里他看见敌人的迷你实验室，巴掌大小的破地盘还煞有其事地用铁丝网围了起来，一些大块头的卫星锅矗立在漆黑的平房上，滴溜溜地转着。  
千斤顶杀来的气势太过勇猛，实在无法不引人瞩目。霸天虎的低级士兵们也果真给他面子，乌央围上，颇有独挑全城的潇洒壮烈。  
看上去像是基地管理者的霸天虎痛失了大半兵力才出来喊话，他演讲一次的价格太高昂了。  
“放弃抵抗吧，汽车人！你们别以为自己是能名垂千史的勇者--”  
千斤顶一炮打断了他的废话，看来是觉得这门票付得不值。  
只可惜他无法用冷笑表达自己有多不在乎，因为他的脸颊在热浪和冲击的刺激下已经没有感觉了。  
他怎么可能会在乎这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事？  
他只晓得雷霆救援队会打响这场战役，而这场战役还尚未被人命名。  
绝大多数战役只有结束后才被冠以正式的名号，也许有些疾世愤俗的人觉得战争就像生命，只有结束了才会得到重视，但事实并非如此。  
人们只是纯粹没工夫去计较自己深陷的泥潭叫什么名字罢了。  
有很大一部分人事后甚至没机会抱怨这些名称有多寡淡无味，因为战役之名就是阵亡士兵们共用的墓碑。  
就像他过往参加的无数战役，这次千斤顶依旧不介意自己成为其中一员。  
他知道有些家伙永远留在了酷暑沙漠中心的能量吧里，也有个别怪胎更喜欢极地的冰霜。  
他们死得像个救援队。  
在雷霆救援队溃散前。  
但他该如何面对那些问心无愧的战友，告诉他们过往只是过往，大家都已经放下了？  
见鬼，说不定有些人会说“就是因为这样莽撞所以他们才会死于非命”，而他除去回以吞天噬地的怒火外竟别无他法。  
于是事情又回到开头。  
一个简单的加减法。  
以雷霆救援队的方式获取荣光和胜利吧。  
只要尽可能击败所有的霸天虎，问题就会解决了。  
千斤顶砍翻左手边三个杂兵，看见不远处的储电站，困乏的空白大脑全速运作了几秒才想出这个好主意，他掏出吸附在腰轴的手雷，特地抽空掂量了一下，接着高抬手臂将自己的名片掷向那个能量压缩器。  
恍惚间他听见好像有人在喊“停下”，但肯定只是错觉。  
他甚至都没注意到那声震耳欲聋的巨响。  
千斤顶觉得自己浑身装甲都漂浮在骨骼五十厘米外的地方，躯体轻盈得难以置信。他成为一片纤薄、修长的扁平石片，在春日柔棉般的温暖湖水上飞跃，打出遥远的水漂。即便视线三百六十度的翻滚旋转，他的光学镜还是被绚丽的蓝色、红色、白色填满了。  
已经数不清距离赛博坦上次这样明亮美丽是多少天前，每当霸天虎或汽车人的飞船被击坠，飞行器会在空中划出一道荧光闪烁的火痕，直到与地面亲吻，爆成一朵小小的烟花。这次的光影秀远胜那些小打小闹，乌云压境的暗峰山天际被闪电和火光点亮，无数肢体残骸、建筑物的瓦砾反射出晶莹的莹蓝色，乘着热气飞舞，像精灵洒下的粉尘。  
这场奇妙的旅途在他撞上实验室的残垣断壁时戛然而止，周边的气温一定上升了，因为他感到自己闷出了一身的冷凝液，有些还淌入了光学镜。千斤顶悄声无息地起立，看见火光对面有十几只蟑螂在苟且偷生，他下意识地抬手拿取双刀，却摸了个空。  
长刀在刚刚的爆炸中尘归尘土归土，看来只能徒手上阵了。  
这份轻盈驱走了一切，贯彻在他的大脑、四肢、思绪和目光中，他还是第一次这样无往不胜，只要维持这种手感，他肯定能在过夜前突破山顶，结束一切。  
迈开步伐的瞬间他的重心被人扯歪了。  
千斤顶发出愤怒地咂舌声，甩开对方的手，试图走入火光。  
阻力变得更强了，有人挡在他与目的地之间，他背对闪亮、美妙的蓝焰，面容是一团模糊的黑影，无法在视觉网路上成型。  
对方更加强硬地拽住他的手腕，这次千斤顶用力推搡来人的肩膀，张开嘴发出无声的低吼。  
碍事的人终于退缩了。  
千斤顶得以继续跨步。  
但有什么轻柔缓和但不容拒绝的东西捧住了脸颊，像海流矫正船只航向一般极温柔地挪移自己的视线。这触碰让罢工的音频接收器恢复了部分功能，所有一切都远去的空旷中，只有对方急促、沙哑的颤音如此紧密、真实。  
“千斤顶。”失真的光圈终于完成聚焦，千斤顶动用全身感官回路才察觉救护车此刻正捧着他的面部挡板，小拇指与无名指托住了下颚。背对光亮很难看清医官的脸，但对方的机体遍布脏污，那双由羊脂打磨滋养的蓝宝石般的光学镜专注又痛苦地注视着自己，好像在看这世上所有受伤士兵的痛苦凝合而成的结晶。  
  
  
  
“我不能让你这样战斗下去。”  
  
  
  
痛楚重击神经。  
绝望的疼痛在每一寸金属上绽开，千斤顶终于喘息出声，听上去仿佛一个破掉的风箱试图运作。耳鸣、呕吐感、炙热的烧伤，他的一举一动都被难以忍受的剧痛包裹，手指因长时间紧握刀柄而虚脱发抖，刀柄的碎片嵌入虎口和掌心，寒意穿透指节。他向前坍塌，瘫软在救护车胸前，咳嗽着呜咽，无法吐出半个有意义的音节。  
救护车摇晃了一下，努力支撑这份突如其来的体重，像拥抱小孩一样搂住千斤顶，带他在墙角坐下。  
待千斤顶坐稳后，救护车跪在伤员身前，将对方能够伸直的那只脚压在双腿之间。他再度托捧千斤顶伤痕累累的头颅，手指不停擦拭下涌的能量液，寻找那些几乎撕毁他半张脸的伤口。  
他感到脸上冰冷又滚烫，炙热的血液源源不断地淌过脸颊，捂暖了发冷的部位。救护车的手指和自己的皮肤相比很温暖，但又没能量液那么烫，是最舒服的中间值。他的拇指和食指爱抚自己伤痕累累的下唇、左眼、脸庞，不断撩开血液形成的瀑布，确认伤痛的根源。  
“不要动。”救护车贴在耳边呢喃。  
千斤顶乖乖照做。  
他尚未失明的那只光学镜呆呆凝视医官，医疗焊枪在脸上游走。他此生不曾见过这样温暖的冷光，浸透神经、虚化感官的剧痛中，刺痛的缝补像是温存的亲吻。这些细碎的吻焊死了他脸上的鲜血泉眼，能量液点燃的气息盖过了所有难闻的战场味道，漫长且短暂的紧急治疗结束后，救护车再度顺着焊痕抚弄未定型的伤疤，这次他的食指显得凉爽怡人。  
随着头部创伤逐渐止血，眩晕和疼痛逐渐跌回可以忍耐的范畴，救护车第三次捧住他的脸，眯起双眸缓缓凑近，在相隔不过两公分的间距里把细语输入千斤顶的脑电板。  
“左边光学镜只是暂时失灵，你会没事的。”  
千斤顶哼了一声。  
他挣扎着抬起双手，挂在救护车腰轴的红色部件上。神智试图沉浸在救护车困惑的呢喃软语中，但千斤顶屏住呼吸，勒紧即将涣散的意识。他单手扶住救护车的侧腰，完全放松脖颈的同时另一只手变形增压，锐利的一枪穿透战场上翻腾的尘雾，精准击中从后方意图偷袭的漏网之鱼。  
一定是濒临死地的狠劲。千斤顶暗自猜测。通常这样的一炮没法贯穿赛博坦人的装甲。  
救护车错愕地回首，刚巧撞见敌人毙命倒下的瞬间。  
千斤顶轻笑着动了动拇指，轻抚医官侧腰的洁白装甲，邀功请赏。  
医官用力握住他的手炮。  
“不要再动了！”他吼道，“你已经流失了太多能量，不要再开枪了！！”  
可你看上去不像是格斗达人，救护车。还有几只霸天虫需要处理，为此让你的手术刀卷刃实在太不划算了。  
千斤顶维持手炮的姿态。  
紧握自己武装的温暖双手开始哆嗦，好像他才是那个身受重伤、单眼失明的可怜虫。  
救护车的手掌来回摩挲发烫的炮口，哀求险些被耳鸣盖过。  
“……求你了。”他低语，“…………我能战斗的。”  
武装应声解除。  
千斤顶只想伸出双手，将身前人纳入胸中，收紧臂怀。他不希望这份温暖和依靠消失，但救护车无情地起身，笔直走向那团巨大的蓝焰。  
他的手指从医官承重轴两边滑落，生理报错的光学镜到后来失去辨别颜色的能力，黑白的世界中，他看到医官笨拙的战姿，剩余的霸天虎杂碎不知不觉中将他围成一圈。  
当千斤顶以为自己必须振作时整齐的引擎轰鸣从远处传来，熟悉的战嚎打破战局终末的萧条寂静，野蛮地压制着烈焰燃烧的噼啪噪音。  
更多黑影跃入火光，雷霆般击碎蠢动的敌人残党。  
其中一名似乎对这残羹冷饭看不上眼，他粗暴地提起千斤顶，让伤员搭住自己的肩膀--梆硬的触感和救护车相比差了十万八千里。  
“你根本犯不着点亮半边天来刺激我们啊，老千。”浪花啰嗦道，“你明知道没有救援队能拒绝这种邀请函。”  
闭嘴，小浪。错过派对纯粹是你们活该。  
若不是他昏睡过去了，千斤顶一定会这样嘲笑。  
  
  
  
一颗由废弃钢筋铁板搓揉而成、重达一点五吨的大号铁球以时速一百四十公里的力道向你的脑袋飞来。  
绝大多数有机生命体会把这定性为谋杀，不过对于硅基生命体来说，这只是一种消耗比较大的运动。  
不过仍然，要是砸中的地方不凑巧，还是难免会发生一些遗憾的事故。  
千斤顶下压肩膀，掌心对外，为减缓冲击力而曲起十指，稳稳接住瞄准自己小腹而来的那一抛。  
“好球——前提是你没吃早饭的话。”他夸道，用加倍的力度把这一球丢回去。  
“得了吧老千，下一球我就会砸扁你的蓄电池。”  
“在我矫正你那畸形的下巴前？想都别想。”  
“哈！算你搞笑！”  
雷霆救援队把单纯的竞技运动提升到了全新的高度，千斤顶是这项游戏的忠实爱好者，但今天是他时隔许久第一次全身心投入游戏中。  
随着垃圾话愈发尖锐，比赛的难度也提升到会大半赛博坦人都要摇头谢绝的程度。走廊掀起呼啸的风声，铁球在来回抛接中化作一团模糊的灰影。  
队友们逐渐聚集在门廊边，在安全距离围观这场不可多得的胜负。  
“我太善良了，都不舍得瞄准你的花猫脸！”  
“等我赢下这场后不如去空教室比划比划？”  
“老实说--”对手颠了颠球，故意错开节奏。“--比起你我更害怕医生的絮叨。”  
这次千斤顶没有回敬，只顾丢球。  
“啊，你也不舍得让他再多操心，是不是？因为、他就是、那么、甜心（SWEET）！”  
千斤顶加快了回丢的速度。  
“而且你每天都受他照顾--”  
话到半截铁球便以惊人的速度直奔对手的胸舱。  
身经百战的战士仅靠直觉就晓得假如不全神贯注对应这一球，恐怕自己的午餐都会被砸出来。恐怖的力度在可怜队友的掌心撞碎，球体周边缠绕的冲击震得手指发麻。略有变形的大铁球掉在地上，冒出一小缕青烟。  
走廊上休闲松散的气氛登时凝固，先前悠哉的队友们纷纷看热闹不嫌事儿大地挤到前沿，露出狂热球迷观战时特有的兴奋，可惜千斤顶的对手感受不到同样的喜悦。  
“……——呃，老千？”  
“怎么了，放马过来啊？”  
千斤顶沉下眼眸，拍拍双手。  
“让大家伙儿看看谁才是病号吧。”  
该讯息仅供参考，不过唯一一个能在抛球上和千斤顶平分秋色的队员是隔板，而小隔已经加入领袖卫队了。  
好吧，实事求是地说，这在雷霆救援队中算是常态。  
嘿灰姑娘，你弄丢了自己的水晶鞋！这份至死不渝的真爱真是感人肺腑，你们什么时候举办婚礼？还有永远都不过时的“让你妈妈哄你睡觉吧”。  
这种没大没小的嘻嘻哈哈是救援队的友爱表现，用他们的说法则是“别生气，我这么呛你是因为我爱你”，着实暖人心扉，只可惜此类玩笑兼告白早晚都会遇到分水岭。  
  
救护车就是千斤顶的分水岭。  
  
千斤顶可以吹牛说自己对救护车在暗峰山给予的吐息、抚摸和治疗无动于衷，但哪怕他的情感回路是用钛合金打造的，他也无法免疫事后医官细腻的复诊。  
不。  
没戏。  
不可能。  
只要他还是个火种正常燃烧的赛博坦人，他就没可能抗拒那每日一次的柔怀。  
那场爆炸重伤了他的脑袋，不管是物理层面还是精神层面。每次复诊时医官都会揪住他的侧耳，只是防止他乱动。接着白银的指腹开始轻抚自己的下唇、眼睑，敏感的新生金属牢牢记住了救护车指尖的热度，惹得他想把整张脸都蹭入医官的掌心。为检查左边光学镜他们的面孔紧贴，确认伤口恢复顺利后救护车总会下意识的轻笑，他喜悦的目光将千斤顶的脑电板、火种舱和承重轴煮成一团徒有原型的浆糊，脉冲有如失控的弹珠窜遍全身。  
医官毫无深意，松手前总会再次比划自己脸颊上的疤痕，光学镜中纯粹良善的期待让周边的蓝光提纯了五度，浅海以他为中心蔓延，濡湿千斤顶的脚底和后心。  
期间双刀客幻想了无数只有在热带小岛上才有可能实现的旖旎缠绵，但每一次他都用最标准的军姿承受这甜蜜的折磨，一动不动，任凭救护车摆布。  
未知的热血澎湃走错一步就是万丈深渊。  
千斤顶太灵光了，他对基本的游戏规则无师自通。  
所以，任何冒昧调侃这种忍耐的笨蛋都要付出惨痛的代价，千斤顶不喜欢对重要的事情开玩笑，无论打趣的人是否知情。  
就像现在那样。  
比起直接上手削掉一层漆，千斤顶还是给对方打了队内折扣——真是慈悲心肠——他用抛球狠狠蹂躏人家身为运动健将的自信，没有参与胜负的雷霆小子们则一左一右地摇头晃脑，视线追着球跑。  
怡情性质的抛球游戏逐渐变成惊险的拉力赛，观众席传来小声点评。  
“喔——这一球要是砸在身上绝对痛死。老千简直马力全开啊。”  
“…我不知道。你难道不觉得他有点太生龙活虎了吗？”浪花总觉得眼前这一幕有既视感。  
“你说得好像这是什么坏事。他十有八九只是养伤闷出毛病，伺机发泄罢了。”  
“他有什么可发泄的？”  
“你问我我问谁？”  
最后一名解说员有着截然不同的看法。  
救护车终于受够了外头没完没了的砰砰哐哐，他从隔壁房间门口冒出半个头，大声嚷嚷：“你们就不能行行好，安静--”  
破坏球砸穿铁板的巨响震得整条走廊一阵晃动。  
所有人都目瞪口呆地看着被铁球砸飞的千斤顶，这干脆利落的击飞画面值得用三机位进行特写。他下坠的方式默认为慢镜头，铁球在他瞬间紧合的面罩上滚了一圈，狠狠撞中头雕后轨道向上弹起。千斤顶腾空低飞了三米，车翼率先着地，在锈迹斑斑的地板上掘出两道深痕。  
无辜的大铁球在天花板上开了个洞，接着重重地砸进地面，建筑学的对称美。  
千斤顶呻吟着按住脑袋，他还以为自己的头雕会被砸飞。  
全场鸦雀无声。  
“记得提醒我以后别太靠近老千的头雕。”有人说风凉话。  
千斤顶按在头上的手摔回地面。  
救护车眨眨光学镜，登时手忙脚乱起来。  
“你们别愣在那了！！快把他带到医务室里！！！”  
“有谁把这一幕录下来了吗？”  
“这真是太美妙了，我永远都不会忘记今天，我希望这段视频能在我的葬礼上播放。我都要哭了。”  
“嘿，是你把他砸晕的，你去帮医生的忙！”  
满场的鸡飞狗跳自然和千斤顶无关。  
他没料到自己会在短时间内第二次体验意识飞升的滋味，整个世界都浸泡在奶白色的水雾中，视野一片模糊。但这一次他的视觉系统运作正常，于是在这片梦幻的泡泡中他看到医官小心翼翼地抬起自己的后脑勺，亲自视诊。  
在队友的协助下救护车又一次撑住自己，手掌撑在他圆润、光洁的肩甲上，边角处略带磨砂的舒适质感乖顺地躺在掌心，这丝滑不像是妄想，千斤顶还以为自己是飘着躺进医务室的。  
被大铁球砸中脑袋和一举歼灭敌人的巨型爆炸创伤没有可比性，千斤顶的迷幻状态持续五分钟就顺利消退了，除去脑袋里嗡嗡作响一切都好。  
不过救护车不那么想。  
噢，他可气坏了。  
医官没好气地抓住千斤顶的手掌，仔细触碰着，确认伤口没有开裂。千斤顶执刀冲锋时用力过猛，几乎每个关节里都有金属刺片，加上长时间维持同一个手势，关节轴处于轻微开裂状态。  
“你到底在想什么！”救护车气鼓鼓地呵斥，“你的伤口还没好透呢！你想要再害上脑震荡吗？！要是你的光学镜被震碎了，我都不知道在这种简陋的环境下要怎么处理…那些伤口没有裂开简直就是个奇迹！”  
“……我很抱歉。”  
“你就是该抱歉！还没康复就去做那种剧烈运动，我真该给你禁足--你在傻笑个什么！”  
“你的手指。”千斤顶在治疗床上侧过身，眯眼凝视气急败坏的医官。“挠得我伤口有些痒痒。”  
救护车被他的眼神和语气噎住，他松开手，抱住肩膀。  
“再痒也别去抓焊接的地方--”  
“我明白了。”  
“哦，你真的明白了吗？！”不知是对方打断话头的行为惹怒了他，还是莫名的恼羞让他烦躁，救护车站起身怒瞪对方，天线又开始摇摆。“在你的伤口完全痊愈之前不准玩抛球！刚好也给我一个清净！”  
千斤顶单手托腮。  
“没问题，救护车。”  
“我不想看到你--……真的？”救护车惊讶地望着他，困惑地偏过头。犹豫了几秒他又皱紧眉毛，双手叉腰和千斤顶呛声：“我是说真的！你别想轻描淡写地糊弄过去。”  
“我没有。医生的处方，老实遵守更有益于健康。”  
救护车颇不自在地晃了晃上身。  
他天线的颤抖吊起了千斤顶的火种，双刀客坐起身，依旧半眯着眼。  
“有什么其他事情需要我注意吗，救护车？”  
“不，没有了，但是——”救护车不安地打量着他，“我需要再检查一下你的脑电波。把头抬起来。”  
“乐意效劳。”  
医官努力忽视千斤顶那句玩笑话，抬手贴上对方的面孔。  
在物资极度匮乏的情况下进行精密体检，救护车只能尽可能把手贴近患部，靠身体自带的监测仪记录病患的脉冲与电流。  
由于千斤顶伤情严重，回到安全屋后救护车忙着关注伤口的情况，今天是他第一次仔细观察病人的神情。千斤顶的光学镜心无旁贷地凝视着他，半眯起的光圈里有着粘稠的笑意，即便察觉到自己的视线也没有闪躲，那目光让他脸颊发热。  
“……唔、”救护车不明白为什么自己的声音变得那么低，“--你的体温有点高。可能是受伤之后的反应，你有好好补充能量吗？”  
“我有摄取基本能量。”  
“假如头晕、光学镜异常，一定要第一时间说出来…”  
“我现在感觉很好，救护车。”  
“好不好由我说了算！你就没有一点伤员的自觉吗？要不是你异想天开地去和别人抛球，现在就不会在这里受罪--”救护车软绵绵地斥责着，手掌来回晃动，他想用热乎乎的不满和抗议驱除这种奇妙的心慌意乱，但千斤顶蹙眉瞄了一眼时不时远离自己的掌心，在医官话语的间隙里偏头蹭上，确保对方的每一个指节都能贴住自己的脸颊。  
救护车触电般缩手。  
“你--你在做什么？！”  
“配合体检。”千斤顶意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，显然很失望。  
“检查已经结束了！！”救护车只想怒吼。他拿没有条理的恼怒攻击千斤顶，却又在嚷嚷完后小心翼翼地打量对方的表情，好像他那一声抱怨会伤到对方的音频接收器似的。“去找你的那帮救援队吧，告诉他们别那么大动静，我正在校对通讯站。”  
“他们自己有数，贸然靠近那群野兽太危险了，我宁愿留下来帮你的忙。”  
“我一个人也能行，你快走啦！”  
“救护车。”千斤顶低语，醺醉在救护车眼角微弱的粉红里。“我只是想找个借口躺一躺而已。”  
他看到医官的神情逐渐妥协，便晓得自己有望亲手拨云见日，踏足桃源。  
“那你最好保持安静。”救护车嘟哝。  
  
  
  
救护车的背甲收纳在他圆弧的腰身内，当他弯腰调整通讯站的按钮时，看似平淡无奇的灰黑部件从上身里舒展，像一块磨平的乌贼骨。这种复古的收纳机制有着令人难以挪开视线的魔力，千斤顶难免好奇他侧腰内部电缆膈膜的构造与手感。  
但值得注意的地方不止于此。  
医官赤红的机体外围浅浅裹着一圈防震用的白色装甲，为抗压而生的体格尽管看上去方方正正，手感却出奇的光滑。他的漆面在光照下折射不同种类的反光，从甜美的橘红再到火烧云般鲜亮的金红，艳色总是将珍珠白的部件染成淡绀或尚未熟透的草莓色泽。  
事关搀扶、救治他人，救护车的机体如此完美。他的肩膀分去了满月的四分之一，任谁都能轻松依靠。哪怕只是背影，医官的部件都有着比例完美的丰腴曲线和棱角，大腿靠近膝盖的弧度滑润的收拢，在阴影的魔法下，救护车弯曲的下肢像个柔软的沙漏，小腿肚上的红色倒映在大腿的装甲里，和之前的香槟色调不同，这次那里看上去像树莓酱与奶油混合的甜品。  
千斤顶可以对火种源发誓，他一开始只是想瞧瞧救护车的天线，演算一下那可爱的纤长部件弹性多少。但他太高估自己的控制力了，直到将救护车的臀部与后挡板上的赤红纳入光圈，他才惊觉不妥。  
他本该告诫自己收敛眼神，但医官大腿内侧的伤痕引起了他的注意。那是极少数没有防护罩保护的柔软部位，色泽比背甲稍深一些，圆溜溜的高光被一道不深不浅的擦伤打碎，已经是医治过的状态。  
千斤顶从治疗床上跃下。  
“之前没什么机会问，不过你在暗峰山受了多重的伤？”他开门见山。  
“只是一些小伤口，没什么大不了的。”救护车埋头工作，听上去有些不耐烦，但还是回答了。  
“有多少是那个爆炸造成的？”  
救护车抬起头。  
他望向千斤顶，神态坚定。  
“没几个，绝大多数都是最后的战斗留下来的。”  
“有人告诉过你你很不会撒谎吗？”  
“我没有！你指望我怎么回答？说这全都是你的错，我真不该和你一起去吗？我是自愿跟你一起前往暗峰山的，根本用不着你来负责。”  
“但这的确是我的问题。”  
“我就和你说过不要硬碰硬，但你当时好像觉得这是个好主意！”救护车低吼道，“要是有功夫想这种有的没的，你还不如庆幸我跟你一起去了！假如雷霆救援队全都是这种风格，那早该有人来治治你们这群桀骜不驯的家伙了。”  
“我从没这样庆幸过。”千斤顶回答，“这也是为什么我感到抱歉。”  
他向救护车跨近一步。  
“至少我应该做得更好，为了接下来的战争。”  
  
救护车困惑地看着千斤顶。  
  
他的困惑并不针对对方的话语，而是对方这么说的模样。  
起初医官把他当成那种不听劝的问题病人，讨厌的刺儿头，但有什么地方不大一样。在暗峰山帮他急救时救护车才发现有什么重要的东西被他弄丢了。  
至关重要的碎片被千斤顶用信念、勇气、莽撞和暴怒压死，他靠这份缺失获得即便得压榨生命源泉也能开枪的勇猛，光是触碰这种伤口就让救护车感到一阵刺痛。所以打自千斤顶在他面前袒露过痛楚，医官便用对待孩子的态度照看他，不是因为他幼稚又难缠，而是因为千斤顶需要从头学习某些常识。  
“……——你得先活下来才能考虑这些，千斤顶。”他喃喃道。  
救护车能做得太少了。  
他只能这样提醒对方，因为数不清有多少火种过早地回归源头，消失在战场、废墟、熔炉和战舰中。重点从来都不是谁的过错、谁的激情，若对方已经对生命感到麻木，多余的责备永远都可以往后推迟。  
极寒的冰蓝颤抖了一下，继而光学镜中的光芒压缩成一个小小的点，融化成秋季清晨的一滴露水。  
医官还是不明白为什么千斤听完这句话后会突然失去表情，用这样的眼神凝视自己。他怎么可能知道千斤顶此刻浑身涌动的能量液正逐渐浓缩成固体，只为平息他即将刺穿胸膛的心跳。  
他是废土上的焦黑金属，他被熔成金白交织的铁水，他冷却在不燃的丝绒与绸缎上，被救护车从尘土中拾起。  
“……我会记住这句话的。”千斤顶回答，简直像在回应一个粗糙的挑衅。  
他为自己找到永不熄灭的恒星，痛苦、烦恼和纠葛被通数洗去，救护车抚顺他的心弦，让他无法自制。  
深远的对视很快被救护车用不满的眼神打断。他脸上残留着微热，很不高兴地盯着千斤顶，撇起嘴唇。  
“假如你不介意的话，我想要集中在工作上！”  
“你的小手工失灵了？”  
“这才不是小手工！十有八九只是擎天柱换了新的频率，谁知道霸天虎对暗峰山那事儿有什么反应--我得把所有能用的号码都试一遍。”  
千斤顶思考片刻，挠挠侧脸。  
“……你想去钻击号上试试运气吗？”  
救护车看他。  
千斤顶摊开一只手：“在我的飞船上你可以坐着调试频道，我只是觉得这样会更轻松。”  
救护车犹豫起来。  
千斤顶向门口踏了一步，有那么一秒救护车差点跟上，但他还是捏紧双拳，用力拒绝了。  
“我宁愿呆在医疗中心里。”  
“拜托，救护车。你知道怎么做效率更高。”  
“你又不会让我一个人在飞船里呆着！你--你会一直在旁边烦我、问东问西，到头来还是在这里速度最快。”  
“嘿，我毕竟是钻击号的主人。”  
“我是不会去你的飞船的！”  
“你在慌张什么？”千斤顶轻喘一声，喉咙里干巴巴的。“和我独处就那么可怕吗？”  
他如愿以偿地激怒了救护车。  
“拜——托——！”后者夸张地喷了口气，跺着脚逼近千斤顶。“你有什么可怕的！你只是个伤员，玩个抛球还会被砸飞，别自以为是了！”  
“救护车，我是你的伤员。”  
而且严格来说，我会输掉那局抛球全是你的错。  
千斤顶难掩眸中的欢愉，他含笑沉吟，丝毫没有反省之色。  
“只要有人受伤那就都是我的伤员！”救护车反驳时上升了一个音节，但他的气焰缩小了一圈。“我说过，你不会是特例！”  
“我还是不明白你所谓的特例究竟指什么，但你已经是我最喜欢的医生了，大夫。”  
“别喊我大--”  
“救护车。”  
他将脉冲、吐息、心动混入这声迫不及待的呼喊，像个阴谋得逞的策士。  
救护车露出被人冷不丁狙击的惊愕，他不安地打量自己，大方、宽松的站姿慢慢缩起，竟有种小动物受惊的气质。  
“…以防你不知道，但我早就改正了称谓。”千斤顶轻语，“可惜你没有第一时间察觉，未免太伤我心了。”  
“……这才不会让我刮目相看。”  
“那么我需要你的帮助。”千斤顶说，“自从上次的飞行后钻击号的通讯加密就出了点问题，事关编程我建树不大。”  
救护车看了看手边的老式通讯站，拧紧眉毛。  
“好吧，好吧！”他抱怨着走向门口，怒容中的妥协在千斤顶耳边奏响天国的竖琴。“但向我保证这事儿完了以后你不会再来烦我！”  
“我保证。”  
千斤顶满脸真挚。  
  
  
  
浪花拿着铁球寻找通缉犯千斤顶时得知这一噩耗。  
抛球事故对那家伙来说根本不值一提，尽管他迫于医官的淫威表现得很不上道，但小浪明白他多半已经开始手痒了。  
所以，温柔体贴、善良和蔼的浪花打算和好兄弟一起玩几把认真的，只可惜他找了半天都没发现千斤顶的影子，倒是有一些笨蛋在修备室里整顿武器。  
“千斤顶跑哪了？”他问。  
“他不在钻击号那吗？”  
“我看了，不在。”  
“我知道。他和医官跑去切磋了。”其中一人放下激光匕首，兴冲冲地汇报。  
“啥？”  
“你认真的？”  
“医官说他要让老千知道厉害。他听上去气炸了。”  
“而你就在一边看着没有阻止？你的良心去哪了，老千会碾烂（RAM）他的。”浪花头疼欲裂。  
“我有劝过，没顶用。往好的方面看我们当中只有老千晓得怎么处理轮辋（DO A RIM JOB），也许事后他会负起责任？”  
“元始天尊在上，要是你敢再说一遍‘处理轮辋’，我就要把你碾烂。”  
少想多做是救援队的特色，这既是一种祝福也是一种诅咒。  
千斤顶是这群人中的异类，你可能看不出来，但他总是比其他人想得更多。这次动荡以雨过天晴告终，老千终于能用不那么偏激的心态接受雷霆救援队未来会退出舞台、消失在历史长河的事实，但还有什么地方不大对劲。  
浪花死活说不清这种暗潮涌动的源头是什么，他决定择日再议，眼前的当务之急是拯救即将被打成馅饼的医官。  
“他们在哪个房间？”  
“我不觉得你想要招惹这种麻烦，小浪。”  
“我们都知道老千的毛病，他遇到挑衅从不退让，永远都学不会留手。”  
“是啊，医生看上去是挺上火的，但老千心情很好。”  
“…………啥？”  
爆料人神秘兮兮地压低嗓门，手掌挡在嘴角：“他看上去更像是在逗大夫玩，还不准我们也跟过去看戏。什么打情骂俏这么稀罕？”  
浪花整个僵住。  
“噢。”他打了个嗝。  
现在浪花终于知道这种既视感来自何方了。  
在亚特兰星球与真命天女玛拉娜邂逅时，浪花也是这幅鸟德行--不完全一样，但反正差不多一个意思。  
他讪笑着举起铁球，努力不去做最坏的猜测。  
“有谁想和我来一局吗？”  
  
  
  
“下狠手吧，救护车，别因为我是你的病人就手下留情。”  
“那你最好合紧面罩，我可不想重新焊接！”  
“喔，说得好。”  
事关救护车，千斤顶发现自己还有很多地方需要摸索。比如他没想到医生竟然这样好斗，意外的擅长挑衅与嘲讽，还有——  
他有着看上去很拉风的应战姿势。  
救护车摆出标准的拳击架势，蠢蠢欲动地翻动肩甲，重心压在后肢。他舒展身体时显得更加结实、坚毅，眸中流露出要给自己几下重拳的愤慨，但没有恶意--一个充满活力的挑衅。  
  
今天本该是个好日子，钻击号的通讯系统接通了领袖的私人电话，他们终于结束了资讯孤岛的困境。这是千斤顶第一次接触汽车人的司令官，擎天柱听起来挺像那么一回事的--他声音沉稳，观点缜密，有条不紊地回答了救护车的每一个问题，其中包括某个侦察兵的饮食习惯。  
得知隔板才是那个获取毒气情报的士兵，千斤顶发表了一系列不伤大雅的牢骚。  
擎天柱没有否认那些指责，相反，他感谢了雷霆救援队在暗峰山的英勇作战，只是希望下一次他们能更谨慎些。  
“通天晓已经平安回归了。”领袖说，“现在他正在做物资准备，明天就会进行交接。今后他将会正式引导雷霆救援队。”  
他和医官同时愣住，战机舱室内面临强行冰镇的尴尬。  
擎天柱平静的叙述不仅打断了他们拌嘴的苗头，还搅乱了他们终于把握好节奏的舞步。  
千斤顶和救护车短暂地对视一眼，医官率先挪开视线。  
“…--我明白了。”他说。  
整个报告结束得虎头蛇尾，他们呆坐在寂静中，各自思索。  
想要处理眼前的分歧很简单，趁着电波还没凉透赶紧回拨，告诉领袖他们的队伍得办置个军医，因为雷霆救援队真的很需要医保，实在不济让雷霆救援队和主力军队合并也不失一计。  
但他们只是久久的沉默着，在把职责、情愫、期渴、半融化的喜悦摆上天秤前，他们就已经做出了选择。  
“那个叫通天晓的家伙，”千斤顶故作轻松地问，“我知道他的大名，但他究竟是什么风格？”  
“他是擎天柱的副官，一个非常有效率的指挥官。通天晓定制了精英卫队战争时期的训练方式，节省了很多人力。他经常指挥小型部队突破重围，肯定能让雷霆救援队少受伤。”  
“我问得不是这种宣传海报上的标语，救护车。我想知道他是什么类型的，他是那种我想一脚踹爆排气管的老大哥吗？”  
“你见到谁都想踹排气管！”救护车抱怨。  
“我对你有额外加糖。”  
“这就是你的标准？通天晓肯定不会喜欢你的。”医官嘟哝，“你最好做好心理准备，他有的时候会很烦人。”  
“棒极了，所以他就是那种欠踹的老大哥。”  
“你还是先习惯喊他长官吧。”  
“我会试试看的。”千斤顶叹了口气，很是无奈。“但愿新兵营的老大比你更能打，我不介意让你坐副驾，但救援队对花拳绣腿没什么耐心。”  
救护车的蓝光眯成一条线。“这是什么意思？”  
千斤顶打了个响舌，轻快地说：“我很抱歉，不过就连我也没法给你的近战能力裹糖衣炮弹，你战斗起来就好像还没来得及撕掉格斗指南上的塑封。”  
“我和擎天柱并肩作战过！”  
“嗯哼。领袖果真是领袖。一对一你或许有胜算，但你并不是雷霆苗子。”  
“说得好像谁在乎似的，一群冒失鬼。”救护车说坏话，“我才是那个掩护你的人。”  
“我是那个开炮干掉闷棍的人。”  
“我最后也打败了好几个霸天虎！”  
“只可惜剩下来的十几个全被我的兄弟们瓜分了。”千斤顶笑出声来，“救护车，我可以让你一只手，你都没法给我留下擦伤。”  
“你说什么？！”救护车被冒犯到了，他怒吼：“那你干嘛不来试试看？”  
  
等救护车开始挥拳千斤顶才察觉这是个坏主意。  
怎样的力度才能显得足够得体？让自己的拳头不那么疼痛、又不会轻到像是骚扰，其中分界线太难掌握了。  
千斤顶只能来回闪躲那些拳击、追打，医官拳尖的银灰耀过眼角，对方到底也斩杀过不少敌人，搏斗风格是医疗手术般的精准，又轻又快。救护车时不时发出懊恼的哼声，他打定主意要给千斤顶来个擦伤，挽回自己身为老兵的尊严，但该死的雷霆救援队就像一条滑溜溜的泥鳅，还不等拳头落下就往相反的方向跳开。  
生锈的空教室很宽敞，千斤顶可以上蹿下跳也不碰壁。  
救护车结束几套打空的拳击，怒气冲天地抗议：“躲来躲去不算赢！”  
“我只是在思考怎样优雅地劝服你。”  
千斤顶终于听见救护车激情燃烧的气缸运作声，刺辣甜口的轰鸣和医官因愤怒而变胡乱的进攻同时袭来，他挥出的拳风有着崭新机房里独特的好闻气味，浸染着嗅觉传感器。救护车俯身缓和拳击的冲劲，天线晃出一道银亮的屏弧，这就完全是在作弊了--千斤顶稍有分神，险些被对方一拳正中两眼之间，他舔了舔嘴唇，愉悦和惊险让他彻底兴奋起来。  
“别发火，我没在挑衅，只是建议一下。一定要打下去的话…你的块头比我要大，所以没必要出拳太快，把力气集中在一个点上。”千斤顶辩解，目光扫过救护车的手臂，在心电图线条上稍作停留才继续慢条斯理地指点。  
“前摇动作不要太大，否则有点脑子的家伙总能躲过去。你的手很灵巧，但往要害上捅一刀更快，比如脖子、小腹、侧腰。”  
“我知道怎么肢解霸天虎！”  
这简直是我听过的最可爱的杀戮宣言了。  
“你可以一击毙命的，救护车。”  
千斤顶明智地吞下那句调情，抬起双手躲过又一轮挥打。  
“抬高你的重心，我刚好和你一样惯用双刀，你可以错开节奏把敌人引诱到第二拳的落点处--”  
救护车厌烦地吼叫着，他的颤音盖住了那些讨厌的新手教程，一脚跺稳，向前跃去。投送怀抱般的一跃有效止住了千斤顶的唠叨，对方甚至微举双手，暧昧地投降。  
医官扣住双手，重重捶打千斤顶的胸舱。小拇指震痛的瞬间救护车欣喜地示威，露出意气风发的笑容：“我打中——”  
他的喜悦被紧接其后的冲击打断，太过强烈的位移使得光感器眩晕不已。这股巨大的力道勉强压抑在爆发边缘，救护车撞在墙壁上的声响可谓含蓄。医官惊恐地低头，千斤顶的手指粗暴地揪扯着他胸甲的上沿，尽管没带来疼痛，强压却令他无法动弹。  
一片空白中救护车听见千斤顶厚重的鼻息，一呼一吸间，本能的恐慌朦胧、消散，变成滚烫的水蒸气。  
千斤顶和他相隔微妙的距离，他们的承重轴之间夹有半个手臂的空档，在完全压住救护车后，他抬起另一只手探入救护车的下腹，五指巧妙伸进银白保险杠和胸甲下沿的阴影里，手指的质量如此厚重，救护车有种被对方体温触碰的错觉。  
救护车不安地晃动了一下，压低视线小心翼翼地望着千斤顶。  
后者在几次喘息后贴近半步，对医官左胸的汽车人标志哑声警告：“不要分心，假如我是霸天虎……”  
他翻转手掌，比了个更有攻击性的戳弄动作--或者说抽插手势--依旧没有多余的接触。  
“……我会瞄准柔软的地方。”  
救护车的蔚蓝光圈摇曳了一下，他抿紧嘴唇别过头去，定住下意识试图并拢的膝盖，颤抖着维持原有的姿势。在肩胛内侧的白色横挡里，他脖颈上松展的合金流转着洁净的银色，冷凝液顺着圆弧下滑，秘藏的白银变得更加闪亮。  
千斤顶用力张合镜盖，颓败地低下头。  
“--你应该趁着反派夸夸其谈时反戈一击的，救护车。”  
救护车用那种眼神望他。  
在钻击号里求爱时，医官便是用这种眼神打败了自己。  
千斤顶把这种羞耻的踌躇误认为受伤，但救护车的包容远超想象。医官难以承受自己的情热，好在随着疑虑和困惑的消除，他开始学着理解这份偏爱。那反应令人惊恐的懵懂、笨拙——仿佛救护车至此之前从未被人追求过一般。  
不过话说回来，千斤顶在此之前也从未考虑过同样的事情。  
何等危机的幸运。  
于是他降低了码率与热量，控制在彼此都舒适惬意的范畴，尽可能用拌嘴代替调情。救护车的宽容进一步敞开，如今千斤顶的渴求只是一种默认，而医官对他的喜爱尚未混入太多欲求--即便已经有足够强烈的好奇心能驱使他稍尝滋味。  
所以、千斤顶、不能。  
在他沐浴着救护车滟潋的蓝光抵达应许之地前，他就是不能。  
千斤顶努力松动手指，放开救护车。  
“但你赢了。”他急促地说，“要是你用上手刃的话我恐怕得开个大口子。”  
救护车垂下头，和他同样气喘吁吁地交换低语。  
“……那会很麻烦。”  
“我能自给自足。”  
“然后留下一道大伤疤。”  
“我不介意。”  
“但是我会。”  
救护车抬手样了样自己脸上即将消退的焊痕，抛光一次就能完全愈合的残渣还是会叫他苦恼。  
“我不是为了给你留下更多疤痕才帮你焊接伤口的。”  
千斤顶试图将医官刻入视网膜组的基件，再三尝试后他痛苦地呻吟：“……假如通天晓到头来是个讨厌的老古板，我能有售后保险吗？”  
这是千斤顶最接近“请留下”的恳求。  
他们的距离不知不觉中一再拉近，静谧的空旷房间中，救护车的音色在他们的胸甲上敲出小巧的回声。  
“你想要让隔板回来？”  
“在听过你的证言后，我暂时能安心地把他交给领袖。”千斤顶暗示地加重视线。  
救护车的体温变高了。  
“……你…--你知道这不可能成真！我在领袖卫队有未尽的职责，而且擎天柱他--”  
“我知道，但我希望你能愚弄我，哪怕只是嘴上说说。”千斤顶渴求道。  
有水色攀上他和医官的机体，这小小的空间太过闷热了。  
他感到救护车呼出的潮湿气息扑在脸颊上。  
一触即过的湿润柔软颤抖着在眼睑的伤口上留下印记，灼热褪去后，被亲吻的地方传来一丝凉意。  
救护车的羞耻被千斤顶错愕的眼神恶化，他一把推开对方，大声逃避现实。  
“我是不会说出来的！！而且我也不想听到你说什么--”  
“救护车。”  
他说。  
千斤顶捏住救护车的手指，十指相扣。  
“……——我得提醒你，我的性子很悠长，熵增都要更浅薄些。”  
救护车慢慢回握，直到从无地自容的羞赧中缓和，他才微不可闻地回答：“…我也是这么听说的。”  
“你听说了？……小浪。他和他的罗曼蒂克主义总是提前破坏惊喜。”  
“…他只是被我问起才那么说的。”  
“你问过关于我的事情？”  
“因为你不肯接受治疗！你就是个讨厌鬼，而且我总是找不到你的踪影！”  
千斤顶轻轻拉动他们扣合的双手，谨慎地探步，这是在不触碰救护车肢体的前提下所能保证的最近的距离。  
“…——我能亲吻你吗，救护车？”  
救护车的犹豫不决被对方的饥渴打败，他放松身体，当千斤顶轻缓压上时，深沉的玫瑰色暗影打湿他们机体上的雪白。  
千斤顶依依不舍地缠绕、抚弄救护车的手掌，半晌才松开，在医官的默许中握住他腰轴上的红色部件，另一只手柔和贴上救护车的侧脸，食指和中指稍稍曲起，请他低下头来。呼吸中的水汽糅合相容，他看看到救护车逐渐迷蒙的光学镜，那光芒是牛奶与蜜的芳泽。  
啄吻自己伤口的嘴唇。  
他想回以百十倍的舔吻，实现自己脑中预设多次的亲昵和爱慕。  
就从这个吻开始——  
  
K-2C5区域的安全屋几乎被大型飞船的亚光速跳跃噪音震塌。  
和这声恐怖的巨响相比，紧随其后的铁球撞击声根本就是在搞笑。千斤顶的音频接收器已经发麻了，他和救护车摇摇晃晃地依偎在一起，救护车因惊吓落入了自己的怀抱，让他勉强振作起来。在“亲吻被打断想消沉个五万年”和“暴怒”之间，双刀客选择全副武装。  
他们手忙脚乱地窜到外围探明真相。  
迎接他们的是一艘风光的大型战舰，起码是钻击号的三倍。假如这还不够千斤顶烦躁的话，陌生肩垫男呵斥小浪的画面绝对能引爆他的怒火，可惜他还没来得及寻衅救护车就拉住了他的手腕。  
“…那是通天晓。”  
“……那就是通天晓？哦，这下可爽了。他刚来这里，飞船引擎都还没冷却，就迫不及待地开始训人了。领袖不是说他明天才过来吗？”  
“——那是因为我主动选择立刻前来接管雷霆救援队。”肩垫男，又名通天晓，毫不顾虑地接入对话。他扫了一眼千斤顶，视线停留在救护车身上，稍一颔首。  
“久违了，医官。”  
“通天晓。”救护车松开千斤顶的手，心虚地回了个点头。  
“毫无疑问，这支队伍急需管理和整顿。很抱歉让你承担我的责任，鉴于我已经从小行星雨中归来，你无需再背负这种重担。”  
“和平圣坛附近有变化吗？”  
“没有异常。总司令官正在那里等你，包括本次战役新增的伤员们。我现在就联系总部开通环路桥。”  
救护车悄悄回眸。  
千斤顶抓心挠肺。  
他想捉住医官，踹翻这个新来的“指挥官”，然后坐上钻击号飞到星云大海，随意遨游。  
但他忍住了。  
环路桥很快连通，救护车留给自己一个告诫意味的眼神，简单向浪花他们道别后就消失在了能量桥的对面。  
好像全身热量都跟着他离开，爱慕与六魂五魄绕在救护车身后，自己只残存余温和折磨人的不舍。  
千斤顶暂时还无法接受这个事实。  
雷霆救援队们在老千身后聚集。  
通天晓俯视一圈后，大声演讲。  
“士兵们，今天起我将重新教导你们规则与纪律的重要性，从最基本的时间表、行动报告开始进行规划，任何有损军纪的行为都将矫正。”  
千斤顶扬起眉毛。  
“像是抛球运动。我不会剥夺你们娱乐、运动的权利，但我认为你们已经散漫了太久，必须有效利用时间。”通天晓瞪了一眼刚刚在那边玩球的队员。他的飞船被吃惊的救援队砸出了一个小凹痕。“我再强调一遍，你们的恶劣行径是不可取的，我不会纵容任何所谓的雷霆救援队作风！”  
凉风吹过。  
千斤顶呆呆地盯着通天晓，竖起一只手。  
指挥官满意地点头。  
“请说吧，士兵。”  
“我想要退货。”千斤顶诚心诚意地挤出这句话，其中甚至都没有叛逆。“像是--现在立刻就给我退货。”  
“——你是在侮辱你的上级吗？”长官严厉地问。  
此时通天晓还不知道自己将面临怎样的杰作。  
千斤顶用力抹了抹脸，转头看向弟兄们，说出了极少数全体救援队都赞同的偏激看法。  
“伙计们，我们遇到了问题。这玩意儿会把我们整垮的。”  
  
  
  
一段痛苦又漫长的周期循环后。  
  
  
  
“不明飞船，这里是汽车人前哨基地欧米伽一号。请表明你的身份。”  
「霸天虎作战部队的欢迎仪式可比这要温暖多了。」  
“千斤顶？你这个霸天虎碾压器！什么风把你给吹来了？”  
「隔板？是你吗？这里的防火墙怎么这么厚？」  
“这块大石头上爬满了虎子，你什么时候汇合？我们得匀一匀战力。”  
「最快明天左右吧。」  
“有新的汽车人要加入？这可太酷了！”  
“千斤顶…我只和他短暂交流过，而且时代久远。你能确定这是他的声纹吗？”  
“百分之一千是他，擎天柱！”  
“我们会提供着陆坐标，千斤顶。途中注意安全。”  
“到时候见，哥们儿！我会给你个隆重的欢迎典礼的！”  
“——还有不要危险着陆！”  
「………………………………救护车？」  
“--你得小心点。”  
「…………你也在这里？为什么你刚刚不说话？我差点挂掉通讯！」  
“我正在运作控制台！而且…反正你明天都会抵达基地……到时候再说也行。”  
「我今晚到。」  
“老千？你不是说最快也要明天吗？”  
「那是我不开亚光速烧引擎的最快速度。」  
“擎天柱刚刚才叫你注意安全！你给我老老实实明天--”  
「我会安安全全、毫发无损的在今晚抵达，大夫。」  
“别叫我大夫！”  
通讯结束。  
“………………他是你男朋友吗？”阿尔茜被迫把调侃小隔用的台词当成认真的问题问救护车。  
“他不是！！我只是——很久以前，照看过雷霆救援队--一段时间…”医官支支吾吾。  
“说起来好像是有这么回事来着。”隔板兴奋极了，他愉快地摩拳擦掌：“我以前和千斤顶一起在雷霆救援队服过役，遇到我们的虎子都巴不得自己从没出过火种源！”  
  
  
  
「你什么时候汇合？我们得匀一匀战力。」  
「最快明天左右吧。」  
“来了个战争英雄，是吧？我们要抓紧时间--”  
「我今晚到。」  
“……什么？！今晚？！千面客，现在立刻过来执行任务，没时间搞那些杂七杂八的了！！”  
  
  
  
“我们的卧底已经打入了内部，哪怕千面客的伪装数据只输入了六成也绰绰有余。”  
“…………………………红蜘蛛，我要把你全身的零件都往反方向拗断。”  
“啧啧啧，这算是求饶吗，救援队？是啊，一个捆得死死的囚犯说这话可真吓人。没人会来救你，尽管吠叫吧。”  
“等把你干掉之后，我要让威震天的铁桶从里往外翻开来。”  
“你的消息不怎么灵通，现在是我在统治霸天虎！”  
“那你最好指望隔板能即时戳破那个混账的谎话，因为这一次没人帮你擦屁股了。”  
要不是千斤顶即将自燃，他可能会被红蜘蛛的自负逗笑。  
他庄严起誓，要是自己吊在这里做腊肉的当口里发生了什么无法挽回的事情，他绝对要炸烂整艘报应号。  
  
  
  
“你们知不知道我正在做精密的校准工作！？”  
“抱歉，大夫。看来我们有点兴奋过头了。”  
“…好吧，至少你们可以去那边玩。”  
“整座桥都是你从零开始搭建的，对吧？”  
“你问这个干嘛？”  
“没什么，我只是觉得这工程很庞大，我印象深刻。”  
救护车转过身，用力瞪他。  
那神情让千面客想避开目光。  
“…环路桥有问题？”  
“你赶紧去和隔板抛球，不要烦我。”救护车软绵绵地赶人，“我想要集中注意力！”  
“我只是想知道你要多久才能完工。”  
“还要一会儿呢！我…”医官小声嘟哝，“…我想更多时间好好考虑这件事，让我一个人静静……”  
“……好的，没问题。”  
  
  
  
“你没事吧？”  
“没事，就是…有点没劲罢了。”  
“别告诉我你嫉妒了。”  
“嫉妒神子交到新朋友？怎么会呢！只是…千斤顶给人的感觉不大对劲。”  
“隔板，你认真的？他走过那么多星系，你们好几个世纪没见了，他可能有点太空时差--你要晓得人是会变的。”  
“但老千不会。”  
“救护车，你也认识千斤顶，你怎么说？”  
“不要问我！我正在忙！我怎么知道他会不会变！？”  
  
  
  
“赶紧把环路桥合上，大夫，我今天没心情玩灭虫。”  
认识千斤顶的人都晓得他要下狠手了。  
今天的老千是易爆物，正如他所宣言的那样没心情打趣、唱相声，或者和霸天虎的套皮臭虫玩二人转。  
千面客装模作样的冲他亮刀，他还没烂好人到能忍住这口火气，当即单手抽刀弹开对方的架势，迅速近身。敌人另一把大刀的劈砍被千斤顶一脚踩住折断，他甚至懒得抬起持刀的手，在千面客发出哀鸣前，他便一手炮贯穿了对方的眉间。  
作为一个优秀的间谍，千面客输就输在完美伪装了自己的体格。千斤顶非常清楚只要在正确的情况下维持四十五度的弹道，就算合上面罩也能轰烂自己的脑袋。  
尽管他偏头退让，还是有能量液溅上了肩膀和胸甲。千斤顶甩甩手炮，本想把手雷塞进尸体的破洞，但他姑且顾虑了在场的外星生物，选择温和的手段处理尸体。待千面客带着那两颗手雷重回霸天虎怀抱后，千斤顶总算松了口气，有种做完家务的解放感。  
直到抬头他才察觉领袖卫队正略有隔阂地打量着自己。  
“怎么了？”千斤顶抹去胸前的脏污，“你们对霸天虎有更人道的处理方法？”  
“不，但在知道有孩子的前提下，我们通常不会这样理所当然的把谁的头炸烂。”阿尔茜蹙眉呵斥。  
“哦，我很抱歉我没有顾虑到孩子的心情，因为我忙着把伪装者的脑袋砸扁，所以没注意到对方刚好和我长得一模一样！”  
“呃，老千的意思是……——”  
“谁在乎这些！！”  
比任何人都更愤怒的怒吼冻结全场。擎天柱不得不吞下劝阻和告诫，和全体队员望着医官跺着脚凑近千斤顶。  
“你明明晓得这里到处都是霸天虎还不注意，你最好祈祷红蜘蛛没有扣押你的飞船，否则有你好过！”救护车几乎是在咆哮，他竖起食指、直戳千斤顶的头雕。“现在赶紧去洗消毒澡，然后过来体检！”  
千斤顶瞪大光学镜。  
他感到自己身上冻结的薄冰和灰尘被医官的声线、语气、动作剥除，脸颊火辣辣的发疼。意识到救护车又一次近在咫尺、触手可及的瞬间，他的欲求猛地燃烧起来。双刀客选择老一套方法维持体面，他绷出军姿，轻声答应：“我马上就去。”  
千斤顶老实退散。  
救护车微喘着转身，这次轮到他被同伴们的视线审判。  
“所以他的确是你的男朋友。”  
“为什么没人告诉我这个？！老千也太不厚道了！等等--转念一想，我一点都不想知道这种事。”“老隔，你在胡说啥？千斤顶明明酷到家了！！哪怕他和救护车混在一起都不损这种炫酷啊！！”  
“哔——嘟—呜呜、哔哔哔嘟！”  
救护车恨不得从嘴里发射破坏激光。  
“他！！才！！不是！！我的男朋友！！”  
医官心慌意乱地去看擎天柱。  
领袖沉吟一声，移开视线。  
“隔板，大黄蜂，我们需要立刻把千斤顶的飞行器转移到基地里。救护车，你负责照看千斤顶。”  
“擎天柱，我只是照看过他那那么一次而已，我和他不是--”  
“老救（RATCH），”阿尔茜哭笑不得地提醒他，“你是医疗兵。体检，你忘了？”  
领袖卫队第一次目睹救护车从头红到脚的全过程。  
正在洗零度消毒澡的千斤顶要是知道这件事，哪怕他把水温调到零下四十度那些冰雹也会瞬间被他的体温蒸发。  
  
  
  
“所以，那个明黄色的小子就是大黄蜂？那个你曾经担心个不停的侦察兵。哈。”  
“不要动！我正在取你手里的弹片！”  
“看来这些年我都是在杞人忧天。”  
“什么杞人忧天？”  
“我总是在担心吊桥效--嗷、嗷！嗷！！！”  
“你在开玩笑吗？！”救护车压低声音发作，满脸难以置信，“他还是个孩子！！你究竟在想些什么？！？”  
“嗷，所以我说我是在杞人忧天。”千斤顶缩起肩膀。“你能温柔点吗？我不久前才结束一场非常郁闷的战斗。”  
“再等一下。”救护车放柔语调。  
他俯身捏住夹子，捻起卡在掌根的细小碎片。很难想象这样微不足道的弹片能带来那样的疼痛。一丝能量液溢出，救护车丢掉弹片，垂眸焊接伤口的模样一如彼时。  
千斤顶在他焊枪离开的瞬间握住枪口。  
“…我想要兑换那个保证。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“假如这是因为那个霸天虎做了什么事情，让你动摇，我当时就该把他碎尸万段。”  
“不，他什么都没做，只是我——”  
“……………你对他做了什么吗？”  
千斤顶的嫉妒让他开始筹划把红蜘蛛塞进烤箱慢火烘焙的可行方案。  
“我没有！！”救护车陡然怒吼，慢一拍地调低音量。“少在那自作多情了！我只是说我想要一个人静一静，没有别的！”  
“只有这个？”  
“只有这个！那毕竟是很久之前的事情了…--我有很多事情要考虑。”  
千斤顶双手托腮。  
“熵增，救护车。我能等到宇宙熵增。”  
“我需要一点时间！”救护车抓狂道，“下一个伤口！你真是不可理喻，全身上下都是破口，只有表面看上去光鲜！”  
“我有足够好的理由保养自己。”  
“这样你就好去摆现炫耀、抢占风头？”  
“不。”千斤顶挺起胸膛，让医官救治自己那些看似迷你实则深邃的伤口。“我不能让霸天虎划伤你留下的纪念。”  
焊枪停顿了一下。  
“闭嘴。”救护车呵斥，好像这样就能藏住影子里的那抹微笑了。  
“……我真的得耐心等下去，是不是？”千斤顶明知故问。  
“……是你自己说你可以等到宇宙尽头的。”救护车嘟哝。  
千斤顶决定留下来。  
  
翌日下午三点，常规巡逻时间。  
  
“嗯、唔、啊、哈啊…嗯——、”  
擎天柱安排救护车做千斤顶的导游，基地有个别地方需要介绍。  
但这才不是介绍。  
这连导游都算不上。  
“唔…嗯…………呼—、”  
救护车双眼迷蒙地靠在走廊墙壁上，他揽住千斤顶的脑袋，喘息声让冷清走廊变得如暮春般温暖。  
他的抱拥让千斤顶兴奋到冷静的程度，后者多少有些担忧自己会在进入第一回合的瞬间就缴械。千斤顶舔去救护车唇边的电解液，尽情爱抚医官的机体，他们的承重轴互相摩擦，沙沙声响让他车翼发抖--他都不知道自己原来能够煽动车翼。  
“救护车--”他一边舔吻、一边发问，胯部向前顶去，“--我并不是有--呼、意见，不过…你觉得在走廊上对接是好主意吗？”  
是啦，我现在倒是客气起来了。千斤顶悄悄自嘲。好像那个一等基地里只剩下自己和医官就迫不及待的人不是我似的。  
但这并不是理智在思考，千斤顶的理智已经死透了，这是他身为雷霆救援队的那部分同伴情谊在思考——走廊正对入口，要是有谁提前结束巡逻，那人就要惨大发了。  
“嗯………、”  
固执、粘人、漫长的深吻似乎舔去了救护车的理智。他眸中的光芒如蜜般丝滑，一如他侧腰清漆的触感。救护车发出可爱的哼声，昏昏沉沉地思索一会儿后，收紧抱住千斤顶脑袋的双手，啄吻他的侧耳。  
千斤顶忍住舔去对方机体每一滴冷凝液的冲动，双手不停晃动。  
“救护车，”他的光学镜因极度的忍耐而转个不停。“我起码会做十二个小时的。”  
这次轻笑声明朗了一些。  
救护车的十指点住他的颧骨，让他抬起头来。他的神情里满是喜爱、淫靡的期待与怂恿。“千斤顶。”他喘道，缓缓抬起一边膝盖，用光洁无暇的大腿内侧摩擦自己的腿部侧面，接着缠在小腿上，干脆又决绝的把自己迎入他双腿之间，允许站立的侵犯。  
千斤顶登时宕机。  
救护车嘴唇轻启。  
  
  
  
“你需要醒过来了。”  
  
  
  
“啥？！”  
“--快醒醒！”  
千斤顶睁开眼。  
救护车就在面前。  
但他们没在欧米伽一号基地那条冷色调的走廊里缠绵。  
这里是联合基地欧米伽二号，大厅里昏昏沉沉的，救护车看上去一脸诧异，因为千斤顶正抱着肩膀，嘴巴仰天地靠在栏杆上睡大头觉。  
千斤顶很不死心地打量了几眼救护车，医官脸上并没有那种试图隐藏情事的羞耻。  
救护车身后传来一粗一细的呼噜声。  
他偏过头望向公共观影区。  
隔板趴在一边睡得不省人事，神子睡得脚都翘在了沙发上，这二位的呼噜双重奏和谐得可爱。电视机里的黑白电影刚好结束，《乱世有情天》的标题填满整个屏幕，接着伴随音量三十七的古老交响乐，制片成员的名单开始向上卷动。  
千斤顶用力揉脸。  
“我得别再和小隔他们一起挑战催眠用的午夜经典剧场了。”  
“你清醒点了吗？”  
“是啊……呃啊、但我现在头疼得要死，像宿醉了一样。”  
“谁让你用那种奇怪的姿势睡觉…真的很难受的话让我看看？”救护车说着抬起手来，和梦中他托捧自己脸颊的动作如出一辙。  
千斤顶的脉冲漏了一拍，他拒绝了：“不…多半去床上好好睡一觉就成。”  
“你确定你没事吗？”  
救护车面露担忧。  
“没问题，只是做了个怪梦。梦到了以前的老伙计们--”  
千斤顶揉了揉下颚。  
那些伤疤还在。  
他露出无奈的笑容。“……一个救援队的梦而已。”  
医官没有被他说服，他仔细端详起对方的表情，搞得千斤顶有点心虚。  
“……怎么了？”  
“你说了很多梦话。”  
“我有吗？”  
“你--”救护车不好意思起来，“--你一直在喊我的名字，还呜咽个不停，偶尔低吼几声。假如那是救援队的梦，我怎么会在你的梦里？”  
“因为日有所思夜有所梦啊，救护车。”  
“你还是快点去休息吧。”救护车赶他回房间。  
路过走廊时千斤顶难免漂浮了一下，他回头望望救护车，对方没有跟过来的意图，瞧见自己停下还挥手催促。  
真令人失望。  
这里的走廊隐蔽性比之前那个基地更好些。  
千斤顶放松僵硬的四肢，难得有兴致地踱起步来。  
  
当然，历史要是能被一场异常天候颠覆那肯定很有趣。  
但真相不会有太大变化，无论它是什么时候浮出水面的。雷霆救援队或许是为了战争而生的，但他们不会因为战争结束、成员牺牲就消亡。  
他可废了好大功夫才接受这一点，何必否认这份固执呢。  
千斤顶对现在够满意了。  
至于医官……  
  
他和救护车的命中注定不是靠星星、小行星雨、或者任何上位力量决定的。  
就连时间也不能。  
  
唯一的遗憾是他没能把那场梦做完。  
“…………啊，我总有机会实践的。”千斤顶自我安慰道，拐进自己的房间。  
他躺进床铺，铁板上沾有救护车的气味。  
但他没有近一步发酵情欲、渴求、燥热，在梦中足以撕扯自己的狂热饥渴，在苏醒后烟消云散。  
千斤顶贴近那些亲切的金属，只觉安心好眠。  
  
像归巢的鸟。  
  
-END  



	10. 大摆乌龙　EPISODE 01

这一决策在战时定下，由通天晓忠诚尽责地执行。  
他结束外围卫星的小型战役，带着捷报凯旋和平圣坛附近的根据地。在飞船填满燃料前擎天柱与他单独会面，讨论了雷霆救援队的管理问题。  
那支称号花俏的前锋战队美名远扬，同时也恶名昭彰。通天晓不曾与他们会面，但处理过不下百件雷霆救援队惹出的烂摊子。所以当擎天柱将前锋队交付给他时，指挥官毫不犹豫地领命了。因为他知道一个人若想彻底解决问题，只能亲身力为地斩断祸根。  
他在最差的时机与雷霆救援队接交，那一役事后被人们称为暗峰山战役，通天晓是官方记录上的战役指挥官，但鲜少有人知道他其实是半途加入战斗的。  
时至今日，通天晓仍然记得那一天。  
他结束与其他成员的会晤，在暗峰山半腰停下战机，搜寻那名擅自进攻的战士。目的坐标已经化为铁屑场。战时的每一天都是同样的天气，污浊厚重的大气呈现固体般的灰黑，和肮脏的地面相比倒是略淡几分。通天晓离开战机的瞬间不巧和爆炸的冲击撞上，大型爆炸伴随巨响震碎天幕，细碎的莹蓝色火光极短暂地点缀了这昏暗无光的世界，接着是一系列钢筋铁板断裂的牙酸声响。  
通天晓冲到爆炸源头时火还没灭，一定是高热引燃了尸体的机油，巨大的蓝焰烧灼着战场，遍体鳞伤的救援队队员站在火光中心，堪称蝗虫的霸天虎中型部队几乎被他全灭。战士伤得很严重，整张脸溢满油污和能量液，唯一还在运作的光学镜点点灭灭。少数幸存的霸天虎将他围住，士兵本能地抬手去够武器，却摸了个空。  
他卡顿一下。  
可能还笑了一下。  
在霸天虎残党扑来给他开膛破肚前，他踩住尸体的胸膛扯下半截断肢，挡住攻击。他用力挥动这支残骸，把敌人的头部砸到变形。  
残肢的断口体液四溅，混入脸上的伤口。这毕竟不是什么趁手的武器，他将敌人钉入焦土时发出不像知性生物的嚎叫，竭力殴打残存的霸天虎。哪怕通天晓击杀了剩余敌军也无法完全平息他的暴乱，士兵喘息着停在五十米开外，数秒后他开口要求身份验证，嗓音沙哑却奇迹般的冷静，审视的目光令通天晓联想到潜伏在极寒深渊的猛兽。  
这就是他和千斤顶第一次正式见面。  
千斤顶本人远比在文件上的全息图像鲜明，而在见识过他的战姿后，通天晓才真正理解擎天柱派他来指挥这支队伍的真意。  
“雷霆救援队需要帮助。”领袖说，“他们都是杰出的战士，战争的代价已经太过巨大了。尤其是现在。”  
他在飞船上告知了千斤顶关于队伍的变动，后者回以死寂。直到他们抵达K-2C5区域的紧急安全屋，千斤顶才发出一段音节。  
“哈。”救援队冷笑道。  
  
  
  
“——哈，真的？”  
“你要看我的成绩单吗？”  
“那我就搞不懂了。完美还原赛博坦的星球模型，这至少能拿个及格啊。”  
“这取决于我们的科学老师究竟有多书呆子，本来拿科幻来吊他胃口还是挺有戏的，可惜老救显然没有考过电焊证书，那该死的模型半路散架了！不过倒是在讲台上砸出了一个很酷的坑。”  
“嗯哼，百分百是地球力场演算错误的结果。最近我开始相信事关工程学我可能比大夫更有发言权了。”  
千斤顶换了个更惬意的姿势，继续雷霆救援队的内部交流。  
这不是什么正经的交流会，自然没必要把小隔扯进来受罪。千斤顶压在高台的混凝土边缘，单手托腮。在星巴克里你也可以看到摆出类似姿势的人类，通常是一些正在聊八卦的女性白领。  
“所以，你有给他难过吗？”千斤顶笑道，“关于搞砸你重要作业的索赔。”  
“啐，你开玩笑吗？救护车才是最生气的那个。我太大方了，懒得计较这种小事。再者他造得火山轰穿了学校，要我说这就算两清了。”  
“轰穿学校。靓啊。”  
“当然靓！我们停课了半个礼拜呢！”  
千斤顶很难不用揶揄的眼神去打量救护车。  
医官正在努力和打成死结的公式搏斗，他假装自己没有听见这段对话。一个有效率的选择。  
“不过干嘛问救护车的事情？”神子问，下一秒她眯起眼睛，和千斤顶一起瞄向救护车。“你想打探他的弱点？”  
“差不多，但更类似于补课。我觉得我错过了很多大夫的高光时刻。”  
“救护车的高光时刻？当他控制狂发作的时候算吗？”  
“什么？”  
“控制狂呀！”神子叫道，“他完全醉心于对人指手画脚的权利！小隔和大黄蜂都能作证。”  
救护车开始踮脚。他的天线微微晃动。  
千斤顶垮下肩膀，轻笑出声。  
他给自己换了个边，更加慵懒地靠在神子旁边。  
“啊——他才没那么坏。”  
“可他根本就是那样！”  
“你会这么说那是因为你没遇到过真家伙，相信我，我知道控制狂是啥模样，而我们的军医纯粹只是可爱至极。”  
神子的脸皱成一团。  
“可爱？”  
“对比之下。”千斤顶敷衍地补充。  
“你知道吗，要是你实在没事可做，你可以去巡逻。阿尔茜才刚刚离开基地。”救护车终于忍无可忍地插入对话，试图调离兵力。  
神子煞有其事地向千斤顶摊开手：“你看到没？横行霸道！”  
千斤顶从懒猫晒太阳的姿势立正。  
“随便外出主动讨报告写？还是算了吧，我更想慢慢消遣。”  
“和神子一起消遣的还不如去帮烟幕堆能量方块。”  
“我相信烟仔能独力完成这项重要任务，但是你看上去好像缺个水电工。”  
“我也能自己搞定！”  
“所以你听到了我的评价。”千斤顶向他靠近一步，含住一口气。“…我今天的行程很空，大夫，别把你的电板焊得那么死--”  
假如这不是调情，那这绝对是史上最婉转的争吵。  
医官面露踌躇，预示二号备用仓库即将被他们占用——前提是他们没在神子面前玩这套把戏。  
“救护车才不只是电板被焊死呢！”仲代神子皱起鼻子，“我敢打赌他的内部电缆也很紧（TIGHT）！！”  
  
就连来自卡隆最混乱街区的霸天虎都承受不住这句话的杀伤力。  
  
99.71%的千斤顶忙着把自己的电流分化器咳出来，但还有0.29%的他在心里表示这孩子其实完全正确。  
剧烈的咳嗽害他不得不撑在墙上保持平衡，足足有半分钟没缓过劲。  
医官暂时失去了语言能力，完全合情合理。  
救护车打自诞生以来还没得到过这种评价，尚未学会如何处理这种情况，他只能瞪大光学镜满脸通红地盯了仲代神子一会儿，再呆愣地转头去看千斤顶。  
千斤顶噎了一下才停止咳嗽，他喘着粗气，竖起手指，发表严肃声明：“——我…咳、没有，我相信这是地球人的错误类比，我绝不会在孩子面前说这种话，更毋论散播这种言论了。”  
“怎么了？我又说错啥了吗？”  
“呃——……”  
千斤顶第一次痛感隔板的苦恼。他呼出一口热气，扛起打破僵局的重任。  
“--神子，我知道你想表达什么。内部电缆有分很多种，你可以说内部，也可以说电缆，但是永远都别用紧不紧去形容内部电缆。赛博坦常识。”  
“我不懂为啥，但我会记住的。”神子耸耸肩，对医官努努嘴。“救护车看上去都快短路了。”  
救护车在漫长的卡机后终于有了回应。  
那是绵长、愤怒、低沉的嗡嗡声。  
千斤顶汗流浃背。  
“医生，救护车，小救（RATCHY）。她不明白，不知者无罪法则？就像烟幕那次，她和烟仔一样没坏心--”  
但她和烟仔不是一个等级的。事关捣蛋烟幕在神子面前只是个羽量级选手。  
救护车没有搭理他，直奔神子。  
他双手叉腰，和又小又柔软、没有保护装甲的碳基生物四目相对。  
“你不如去和烟幕一起去打扫基地吧，神子。”  
“什么？你赶我去大扫除？！我又不知道那是坏词儿！”  
“小救，她搬不动--”  
“我没在和你说话！”救护车恶狠狠地瞪了一眼千斤顶，这份恼羞远比往常锐利。他把角落里的扫帚递给神子，语气急促：“在拉斐尔他们来之前做点有意义的事情，别在这儿游手好闲了。”  
“啊啊……”神子哀叹一声，无精打采地抱住扫帚把，挤着脸朝千斤顶控诉：“这不是控制狂是什么？”  
不知为何有种神奇的预感告诉千斤顶现在神子不管说什么都被会算到自己头上。  
一等神子走远，他立刻举手投降：“我没想到会这样。”  
“你最好没有！要不是你多嘴多舌、闲地冒泡，神子也不会说出那种话！”  
救护车带着愤怒的炙热贴近，他不开心地噘着嘴，本意是想显得凶恶，但他乳色挡板上饱满的珍珠粉太分散人的注意力了。  
千斤顶从未如此头疼自己的扳机触发机制，最近类似的事情越来越多，某种非常不妥当的渴求开始愈演愈烈--不管救护车怎么想，他不高兴时的表情总能刺激自己内心深处最糟糕的那部分。  
“……但你很擅长支开她。”  
“不是我想要的那种擅长！幸好现在基地里没有其他人…我甚至都不敢想象要是擎天柱听到了这些会怎么想。”  
“啊，是的。领袖。这种粗鄙之言可能会害他中风哩。”  
“千斤顶——！！”  
“--我承认我在吃醋。”  
“你也去整理房间！！”  
救护车双手紧握，他晃动身体，情绪化的动作让身后的天线夸张地弯曲跳动，显得柔韧又有弹性。他甚至冒出了一点警笛声，大声下令：“我要看到仓库和训练室干干净净的！！不准浑水摸鱼、不准耍滑头！”  
“但是--”  
“没有但是！现在就去！”救护车微喘着指向宿舍区域。  
一吼毕后医官的恐慌稍有消退，他怒视千斤顶的目光在数秒间融化成羞耻的眼神，光学镜闪烁着和他肢体弧度同样柔和的高光。  
角度和灯光恰到好处，救护车的头部的挡板、胸甲和肩膀都反射出润泽的微光，天线上纤长的银亮一清二楚。  
千斤顶卡顿了一下。  
“…我这就去（I'M ON MY WAY.）。”他用灵魂出窍的语气柔声回答，老老实实走向医官指定的工作地点。  
救护车目送双刀客走远才缓缓垮下呛人的架势，身上沁出一层薄汗。心悸让他的胸甲内部鼓鼓胀胀，急待发泄。  
他们同享一个显而易见的事实：今晚的约会肯定会异常颠簸。  
救护车发出微不可闻的轻哼，尽可能整理被扰乱的心绪，试图重回工作。但他刚转过身就与指挥官和隔板撞了个正着。  
他们全都目瞪口呆。  
  
  
  
“我要看到仓库和训练室干干净净的！！不准浑水摸鱼、不准耍滑头！”  
这可不是归队士兵理想中的欢迎词，当你听见医官这样怒吼时就晓得惹毛他的人肯定没干好事。  
绝大多数情况下救护车的暴躁都人畜无害。他在心情好的日子里会和人拌拌嘴，很少用上渣这个字眼。除非情况紧急，他基本不会下达绝对的命令。  
受训的士兵是千斤顶。  
通天晓知道自己没工夫去追究具体事态了，他拦住试图劝解的隔板，准备回击雷霆救援队吊儿郎当的嘲笑。  
这数日来他加强了对千斤顶的观察，只为更好地驯服对方。根据他常年的经验，工作繁忙又不谙军队管理的医疗官接下来会需要自己的帮助。  
“但是--”千斤顶果不其然试图违命。  
“没有但是！现在就去！”  
通天晓听见隔板发出紧张的吸气声。  
他是该紧张，因为他们知道千斤顶会怎么发作。那个士兵根本不可能服从这种命令，至少不会心甘情愿地接受惩罚——  
“…………我这就去。”  
通天晓冒到嘴边的呵斥冻结了。  
他甚至张望四周试图寻找其他人的踪迹，但那声完美的服从的的确确是从千斤顶嘴里冒出来的--声纹对照结果告诉通天晓事实不容置疑。  
但这现实太难下咽了。  
因为数万周期来他一次都不曾听到千斤顶用这种语气回应命令，他根本不可能这样温顺，这简直有悖物理常识。  
通天晓呆滞地看着千斤顶消失在宿舍区的走廊里，下意识的和隔板交换视线。  
千斤顶推心置腹的战友兼好兄弟同样惊愕，这让通天晓感到了许些安慰。  
接着他们一同望向医官。  
救护车，基地的战地医生，领袖的好友，也有可能是深藏不露的魔法使用者。  
他慢了半拍才注意到他们的存在，视线接触的瞬间医官就僵住了，满脸恨不得就地自焚的羞臊。  
“呃……”他呻吟道，挣扎着想给出解释。  
隔板欲言又止。他变了五六个表情，维持在最神妙的那档，率先离场：“……我去帮老千的忙。”  
毕竟不是所有士兵都像千斤顶那样没眼色。  
通天晓得以与医官独处，他跨出坚定的一步，切入对话。  
“——我能和你谈谈吗，医生？”  
  
“我--我是可以解释…——但是你不需要关注这些，通天晓！”  
救护车的话语逐渐强硬，他心慌意乱地闪躲着，有种勉强先发制人的窘迫。  
通天晓同样心情复杂地凝视他，双手抱肩。  
“……我不认为你明白现况。你掌握着至关重要的特质，你的协助必不可缺。”  
“什么协助？！”救护车几乎是在嚷嚷，他装甲上的白色部分已经完全被染成粉色了。“我可以向你保证这件事对你根本没用！”  
“这断言太过武断了，我需要你的建议。”  
“…--建议？”  
“千斤顶似乎能心甘情愿地服从你的指令，没有任何嘲笑、逆反。这种理想的上下级关系是我无法想象的，我很好奇你的诀窍。”  
救护车困惑地盯着副官。“……这就是你想要和我谈的事情？”  
“还有别的事情需要商谈吗？”  
“不！我的意思是…没有。”他舒了口气，总算放松下来。“但恐怕我无能为力，通天晓。因为这根本就没有诀窍，完全是…顺其自然的。为什么不去问擎天柱？千斤顶也愿意服从他的命令。”  
“我已经向擎天柱咨询过类似的问题了，他告诉我并肩作战的同伴会慢慢理解彼此。我曾带领雷霆救援队征战多年，却仍然无法让千斤顶按时完成合格的报告。现在我们正在背水一战，要是战士们上战场时能尽量减少个人情绪，受伤概率会大大降低。”  
通天晓挺直背脊，目光沉重到无法避让。  
“请告诉我，你究竟做了什么才让千斤顶那样顺从？”


	11. 大摆乌龙　EPISODE 02

灰白色的天空，和一望无际的金黄沙海。  
阳光在那边的丘刃上落下结晶，刺目的反光宛如一条条游蛇。高温扭曲了空气的密度，天与沙的分界线被进一步煮开。  
他在那抹墨绿向下坍塌时拽住对方的手腕，不依不饶地用车翼顶住身边人的胸膛。为了防止伤员滑落，他被迫驻足调整重心，像背负太多行李不得不颠一颠背带的旅行者。在他昂胸挺腰的瞬间双足没入沙地，表层的滚烫砂砾几乎煮熟了他的小腿，但他浑然不觉，只顾蹚沙前进。  
他们在平整沙丘上划破的足迹下一秒就被吞没，不留半点残痕。  
这是个幸运的无风日。  
千斤顶张开嘴大口吸气，他已经喘不出气了--就像他已经流不出汗那样。起初冷凝液像溪流般不断滴答，如今他的机体内外和发声器同样干涸，紧巴巴地像个装饰品。喉咙干到这份上，若是徜步时不慎吸入几粒沙子，恐怕还没来得及干呕颈部电缆就会摩擦生火了。但话说回来，就算他顺利干呕出声多半也吐不出半口唾沫。  
不过和小隔比起来我简直就像贵族一样舒坦。千斤顶想，至少我有把遮阳伞，虽说这把伞重了点，但好歹我既没有受重伤、也没直迎日晒。  
不久前的那场厮杀中隔板不幸中枪，现在他有半边手脚无法动弹。在沙海航行了五赛时后，晒干的血痂堵住了枪伤，沙粒和半凝固的能量液团块混成一团，形成一个半吊子的止血塞。在这种暴晒下，能量液没被引燃只是蒸发了事堪称奇迹。  
枪法出群的霸天虎已经在流沙底里喂虫子了，说不定千万年后伟大的大自然能完成废物降解，把他们压缩成能量裸矿。  
千斤顶可不具备那样献身的环保意识，目前他正努力向前迈步，避免自己和小隔重蹈敌人的覆辙。  
硅基生命的密度真是个败笔。  
漫漫沙海就像干燥的沼泽，吸干任何胆敢涉足其中的力量。每一次抬脚都要耗费五倍的力气才能保证百分之八十的机体位于沙平线上，在原地停留的时间越长，你永远歇在这里的可能性就更大。  
不能停下休息，甚至不能确定自己有没有原地绕圈。  
千斤顶倒是有足够的闲暇想别的，可能是因为他必须保持乐观吧。他为自己惊人的平推负重感到自豪，也对数日前某位歌手在绿洲酒吧里哼唱得布鲁斯有了全新的理解。  
那首歌这样唱道：  
「啊，甜美的桑德坎，  
四季如夏的理想国；  
你的热情烘干我的血，  
鸣泣的沙粒就是我的骨。」  
其实更像是炽热与死亡的国度桑德坎，但那样就唱不准调了。  
千斤顶无声地窃笑起来，这时候的幽默可不是什么好事，他脑袋里紧绷的弦因此松垮。双刀客踉跄了一下，跪倒在沙地前，膝盖立刻以惊人的速度下沉。  
光学镜一片模糊摇曳，仿佛他的镜片被替换成了万华镜棱。一直承蒙他照顾的同伴轰然倒下，这颗绿色大铅球停下的瞬间就被埋了一半，若不是千斤顶及时拉住，可能隔板的脑袋会闷入沙中，享受一次预料外的热敷护理。  
“嘿，别在这时候扮睡美人啊，小隔。”千斤顶用走调的声音说，“距离最近的充能站起码还有五百公里呢，睡眠驾驶容易出车祸。”  
“…………呃…啊、”  
“振作点，我马上就会带你过去。”  
“……没--用的、千斤顶…你先走吧…、我已经--”  
“你知道这一切都是你踩烂钻击号备用芯片导致的吧？拜托，老兄，就凭这你也得替我的飞船义务抛光五十次，别想赖账。”  
“我…已经完了！我不能把、你也…拖下水……！！”  
隔板汲取全身动能，一把揪住千斤顶的肩膀，用最后的力量把兄弟甩往前方。  
“——走！”他吼道。  
千斤顶在沙地里翻了半个滚，跌倒时溅起一圈细碎的热砂之雨。  
这该死的天气，身上的每一块金属都在融化。最表层的沙热到能液化晶矿，但若是放松身体力度，接受死亡，身体就会一点点下沉，在窒息的幻觉中得到廉价的嘉奖——深处的黑沙必然无比凉爽，甚至如丝绸般细腻。只要关掉痛觉感官和视觉模组，就能隔绝折磨人的日晒了。  
千斤顶张开五指，撑住上身。他吐掉口中的沙粒，发现嘴里火辣辣的发疼。哪怕没有受伤，干渴本身就能带来剧痛。那一跤把他身体里为数不多的力气都拆除了，光是支撑在沙中都摇摇欲坠。眼前的叠影愈发严重，平衡仪无疑因高温而产生了故障。  
他在沙地挣扎着站起，手脚并用地爬回隔板身边，几次呼吸后部分狼狈得到缓和。千斤顶俯视脚边放弃抵抗的雷霆救援队，烈日漂白了他头颅的铁黑，深渊的冰蓝是酷暑中唯一的冷色调。  
“隔板。”他粗嘎地喘道。  
千斤顶抬起一只手，一只脚重重践踏，脚掌就陷在隔板脑袋旁。因猫腰前屈，那对车翼高高翘起，耀眼得像两簇凝固的激光。  
他的食指和中指在空气里沾了沾，用能让黑帮教父乖乖跪下的阴冷低音宣布：“等我把你救下来了，我要狠狠揍你一拳。”  
这是个既定事实。  
隔板当即噤声。  
之后的沙漠旅途中，千斤顶没再说一个字。  
充能站的老板说他们能在沙尘暴来袭前抵达这个即将封闭的小镇根本就是神明保佑，但隔板知道这事和神明无关。  
假如你以为半身不遂的在沙漠里徘徊很可怕，那你应该见识下千斤顶狂暴的狰怒，百分百比颓废等死要可怕得多。隔板四肢康复后吃得那一拳让他在疗养所里又多躺了三天，没在开玩笑。  
小隔不会说自己是个软脚虾，他当然不是。但赛博坦在上，他这辈子都不想再惹火老千了。  
同时他也真诚地希望人们别去招惹千斤顶，因为他很确定老千的那一拳给自己打了队友折扣，要是其他人妄图试探双刀客的底线……  
……喔，愿元始天尊保佑那颗可怜的火种吧。  
  
  
  
一段伤痛的过往。  
一个真挚的疑问。  
严谨的指挥官向人望颇高的医官寻求帮助，动荡迭起的时代，人与人渴求着理解。  
今年冬季，准时上映。  
战地纪实片——《请告诉我，你究竟做了什么才让千斤顶那样顺从？》。  
这才叫好问题嘛。  
尽管通天晓有些死脑筋，但在那些冗长制度和头衔下藏有一颗赤子之心。  
假如救护车真心想要回答这个问题，那他可以考虑给通天晓放几部爱情电影，最好是风格有点古典的片子，内容涉及兜风、疗伤、满月、心心相印啥的，实在不行的话《美食、祈祷和恋爱》也能勉强凑合。  
医官究竟会怎么回答？  
这是今天的第二个百万问题。  
答案是——  
“我不知道为什么你会这么觉得，但千斤顶根本就不顺从！”救护车怒吼，“相信我，我是这个基地里最没头绪的人，他愿意整理仓库不代表他百依百顺！”  
——内容完全属实，不过就方向性而言和问题性质不同的真心话。  
通天晓没料到自己会惹毛对方，他向后退去，躲避救护车的烦躁。  
这其实也不是啥新鲜事儿了，通天晓早在战争初期就察觉自己和医官相性不好，连擎天柱都微妙地察觉到了这一点。由于他鲜少有机会和救护车长时间面对面，这也从来没真的成为过麻烦--直到现在。  
现在他需要向救护车虚心请教，人际关系开始显得前所未有的…棘手。  
他清了清嗓子。  
“容我重新强调一下，医生。千斤顶连行动报告都很少写得规范，但他却愿意服从你下达的惩罚命令，在我的标准里这已经算破天荒的顺从了。”  
“你已经说过一次了。至少他现在没再翘掉交行动报告了，这难道不算一个好的开端吗？”救护车抱住肩膀。  
“我不会否认这是个好倾向，但他明显在敷衍我。”  
“好吧，显然在‘你的标准’里哪怕千斤顶进步了也只是‘敷衍’，你硬要我诊断什么的话，我会建议你对他别那么严苛。”  
实不相瞒，救护车一丁半点儿都不打算站在通天晓那边。对方曾经搅黄过不少事情，尊敬和不感冒是可以并存的。  
通天晓露出半个扭曲的神情。  
“他的报告没用断行代码。”  
“--什么？”  
“也没有任何停顿符，甚至连待机点都没有。”  
是啊，千斤顶是开始交报告了，数据精准、措辞简练，只不过里头没有自然段、没有标点符号，连个意思意思的空格都没有。  
找茬明目张胆到这份上很烦人，而通天晓曾经像催债一样催过他的行动报告，事到如今指挥官也无路可退，他总不能说 “呃…你猜怎么着？我突然发现你还是继续自由散漫下去比较好”。  
救护车想象了一下被大量文字糊成方块的平板界面，忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
“…………我会让他别再那么幼稚的。”医官说。今晚约会前他可以顺便提一口。  
通天晓逐渐变成苦瓜脸。  
“授人以鱼不如授人以渔，医生。我想要的正是你这种能劝服对方的底气。”  
“你就一定要从我身上找原因吗？！”救护车的脸上又开始发热，他可不觉得通天晓能用自己的方法“劝服”千斤顶。  
“你干脆去问隔板好了！”医官选择撂担子。  
“我是他的上级，不是那种会和他一起胡来的‘好兄弟’。”  
“……呃…”  
“——也许是某些细节决定了成败。”通天晓沉吟道，他认真地盯着救护车。“你介意让我在一边观摩吗？”  
“什么？！”  
“这只是观摩学习，和之前对千斤顶的监管不一样，我——”  
“打住、给我打住！”  
救护车高抬左手，捏了个闭嘴的手势。他用力跺了一脚，昂头怒瞪指挥官，气势汹汹地逼近。  
他不高兴地撇着嘴，光学镜眯成带刺的半月形，但面部金属依旧残留着恼羞的微红。  
通天晓被噎住了。  
他甚至向后退了一小步，紧紧绷住脊椎关节，机体呈现三十度的后仰。  
“我才不会让你观摩任何事，而且我一点都不欣赏你那次的监管行为！”救护车竖起食指，呛声时龇牙咧嘴。“千斤顶或许是你的部下，但我不是！擎天柱已经给了你建议，他也作出了适当的退让，要是你仍然对现况不满意，那么也许你才是那个需要审视自己的人！”  
“--医官，我是这个基地的指挥官——”  
“没错，你是指挥官，指挥官又不能强迫别人改变自己的性格！因为你明知道他最讨厌有人用头衔压他，却还是不停那么做，你指望他怎么反应？这整件事都蠢到家了。”  
救护车大逆不道地哼了一声，转身回到屏幕前，丢给通天晓一个天线晃动的背影。  
通天晓欲言又止。  
医生说得完全正确，事实上他现在就想提醒救护车注意语气，可他不能。  
因为很久以前大夫就是这幅德行--乐于遵守基本协议，不会怠慢工作，但一点儿都不遮掩自己的不耐烦。从阅历和战略性价值来看，医官和他拥有几乎同等的军官阶级。在极罕见的情况下救护车对擎天柱都会这样呛声，无人幸免。  
这正是为何通天晓和救护车相性不好。  
他有点不晓得该如何对应这种一视同仁，更不想进一步激怒对方。所以一般来说他除去乖乖听从医官的要求别无他法。  
可他究竟该怎么办？  
只有抛弃头衔和秩序才能让桀骜不驯的士兵遵守规则？这听上去像是无稽之谈！  
历经了这样漫长的战争，纪律已经揉入了通天晓的血与骨。  
规章制度，行为指南。  
身为副官的职责，基地指挥官的头衔。  
一个汽车人的荣誉。  
哪怕面临残酷的死亡，通天晓一次都不曾忘记过自己身为守护者的自豪。他知道自己在绝大多数士兵眼里很可怕，但这份严苛同样适用于他自己--甚至要更加严厉。  
为所欲为的混沌残害了太多无辜的人，一时的放纵和自由通常要付出生命的代价。而人们本可以幸福的活下去，偏偏有人要践踏规则和道德，带来毁灭。  
士兵就更是如此了。  
当年接手雷霆救援队，通天晓第一时间就察觉了擎天柱的深意。他知道自己最重要的任务是让那些伤痕累累的士兵们活下来，规则和约束不是锁链，而是保护他们的安全绳。  
只要身为长官的自己足够理智，计划足够稳定，士兵们就不需要铤而走险、在钢丝绳上踩独轮，他们说不定能活着见证赛博坦复苏的那一天——哪怕这需要通天晓要付出生命的代价，他也在所不辞。  
因为他的部下更是他的同胞。  
保护同胞就是他当仁不让的义务，这义务也让他得以昂首挺胸地活下去。  
若是新兵需要充分的锻炼，那就给精英卫队定制循环渐进的训练方式；  
若是士兵不肯服从命令，那就让他脱离危险的战场在基地待机；  
若是自己的话语不够有力，那就让实绩赚来的头衔和阶级省略说明。  
他当然知道自己被士兵们视为洪水猛兽，但只要阵亡的士兵越少，被疏远的痛苦就越淡薄。久而久之，通天晓发现隔绝多余的人际情感能让事情更顺利。纯粹理性地看待行动方针，选择损失最少的方案，这样才能保护尽可能多的人——  
这是燃烧了百万年的无机质热情，燃料则是他对秩序的坚信不疑。人情和羁绊于通天晓而言是一片未知的世界，在这当口从头开始学习一门无人引导的技巧显然不切实际。  
但救护车似乎却能把握这二者的平衡，轻轻松松地让最棘手的士兵言听计从。  
可能自己终其一生都无法弄懂其中的奥妙了。  
通天晓垂下视线。  
救护车潦草地敲了敲键盘，发出一声漫长的叹息。  
医官侧过身，镜中柔光摇曳。其中的情绪与怜悯同属，却更平易近人。他拾起对方的眼神，一时之间让人忘记刚刚究竟是什么在困苦自己。  
“……你是个优秀的指挥官，更是个善良的人，通天晓。”救护车轻缓地低语，他独有的粗糙声线听起来很舒服。“去和他好好谈谈吧，他可能看上去不像那样，但只要你坦诚相待，千斤顶会认真聆听的。”  
“…………谢谢你，救护车。我会考虑这个提议的。”  
“…很好。现在我要工作了，指挥官。”  
救护车用力装狠，但在他完全面朝控制中心前，通天晓看到了医官藏在肩甲后的那抹微笑，忍不住再退一步。  
这唐突的尴尬感来势汹汹，还伴随着面孔发烫的症状。副官总觉得自己看到了什么不该看的东西，尽管医官的态度是熟悉的呛辣，但他身上的一些……细节，或者说气质，好像发生了神秘的变化，就好像--…他变得更加柔软、亲和了，让人想下意识地靠近。  
通天晓咳嗽了一声，既有被人鼓励到的温暖情感，又有莫名的局促。  
“………当然，医生。就由我负责验收千斤顶的清理工作吧。”  
他有些僵硬地离开大厅，去触千斤顶的霉头。  
不用说，指挥官的擅自接盘搞得千斤顶很是光火，雷霆救援队惯例的鸡飞狗跳很快就让通天晓遗忘了救护车身上的违和感。  
从某种意义上来说，他甚至算恩将仇报。  
  
因为千斤顶铁定会向医官寻求额外的安慰，今晚的夜油可能得烧到黎明了。  
  
  
  
千斤顶的大扫除还在继续，今天他的任务范围扩大到了整个基地，他得确保这里窗明几净、一尘不染。  
隔板和阿尔茜缩在走廊旁边盯着他看，好像他会假借打扫的名义在玻璃上画魔法阵，召唤大型龙卷风摧毁地球。  
千斤顶随便他们看，他的心情很好，哪怕他背后全是诡异的抓伤。双刀客一脸宛若沐浴五月春风的明媚神情，今天的贾斯帕是个大晴天。  
“…………老千的样子不对劲。”  
“我真不晓得是什么给了你这种头绪。”阿尔茜在翻白眼和叹气间摇摆不定，“上次给你这感觉的人叫千面客，也许这次的间谍虎叫百变怪？”  
“我没在开玩笑，而且我也没在怀疑他的身份。只是--我不知道。”  
隔板的脸皱成一团，焦圈紧紧盯着千斤顶。  
“……他好像变了，不是‘时代变迁物是人非’那种变化。老千这幅德行让我有点…发毛（CREEPY）。见鬼，我甚至还真希望他是被什么狗屁百变怪给冒充了呢。”  
这或许是阿尔茜最接近笑出声的瞬间。  
原谅她的幸灾乐祸，但她已经足够有良心了。  
“我赞同，他这样的确让人发毛。”  
“我知道！对不对？！”隔板倾诉道，“老千曾经是救援队里最难搞的那个！要是他想让你不爽，起码也是吸屑虫级别的杀伤力。为什么他会——”  
他无语凝噎了几秒，摊开手，用力指向正在给空方块排版的千斤顶。这一幕都噎得隔板喘不过气了，他瞪大光学镜控诉地瞪着阿尔茜。  
二轮行者挑起一边眉毛，接下话茬。  
“——是啊，我也想知道为什么他会变成法国女仆。”  
“当我还在队伍里的时候，只有舰队乱成狗窝时他才会勉为其难地搭把手！！”  
“你太夸张了，小隔。”  
他没有。  
要是雷霆救援队的其他成员还在人世，他们看到这一幕会集体脑电板中风。  
倒不是千斤顶自视甚高，只是他绝大多数时间都宁愿在角落里安安静静地组装手雷、打理双刀，不被打搅。而且他从不像野蛮人一样乱扔空方块，救援队成员有着“自己的烂摊子自己收拾”的原则，既然千斤顶不是脏乱环境的作俑者，自然也没必要负责。  
而被通天晓雪藏后，作为最闲的雷霆救援队成员，千斤顶理所当然的被指挥官安排了值日工作……  
是啊，这会导致什么结果真是可想而知。  
免费精酿品尝摊，文职员工抛球淘汰赛，门外汉的手雷组装体验日。只要是你想得到的麻烦大派对，就没有千斤顶办不到的。彼时的他可是人间杰作第一名，通天晓曾一度想把他丢到军事法庭一了百了，但最后还是咬牙免除了他的职位，允许他自由行动。  
要是这还不够邪门的话……  
  
救护车终于离开了自己的房间。  
现在已经临近中午，他起得太晚了。即便睡了那么久，他还是看上去很惨，步伐异常缓慢。  
千斤顶朝这边望来，他完全没关注堵在走廊旁的阿尔茜和隔板，微微昂头，用眼神向救护车打招呼。后者看到他的瞬间就开始吹胡子瞪眼，发出响亮的怒哼声--可能喉咙里还咕噜了几下--踢得地面砰砰作。  
千斤顶眨眨眼，很受用地扩了下胸，自觉地向他申请治疗。  
  
“我完全搞不懂他和老救究竟是咋回事！”  
隔板惊恐道。  
“我这辈子没见过比老千更爱憎分明的人了，他才不会反复变卦！一开始我以为他们是朋友，至少也是能闹着玩的伙伴，但救护车又总给他脸色看！你看到刚刚那一幕没？！我是昨天才开始注意的--”  
真的？你昨天才开始注意？  
“--千斤顶什么时候会因为这种小伤就去找医生了？这究竟是什么巫毒？我告诉你，阿尔茜，我是真的懵圈了。”  
真正叫人懵圈的是你居然直到现在才发现自己最好的兄弟的异样。  
千斤顶的恋爱烧已经发了很久了，而且一直试图和医官手牵手突入无法无天的境界，这种嚣张十有八九是被隔板及其他成员的迟钝纵容出来的。  
不过救护车也没有好到哪里去。  
双刀客一定是在晚间遭遇了某种不可言说的恐怖经验，否则很难想象有谁能把他的肩胛下方抓成那样。现在救护车只得抱怨不断地替他焊接--用得不是公用的医疗焊枪，而是他自己手上的机体焊枪--空下来的手极其自然地揪着千斤顶的车翼，时不时满脸恼怒地吼句坏话。  
前线报告：医官的阵地已经沦陷了。  
对隔板来说，这一幕只是令他昨天看到的灵异现象更增一分诡秘。因为昨天他和通天晓亲眼见证了救护车的魔法命令，以及千斤顶像被病毒软件操控一般顺从的态度。  
这是日常生活中无法忽视的变动，而小隔不知道该怎么理解这一切--  
自己好像错过了很多很多东西。  
  
  
  
“这次我又没叫你搞大扫除！！”  
“我知道。我只是自罚三杯而已--嗷！”  
“你--你就该乖乖等我醒过来的！这样我就用不着在大厅里帮你焊这种伤口了…”  
“要是没有凌晨巡逻的话大概会那样吧。但我觉得有必要认真回应你的要求--”“不是我的！”“--我知道，是通天晓的命令。我希望我能留在你身边，但我总不能说出口的话还没捂热就食言吧？”  
“……别忘了好好写报告，别耍什么小聪明。我再说一遍，这不是为了我，而是为了通天晓。他已经有很多事情要忙了，别让他更辛苦了！”  
“唉……”  
“……你真的那么讨厌他？我承认他是有点烦人，但是通天晓为赛博坦牺牲了很多，这至少值得你的容忍和理解。”  
“当初老大生死不明，通天晓从天而降的时候，哪怕我再不情愿也只得感激他的援助。但我真的不希望他再度掌控全局，有那么几秒我甚至希望你能挺身而出成为指挥官——小隔他们肯定也能接受这个安排，可你理所当然地让他带领队伍…”  
“……那不是擎天柱第一次生死不明。”  
“…——那不是吗？”  
“擎天柱曾经因故加入过霸天虎的阵营--当然是被威震天所蒙骗了。那段时间是我负责运营整个基地的行动方针的。我……没能做得很好。”  
“…——救护车，那不是你的错--”  
“当我是指挥官的时候，所有损失都是我的错！实际上也是如此，我作为司令官太马虎了！甚至没有考虑到要优先撤离人类，人们因此受伤…”  
“你当时肯定担心得要死，我不会对忧心忡忡的人要求太高。”  
“这不是借口，我满脑子只顾着担心擎天柱，这行为太情绪化了，优秀的指挥官绝不会这样。起码我办不到像通天晓那么有条理。”  
“………………我都不知道我该先嫉妒哪个，领袖还是副官。”  
“千斤顶！”  
“我太郁闷了！重点不是那些老生常谈，重点是——肩垫男给自己找了个无敌的帮手，而我根本无力抵抗。你难道不觉得这样太不公平了吗？”  
“我--我只是觉得……他们早晚要知道的。”  
  
千斤顶失去了表情。  
他感到热意以火种为中心四处蔓延，脸上被烈焰燎灼。  
后身的焊接已经结束，光滑、圆润的指尖滑过自己背脊中心脆弱的流光线。他愕然回首，凝望救护车。  
医官垂着头，浅滩的海洗刷着他的脸颊。昨晚夜色未退时千斤顶凭借月光看清的玫红又一次浸透了救护车的躯体，试图将那些丝滑的乳白色酿成蜜饯。他的触碰停留在自己的后心，那温热轻而易举地穿透了装甲。  
  
“而且……你不会被任何说辞威胁，除非那就是你想做的事情。”  
  
救护车的指尖顺着耀目的冰蓝刮搔一下，挪开手时隐约冒出一声轻笑，终于抬眼回望千斤顶。后者满脸神智游离的恍惚，医官一瞬间似乎想开怀大笑，但他竖起眉毛，有力地拍了一记千斤顶的肩膀。  
“你的后背已经焊好了，快走啦。”  
千斤顶脸上传来烧伤般的疼痛，一时之间说不出话来。他现在就想掀开车顶盖，再把救护车按在治疗床上亲到不省人事，但他还是第一次感受到来自医官的调情，甜美的麻痹保证了一定程度的行为规范。  
数秒后千斤顶的脊椎神经接管了话语权。  
“…………救护车，我想亲你。”他说。  
“看在火种源的份上，不行！！”救护车这次不留情面地把千斤顶推下治疗床，提高了嗓门，显然想起了昨晚的际遇。  
“你也太不懂节制了，让我一个人呆着！”他怒斥。  
千斤顶用力拍了拍脸颊。  
“没错。你是对的。我去那边冷静下头脑。”  
“……我都不知道该怎么抱怨……！”救护车碎碎念着背过身，天线晃荡了一下，替他省去挥手赶人的动作。  
千斤顶深吸几口气，开始思考蜂蜜陷阱的对应法，这毕竟攸关自己未来的寿命，最好提前做好心理准备。  
他离开简陋的医疗中心，打算继续修整空方块的排列，但还没迈几步就逮住了烟幕的目光--或者说他迫不得已地察觉到了，因为烟仔的光学镜瞪得那样用力，实在难以忽略。  
千斤顶甩甩头才找回原有的步调，没什么兴致地同潜在的雷霆救援队志愿者打招呼。  
“有什么事吗，孩子？”  
“我得到许可了！！你们那还有空位吗？！”烟幕迫不及待地回答，绽放一个耀眼的笑容。  
“……什么空位？”  
“通天晓--我是说长官，他允许我参与你们的搏击俱乐部了！！而且他说我不用专门填写申请，可以尽情锻炼！”  
“…………烟仔，我们之前讨论过这个--”  
“我知道，我不会揪大夫的天线的！你亲口这样说过只要通天晓长官同意，还不需要写额外的报告，你就愿意和我切磋的！”  
烟幕兴奋地挥了挥拳，期待之情洋溢而出。  
哦，去他渣的，我要宰了他--  
千斤顶立刻寻找通天晓的所在，后者早就在等这一出，视线接轨的瞬间指挥官甚至冲他微微点头，恐怕是数万周期中最友好的面无表情。  
千斤顶的暴怒立刻瘫成一团烂泥。  
………………………………好吧，这恐怕就是所谓的天谴，可以用来告诫广大群众：汝不可撒谎糊弄单纯的青少年。  
因为尊敬的通天晓长官以为这么搞能缓和上下级矛盾。  
万岁，切磋禁令解除了耶。  
千斤顶叹了口气，哭笑不得地发现自己现在的确用得着一场切磋来转换心情。  
  
“来吧，烟仔。我们来活动下身体，让我瞧瞧你的能耐。”  
“这简直太棒了！我会全力以赴的！”  
  
还没走到训练室门口千斤顶就释怀了。  
啊，管他呢。  
今天的确是很棒的一天。


	12. 大摆乌龙　EPISODE 03

“这一幕让我有既视感。”烟幕无不感动地说。  
新兵和指挥官一同回到公共大厅。  
就像阿尔茜和隔板，他们第一眼就注意到了医疗中心的那两位。他们没有看到法国女仆的执勤现场，也没看到战地情侣并不含蓄的打情骂俏，但通天晓和烟幕还是欣赏到了经典复播的余韵。  
在一段时间前类似的场景导致指挥官发布了切磋禁止令，搏击俱乐部被迫喊停。看到二位地下拳击手的友谊依旧亲密，对烟幕来说多少算个安慰--毕竟整件事基本上算是被他搅黄的。  
通天晓若有所思地盯着医官与双刀客。  
自己亲自带领雷霆救援队上战场的日子早已远去了。  
他的确没有好好审视如今的千斤顶，后者在他眼里和过去毫无差异，但事实并非如此——客观事实上的不可能。  
彼此分道扬镳的日子绝不短暂，正如同通天晓漂流星际时绝大多数战役以悲剧告终那样，他并不晓得千斤顶在星际独行时经历了怎样的动荡。  
规章制度不会被淘汰，因为它们会不断地改良。  
现况这样严峻，他至少应该相信千斤顶有着基本的理智--他不会再在切磋中下重手，也不会为了发泄怨气而大闹四周。  
事实上，解禁实战训练有利于新兵融入队伍。和战场经验丰富的侦察兵不同，直到最近都还闷在休眠仓里的新兵蛋子需要更多体感训练。千斤顶是个优秀的交战对手，不论是看性格还是看阅历，他们都能为不错的师生组合。  
“你曾经说他们有过切磋训练。”通天晓转头看向烟幕。  
“是的，而我遵守了你的命令，绝对没有擅自起哄！”新兵向长官演示标准的此地无银三百两。  
“唔，既然如此，那么你可以和他们在空闲时间进行战斗训练。”  
“我绝对不会--……等等，你是说真的吗？”烟幕一时之间没反应过来，他狐疑地看着指挥官。“…一切都还正常吗，长官？”  
通天晓扬起眉毛。  
烟幕绷紧车门。  
“我是说、训练前我需要提交申请报告吗？”  
“…我有更重要的文件需要阅览，只要你们不引起任何器具损坏，没造成多余的身体伤害，那么就可以免去申请报告的步骤。”  
烟幕目瞪口呆地看着他。  
副官的光学镜固定成严厉的形状：“还有什么问题吗，新兵？”  
“没有！完全没有，非常感谢您，长官！”  
“嗯。”通天晓沉吟一声，目送烟幕乐颠颠地向千斤顶申请切磋。  
雷霆救援队经由新兵之口得知事情大概后笔直地看向这里，目光锐利，但很快他眼中近乎暴戾的愤怒消失了，软化成一种挫败--或者说妥协。  
……这还是人生第一遭。  
通天晓稍一颔首，欣慰地回到战机中，检查今早巡逻结束后士兵们递交的行动报告。  
千斤顶奇迹般地提交了格式正确的文档。  
医生是正确的。  
千斤顶真的有在试着进步，而他也有必要作出回应，因为这一切无关让步与否、上下级的尊卑，纯粹是规则和制度上的容错。  
这是个好征兆。  
  
  
  
千斤顶的坚毅令光阴甘拜下风。  
时间无法蹉跎他的本性，就像腐朽的规则、肮脏的敌人、飞船的故障无法让他驻足那样。双刀客有着究极的硬骨头，任何妄图改变他的人最好先给自己称称斤两。  
这也就是为什么隔板正在经历重度的消化不良。  
地球真是个邪门的地方，好像它的核心是宇宙大帝还不够惊人似的，这颗该死的蓝弹珠还会强制更新人们的数据库。来到地球一年都不满，他的老伙计就在自己不知道的情况下拓展出了全新的一面。  
这可能是他不爽的原因之一，但隔板对自己的迟钝要更不爽些。他和千斤顶可是以命相交的兄弟！他怎么能对老千的变化浑然不觉？  
还有--事关倾吐情感，千斤顶是有点绕弯弯，但他对待自己已经足够坦诚。  
所以…为什么他什么都不告诉我？  
在旁观过千斤顶和烟幕的切磋后，隔板的心情愈发复杂起来。  
当雷霆救援队风头正盛时，千斤顶在队伍里享有重磅炮弹（POUNDER）的恶名。他的原话是“不真枪实弹地来算什么训练”，可能只是在趁机报复平日里伙伴们把飞船维修丢给他的懒惰，或者是他天生不擅长留手。  
没人会觉得他是个教师坯子，但显然千斤顶有着很多人们不曾料及的才能。  
千斤顶完美挡格烟仔的拳击，踩着华尔兹的舞步错身转到新兵身后，瞄准对方的背脊。烟幕在吃招前及时下蹲闪躲，他顺势后跃，单手撑地，肢体凝固成一个蓄势待发的匍匐。这是个漂亮但漏洞百出的花架式，老千大可以踹翻对方支撑上身重心的手肘，让新兵吃一嘴灰尘，可他却后退一小步，给对方调整呼吸的机会。  
半秒钟的休息后一来一去的拳击赛再度继续。千斤顶将攻击的点集中在烟幕的手掌和胸膛上，而这很反常——他通常会瞄准柔软的要害，比如四肢关节和更容易贯穿的侧腰，以此提醒同伴具体哪里需要加强防御。  
一次拳尖对撞后烟幕自觉硬碰硬占不到便宜，于是选择剑走偏锋的战术。他踩着墙壁高高跃起，对千斤顶进行扑袭。这一招差点让隔板喊出声来，但绝不是因为惊叹--高空突袭是千斤顶的招牌战略之一，也是他最爱用的计俩。  
千斤顶比任何人都晓得发力点的重要性，要是架势稍有走形，不仅落地僵直会延长，攻击力也会大打折扣。只有无数次的训练和实战经验才能让人掌握这种战斗技巧，烟仔再灵巧也不可能靠敏捷填补这种差距，而双刀客对蹩脚的模仿者向来没什么耐心。  
但是千斤顶没有出手。  
不，他没有一拳顶住烟仔的油箱，打到对方跪地呕吐转换液。  
老千大大方方地向后跨了一步，像乐一通里的卡通角色那样轻松闪开强袭。他的嘴角噙着一抹游刃有余的微笑，沐浴在烟幕车翼扇起的微风中，看起来受用得很。趁着烟仔还在缓和落地的冲击，千斤顶竖起刀手，正中他的后心。他冲愕然回首的年轻人比了个开枪的手势，为本次切磋画上句号。  
“砰。”千斤顶笑道。  
“啊——我就知道不会那么顺利！”  
“想法不错，但我不会在室内玩这套，高空突袭是地形战术，落差越高越方便调整姿势。”  
“我应该用‘咏春拳’的。”烟幕兴冲冲地说，完全没有战败的低落，“我在档案馆里一直反复看你们的战场记录，不过这也只是因为除此之外都是无聊到死的历史宗卷。对比之下人类的互联网上有很多神秘的功夫，下次我就知道该怎么办了。”  
“你的方向没问题，孩子。继续下去说不定雷霆救援队能有个新成员，对不对，小隔？”  
隔板心不在焉地答应：“是啊…”  
千斤顶扬起一边眉毛。  
“你还好吗？你看起来好像在为什么心烦。”  
隔板搓了搓手肘，犹豫几秒后全盘托出。  
“我只是觉得你好像有点变了，老千。”  
千斤顶打量自己一圈，和烟幕交换视线。后者摇摇头，表示自己啥都没看出来。  
“我有哪掉漆了吗？”他调侃道，试图化解空气中莫名的紧张。  
“你和之前不大一样。”  
“具体是某个方面？是食量、战斗水准，还是我终于败给了通天晓的文书恐吓？”  
“你最近好像不怎么逢人就聊雷霆救援队的辉煌历史了。”隔板闷声说。  
“可我刚刚还在哄骗新兵蹚浑水呢。”  
“是啊，用常规的训练方法和他切磋。你在救援队的时候从不这样--”隔板蹙眉道，“--你总是全力以赴，我知道你不是暴力狂，但我从来都不知道原来你还能这样和人切磋。”  
“我得因材施教啊。你的要求听上去邪恶得不可思议，你希望我把烟仔狠狠修理一顿？”千斤顶干笑着摊开双手，“我还不想在大夫那罚站呢，更别提通天晓那副死德行。”  
“我没在说你应该那样做，只是…唉，反正你就是变了。”  
“而我还以为你会为此高兴。像是慢慢融入队伍啥的，诸如此类的领袖卫队行为准则。”千斤顶摇摇头，走过去轻轻锤打隔板的胸甲。  
“别担心，小隔。我内在的雷霆精神还健在，不是所有变化都是坏事。就目前来看这支新队伍也不算太赖，就算我选择入乡随俗，那也是我的选择。”  
隔板几乎被说动了，但他最大的困惑还没解决。  
“——你和救护车究竟是怎么回事？”  
千斤顶单手叉腰，靠此举遮掩自己车门卡动的细节。  
隔板踏前一步。  
“你显然不只是逗他玩而已，否则你不会听从老救（RATCH）那种指使。是他教会你怎么‘温柔待人’的吗？我不觉得救护车真能修理到你。”  
千斤顶绷紧后腰。  
他踮起左脚脚尖，露出灿烂的笑容。  
“好吧…这问题我其实之前就回答过，但没人当回事。”他故弄玄虚地停顿了一下，鼓了口气，落落大方地坦白——  
  
“那是因为我对他神魂颠倒。”  
  
这多少有点撞运气的嫌疑。  
小隔没有侦探的才能，但他的直觉和灵光闪烁曾无数次救自己于水火之中，再者他们基本上算睡同一艘飞船的好兄弟，蒙混过关的难度直线上升。  
隔板和他对视了五秒，千斤顶几乎能听到对方处理器的运作声。  
最后大块头翻了个硕大的白眼，一脸受不了的别过头去。  
“所以我之前的提醒都是在做无用功。好吧，等到有朝一日你真的把他逗火，我就有好戏看了。”  
幸运女神眷顾了千斤顶。  
有他和他那招经典的“死不悔改”摆在那里，隔板很难继续保持疑虑。  
千斤顶微不可见地松了口气，继续扯淡：“没错，这绝对是神子后遗症。你太护犊了，而我又不是什么新兵崽子。任谁都有长进的机会，哪怕那是个救援队。”  
“救护车不会动手，但他会成天在你耳边喊‘我还需要那个’。我可不觉得他会有啥长进。”  
“呃……关于这一点我持保留意见。无意冒犯，但你其实也不算啥省油的灯啊，小隔。”  
不如说千斤顶多少有点惊讶救护车的好脾气。他爱隔板，但他曾经真心实意地考虑过要不要给大脚怪脸上印一对永久的拳印。隔板和精密器械的兼容性极差，而钻击号不幸属于精密器械的一种…接下来的事情相信诸君也能猜到。  
“——嘿，二位！”烟幕在一边高举左手，“别忘了我，我能来第二回合吗？要是你们想要来场内部辩论，至少也给我一席位置啊。”  
千斤顶耸耸一边肩膀：“我喜欢这上进心--”  
“不，在一边看着学吧，菜鸟。”  
隔板挤开年轻的跑车，与千斤顶正面对持。他露出战意昂扬的笑容，砸拳时发出破坏球预热的砰砰声。“让我给你秀下真正的救援队是怎么切磋的。”  
千斤顶一改悠闲的站姿，拔出双刀。他回以同样期待的微笑，刀身相向。  
“别心软，特优保姆。”  
  
  
  
冷兵器严格意义上来说并不算消耗品，它的优势在于所见即所得，相较于摩登武器，它需要更长时间的打理。无法折叠的大杆利器是复古过头的选择，绝大多数战士更偏爱自己机体内置的手刃、臂剑，或者占地位置小运用方法又多样灵活的激光匕首。  
千斤顶恰好就是那种稀少的复古派，而且他要来就来一对。  
他喜欢双刀的手感和重量，挥舞时发出的声响，还有最重要的——他喜欢它们的平衡感。  
保养刀刃的步骤与组装手雷的感觉很相似，但截然不同。虽然后者需要更多谨慎，但在反复上千上万次后基本上能成为自动程序，而保养刀剑的手法则每一次都不一样。  
那些缺口和卷刃处理起来不仅需要技术，还要求一定程度的心境。这么说好像有点故弄玄虚的嫌疑，不过这是事实。千斤顶靠此磨洗自己本性中的耐心，当他抛光刀身的伤疤时，同样的解放感也随之流淌在脑中。  
锋利的刀能省去不少功夫，带来有益的伤痛，让他更好的适应这个世道。千斤顶背后刀槽的伤疤被双刀削压挤碾，光滑的伤痂已固化为机体的一部分，坚硬如坞。  
在今日的快乐时光（HAPPY HOUR）过去后，千斤顶得负起责任处理后续。刀背在那场切磋中挡下了几拳，刀身略有弯曲--隔板真热情。除此之外刀刃上的断痕也需要处理，数日前的巡逻中他同几个霸天虎搭了讪，目前双刀比起说利器更接近钝器。  
这个二号基地本质上就是个临时凑活的大机库，设备条件甚至不如钻击号。千斤顶自然也没有奢望速冷液态车床，他用焊枪高温加热双刀，敲打需要修整的部位。为了不烧毁粗劣的工作台，他在公共大厅的地板上进行作业。埋在墙角的阴影里，烧红的双刀像两条流动的烙痕，待金属冷却后，他将工作流程转移到水磨机那，磨锐刀口。  
他一手握住刀柄，另一只手的五指指腹贴着放血槽，来回拨动着调控抛光的程度。  
水磨不会闪烁火光，更方便判断抛光的进度。熬过最初的枯燥无味，这过程甚至很有成就感。  
是啊，又是一条唯有复古爱好者才能明白的冗长禅学，咬他啊。  
五指滑到刀身中段时，无名指被一簇飞溅的冷水击中。千斤顶的手指弹动了一下，水磨器发出尖锐的嘎吱声，刀身上出现一道长方形的白银。  
千斤顶竖起受害的长刀，刀背上那段不慎削薄的部分令他微微蹙眉。水磨机还在运作，他甩去剑上的液体，换了另一把刀。在正式打磨第二把刀前，他感到视线从二十米开外传来，视线的边缘冒出了双轮行者的脚尖，于是他关掉器械，昂头望向对方。  
阿尔茜站在机库高窗投射的光芒里，方格状的光芒印已经略有余晖的暖意。她的蓝色装甲被耀得比往常更黑一些，眸中的奇妙色调靓丽地闪烁着。  
千斤顶把手搭在膝盖上，盯着对方，神情困惑。  
阿尔茜看看地上那把搞砸的长刀，优雅地抱住肩膀。  
“我还以为你会继续搞大扫除。”她说。  
“室内湿度不够，所以我正在努力。”  
“救护车在哪？”  
“他正在补眠。”  
“——在这个点补眠？”  
“只是断电一会儿而已，刚刚睡下。我现在就在内线叫他。”  
“不，没有必要。让他睡吧。我只是想告诉他有新的能量信号，但这十有八九只是虎子们的诱饵，明天再说也不迟。”  
“…——好吧，那么我要继续保养我的武器了。可能会有点吵，但愿不会打搅到你写行动报告的兴致。”  
千斤顶重新捏紧刀柄，垂下视线。  
他不会因为抛光失误唉声叹气，也不会因为在公共区域撞见其他人就吓得大呼小叫。但他现在不喜欢二轮行者的存在——主要是因为她身上的气质让人联想到通天晓。  
轻巧的脚步声逼近了。阿尔茜没有离开，而是盯着地上那把不幸报废的长刀，她的肩膀抱得更紧一些：“我也不想打搅到你的兴致，可惜我是这个基地里唯一知情的人，只有我能提醒你——你能保持低调吗？我们现在没工夫举办花车典礼。”  
“哇哦，女士。我感激你的忠告，还有你的开门见山，但这是私事。”  
“那就保持私了。（THEN KEEP IT PRIVATE.）”阿尔茜低声道，“你超过界限了。”  
“什么界限？”千斤顶单刀入鞘，单手搭在膝盖上，“心理治疗的环节已经结束了。我不需要更多人来勒我的颈部垫圈，就好像它们还不够紧似的。”  
“显然还不够紧。”阿尔茜用脚指了指地上的刀刃，白银的缺口隐约照出她的足尖，“我不会说你的时间全是借来的，但把音量放低些。我通常懒得多管闲事，客观来看这的确和你说得一样，是私事一桩——前提是你们没把辐射过度扩散。”  
千斤顶的扑克脸维持数秒，最后他长叹出声，望向天花板。  
阿尔茜给重心换了个边：“所以你多少有点自觉？”  
“这才不是心理治疗，你真的是过来给我难过的，是吧？”  
阿尔茜承认：“而且你不是新兵，我不需要口下留情。”   
“当然，我皮糙肉厚，总能去找人哭可怜…”千斤顶垂下头，苦恼不已地托住腮帮。片刻沉默后，他把脸闷进掌心。  
“……目前我只担心今后真相大白时隔板会气炸。”  
“你的选择，你的后果。”  
“你不是救援队。在我的立场上那些蹩脚的糊弄完全是身不由己。”  
“以防你忘记，不管你裹多少糖霜这都是战争期间。”阿尔茜放下双手，眉头打结。“假如你害自己站在这种跷跷板上，身不由己才正常。”  
千斤顶打量她，用拳尖抵住下巴。  
“--你的愤怒远超单纯的不爽。”  
“我有充分的理由不爽。其他人的睁眼瞎是一码事，借机得寸进尺是另一码事。” 阿尔茜摇头，语气稍柔和地补充：“就像你会担心隔板那样，救护车是所有人的军医，更是我的家人。”  
“呼，够严苛。但比通天晓顺耳多了。”千斤顶鼓了口气，“…你肯定在他手下操练过。”  
“零星半点而已。”二轮行者移开视线，“不管你想不想承认，救护车的能量是有限的，你也一样。”  
“……他曾经因为更加宏观的理由把我吊了老久，你的说法要更实际些。”  
“他通常都是对的，因为他把固执用对了地方。”  
阿尔茜抱住手肘，深深地叹了口气：“别把油箱烧空，因为我们还没赢。”  
她抬手致歉，转身离开。  
肯定是另一个杰克软化了她的发声器，她正翌日化身为赛博坦的金牌导师。  
你可以说这是女士的直觉，但阿尔茜宁愿将其称为基本常识。她没有对自己的世纪大发现感到欣喜若狂，假如说得再直白一点——她其实更像是被烦到了，真的。  
千斤顶也许看上去很张扬，但那是因为他习惯用狂野小火花（SPARKY）的行事风格堵住自己的多愁善感。换句话说，他不会把重要的事情当成杂技球抛来抛去，正是这一点让阿尔茜烦不胜烦。  
他知道。  
这该死的雷霆救援队清楚得很，打一开始他就晓得队内的男孩们不会察觉，除非他和医官漆上配套的粉红爱心在基地内走秀。而会察觉的倒霉蛋--比如她，太过成熟冷静，压根儿就不会对战友内部的罗曼史小题大做。  
这是一招不管怎么打都不会有风险的安全牌，顺利结束水温试探后双刀客便拉着救护车在边境华尔兹，五月春风柔似水。  
千斤顶的急智足够机灵，预判精准，是有那么点讨喜，难怪医官会上钩。但她开始对双刀客产生更加真切的烦躁，很难说清楚具体原因，或许是因为他和救护车太过顺遂--诸如此类的惹人嫌吧。  
战乱时分的喜悦和放松很容易变成悲剧。  
总得有谁戳破他们的粉红泡泡，扫扫兴，让他们冷静下头脑。  
阿尔茜走向能量库，进行今天的值日工作。结束二分之一的清点后她单手搂住左臂，用力搓了一把。  
……不过谁知道呢。  
这可能是曾经的伤员效应在作祟也说不定。  
她不记得自己和救护车初次见面的光景，但她记得医官强而有力地捏握，还有紧随其后的坚硬目光。  
前锋小队的救援任务结束后，阿尔茜被编入领袖的直属部队。她的前任长官通天晓被调转到了更前沿，不过这一切都和她无关。她需要疗伤，修复，然后再度上战场。尽管肉体上的伤害没有特别严重，但长期监禁使得她机体异常虚弱。  
每一天她都沉默寡言地蜷缩在狭小的医疗舱内，像个疲倦不堪的破娃娃。前任长官把效率至上主义烙在了她的骨头里，等到机体功率恢复七成她才开始排斥治疗，发作的时间段很是得体——她在救护车捏住自己的下颚检查左脸那道伤口时甩开对方，怒目相瞪。  
“你真的以为这个小破口会影响我的运作？还是因为我是个女性二轮，所以你才给我这种‘悉心呵护’？”  
“你的检查还没结束！”  
“我已经康复了。我能执行任务。”  
“这可不是你说了算的。除非我同意，否则你就不能出院。现在坐下来！”  
“坐在这里干喝能量、抛光自己的脸蛋可不是我的工作！”阿尔茜站起身，走向门口。她浑身都在燃烧，焦灼装甲的复仇欲让她身轻如燕，这让她愈发确信自己足以征战。  
“我还有笔账要算。”她冷冰冰地说。  
阿尔茜没能迈开步伐。她的左臂被拽住，医官从上方投来的视线定住了她。救护车光学镜中的蓝光与头顶的刺目白光混合，背阴的神情坚定不移，像一堵柔软的铁壁。  
“我不会让伤员带着伤口上战场。”他低语，将她扯回床铺，手指托住她的脸颊。  
“等你痊愈后再去复仇，那个时候我绝不拦你。”  
他的语气和他指节上的温度有着让人平静的魔力。  
作为一名医生，救护车的发言出奇的合人胃口。他单纯地指望你能再给他一点时间，让他治好你，和“放下仇恨拥抱和平”的圣人说教截然不同。  
战争漫长得很，一时半会儿还停不下来，干嘛凌晨五点起床赶下午五点的航班。  
总有大把时间够你厌烦眼前的一切的。  
事后检查医疗报告阿尔茜才得知那道划痕有多糟糕。酸毒需要长时间净化才能彻底杀灭，它们很容易摧毁脆弱的面部合金，终结视觉模组的运作。  
而她脸上连道疤都没留。  
在这个哪怕受伤流血若不开口求助就可能无人发现的年代，救护车不幸拥有洞悉他人伤痛的才能。这让他更加奔波操劳，也给予了他同等的强韧。  
所有人都是这个大家庭的一员，不过阿尔茜可以断言是救护车让基地有了家的质感。  
  
记忆里那个目光如炬的医官没有消失，他的絮叨、不客气和软耳根也同样健在，但是——  
  
阿尔茜完成剩下来的清点工作，大大地叹了口气，想磨蹭一会儿再去搞那天杀的行动报告。  
仓库的大门打开了，救护车大大咧咧地跨了进来。能量储藏室不算宽敞，一个二轮行者刚刚好，再加上一个大尺码的赛博坦人，空间登时显得狭小起来。  
救护车显然没料到会撞见别人，他后退了小半步。  
阿尔茜单手叉腰，朝他丢了一块裸矿。“点心时间？”  
救护车稳稳接住，稍稍放松下来：“差不多。你需要来点吗？”  
“不了。”阿尔茜停顿一下，斜视对方。“——千斤顶说你还在休眠，你真的饿到睡不着吗？”  
医官整个僵住。  
假如你丧心病狂地用水球砸兔子也会造成同样的效果。救护车的机体定住了，但他的小天线还在来回晃悠。他努力压抑散热器的动静，强制消音的结果就是他变成一大团暖源，烘得这里像间刚刚加水的桑拿室。  
救护车用拿魔方的手法捏住那块裸矿，光学镜瞪得滚圆。即便不自在成这样他还是想假装一切都好，就好像冷凝液没把他机体上的白色装甲润湿似的。  
“是啊。”他用正常的语调和分贝破音，颤音开裂的瞬间他惊恐地合上嘴巴，最后决定跑路。“我--得去提炼能量液了，”他微喘道，话到后半截透出一丝热辣的怒意。“顺便把其他人的晚间能量也搞定！”  
救护车跺着脚离开，大步跨开时他乳白大腿装甲内的柔软电缆一览无余，曾经被细碎脏污遮挡的暗红色花路变得清晰可见。同样昏暗的粉色阴影裹住他大腿内侧的背光处，微光闪烁。从后方定睛观察的话，就会发现他的装甲被人尤其仔细地打理过，包括那些他自己够不到的部分——某人用给软玉拂尘的专业手法胡来，难怪救护车会这样暴躁。  
阿尔茜头疼不已地按住额头，无语凝噎。  
  
——千斤顶至少还能敲打一下，提点救护车就没那么轻松了。  
领袖卫队的军医在某些事情上意外的粗心大意，他十有八九没意识到自己的态度有多明显，得益于周边环境的迟钝，医官还以为自己藏得很好。  
再次强调，他们能瞒天过海到这一地步根本就是奇迹。  
难怪我会对千斤顶感到不爽。阿尔茜想，他要么是在无声的摆现，要么就是乐在其中。不管是哪一种都应该吃点苦头。  
但很快她就决定忽略一切，让他们自食其果。  
  
撇去那些严肃的战场生死问题，她实在懒得继续费心--还不如去问隔板有没有买保险，未来他会用得着这个的。  



	13. 大摆乌龙　EPISODE 04

千斤顶还不打算在一天之内把自己的招牌武器全都报废，所以他明智地选择放风。途中救护车冒出来冲他发作了一顿，这令千斤顶处于一种复杂的烧伤状态--医官发火的模样一如既往地招惹到了他，救护车把你丢火上烤之前总会刷一层蜂蜜。所以千斤顶实在不好告诉对方其实这玩笑不伤大雅，阿尔茜早就看破了那点小九九…总之，现在发生的一切都只是令他们日后的公开派对更加尴尬而已。  
啊……小隔小隔小隔。  
隔板，他的兄弟，那个会在子弹雨里把长刀踢给自己的勇敢大块头--如今他成为一道了和其体型同等的难关，令千斤顶束手无策。  
值得讽刺的是千斤顶曾经因为他和救护车拌过嘴，当时他们在争论谁该第一个知情。救护车当然说是擎天柱，而千斤顶认为隔板值得第一名。如今看来救护车的坚持像是个好主意，还是先告诉领袖，把最麻烦的留到最后吧。  
和自己的孤僻偏激不同，隔板也有他的细腻之处。  
隔板不喜欢被人忽视，也不喜欢被人代取。在那颗气势汹汹的破坏球之下，他对自己的笨拙和憨实很有自觉，这就是为什么他总会在力所能及的事情上倾尽全力。这份坦诚与负责难得可贵，但换句话来说就是：他不会容忍谎话，也很会闹小脾气。哪怕如今神子是隔板的第一优先项，千斤顶和他的情谊仍然天长地久——在小隔的感官中他们之间根本没啥大秘密，像是“找到命中注定之人”这种一生一世的大消息，好兄弟肯定会跟自己通气--就像他向千斤顶介绍神子那样。  
但千斤顶没有礼尚往来。  
而不管有多少原因，这都会让小隔非常、非常、非常生气。  
别拿愚蠢的现实难处来说事，他们可是雷霆救援队，就算理性能理解也不妨碍情感上的怒火，千斤顶本人就是这信条的完美诠释--他将队伍方向的偏差和变化视若洪水猛兽，甚至坚信那是抛弃，这坚冰般的反感持续了足足千百个周期循环，直到最近才有所好转。  
……好吧，也许隔板的情绪延长不会像自己那么严重，但仍然很棘手。他想让小隔为自己开心，而不是大动肝火。  
  
——所以这就是为救援队的臭脾气心烦的感觉。  
  
虽然很不情愿，但千斤顶微妙地感受到了通天晓当年的头疼，真是风水轮流转。  
在另一方面，救护车的好麻吉--假如再不礼貌点的话，你可以说他是千斤顶的头号放哨对象--擎天柱倒是很好预测。因为老大哥一板一眼，人好到无可挑剔。双刀客现在就能想象出他的反应——擎天柱会尴尬地停顿片刻，慢慢消化掉震惊，最后给予他们真挚的祝福。  
除非他想要在恋情发表会上说一段关于万年好合的感人演说……但那十有八九不会发生。  
小救甚至还考虑过如何向通天晓坦白，因为基地的指挥官也是一道必须跨过去的坎。他是对的，对比之下自己太过见招拆招了。现在千斤顶是很逍遥，可等到收网时鱼线打成了死结，滋味就不会好受了。  
双刀客试图往乐观的方向思考。  
他坐在角落，一边写申请武器熔炉的报告书，一边安慰自己：“好吧…起码事情不会变得更糟糕了。”  
  
  
  
最近这两周领袖卫队正在流行大范围的食物中毒。  
隔板的消化不良缓和得差不多了，这回轮到救护车和通天晓交替发作。通天晓可能正在体验他人生中的第一次神经过敏，你先想象长时间盘腿曲坐导致的发麻，再把这种碰哪哪难受的感觉转移到头部神经，这就是通天晓有多发毛。  
救护车倒是没那么惨烈，但他可能想要更多安抚性食物（COMFORT FOOD）。前段时间他有暴饮暴食的嫌疑，导致现在他变得更容易饿。  
所有一切归根究底都是因为千斤顶安分过头了。  
不是那种自然的安分。  
他变得过分安静，而且还经常陷入沉思。一开始那几份工整的报告是医官的功劳，但后来自发性的器材申请显然是他个人的需求。千斤顶在双刀打磨上耗费了大把时间，甚至连他的战斗风格都变得沉稳起来——他不再搞意气昂扬、自信满满的突击，也没有展露那种烦恼导致的阴戾暴力。  
千斤顶减少了开枪的次数，也放缓了手雷的消耗，用双刀完成一系列冰峰般内敛的精准刺杀俨然成为他新的最爱。  
闲暇无事时，他会和烟幕热身切磋，后来和大黄蜂、隔板也兴冲冲地加入了派对，双刀客照单全收，浑身上下一股闷煮躁动的静谧。  
就好像他距离某种醒觉还只差一点点。一公分，也许是一毫米。但他就是隔着那层薄膜安逸地困惑着，对之后的发展毫无头绪。  
在这种饱和的状况下他当然不会去招惹通天晓，对方也觉得千斤顶身上那股颇有哲学气质的安静让人浑身不自在。  
通天晓甚至还以为他是不是害了什么重伤，但医官否认了这一可能性。  
救护车有不同的见解。  
对于他来说，最近的千斤顶从愉快的绅士变成了真正意义上的绅士--他亲吻、拥抱、牵手，亲昵行为止步于机体外围的轻柔抚摸。  
救护车能从他的吻中感受到熊熊燃烧的热情，也能在十指相扣时触碰到他潜藏在指节里的渴求，但对方总会在爆发前一秒优雅地藏住欲望，拿耳鬓摩挲、甜言蜜语稀释那些冲动。  
他们已经--好吧……他们已经超过频了，眼下的确很合适放缓节奏。  
只是这不像千斤顶的风格，所以医官更倾向于这个可能性：  
  
以一敌百的双刀客终于累了。  
  
作为随时都要上战场的前线战士，千斤顶在领袖卫队的日程作息繁忙得超乎想象。虽说他总是表现得优哉游哉，但那只是假象。  
通常天刚亮透他就要进行惯例巡逻，哪怕是约会之夜的隔天也不能免俗——他们很难在床上悠闲缠绵，黎明破晓时分是唯一的枕头话机会。  
千斤顶简直就像一道永不停息的银白龙卷风，在战斗、武器修备、日常交流间来回交替，途中还会卷入一些乱七八糟的骚动。而即便是在最忙的日子，他也会挤出五分钟和救护车小聊一番，确保自己没有冷落进程合作对象。  
一个人的能力是有极限的，他的机体又总是旧伤未愈新伤不断，想维持那种…频繁且不健康的夜游的确不切实际。  
医官本应该松口气，正如同这段深层链接开始以来无数次强调的那样，他已经过了血气方刚的生命阶段。  
但事实却让救护车无地自容。  
他想念千斤顶的拥抱。  
救护车喜欢对方的触碰，他的好言好语，还有更多。进程合作到深处时，千斤顶并不是唯一一个察觉他们机体完美契合的人。狂风暴雨般的交融如今止于表层的轻抚，让救护车不得不正视这个被有意忽略的真相——他对对接的需求比以往更强烈了。  
千斤顶出手向来慷慨大方，完全是今朝有酒今朝醉、千金散尽还复来的潇洒作风，他不仅把他的舱室灌得满满的，还有过度摄取的倾向。救护车根本没机会主动邀请，叫对方踩一踩刹车还差不多。  
……可能就是为什么千斤顶会累。  
救护车暂停对键盘的敲打，短暂的沉思还没得出结果就被战士们的凯旋打破。  
疲倦的同伴们涌入基地大厅，步伐沉重但面带喜悦。  
从霸天虎的脏爪子里抠出能量裸矿的代价不浅，所有参与本次战斗的战士都需要焊接。千斤顶站在队伍的最尾列发呆，直到救护车招呼才坐上治疗床。他有两处射线擦伤，一些划伤，面部挡板有被钝器砸中的残痕，但没留下伤口。  
近年来千斤顶最光鲜的时刻恐怕当属那个周五，那天他搭了神子的快车，体验了一把地球风格的汽修保养，他从车窗到轮轴都清洗得干干净净，还上了一层松香车蜡。但那只是个例，绝大多数时间里千斤顶都像现在这样——略带伤疤，风尘仆仆。  
救护车帮他焊接侧腰的枪伤时嗅到灰尘烧焦的味道。  
轮胎碾压泥泞道路所积攒的热量依旧滚烫，几乎可以与自身焊枪的蓝焰媲美。医官抬高视线，看到千斤顶肩甲后方，刀槽的边缘沾有新鲜的能量液。他的车翼遍布划痕，肩膀和膝盖上保护车胎的白色机甲蒙着一层沙泥，灰扑扑的一片，宛如冬日暴雪呼啸前的天空。  
接受治疗时千斤顶看上去很宁静，卷裹许些疲倦带来的低落。  
救护车抚着他的肩甲，按灭焊接的最后一点火花。但他没有松开手，而是垂着脑袋，将对方包容在自己的阴影和体温下。  
“……救护车？”  
救护车紧张地喘了一声，如梦初醒般缩回手指，同时也挪开视线。  
“…你觉得好点了吗？”  
“是啊。肯定是因为我没有乱动，所以才逃过了你的魔爪。”千斤顶含笑回望，露出那种想扣住救护车十指、在每个指甲上依次烙下亲吻的神情，但他安分守己地缩在座位上，甚至都没有拿自己的膝盖尖去撞撞救护车的。  
“——只是寻常的小打小闹，不需要担心。”  
“你……”救护车用力深呼吸，直到他的胸甲都鼓得圆了一些。最后他像泄了气的皮球那样垮下，就连身后的小天线也变得歪歪斜斜。  
医官踢了一脚地面，转过身去：“…--你可以走了。”  
“……是啊。抱歉。”  
千斤顶好像噎了一声，他不干不脆地答应，迅速离开了医疗区。  
直到双刀客彻底走远救护车才喘息出声。他心慌意乱地在控制台前绕了半个圈圈，脸上不停发烫。  
他--……他想和千斤顶约会。  
今天的工作已经提前结束了，就算他们在备用仓库里消失两小时也不会有人怀疑，液化裸矿甚至需要五个钟头呢。  
他刚刚就该说出口的，为什么他这么轻易的把对方打发走了？  
惶恐逐渐被愤怒吞灭，救护车瞪了一眼千斤顶离开的方向，开始对自己发脾气。  
……看在火种源的份上，他们已经超频了！  
没错，超频、超频，就是超频！不准躲藏、不准犹豫，那是个事实，他和千斤顶超过频。  
那基本上算——不，那就是伴侣的缔结契约！他们现在是伴侣了！而他居然还没主动邀请过对方，这简直太离谱了！  
他应该现在立刻就去逮捕千斤顶，就像他对自己做过的那样，把那个讨厌的家伙也拐进房间！凭什么千斤顶能够这么干他却不行？  
救护车把剩下来的半个圈圈也绕完。他小步快走，天线晃出了残影，那些胡思乱想搞得他更加害臊，进一步恶化了没有条理可言的怒火。  
医官有过邀请未遂的前科，是时候该完成复仇了。  
不管“三更半夜去自己的房间研究工程学”这个借口有多漏油，救护车都不会继续磨蹭下去。要是千斤顶敢对他的台词笑出声，医官绝对会狠狠呼他一巴掌……大概会吧，反正他就是要给对方好看。  
救护车捏紧拳头，拿出讨伐巨狰狞的架势，雄赳赳气昂昂地迈开步伐。  
他的行军在三步后以失败告终。  
不仅仅是因为他膝盖内诡异的发软，更是因为堆积在小推车上的能量裸矿夺走了医官的注意力。那些晶莹的矿物呈现完美的立方，但有一些能量块缺角开裂，闪烁的晶体上积着厚厚的尘土，恐怕和双刀客身上的脏污出自同一产地。  
基础设备的运作燃料，伙伴们的动能来源。这些漂亮的双重命脉源自于一场只要中一枪就会空手无获的厮杀。  
……千斤顶很累。  
医官无谋的勇气化成一团鼓胀的愧疚，把他的胸腔挤得酸涩不已。救护车难过地看着那些珍贵物资，再度为自己的自私感到羞耻。  
不同于长时间留驻基地的自己，千斤顶总是冲在前线，竭尽全力地对抗敌人。  
救护车不觉得科研工作很轻松，但这和实打实的厮杀是有区别的。  
他不能明知道千斤顶精疲力竭还去压榨对方。  
肯定有什么办法能让彼此都轻松一些。  
救护车开始在他们的对接历史中寻找提示，但绝大多数记忆都模糊不清。医官面红耳赤地缩回控制中心，捏住食指的第一个指节，轻轻搓揉。  
他能叫得上号的打情骂俏大都漫长且折磨人，其中涉及了过多关于电解液的运用--千斤顶对舔舐抱有不理智的热情，不管哪儿都能下口。即便以赛博坦人的标准判断，他的舌尖在救护车身上积攒的里程数也足以办理金卡了。  
救护车远没有千斤顶那么……巧舌如簧，他不是没有尝试过，但不管千斤顶怎么称赞，他都认为那次的体验堪称事故——医官可不想用牙齿给对方来一次预料外的截肢手术。  
至于其他有记忆的亲昵行为则没啥参考价值。  
救护车早就烦透了那些死长的预热，他不是不感激对方的投入，但是有时一场迅速又便捷的激烈对接更能助眠，上次他就想要这样的……  
救护车停止思索，瞪大光学镜，挺直腰板。  
“嘿，救护车，我其实想象过你万事俱备的在房间里等我的光景，这听上去很傻，对吧？”  
几曾何时，某个人说过这样的话。  
救护车偏过头，让脖颈的柔软合金透气。他贴合十指指腹，软软地压住，轻哼一声。  
医官并拢大腿内侧，拭开腿间因紧张而生的冷凝液。  
……好吧…这至少值得尝试一下。  
  
  
  
结束治疗，千斤顶径直走回房间。  
他在战场上跌打滚爬多年，晓得危急时刻最忌讳暴露自己的狼狈，所以他将速度控制在中档，迅速又稳当。他今天没心情护理武器，他只想赶紧回到自己的小天地里……在他爆炸前。  
距离房间门还有三米时通天晓岔了进来，卡在他和私人空间之间。千斤顶别过头，拇指和食指扣在头雕下方，挡住一切可能会看见通天晓的可能性，听起来很疲倦。  
“……请允许我回房间休息。”  
“你看起来状况很差，士兵。你确定你有让军医好好检查吗？”  
“我很好。这话并不是针对你，长官，但我现在谁的脸都不想看，也不想被打搅。麻烦你行行好让开成吗？”  
数秒沉默后对方侧身让开，没再发话。  
双刀客跨入房中，将指挥官拒之门外。  
期间千斤顶的手指死死按在额前，没有进行任何直面交流。用不着瞧见对方的脸也晓得副官微妙地受伤了，但千斤顶这会儿自身难保。  
他缝合镜盖，在一片微蓝闪烁的黑暗中抑制脑电板的活性化。  
徒劳之举。  
他的闸门已经被打开了，刹车的把手还不幸被拗断，只能乘着矿车延那条破败的矿道坠入深渊。  
  
救护车。  
  
该死，救护车，他以为他露出了什么表情？  
倘若医官治疗病患时总会露出那种眼神，那他医好的人远不及被他心碎的人多。但那当然不会是救护车的默认模式，那些没有聚焦的打量，点在自己肩甲上的烙烫，轻缓的焊接治疗，统统是他的独享。  
他们甚至没能好好看对方几眼，不够坦率的交流却没能阻止他们的电荷反应。  
治疗途中千斤顶试图避开过于暧昧的调情，履行这两周来他新下的制约。  
减少知情者的压力或许是保持低调的理由之一，但更多的是他认为自己不能在拖泥带水的心境下拥救护车入怀——因一意孤行而陷入的困境自然也应当靠一意孤行解决。  
不，这不是孤胆独行侠的浪漫在捣鬼。纯粹因为这不是那种能够靠商量搞定的麻烦，一个客观事实上的单人项目。救护车不会对雷霆救援队相关的事务贸然出口，小隔不在他的责任范围内，所以千斤顶必须独力想到能化解危机的妙方。  
毕竟要是一个无能的男人沉入蜜油，那距离他报废也只是时间问题。  
所以做个温文尔雅的伴侣吧。  
小心谨慎，不要泡进那汪蔚蓝——所以比起受伤还是治疗过程更折磨千斤顶。  
他半生不熟地落平视线，闭合嗅觉传感器，将救护车的机体搁置在视野的边角，百分之八十的时间都在盯着医疗台的角落发呆。  
不，他不想去看透明的影子里救护车的赤色机体有怎样的光泽。他不想晓得背光时医官的神情，他甚至不想察觉救护车正用自己躯体里的能量引燃焊枪、在他的伤口上游走的事实。千斤顶的神经干涸到将治疗的微痛视为爱抚的程度，而当他察觉医官不自然的停顿时，数日来浅尝辄止积累的饥渴再也无法压抑。  
一直以来千斤顶都悄悄地羡慕着救护车的平淡，因为他是那个才一周不沾声色就魂不守舍的蠢蛋。这场自发的试炼中，他以为只有自己会被文火炙烤，从没想过对方被波及的可能性——  
救护车用露骨的下流眼神偷瞄自己，还以为不会被发现。  
在那一瞬间千斤顶放弃了抵抗，导弹发射室内工作人员有条不紊地把所有开关向上拨开，嗅觉传感器、光学镜、前挡板的泵压系统统统上线，火种舱的脉动捶打着胸腔内部，他甚至出现了幻听——千斤顶听见搓揉皮革发出的微弱嘎吱声，橡胶车胎在粗糙地面摩擦着火的动静，还有自己吞咽电解液的巨响。  
天，他又没有禁欲三百年，他们明明也有亲热过，结果现在那个会在脑海深处嚷嚷“侵犯救护车的载具模式！插入他的箱体！”的邪恶版自己逐渐开始主宰方向盘，只因为救护车一眼明目张胆的撩拨。  
我太软弱了。或者说太娇生惯养了。千斤顶想。  
现在他逃回自己的房间，死寂了足足半刻钟才稳住体内液流。便如此在床铺落座时他还是发出闷哼，连最微弱的磕碰都令紧绷的下体作痛。  
没有了救护车的浸染，房间显得有些无趣。他不大确定自己是从什么时候起对救护车方方正正的箱体产生情欲的，或许是因为救护车常常背朝他休眠吧--入眠前千斤顶会不死心地舔弄他的天线根部，激怒对方。  
不知道他的箱体内是什么触感。  
肯定像皮纳塔，装满了甜蜜的惊喜。  
千斤顶弹开前挡板，握住勃起的输出管，深吸一口气。  
沉淀的空气里可能还残留着一丝救护车的气息，就像他刚刚在医疗床那嗅到的。救护车喜欢正面躺下的姿势，这样他们就能面对面地抱在一起，一边对接一边接吻。插到他的敏感点时，救护车会呜咽着夹住自己的腰，将快感的呻吟和羞怯混入急促的呼吸，晃动臀部恳求更多。温和的对接不会让他发出太多娇声，救护车总是用闷哼和炙热的吐息鼓励他加快速度，律动途中若是捏住他的侧腰挡板，便能实感对方的配合与温顺。  
千斤顶合上双眸，施虐般捏紧杆体。性器上的流光带刺出寒光，它们随着自己的动作一闪一烁，脑内想象也愈发具体起来。  
他看到救护车躺在面前，双腿已被分开，最妙的是他已经有点被惹毛了。医官冲自己竖起一根食指，严肃地拒绝更多爱抚，气愤到极致还拿脚尖轻轻踢一脚。  
好吧，你不喜欢这个。我知道了。我不用舌头了，不如我们抱抱吧。  
救护车肯定会妥协的，等他放松身体就一头扎进他的小腹，努力把脸埋进他那下凹的机体中，狠狠呼吸。救护车的胸甲和髋骨间潜藏的浅谷由保险杠垫底，这一复古风格的可爱部件细缝里肯定聚拢了他身上所有的气味，里面的空气温暖又干燥，暗度恰到好处，甚至比镜盖更能滋润自己的光学镜。  
但这样一来救护车说不定会气到揪扯自己的耳朵，以拉扯野马鬃毛的力道进行抗议。  
嗷。别这么生气嘛…我懂得分寸的。什么？不，我明白的。不能动嘴，也不能弄湿这里…嘿，这严格来说也算抱抱好吗？  
救护车最讨厌千斤顶拔出后将对接液射在小腹上，因为每一根单独的安全杠都会被色情的粘液浸湿，清理起来很麻烦。可他必须承认那看起来棒极了，或者他更喜欢被顶到小腹变形？那可能会有点难度，但倘若这就是救护车喜欢的风格，有求必应的双刀客会全力以赴的。  
我有罪。我知道了--那以后就让我来清理呀，嗷、嗷、嗷。别挣扎，你一挣扎，我就很难继续安分下去……  
千斤顶反复深呼吸，身体压得越来越低。仿佛他真的把脸贴在救护车的保险杠上，一边吸入医官下身的体味一边自慰。他会用嘴唇滑过那些部件，一点点向下，直到把脸彻底埋进救护车的股间。届时医官肯定已经没有闲暇抱怨他的奇异行径了，他会用大腿内侧绞住千斤顶的头部，抬高臀部迎合他的口交。  
等救护车湿到再也按捺不住了，千斤顶会在他打开底板时射出来，就射在他的后腰上。  
愉快的淫荡妄想在千斤顶高潮的瞬间戛然而止。  
有那么几微秒思绪被惬意的空白填满了，射液的快感震撼着腰椎，但下一秒涌上的便是灰烬般的寂寥。还不等对接液全部排空，快感便随风消散，甚至比机体热度下降的速度还要快。  
千斤顶抹去性器上的水渍，体液从他的指根向下流淌，带来恼人的微痒。  
他觉得凉快、可能有点冷，还觉得自己很蠢。  
他从未留恋过感官刺激。  
独自一人把玩性器没什么大不了的，雷霆救援队结束一场过分残酷的战争后通常会积累多余的亢奋，用不同方式安抚兴奋的神经曾被千斤顶视为一名优秀战士的基础修养，而不是一种会沉溺其中的堕落。  
可以前自慰至少不会这样空虚，起码不会让他觉得愧疚或痛苦。一旦失去了救护车的陪伴，没有他的亲吻和体温，这行为就显得尤其可悲。  
性欲或许得到了安抚，但千斤顶比先前更想念他的医官了。  
他侧身倒在床上，凝视指尖微潮的水色。  
…………不知道救护车正在干嘛。  
反正小救肯定没在做这种蠢事。  
  
  
  
“唔…………嗯、唔……”  
救护车困惑地压低脑袋，试图看清自己腿间的状况。他的膝盖尖来回晃动，起初是因为紧张，现在则是因为迷茫。  
医官的自慰履历一句话就能概括：他忙到没工夫搞这一套。  
没错，他就是从年轻时一直忙活到了现在，在伤亡惨痛的战争时期救护车也实在没那个心情抚慰自己，真正能抚慰到他的是物资、伤员的痊愈，以及暴揍那些妨碍他救人的混蛋霸天虎。  
不过仍然，他对自慰的具体流程再熟悉不过了--理论上的流程。  
“嗯……”  
医官抽出手指，下意识地抬起左腿，再度压低上身。他知道自己看不到下体，但这感觉不大对劲。  
除去敏感软膜被抚摸的模糊刺激，救护车并没有得到什么特别的快感。  
他前挡板的形状注定他无法深入手指，这是个优秀的防御机制--不管是保护要害还是拦截不懂节制的恋人--但不幸也成为了尴尬的障碍。救护车只能用指尖浅浅地挂搔入口，湿润他指甲的体液只是普通的润滑液，而非兴奋的产物。他试着爱抚输出管，让自己更放松些，除去不温不火的半勃外就再无其他性反应。  
救护车烦躁地吐了口气，以骑坐的姿势跪在床铺上。他单手支撑上身，有些怄气地增加手指，试图用蛮力撑开紧绷的软胶。  
“啊呜？！”救护车哀嚎了一声，惊恐地抽手。  
尖锐的刺痛穿透下身，整个下身差点缩成一团。他喘息着打量自己的输出管，刚刚的疼痛盖过了所有感官，杆体软绵绵地垂着，有冷凝液从先端滴落，更多冷汗湿透了他腿部装甲内较柔软的机体。  
“唔……呼……”救护车咬咬牙，一番犹豫后还是对私处伸出手指。这次他小心翼翼地抚摸着刚刚弄痛的部位，他知道机体构造不会脆弱到会因此破损，但内部的微湿令他产生本能的不安。  
毫无疑问专注于输出管能更轻松的获得快感，可那样就没有意义了。  
医官疲倦地叹了口气，决定中场休息。他用更舒服的姿势落座，暂时合上底板，并拢双腿。  
也许他应该去冲个热水澡，或者把房间的温度调高一些。若他想顺利完成邀请，他必须做好准备。  
……不过话说回来，他真的有必要在今天完成一切吗？  
救护车捉住膝盖尖，烦闷地轻扯着。  
或许比起速食快餐般开袋即食的对接，千斤顶这会儿更想要休眠。找个更好的时机邀请他可能比自己一头热的瞎摸索更有效率。  
真是难以理解，他是怎么办到的？  
同样是爱抚入口浅处，千斤顶似乎两三下就能找到让他快乐的频率和力度。他怎么可能比自己更清楚这具身体？  
救护车皱起眉头，抱住小腿，瞪着空气。  
千斤顶的手指粗糙宽大，但情交时所有粗暴动作都是他的蓄意为之，因为那双手沉稳得难以置信——他的开场白总是精准地捏揉，大拇指指腹抹过腟道入口，浅浅撩勾软胶内圈，接着在轻笑声中插入第二根手指…  
救护车抱紧膝盖，轻喘出声。他暂时还没查觉自己体温的上升，不过他知道自己开始心慌意乱了。  
他睁大光学镜，目光四处游离。房间里亮堂堂的，狭小空间里的光源被迫集中，落到地面时沾有微黄的色调，热乎乎的像初夏的午后三点。  
越是回忆千斤顶的肆意妄为，救护车便对适才自我探索时吃到的苦头越发不甘。他不高兴地抬起手，比到自己的小腹那，样了样小腹到底板的距离。  
他才没有那么柔弱呢，尽管他记得不是很清楚，但千斤顶整根插入后会顶到他的保险杠，那都没有弄痛他--  
救护车的手卡在腹部。  
\--……不。  
不是没有疼痛感。那也有点疼，但和刚刚的尖利刺痛不同。  
千斤顶带来的微痛是快感的助燃剂，一种与众不同的挑逗。  
医官哆嗦了一下，脸上金属烤得发紧。他眯起光学镜，呼出吐息时嘴唇被雾气濡湿，食指情不自禁地滑过保险杠里的细缝，描画着潜藏在减震杆后的那弯凹槽。  
他很难即时阻止千斤顶。  
那个该死的莽撞鬼总是趁他还没回过神时匆匆忙忙地拔出来，射在这里，再摆出一副安全上垒万事大吉的表情。有好几次千斤顶勉强在最后关头拔出，已经弹出导电针的前端粗鲁挤开因高潮而收缩的入口，前液涌入腟道，其余热液则通数淋在小腹上，从内至外地煮救护车。  
若不及时冲洗那些黏糊糊的液体，它们就会凝固在医官的机体细缝里，活像一次蹩脚抛光结束后残留的乳膏。  
假如每次都这么麻烦的话，那不如直接射在里面好了。  
救护车的指尖捻住保险杠中的一条银白，上下套弄起来。他迷离地看着被胸甲遮住大半的手背，视线逐渐流淌到腿前的空位上，不知不觉中张开双腿，腾出一个逼仄的空间。  
反正…只要自己不打开下体的折叠程序，千斤顶也没办法强行超频，他的导电针没办法顶到最里面，而密封容器里的体液更好清理………  
千斤顶不会擅自超频的，他不会的。  
所以他可以射在里面，只要他想——  
“唔、”  
救护车忍不住轻哼出声，掌丘包住前挡板的上沿，缓慢地搓揉。底板内酝酿着熟悉的下坠感，他能感到湿滑的热度在入口处盈满，内芯一片炙热。  
医官不怎么确定地探出食指，轻轻抚摸紧闭的底板。手指划过那块纤薄金属的瞬间救护车发出不设防的呻吟，臀部也渴求地磨蹭起来。  
“啊、嗯、……唔……”  
底板得到许可指令，缓缓敞开，透明的爱液溢出柔软的内部，湿润救护车的指尖。外面的空气对内部的热度来说太冷了些，他的第一节指节就着润滑剂插入其中，得以堵住寒意的入侵。  
救护车微喘着动作手指，现在的滋味要好很多，他能感到指头浸在一片湿热光滑的柔软中，内部时不时期待地收缩，水声含蓄。他叠加中指，不再试图强行扩张，而是加重插入的质量。救护车的呼吸愈发粗重，当他察觉他已经被自己的手指肏开，装甲才终于浸入愉悦的高烧。他向前俯去，第二次打开前挡板，一边爱抚半勃的性器，一边加快对自己的指交。  
“啊、啊…嗯……唔…………”  
救护车上下晃动臀部，让运动的微风扑打自己的后身，手指温吞地搅着湿润的下体。除非用下体碰撞小腿，否则很难模仿与恋人交媾的冲击，但那样又会被迫暂停指尖的插弄。输出管的前液滴在床铺上，由于医官自慰得三心二意，它卡在射液的前一阶段，仍在积攒强压。  
就连他的思绪都在来回穿梭，他一会儿实感自己身体的快感，一会儿又分神去回忆与千斤顶共度的点点滴滴。一种近乎委屈的无力感让他镜框潮湿，头昏脑涨的同时，情欲进一步侵占了救护车的脑电板。  
千斤顶有着前戏拖拉磨蹭，进入正戏后又不懂得刹车的毛病。他的侵犯才不是这种半吊子的抚慰，那些疯狂的颠簸和抽插会让救护车失去理性，只记得无底洞般的狂烈快感。  
他动腰的频率和力道足以打发溢出的爱液，将透明的润滑剂发成一团满是泡沫的乳白液体，即便救护车不堪肏弄的高潮也不会停下——除非他啜泣着恳求安慰，千斤顶才会慢吞吞地贴合二者的结合处，温柔地扭腰。  
这不会管用的。  
救护车吞咽一下，唾液从嘴角溢出的狼狈凉意让他更加难受。  
因为他觉得寂寞。  
“哈啊………千斤顶……”他气若游丝地渴求道，向前倾倒。  
结束对接后千斤顶总是率先下床，液态银的腰腹上沾有他们交融的体液，双刀客乐得展示这些爱痕，还让对方帮忙擦拭。相对应的他也会用舔弄清理救护车，亲舔滑过嘴角、手指，乃至胸甲，直到他被医官不堪其扰地推开。  
他们不怎么尝试背入式，因为救护车讨厌他玩弄天线的下流手法。  
救护车不想被开拓出更多敏感点，直到有朝一日真的连载具模式都失守——箱体里装有医疗器具和金属焊接料，但丢掉伪装，打开坚硬的外壳，他的火种舱就在柔软胶膜的后方，而且…而且他的载具模式很有可能承受不住千斤顶的尺寸，那肯定会溢出来的！他甚至都不能逃跑--一等他转动轮胎，千斤顶就会迅敏地捏住他，整根插入，直接顶到他的火种舱……  
“呃、啊……哈啊…不、”  
救护车发出甜蜜的哀嚎，呜咽着将手指插得更深。他的掌心已经开始发酸，但他的下体彻底湿透了，外围的柔软一改最初的不通融，热情地咬住他的食指和中指。  
昂扬的勃起颤抖着，沁出大滴的淫液，杆体仿佛在蜂蜜里浸泡过般水光滟潋，被救护车胡乱套弄。  
他被羞耻和愧疚哽住，无法坦率地呼喊对方的名字。但对方的眼神、耳语和抚摸不断闪现在滚烫躯壳的每一处，归根究底眼下的尴尬局面只是因为救护车没能及时邀请对方，只要说出口，就算再累他肯定也会欣然应邀的。  
救护车知道千斤顶是怎样的男人，他是万丈冰雪中那座盖着白袄的活火山，在银色与灰色的云层下，岩浆永恒地翻滚，永不停歇地与外界的酷寒对抗。他此生见过数不清的战士与勇者，但千斤顶却是唯一登顶的那个。  
医官不在乎对方的涂装是否被战火烧得斑驳不堪，或者身上还沾有厮杀的残渣，当他看入千斤顶独特的光学镜时，他乐得被对方扯进一个满是火药味的拥抱。  
迷迷糊糊的手淫即将抵达高潮，视野边缘包着一圈被快乐漂到褪色的微白，音频接收器内部短暂播放双刀客在舌尖舔弄自己名字的片段，医官触电般弹跳起来，死死咬住下唇忍耐尖叫，高潮结束后缓慢地瘫进床铺。  
他的脸颊挤在床板上，好一会儿才回过神来。唾液在下巴附近蓄起一小滩水液，输出管的射液彻底润滑了他的大腿、底板附近，甚至还射到了他膝盖尖角的内部，稍微动弹一下就会发出下流又滑稽的咕啾声。  
救护车眨眨光学镜，理性稍稍归位——现在才开始鼓动散热器太迟了，他得缓个十五分钟才能停止打颤。  
好消息是他已经完全准备好了。  
坏消息则是……他可能届时会没办法直视千斤顶。  
救护车有些发困地直起身，尽可能调整心态。  
他决定去洗个热水澡再说。  
  
  
  
很显然，千斤顶生病了。  
通天晓认为自己的猜测基本上可以算事实，绝对比人类的天气预报靠谱。  
他的心理素质一如既往的强韧，哪怕刚才被对方泼了一脸闭门羹，也不会让他放弃自己的忧虑。士兵冷淡过头的态度令他不快，但鉴于这么做的人是千斤顶，指挥官没有揪着不放--双刀客搞不好只是今天醒来时发现自己睡错了边，找机会发泄在了自己的头上。  
不过他和千斤顶连续万年的恩怨剧场可以暂时忽略不计，撇开一切情感因素，通天晓真诚地认为对方病了。  
精神萎靡、缺乏活力、不温不火。  
这名英勇的士兵展露出了标准的机体疲乏症，又名战争综合症。这种慢性机体损伤常见于一些疲于奔波的赛博坦战士，他们虽然没有什么严重的外伤，但长年的凶险战斗让他们的零件严重老化，起初的征兆就是异常的疲倦无力，到了末期很有可能会毫无预兆地停止运作，无论如何都是潜在的危险。  
通天晓自然不会冒昧打搅千斤顶的休息，可在冒出不详的猜测后，他很难静下心批阅文件。硬着头皮翻阅完前日积攒的行动报告，领袖卫队的副官觉得有必要和医官进行严肃的讨论。  
战士们的身体状况可不是儿戏，哪怕只是略有端倪也不能马虎处之。  
他绕了大半个基地，最后在宿舍区域附近发现医官。救护车似乎刚刚结束机体清理，身上水汽蒸腾，他一定用了最烫的那一档消毒，因为他身上的白色机甲都被煮粉了。  
“医生，我需要和你谈谈。”  
“…………你一定要现在和我谈吗？”医官别过头去，罕见地避开视线。  
通天晓汲取到了他的言外之意，但他没工夫介意人际关系的冷热。  
“这事关千斤顶。我有充分的理由怀疑他处于机体异常状态，我推荐你对他进行体检，排查战争综合症的可能性。”他斩钉截铁地说。  
“什么，体检--他……我--”救护车蔫巴巴的态度打了个磕巴，嘴唇一张一合。  
“我知道这推断有些武断，不过--”  
“他很好！他才没有得什么疲乏症，我可以打包票！”救护车突然开始发作，冲副官捏起左手。“他或许是有点累，但他的日常体检数据没有异常！现在你能让开了吗？！”  
今天的通天晓总是被人驱赶。  
指挥官后仰了几秒，很快又挺直背脊。他用标准的军姿挡在莫名烦躁的医官面前，换上不容反抗的沉重语气：“你应该清楚疲倦可能是其他病症的预兆吧？”  
“要是千斤顶有任何机体疲乏症的预兆，我肯定会第一个知道！因为--”救护车咆哮到一半突然噎住，他撇过头去，沙哑地呢喃：“……--我是医生。”  
“喔。”通天晓本能地闷哼，嗓子有些干巴巴的。  
他没被这笼统的理由说服，但不知怎的他无话可回，再度开口前得仔细琢磨下措辞。  
他们沉默地杵了几秒，每一秒通天晓都觉得自己的肩甲在以几何倍数变重。  
救护车没有回应目光，和千斤顶那种“我就是不想把你放在眼里”的宣告不同，副官更有种自己好像在不妥当的时间里遇到了不妥当的人的感觉。  
明明才刚刚结束冲洗，医官身上又冒出了一些冷凝液，肩甲和胸甲滋润得闪闪发光。  
通天晓和他保持了正常的对话距离，但他感到救护车身上的体温正朝自己烘过来，某种柔和、惬意，会让人发昏的气味混在夹杂水汽的空气中，湿度略高的气流正是救护车带来的——毕竟他才刚刚洗完澡。  
“呃——”  
通天晓大大地后退了一步。  
“…你觉得还好吗，医生？”他不确定地问。  
“我很好！！”  
救护车又开始生气了。  
他气恼地瞪了通天晓一眼，率先跺脚离开。有汗液被他的动作甩掉，顺着大腿装甲的弧度摔到地上。  
他一边小跑一边吼：“我和千斤顶都没问题！我现在很忙，有什么以后再说！”  
通天晓几乎被说服了--直到救护车掠过他。  
救护车机体的排热口比较老式，他肩膀里头的细缝、侧身的镂空部件都能散热，当他全速运作风扇、鞭挞冷凝液转换机时，旁人很难假装不知道。通天晓被他鼓出的气流烫痛，惊愕之余忍不住伸出手来。  
他尊重救护车，也相信他的医学能力，但要是他也生病了呢？  
救护车显然正在发烧，天知道他的病症持续了多久，这就能说明为什么他认定千斤顶一切正常了--在这种身体状况下，医官自身都处于烦躁不安的状况，更毋论顾及他人了。  
  
第一百次重申，通天晓没有任何恶意。  
  
他慢了半拍才抬起手，医官的脚步莫名仓促，所以他一把抓住了救护车的天线，成功阻止了医用急救车的紧急逃亡。救护车的喉咙里溜出一声细碎的哀嚎，他难以置信地转身瞪视通天晓，因拉扯的冲击而本能地抱紧肩膀。  
他的膝盖正在打颤，而且看上去非常、非常生气。  
这一眼让通天晓身上冒出可以和伊瓜苏瀑布媲美的冷汗。  
“抱歉。”战地指挥官的求生本能说。  
“松手！！”救护车细声嚷嚷。  
通天晓慌乱地松开手，但他扯得太用力了，松手的刹那柔韧的天线来回弹跳，慢悠悠地摇摆着，医官口中冒出半截“啊呜”的呻吟，逼得对方举起双手、大步后退，直到撞上墙壁。  
救护车气喘吁吁地低下脑袋，拳头捏得嘎吱作响。他有很多话想说，百分之九十都是咆哮和怒吼。  
医官深吸一口气，做好发作的准备。他打算用最高等级的烦躁回应副官，不过才刚抬头救护车就与预料外的第三者四目相对了。  
  
千斤顶。  
  
雷霆救援队的双刀客完全石化在宿舍门前，半只脚定在空中，还没落下。  
他的光学镜瞪得很大，能完全看清他焦圈中心的黑色纹理，但这不是情景喜剧里会有的逗趣表情——他的嘴角绷得紧紧的，脸上的刀伤都深邃了几分。  
救护车张合了一下镜盖，能燃烧三天三夜的恼火登时销声匿迹。  
千斤顶看了他几秒，然后望向通天晓。  
通天晓维持着举手示弱的姿势，心有余悸地盯着救护车的背影。他仍旧慢一拍才察觉气氛变化，傻乎乎地转过头和千斤顶对视。  
千斤顶确定了视线的终点，缓缓放下抬起的脚。  
救护车的肩甲弹了起来：“千斤顶，别--”  
千斤顶以万夫莫开的架势朝这边行驶。  
他落足的地方没有留下冰霜简直是个奇迹，每踏一步他的目光就更冷彻一些，来到医官和指挥官面前时，那双眼眸已经在大气里冻出了两个窟窿。他目不转睛地盯着通天晓，一把扯住救护车的手臂，声调平坦地汇报：“长官，我现在申请医疗检查。”  
通天晓松了口气：“批准。”  
救护车没有搭理副官，他紧张地凝视着千斤顶，温顺地把手臂交给对方。  
“大夫，我觉得我非常需要贴身体检。”千斤顶一边木讷地说着，一边把救护车牵进训练室，神情恍惚。  
训练室的金库级铁门合上前，通天晓收到来自千斤顶的瞥视。  
其中没有敌意，但绝对和友好搭不上边。  
通天晓把大半辈子的冷汗都耗在了这里。  
因为一些自己完全没有头绪的理由，他好像一天之内成功惹毛了队伍中的两名战士，而且他的本能告诉自己他和千斤顶的关系可能再度退回了冰河世纪--搞不好还是永久的。  
指挥官惆怅地放远目光。  
带领队伍真是一项复杂又低容错的任务，尤其当队内的士兵们这样难缠时。  
他还远没抵达擎天柱的境界……这也是当然的，恐怕只有领袖能够让这样个性的团队滑顺运作。  
不苟言笑的副官实感到了领袖的艰辛，再度对司令官产生了强烈的敬仰。  
  
在某种意义上，通天晓可能活出了一个赛博坦人的精髓。  
  
  
  
“你毫无疑问很擅长让人投降。”  
“那是因为他--别告诉我你真的以为我会——”  
“--要是长官真有那么好的品味，我或许还能勉强在他手下熬下去。可惜我们都知道他有多闷罐头，除非这么多年来他都是在伪装，那他应该去把铁桶头踢下王座——”千斤顶埋在救护车胸前，一边吸气一边把脸挤得更紧。“——让这等诈骗犯做汽车人太过屈才了。”  
救护车促住他的肩甲，手指套在对方手臂挡板下沿那节独立的平枝上。医官尽量迎合对方倚靠的弧度，确保胸甲和车窗的边缘不会膈到他。  
“…那只是个巧合。”  
“…我知道我经常打趣，但每一次我说自己吃醋时，我真的在吃醋。”他的食指捏住救护车的髋骨边缘，声音闷闷的。“…我学不会分享。”  
“……你…”医官垂下头，贴近千斤顶的头雕，轻喘声扑打在金属挡板的边沿。“…你不需要分享。”  
无意为之和蓄意犯行有着明确的区别，尽管救护车试图说服自己这不是勾引，但这他的引擎还是不争气地烧了起来。急促的吐息一下又一下包裹着千斤顶的侧脸护甲，救护车轻轻勾紧按在对方肩甲上的手指，忍耐主动贴合过去的冲动。  
千斤顶抬起头。  
他知道这次自己露出了情景喜剧里会有的滑稽惊愕。他迎接救护车那双虚化的蔚蓝光照，汲取到明确地邀请之意。千斤顶应该狠狠掐自己一把，把下巴上的方形凸甲都揪下来，只有这样他才能确保自己没在做梦。  
不久前的手淫纯属白瞎，勃起的输出管敲打挡板内围，发出“咔”的细碎碰撞声。  
双刀客的喉咙磨出一阵丢脸的气音，猛地伸手探入救护车的背甲，贴合彼此的私处，扭腰摩擦。  
“嗯……”医官发出难耐的娇声。  
“——救护车…！”  
他低声呼喊，再度把脸埋入医官胸口。  
进入训练室千斤顶做得第一件事就是抱住医官。救护车身上有着好闻的气味，用被阳光晒化的露珠水汽去稀释刚出炉的松饼香味，这就是他给人的感觉。感谢消毒设备的高性能，救护车热乎乎的光洁机体滑顺得不可思议，一些角落里还残留薄液，用手指抹开就会蒸发，只留下硅基生命体所能呈现的最极致的柔软。  
千斤顶恨不得溺死在这温暖的天国里，他必须被救护车的存在彻底浸湿才能顺利消化掉那些烧灼油箱的嫉妒。他本以为自己会更加残暴，一等站稳就不管不问地冲过去殴打通天晓，乱斗中拆毁半条走廊，把其他人的房间门通数砸烂，再拿恐怖的力度扯住救护车，用自己的手指铐住医官，在众目睽睽中宣誓他的主权。  
他是可以这么做。  
但是不，他不会这么做。  
他只想用稍强硬的力度拽着救护车逃亡，然后铆足劲撒娇。  
千斤顶的理智很清楚不是所有人都像自己那样看待救护车的--谢天谢地其他人不是这样--对于通天晓来说，医官的小天线只是根顺手的拉环，而不是魅力十足的性感带。  
所以千斤顶没那个心力去证明自己的勇猛与强势，或者浪费时间和通天晓抬杠。他得用更多抚摸盖去其他人的痕迹，确认他和救护车之间的独特羁绊。  
一系列杂乱的思绪中，他没给淫行留下空位--该做的事情还没做完，对接权限也还没补货，现在他手头没有多余的求爱通行证。  
千斤顶尚未想出完全的对策，没整理好情感和现实的平衡，甚至都没有对救护车完全坦诚——他和阿尔茜之间的秘密条约也算一个无奈的谎言，救护车的不知情可能比自己对小隔的欺瞒还要恶劣。  
但他的娇气胜出了。  
千斤顶沉没在救护车的怀抱中，忘我地摩挲与爱抚。他带有伤疤的嘴唇亲吻医官的胸脯，唇瓣贴附在方楞的胸甲上，密封一记嘶哑的告白。  
“…………我想念你。”  
一句叫医官摸不着头脑的呼唤。  
救护车敞开膝盖，浅浅夹住对方的腿部外围，晃动膝轴时转动卡在双刀客腘窝里的车胎。他松开贴在自己肩甲上的手指，今日比往昔更迷人的热度轻柔的合在脸颊两边，牵引自己抬头。  
“…--我又没有跑远。”救护车回答，双眸微眯。  
他看上去想被亲吻。  
千斤顶压低身体，手掌捞住医官的大腿两边，掌心捏按乳白装甲。  
他的理性用最快乐的方式死去了。  
前挡板的阻挠已经带来强烈的疼痛，他甚至没有闲暇把救护车压到墙壁上提供支撑点，他想立刻插进去，将救护车的腟道灌满。  
光明正大地站在训练室中心侵犯医官是全新的体验，等到彼此的自控力都消耗至殆，千斤顶百分百会强迫救护车摆出淫秽的站姿——膝盖发抖的马步扎起来肯定很有趣，救护车可以搭住自己的肩膀，让他近距离欣赏大量对接液从蜜处溢出的下流景色。  
再者，他们还没试过站着对接呢。  
千斤顶差点直接亮出性器，但他咬牙忍耐下来，决定把此生所有技巧都汇聚在右手。新的挑战：他要在一个深吻的时间内顺利完成扩张，为自己和救护车节省更多时间。  
千斤顶吐出舌尖稍作暗示，救护车慌张了几秒，做出巨大的妥协。他垮下肩膀，在羞耻中缓缓吐出舌头，初次回应这过激的要求。  
千斤顶曾提议过好几次这样亲热，但都不了了之。这种潮湿外露的亲吻会让吸吮的声音更加响亮，顾虑到医官的腼腆本性，千斤顶将响声控制在最低的分贝里，温存的舔弄和爱抚。他的右手潜入救护车的腿间，该处有着能让薄铁起卷的高温。他凸起大拇指的指节，玩乐地轻敲一下，在恋人睁大光学镜时五指贴上，灵巧地摩挲。  
他用舌尖挑逗、滑弄救护车舌头的边缘，电解液气味的阴影被吸入机体，简直快把千斤顶的脑电板都烫化了。浓厚的亲吻中唾液不停下淌，湿哒哒得一塌糊涂。救护车偶尔一声闷哼，千斤顶怀疑那些可爱的啾鸣其实来自医官的发声器。  
“嗯…唔、唔呼…啾、”救护车热情回应，下体跟随对方玩弄的频率起伏，全身机体的正面贴合让快感多出了麻痹的效应。他在千斤顶的手指以惊人的精准爱抚大腿根部软甲的敏感点时偏过头，舌尖交媾的地方传来淫荡至极的喏啾声--如今看来吐出舌头是明智之举，不然他们要怎么散热呢--救护车用力舔舐千斤顶的舌头，同时一把夹紧他的右手手肘，阻止那些繁杂的爱抚。  
“喔、啊、啾、嗯、不…”他在滑腻亲吻途中口齿不清地拒绝，臀部维持着前后摩擦的动作，仿佛他正骑在千斤顶的手腕上取悦自己。救护车试图说明，但他又不想停下亲吻，现况便僵持成一种黏着的快感折磨。  
“啊、呜…哈啊…停下…噢…”他呜咽道。  
小救，我的自爆程序还有三秒就要启动了。  
千斤顶默默地哀嚎，他含住救护车的嘴唇，安抚片刻后结束亲吻。  
“救护车…”他的左手在医官的背甲上划着圈，“…你确定你不想要？”  
“不、嗯…我……呼……”救护车娇喘吁吁地埋着头，两三次喘息后他突然开始生闷气，听他身体的动静就明白了。  
“那让我--唔？！”千斤顶的话被对方的抚摸打断。  
乖顺搂住肩膀的银白双手突然下潜，按在他的前挡板上。  
千斤顶的局部机体被高频率的白噪音填满，他一定把某种欲望表露无疑，因为救护车匆匆打量了他一眼就开始发抖，但还是勇敢地加重了手指。他的食指沿着千斤顶前挡板上那条深邃的直线凹槽描画，轻轻戳了一下。  
医官扭动臀部，小声嘟哝：“………………不要前戏……”  
千斤顶深深地吸了口气。  
“……--——小救，我不想弄痛你。假如我能在这个关头停下来，你可以相信我等得起--”  
“但是你--我——”救护车嗫嚅着低下头，绝望地发现在宽敞空旷的训练室中自己无处可躲，“--我是准备好再来的……”  
千斤顶悄然无声地呛住，电解液逆流进入发声器，卡得他很难受，但他不敢咳嗽。  
一直以来他都带有先入为主的观念。  
………为什么他以为救护车就一定是保守派？  
千斤顶的喉管迸发喜悦的咆哮，踮起脚尖凶狠地亲吻医官。他抽出右手，双手箍住救护车的侧腰，势不容缓。  
在亮出性器前他得先亲一下，冷静头脑，至少消个火…否则他会就地超频救护车的。  
这次的亲吻激烈又凶戾，适才伸出舌头的下流舔吻显得柔情蜜意，他们都没合上镜盖，冰蓝与柔软的天蓝交织时，胸中脉冲的共鸣清晰可闻。  
…………但无论如何我们今晚都要超频了。这是肯定的。  
短暂的目光结合让他们不可避免地预料到接下来的展开，救护车的排热口因超速运作而散出兴奋的嘶嘶声，还没插入他就露出仿佛在承受野蛮交尾的神情，抬脚勾住千斤顶的小腿。  
他们草草结束亲吻，调整站姿。唾液淋在胸口的感觉好极了，但这只是个开始，还有更多更好的感觉将临……  
这有如美梦成真。千斤顶想。  
——直到训练室的大门被人砸开。  
  
啊，这已经成为一项传统了，只不过这一次是致命的。  
  
天选之子抱着一把半人高的大剑闯入训练室，鬼知道他是从哪翻到这把巨型鸡毛掸子的，反正这玩意儿存在本身就够他兴奋一整天。  
烟幕没在精英卫队中学到冷兵器的保养方法，他用给派对带冰饮的愉快姿势搂着那杆无锋的重剑，兴冲冲地朝室内嚷嚷：“嘿！千斤顶，你觉得我能把握得了这玩意儿吗？你知道的，就像擎天柱和星辰剑--”  
他的声音在看清面前光景时暂停，但不是那种干脆利落地噎死。  
烟幕和神子看过不少恐怖片，影片中常见的桥段之一就是电梯故障：可怜的炮灰保安试图从电梯里爬出来，然后被截成两段。现在烟仔切身实地地痛感到了那些保安的心情，他的语尾还在不断延长，但他的脑电板已经彻底停运了。  
谢天谢地救护车一时之间反应不过来。  
千斤顶一动不动地搂住医官，防止恋人回过味后跌倒在地。他和烟幕维持着眼神接触，数秒后爆出一声尴尬的咳嗽声。  
烟仔一窜三米高。  
他被怀中巨剑砸中脚背，踉跄着后退时后脑勺又砸中了门框，一脸和痛楚无关的扭曲神情。尽管烟幕的下巴都快脱臼了，却没从他嘴里听到半声惊呼。  
眼神接触仍在持续。  
一系列砸锅摔碗的噼里哐啷让救护车也加入了对视比赛，医官和双刀客联手对决前途有望的新兵，真不公平。  
饶是烟幕也不得不抱住脑袋逃避现实。  
  
  
  
“…拜托告诉我你们是被医用胶水粘到了一起。”  
  
  
  
……——是的，对，没错。我们遭遇了热胶枪事故，正在发愁呢。你那把剑来得正是时候，快把我们撬开，然后用剑杆给我的脑袋抽个全垒打吧。因为我总是忘记控制中心和训练室没法挂上“请勿打搅”的酒店挂牌，我真的被医官惯坏了。  
千斤顶被迫体验“事不过三”法则，由于眉毛故障般不停抽搐，他被迫重启自己的基础生理软件。  
  
——元始天尊救命。


	14. 倾心而出 /OUT BREAK

这场战争拖沓得太久了，疲劳在所难免。人们不仅对此厌倦，还用五花八门的方式演绎自己的憎恶，着实丰富了枯燥无味的战场。精神崩溃，机体的破损，一味恶化的纠纷和冰冷的人际关系——它们统称为游戏的一环，有时能兑成交易的筹码。  
不过不是所有厌倦的表现都如此冰冷。  
人类有句谚语说爱情是盲目的，千斤顶则是那个主动把自己捆成木乃伊的勇敢者。他用糖果、鲜花、阳光编织丝绸，一层又一层缠缠绕绕地蒙住光学镜。  
你会对蜜糖的毒性感到惊讶，那么多斑驳的过往就像没有重量一样浮在温柔乡上。人不会因此失去手感，但时间久了就会忘记什么叫脚踏实地。而无论你对尘土纷飞的道路有多反感，你都必须接受星球的引力，只有这样才能判断自己当下的立场与分量。  
我太累了。千斤顶想，那就是为什么我无法抗拒救护车的存在。  
暧昧的面壁思过期间，他想过很多很多事情。  
关于隔板，关于自己，更多的是他对现况的麻痹。  
他绝不可能把救护车当做单纯的止痛剂，但是他有没有对无法避免的痛苦视若不见，只为让快乐翻倍？  
答案是肯定的。  
他曾经用更冷酷的方式表达自己对现况的不满，现在他圆滑了很多。  
早年的逃亡癖不会轻易根治，千斤顶在多年浪迹中习得了实用的技巧，习惯在无自觉中遁入一个更轻松的身份，只留下最小的痛苦--以便他更好的战斗，更坚强地面对变故……也更方便保持存活。  
“我必须得为大局着想。”救护车曾以此为由要求暂停。  
医官的表达方式太过简单粗暴，以至于千斤顶的第一反应就是否认。倒不是说千斤顶事到如今后悔起了自己的抉择，不，他还是秉持先前的观念，但他开始用自己的方式来审视那段话的合理性。  
哪怕他踏平宇宙也不会遇到第二个像救护车这样完美的伴侣，这是不容反驳的真理，构筑世界核心的齿轮之一。所以他义无反顾，全力以赴——诞生以来千斤顶便是这幅模样，恐怕只有等胸腔内部的烈焰熄灭他才会停止这等愚行。太过激烈的情感很难区分高低上下，双刀客必须将不同的情感安置到不同的硬盘中，泾渭分明。  
他跑得太快了，混合燃料会让他故障。  
但人们的情感不是数据，人与人的关联也不是单航线。那是一张网。  
他对“大局和个人情感”的看法完全正确，既然大局不会优先于个人情感，那么反之亦然。  
这就是千斤顶的困境——  
他或许能无视自己的疼痛，但他办不到隔绝他人的伤害。  
——他要如何找到最完美的方法化解这些矛盾？  
  
  
  
“…拜托告诉我你们是被医用胶水粘到了一起。”  
  
  
  
一个堪称完美的露馅儿。  
亲吻带来的潮湿在胸甲上流淌。  
脑部和躯壳作痛不已，可能还在加温。  
幽默无法救场，千斤顶知道他和救护车的背甲都快被冷汗给冲垮了。  
整个领袖卫队里最不该晓得他们关系的人就是烟幕，这是他和小救的共同语言之一。  
而现在？  
现在千斤顶确信自己要是去买霉运大乐透肯定能不费吹灰之力的拿下一等奖。这可比某次外勤任务途中被红蜘蛛撞见亲吻现场糟糕多了，一部分原因是这次的亲吻要更加热情。  
危机之下千斤顶打算胡诌一个涉及星辰剑的冷笑话，在他开口前，与他相拥的恋人终于理解了现实。  
救护车的音响里轰出可怜兮兮的抽气声，瑟瑟发抖。他的警笛声像在熔炉里烤过似的不成型，呜哩的音调忽上忽下。腿上的可爱车灯照亮千斤顶裸钢材质的髋骨侧边，艳丽的红黄光芒交替闪烁。  
千斤顶用下唇包了包牙齿，做好承受冲击的准备。救护车受惊后力道会很大，双刀客不打算用“屁股着地”这种烂招来缓和气氛。  
医官呜咽了一声，惊恐地与千斤顶对视。  
他的光学镜呈现“大脑空白”风格的亮蓝色，要是他把镜框瞪得再大一点，说不定能看清里头光圈打转儿的模样。  
救护车微微张嘴，最后猛地低下头。  
千斤顶在他低头的瞬间绷紧肩胛骨，但接下来发生的事情把他的神智流放到了四维小方盒里。  
救护车放下缠绕的大腿，压低肩膀，向自己弯下腰。  
在啜泣的警笛声中，救护车把脸藏进他肩甲旁的空位里。医官像埋进床铺那样趴在自己身上，热乎乎的、柔软的脸颊贴在胸甲右侧。只要稍抬起手，千斤顶就能将他整个搂住。  
医官的手挤在二人胸甲之间，勉强盖住部分水色。当他的头雕完全贴合自己的机体、发出微弱的磕碰声响时，千斤顶感受到脱离泳池时独有的重量。  
油箱里那只乱飞的蝴蝶被重石砸扁。  
地心引力的拉扯沉重到不可思议。  
闷在呼吸口上的超薄膈膜像气球般炸裂消失。  
  
救护车在依靠他。  
他的伴侣在依靠他，多半只是因为这个空荡荡的训练室中他是唯一的遮挡物，但救护车正在依靠他。  
  
难道他只需要做个优秀的掩体，维持温文尔雅的做派就能成为优秀的伴侣了吗？  
千斤顶不敢苟同。  
他要做的事情远比这多。  
没人能隔绝伤害，千斤顶永远都无法找到化解一切矛盾的妙方。  
没错，领袖卫队的确有一些神奇的万金油，同伴们让他重获所有遗失已久的珍贵事物，让旧伤疤逐渐痊愈。但就连领袖都找不到完美的万能公式，所以打一开始这课题就轮不到他来操心，那是哲学家的活儿。  
千斤顶肯定会惹怒小隔。  
千斤顶肯定没法圆上这次的大乌龙。  
他不需要回避损失、躲过意外。  
  
因为没有任何一件事情是错误的，在这个如此运作的世界里，千斤顶需要接受损失和偏差的存在，然后学会耐着性子让伤口愈合。  
  
他才不只是救护车的伴侣。  
他是一位朋友，一个斗士，一名士兵。要是你执意那样称呼，他也不会拒绝战争英雄的头衔…——正是所有这一切才汇聚成那个得以成为优秀伴侣的自己，缺一不可。  
假如千斤顶的确是值得医官依靠的恋人，那么此时此刻他该做的事情显而易见。  
替救护车分担一部分他不擅长的事情吧，不管事态有多滑稽尴尬，人永远都要面对事实。  
他的心性早在这份恋慕的滋养下获得足够的坚韧，而他又挑了这么个杀千刀的好时机醒觉，一切像是天意。  
千斤顶抬起手，干脆利落地拥抱救护车。  
他用空闲的手抹去脸上的电解液，平静地望回烟幕：“这不是事故。一切正如你所看到的那样，不是玩笑、切磋，也不是幻觉。”  
烟幕的表情被震惊凝固。  
千斤顶的拇指在救护车的手肘上来回轻抚，严肃地望着对方。  
“烟幕，我能借用你几分钟吗？”  
他的嗓音沙哑，但其中存在着叫人定下心来的坚实。  
新兵的发音盒卡得很严重，这还是他第一次遇到无法靠灵机应变化解的灾难。烟幕吞咽了一下，顺着双刀客的话语用力点头，乖巧地站到一边。  
  
  
  
救护车本来执意要留下共同面对，但千斤顶可承担不起被人起诉虐待罪的后果。  
“小救，去我的房间等我。”他轻语，镜中含有安抚性质的笑意。“相信我。”  
救护车犹豫了几秒，千斤顶用力捏他的指尖，这力道让医官冷静下来，他留下一个目送重要之人步入战场的心痛表情，压低脑袋，一路小跑地离开训练室。  
现在这里只剩下他和那边罚站的烟幕了，千斤顶简单整理了一下仪容，走向门口。新兵在他靠近的瞬间打了个颤，千斤顶权当不知。他举起烟仔带来的巨剑，剑尖朝下立稳，掌握剑柄。  
千斤顶一边合上训练室的大门，一边用三根手指稳住这把巨型冷兵器的柄端，语调沉稳，但不沉重。  
“你是从哪找到这玩意儿的？”他问。  
“……从长官那里找到的。他刚刚在整理武器库，所以我……好吧。”  
“哈，整理武器库是吧？”千斤顶的视线集中在这把重剑上，扬起一边眉毛。“谁说指挥官不会自娱自乐的？”  
烟幕手舞足蹈了一番，双手在空气中按了按，乱气流在他的喉咙里乱窜。  
“你刚刚和救护车…呃，你们两个——”他将左右手的大拇指贴合在一起，“你们真的这么做了？！”  
千斤顶把巨剑靠上墙壁。  
“而你对这个事实有什么想法？”  
“什么想法？我根本就啥都没法想！这简直太……我--我都找不到语言来形容！！这就是这件事有多劲爆！我想一边尖叫一边绕着基地烧车胎！”  
“只要你尖叫的时候不会把我和救护车的关系告知天下，我支持你飙车发泄的选择。”  
“但是……怎么会？！”烟幕抓住脑袋，崩溃地嚷嚷，“为什么！？以及——这是从什么时候开始的？！等等，所以你们两个压根儿就没有搞什么切磋，没有搏击俱乐部，你们个时候其实是在亲亲（SMOOCH）对不对！？！”  
新兵的人类俚语学习进度即将满级。  
千斤顶吞下笑声，严肃点头：“没错，我和救护车在亲亲。”  
“刚刚也是……啊，天！你们就不能去偏僻一点的地方吗！？这里是训练室，我还带着这么大一把宝剑兴冲冲的过来找你，一点都不酷！”  
“关于这一点，请相信我正在深刻的反省。很抱歉让你看到这一幕，孩子。”  
“红蜘蛛没在这件事上撒谎，明天基地要发洪水了……”烟幕呻吟着按住面甲，仰天长叹。他哼哼唧唧地向前踱步，车门因情绪混乱而高高翘起。  
“呃啊……这样一来有很多谜题就得到了解释，比如救护车怎么可能会打败你…——我简直不敢相信事到如今我才发现真相，这简直--”  
“就像个噩梦？”  
“--就好像每个人都是瞎子！！”烟幕抓狂道，“老兄，你把每个人都耍得团团转！”  
“我会说这是保持隐私的无奈之举。”  
烟幕抱住肩膀，翻了个白眼：“是啊，当然。保持隐私，然后在训练室里和医生做坏事。满嘴跑火车也不带你这样的。”  
喔，这孩子有把人惹毛的天赋，提前让救护车撤退是明智之举。  
千斤顶摊开双手：“我不该和你过早透露这种事，毕竟你还很年轻。我知道我的行为无法合理化，但至少让我声明一个事实吧：当你处于那种状态时，你的芯片基本上是熟透的。”  
烟仔全力遮拦他的话语，痛苦地别过头：“无意冒犯，但我不想知道这些事情。”  
“你的反应和阿尔茜如出一辙。”  
“……等等，阿尔茜也知道这个？我还以为我是唯一知情的人。”  
“算上红蜘蛛的话你排名第三。”  
“我的名次比隔板还要前？”烟仔惊奇道。  
他毫不犹豫地戳人痛脚，让千斤顶在心中发出一闷哼。  
搞不好在通天晓手下训练过的士兵都擅长这一套。  
“……——这个话题可以日后再议，”千斤顶说，“目前我的问题就在于…明天太阳升起后，你会怎么办。”  
烟幕捏住下巴，仔细思考起来。三秒后他回答：“我会试着假装不知道的，不过多半没戏。我是说--老兄，这恐怕会成为我最新的噩梦！”  
“为什么？”  
“哪有什么为什么，你们--”  
“不，我知道我们的问题出在哪，不妥当的热情与错误的场地选择，诸如此类。震惊，烦恼，愤怒，反感，这些都是可以理解的，但这份关系存在本身会如何改变你的看法……--这很重要，对我和对救护车来说都很重要。”  
湍急溪流中漂浮的那枚椭圆扁石在几次颠簸后总算找到妥当的落足点。  
一系列跳脱的颠簸中，烟幕终于真正意义上的冷静下来。他停止那些惊异的小动作，望入雷霆救援队的光学镜。这是他第一次有机会与这名亲切但独行的同伴如此接近。对方的目光有如漂浮枯叶的冰凉溪水滑入烟幕的视觉感光器，他感到深秋般沉稳平静的重力随着千斤顶的视线一同流淌到自己的胸甲上。  
重归寂静的训练室里，新兵察觉对方其实和自己同样慌乱。  
但某种使命感让他如此认真，声音里的每一个颠簸和起伏都诚挚坦率。不管现在鼓动在双刀客心中的情感是什么，那都让他将自己视为一个对等的赛博坦人，正面迎接。  
烟幕轻吸一口气，回答脑中半成型的答案：“我目前不知道怎么形容，但毫无疑问我对你们的看法已经彻底改变了。”  
“——这会让你觉得滑稽可笑吗？在战争时期因为自己的私欲而冲昏变压器，或者纯粹因为这场面像个噩梦--”  
“不，但是——好吧，虽然不完全是那样，但我有点那种感觉。”烟幕按住后脑勺，“毕竟你们的确亲得很猛，像那种试图把对方吃掉的恐怖片。”  
“真是宝贵的第三方意见啊。”  
“嘿，我又没办法评价是喜欢还是讨厌这档子事，因为那样会很怪！该死，我以前真不该说什么参加你们的决斗，我的阻热板都尴尬得蜷起来了！”  
烟幕露出人类幼崽吃到花椰菜时的恶心表情，缩起肩膀甩了甩手。  
“目前我满脑子都是‘无知是福’这种只有钛师傅会啰嗦的谚语——”  
“你的导师言之有理。”  
“谁又能想到救护车居然会露出那种表情？”烟幕苦着脸说，他摊开一只手，翘起食指。“他的表情和《泰坦尼克号》里站在船头吹风的人类一模一样，这已经足以翻新我对他的印象了。因为他总是‘你在干嘛？把那个放回去！轮不到你操心，去找别人去！’这种类型的家伙…”  
“所以那就是救护车在你心中的印象？”千斤顶寻味地问，开始对《泰坦尼克号》产生一丝兴趣。  
他想知道其他人心目中的救护车是什么模样，这样他就能一次又一次永无止境的陷入同一个人带来的崭新热梦之中，像天国的重叠。  
“是啊，严格算起来我比你要更早融入队伍，但是，呼——时至今日他们绝大多数人都只把我当成一个毛头小子，这队伍可一点都不友好。但有的时候我甚至怀疑他把我和人类混为一谈，因为他总是把我赶去大扫除。”  
烟幕伺机抱怨，煞有其事地掰着手指，细数医官的“恶行”。  
“打一开始，医生还以为我是偷遗物的小毛贼，好像我在铁堡做保安的日子里还没把那些文物看腻似的；后来又不停嘀咕说我需要更多训练，拿钛师傅、阿尔茜还有擎天柱堵我；在来到这个新基地后——”  
吐苦水的速度逐渐放缓。  
一段宁静的沉默，烟幕抬头望向天花板，表情陡然松缓。  
  
  
  
“……——他是唯一一个直言我没做错的人。”  
  
  
  
卓天越之锤的枯竭。  
家园复兴希望的消逝。  
领袖的英挺回归。  
精英卫队未能给予的毕业仪式在战场上得到圆满，那或许更近似一场洗礼——一场让烟幕褪去部分毛刺的严酷冲洗。  
当初那个刚刚离开逃生舱的自己对战争的残酷没有半点概念，哪怕他实际见证重伤时期的隔板，也与身负永久残疾的大黄蜂整日嬉闹，队伍中的温馨与安逸总是保护着他。  
烟幕一点儿都不介意外界的点评，有很多人说他鲁莽、急性子、“初生牛犊不怕虎”，他把这些通数作为优点收下，并且加以最大程度的灵活运用。事实证明他的确能靠这些在战场上驰骋，为队伍作出贡献。  
在英雄擎天柱的带领下，他将与坚韧不拔的战士们共同摘取胜利，名垂青史。  
这梦想听起来多么正确。  
而烟幕对这梦想的实现深信不疑——这支队伍可是由领袖带领的！除此之外你还要奢望什么？  
擎天柱是能在战火中带来希望的英雄，只要有他在，自己休眠期间赛博坦不幸陨落、钛师傅生死不明的痛苦事实都会被领袖的力量修复。  
这份憧憬不够理智，但对于烟幕来说这不是单纯的崇拜。  
因为一名士兵所能找到的最好的榜样就是擎天柱，刚柔并济、智勇双全的完美领袖是他的目标。  
有朝一日，他也会成为像擎天柱那样伟大的战士，为正义而战。  
领袖卫队像接纳家人般接纳了他。他们的确是军队、最后的防线，但更是脱离漫长沉睡后烟幕终于得到的家人。  
彼时他还没有意识到自己被保护得多好，直到黑山崛起。  
折回被轰炸的基地后烟幕有生以来第一次全身全灵地痛觉自己的天真与幼稚，也终于明白为什么队伍中的老兵总是不厌其烦地提醒他“你太想当然”。  
那个被他视为希望之塔的英雄是何等狼狈。  
擎天柱在一次无可奈何的交锋中作出高洁的牺牲，赛博坦最后一位领袖坚守尊严和美德，在胜利和同伴的性命间作出了正确的选择。  
但这选择没有强大他的躯体，只是带来了遍布全身的致命重伤——即便是擎天柱也无法顶着这样的躯体活下去，他的脊椎和四肢被断梁砸断，昔日的领袖在黑烟和基地废墟里艰苦地喘息着，模样悲惨至极。  
这就是烟幕初尝的残酷。  
被他视为人生目标的强大男人竟会这样脆弱，战败得这样彻底。  
在这样的战争中，一个领袖究竟要付出何等沉痛的代价才能维持一个队伍的运作，又要背负何等恐怖的重担才能做出这样残酷的抉择？  
他真的没有考虑过这个。  
他单纯的向往荣光，直到此刻才察觉荣光的结末大都是蜷缩在黑暗里的濒死。  
一名称职的领袖应当将个人的痛苦、疲劳，乃至生命都压缩成一个微不可见的小方块，丢到天秤脚下充当一粒灰尘--这些琐事甚至都不配放上去衡量--只有这样，你才能成为众望所归的英雄。  
阿尔茜的斥责和擎天柱的教诲只是让烟幕觉得愧疚，那些能够用语言说明的劝告是动荡中加过糖的咖啡牛奶，与现实相比显得温暖柔和。  
孤立无援中，烟幕竭尽全力发挥自己的特长，他那好似不把灾难和变动当回事儿的粗心眼承受住了现实的坍塌，换来希望的碎片。  
在梦寐以求的头衔和同伴的性命之中，烟幕学习了领袖的经验，作出了同样的选择。  
一个年轻人所能打出的最完美的一局棋。  
他应该抬头挺胸才对。  
但他发现在战争中压根就不存在所谓的两全其美，哪怕你竭尽全力。  
转移到人类军方提供的新基地后似乎生活照旧滚动。  
擎天柱没有和烟幕提起当初发生的事情。领袖没有做出任何评价，没有找机会和他促膝长谈，更没有说明他当初的命令中是否有负罪自尽的成分在内——因为他亲手摧毁终极神锁，为所谓的正义“背弃”成千上万流离失所的同胞，继续存活的资格随着神锁的毁灭一同消失，光是能重回火种源都算无上的仁慈。  
只有元始天尊知道他是怎么想的。  
伟大的领袖一言不发，揭过此页，勇往直前。  
因为眼前的战况仍在恶化，战线还在延长。事态进一步焦灼的同时他们的基地也被迫降级，所谓的胜利遥遥无期。  
  
但被战火剥去一层青皮的新兵不得不反复思考当初的选择。  
  
我做了我觉得正确的事情，擎天柱是我最好的参照，但恐怕他压根就不希望自己这样擅作主张。  
我是否回应了他的期待，还是说我辜负了他给予的厚望？  
另一个可能性又会带来怎样的未来——我真的有资格成为一名领袖吗？  
  
这些小家子气的烦恼可上不了台面。焕然一新的擎天柱比任何时候都更投入战事，没必要浪费领袖的时间来搞什么哭哭啼啼我感谢你你感谢我的心理咨询。而在见证过他的濒死与重生后，烟幕惊讶地发现自己变得更安静了。  
换作是最初来到地球的他，这会儿搞不好正在四处吹嘘自己救下领袖、扭转乾坤的壮举。那个他会在阿尔茜他们的苦笑中用大拇指顶住胸膛，强调自己的梦想与希望。  
但是他没有。  
命运向他张开怀抱的事实只是让那个曾经无忧无虑的新兵满是烦恼，他不过沾到一小瓣领袖职责的边角料就这样迷茫--究竟什么是正确、什么是错误？  
这些颤动的心弦被一双温暖的手止住。  
起初烟幕办不到面对救护车的脸。他知道医官比队伍里的任何人都渴望家园的重建，自己危急之下的选择彻底葬送了对方回家的机会……他甚至觉得对方有资格责备自己。  
“我…我做了我认为正确的事情。”他犹豫地坦白，称不上辩解。  
“那么你又一次证明你的直觉是正确的。”  
烟幕在错愕中回首，与救护车的光学镜相撞。  
救护车没有微笑，他只是专注地看着自己。  
他看向自己的眼神仍然像在看一个孩子，目光里满是历经过沧海桑田的人方能拥有的柔和光泽。当他微微颔首时，眸中的蓝玉闪烁着为他骄傲的情感——不仅仅因为烟幕的选择拯救了擎天柱，更是因为那个浮躁的新兵正逐渐长成一名敢于直视责任的勇士。  
救护车用这眼神告诉对方他很高兴烟幕能成为他的同伴。  
医官的认可吹飞了烟幕数日来的迷茫，烦恼烟消云散，只留下一些必要的功课。  
而救护车的话语止步于此。  
一次缓慢地镜盖张合后他回到岗位，去熟悉那些破破烂烂的科研设备，一长一短的两根天线随着他的步伐柔软摇摆，有令人聚焦的奇妙魔力。  
这就是与擎天柱并肩作战的医官。  
烟幕仔细咀嚼这个身份的含义，试图将这事实与刚刚感受到的安宁相连，接着脑海里某个自己都说不明白的问题得到了解答，整个人都轻松了一段。  
他不再那么排斥医官把自己视为“毛头小子”，“为擎天柱争光”也不再频繁挂在嘴角——他并不是为了荣耀才投身此役的，一个心中有队伍的人不会只顾追逐自己的目标。  
  
  
  
“别误会，我还是喜欢炮轰救护车那些老掉牙的轮轴，”烟幕从漫长的回忆中醒来，他用食指搓了搓嘴唇上方，感到脸上有些痒痒。“--但他比阿尔茜或者通天晓长官要好处一些，哪怕长官肯把武器借给我试用。我多少有点明白为啥小蜂会那么亲近他。”  
“那就是大夫，他最擅长他擅长的事情。”千斤顶沉声回答，压低头雕。“——要是撞见我们约会改变了你对他的看法，我不仅得向你道歉，还得向军医转达歉意。”  
“不！”烟幕慌不迭地解释，“现在想来我刚刚可能只是慌乱更胜一筹，我不会因此认定救护车是个混蛋，他依旧是个好医生，你也依旧是那个雷霆救援队，只是——”  
救护车微醺的陶醉神情和阴影里的洁白装甲，缠绕下肢的大胆拥抱。  
那个给自己喂下定心丸、告诉自己直觉可靠的医官，居然也有那种……那种需求。  
震惊和恐慌结束，这次轮到了羞耻心的回合。  
烟幕垂下车门，干巴巴地瞪着千斤顶。  
“——唉，老天，我还以为人类的爱情电影很搞笑，你们真有必要让我提前见识赛博坦人的进程合作吗？”  
“抱歉。”  
“我会试着保密的，总不能让小蜂把第二个的发声器都噎坏，不过我提前警告你，他未来知情后很有可能会想揍你。”  
他不会是唯一一个大发脾气的队友。千斤顶想。  
“还有--要是有可能的话我想删除今天的记忆，让时光倒退也成啊。”  
“相信我，要是有得选，我绝不会让任何人瞥到他的那副模样，哪怕是半根手指都不行。”  
烟幕选择性忽略了千斤顶的发言，搓了搓手臂。他望向被彻底冷遇的巨剑，打算终止这尴尬的对话。  
“…………——所以，你觉得怎么样？我和这把大剑。”  
“你和它是没有结果的。”  
“…………我本来应该很失望，但不知为何现在我一点都不在乎这个。”  
训练室里诡异的沉默了几秒。  
烟幕的眼神在巨剑和千斤顶之间来回摇摆，最后适应能力极强的年轻人朝双刀客跨了一步，神情揶揄。他抬手挡住侧脸，低声询问：“--嘿，我没其他意思，但你难道不觉得……伤自尊吗？”  
“什么伤自尊？”  
“你知道的，当你们亲亲的时候你得踮起脚才够得到他的嘴巴，这就不会困扰到你吗？”  
喔，真赞。距离烟仔学会察言观色还有不少路要走，这应当作为绝对的客观事实录入赛博坦的数据经筒。  
刚刚一系列对话中其实有那么一点吃闷醋的千斤顶挤出一个微妙的笑容，他盯着难掩好奇的烟幕，准备好自己所能挤出的最做作的腔调。  
“假如站高一点就能摘到满月，别说踮起脚尖了，让我脚踩高跟鞋都不在话下啊，烟仔。”  
他一边把嘴角扯得阳光灿烂，一边抛出这句被自己枪毙过三十次的烂俗台词。  
烟幕扭头就走。  
他才不是为了承受这种遭遇才加入领袖卫队的。  
千斤顶带着报复成功的满足感轻笑出声，安心地呼气。  
烟幕值得信赖。  
他们会没问题的。  
  
  
  
那天晚上露馅大发的战地情侣在千斤顶的房间里解决要务，由于途中火焰被扑灭过一次，他们有足够的闲暇在途中混入交谈，超频这一选项自是下架了。  
千斤顶尽量简短地解释概要，并用最直观的方式让救护车放下心。  
今晚的约会有些虎头蛇尾，不过双刀客的满足感未受影响。  
翌日他姑且留了个眼神，烟幕和小救撞见对方时彼此都会锈一下关节，接着挪开视线、绕道而行，那画面有点搞笑，好在这尴尬持续了两天半烟仔就彻底适应了。而一旦其中有人率先放松，另一个也会跟着冷静下来——烟幕多半明白有些事情就算堂堂正正，也会有无法四处张扬的苦衷。  
  
新兵的确有在成长，因为时光的确在流逝。  
  
看似遥遥无期的日常在浑然不觉中与快节奏的征战交接，变化没有预兆--显然无形的大手打翻了沙漏，加强了水压。用来体验激流勇进的小皮艇在不可抗力下一溜儿冲向瀑布的断层，跌水落差极高。  
千斤顶倒觉得这是一场再无迷惘的战事，他用智者的眼神看待一切，在另一层意义上，他的心态还是不恰时宜。  
轮子，虎子，大蜥蜴。  
群魔乱舞成这样，动物园的逃亡大游行都要甘拜下风。所有留驻地球的硅基生命体都在大吃苦头，谁都不知道他们在追赶什么。在这之中，最可怜的那个人竟然是通天晓。  
领袖卫队的能量收入总是大起大落，早晚有一天内脏占卜、烧篝火祈福也该纳入行动规划，因为不同于科研与战斗，物资补给完全是撞运气的游猎。  
你可以将之称为男人的怜悯，总之双刀客对这位老对头产生了一丝同情——通天晓将能量的获取也视为自己的责任，参与战斗、设计任务流程的同时，他实时调度基地的能源分配，为日益稀少的库存烧胸板。  
指挥官已经忙得团团转了，何必让他彻底崩断自己的韧带。  
无论那天傍晚他给通天晓留下了怎样的印象，基地指挥官都放弃问他讨要行动报告了。于是千斤顶开始用更加狡狯的方式来表达不满，他发现夹杂挑衅的幽默善意比单纯的火药更好使--就像救护车对自己提议的那样。  
“士兵，我不记得批准过你离开基地。”  
“因为你的确没，长官。”  
“为什么你的手上沾满冷却剂？”  
“我——重新校准了你的飞船引擎，你可以期待下矢量推进功率提升百分之十的效果。”  
四舍五入下来应该能节约百分之二的燃料。  
通天晓的战机不是他的菜，太大、太扁，涂装太蓝，引擎太像肩垫，而且它还没有名字。但是战舰就是战舰，千斤顶喜欢经典的引擎系统和集成式的复杂操控板面，校对陌生飞船有种征服的快感。  
他挑眉示威，愉悦地打量通天晓瞪圆镜框的蠢脸。  
没错，噎得你无话可说，无茬可找。  
千斤顶知道自己是时候该离开安逸的天国，真正拥抱这个队伍了。  
  
  
  
银光在基地外的空地上浅浅铺了一层，千斤顶缓慢踱步，踩开薄浅的月色。  
他的胸甲和腹腔因吸入前半夜的冷空气开始作痛，荒野静谧无声，所有担忧、无奈和烦扰都被锁在身后的方块机库里，微痛和清凉暂时让昏沉的脑袋保持清醒。  
仔细看看，这里的氛围和当年通天晓关住自己的留驻地有些相似。  
萧条的人员留驻率，空荡荡的住宿地，意思意思的武装。唯一少了的东西就是那堵厚实的钢铁围墙，可以将敌军阻隔在外、笨拙低效却又必不可缺的防御设施。  
千斤顶用力鼓气，因剧痛炸裂闷哼出声。  
他哭笑不得地按住小腹，停下脚步缓和疼痛。  
好吧，他不是那种搞笑的充气吉祥物，高密度的合金被砸扁后强行拉扯只会加重伤势，还是别指望自己能把大拇指塞进嘴里用力一吹就恢复原样了。  
他低下头，松开手，就着月光反复观察自己的手。  
十指完好无损。  
他会说这是自己头雕的功劳。当那个大块头扛着迷你山柱冲来时，头雕像锥子般化解了第一波冲击力，他的硬骨头万年不变，哪怕被当成苍蝇一顿猛敲都没有砸碎车窗。  
要么整个碾成一张纸、要么就活下来，二选一吧。  
往好的方面看，短时间内他的食量被迫下调了--油箱还没从非自然变形中恢复，像被暴躁酒鬼捏扁的易拉罐那样皱巴巴的。  
但他仍能战斗。  
千斤顶捏紧双拳，直到手指因用力过度发冷。  
身后传来急促的脚步声，在回首前他就听见来人的抱怨。  
“——我指望病患能老老实实呆着，而不是到处溜达。”  
“我还以为你今晚会扑在通天晓的义肢上。”  
“刚刚是，现在只是忙着找你而已。”救护车蹙眉道，他不假思索地按住千斤顶的手臂，轻轻拉扯。“现在我能帮你仔细体检了，你用了止痛药吗？”  
“没。它们让我发昏。”  
“这不是借口！”  
“我等会儿会吃的，但是现在让我清醒着吧。”  
千斤顶发现自己情不自禁地带上了笑容，他的掌心覆上救护车的指尖，颇是享受医官对问题病患实施的拘束。  
“…——我在思考。”  
“等你的生化电路报废了我看你怎么思考。”救护车不依不饶，“有什么问题都得等我治完后再说，不许唱反调。”  
“………小救，为什么我觉得你对长官好像更温柔些？”  
“因为他比你听话，还比你安分！”  
“这倒是真的。”千斤顶用轻巧的低音说。  
医官停止催促。  
他张开嘴，可能本想呼喊自己的名字，但数秒后他抚摸千斤顶的脸，抬起对方的下巴，低头亲吻。  
救护车闭眼给予亲吻时千斤顶可以看到银月的光辉渗入他头雕的部件细缝中。  
地球的卫星输得一塌糊涂，但这不只针对月亮，恐怕没什么能比过身前人的温泽。  
千斤顶乖乖接受对方的吻，双手维持松散的贴身。隐隐作痛的机体逐渐浮现被吻温柔缝合的完整感，夜晚的清爽凉意贯彻头顶和脚尖，挤走多余的燥热。  
救护车与他唇瓣相贴，他的上唇摩挲自己的下唇，轻吐热息告知浅吻结束，然后拉开距离。  
他不再拉扯自己，甚至没让自己欣赏他吻后的神色。  
救护车背过身，大步走向基地。  
“让我做我该做的事情。”他说，“你也一样。”  
千斤顶跟上救护车，察觉止痛药到底还是失去了用武之地。  
他机体上的红色能煮沸满地的冷清。  
  
  
  
有很多事情需要处理，可能多过头了。  
千斤顶尽量脚踏实地的放空大脑，在这漫长人生中，雷霆救援队的双刀客面对灾难时还从未这样平静过。  
把征战作为发泄方式的本能已被烧尽、摧毁，彻底粉碎了。  
他用一种可谓“袅袅婷婷”的站姿屹立在控制台前，由于这里是医官的地盘，来客总得尽量选择能取悦东道主的姿态——哪怕救护车此时此刻被困在高空万里的报应号中，生死不明。  
但是千斤顶没有太多的忧虑。  
真的。  
他一丁半点儿都不担心救护车是否会牺牲，因为他不会。事关坚守诺言，救护车有着别样的才能。而作为队伍中与他打得最火热的那个队员，千斤顶选择了平淡处之，用坚实的方案面对战况。  
拉斐尔的协助，其他人的忧虑，领袖的身先士卒。不需要患得患失。  
能与领袖卫队并肩作战的确是他的荣幸。  
然后延续千万年的战争在地球的外围结束，毫无真实感的喜悦几乎在千斤顶的脑内轰出漫长的耳鸣声。  
他身为狂乱战士的那一面流畅地接纳后续一系列展开，无暇琢磨细节。  
赛博坦重现光辉，与地球生命体难舍难分的告别，医官决定留驻地球。  
千斤顶与所有一切事物紧紧关联，但他却感觉自己在翻看沉重的历史版画，而非真正意义上的其中一员。  
  
有什么重要的东西缺失了。  
  
不，不是因为救护车的选择——他是很气愤医官没有预警的工作决定，但那痛苦不至于肝肠寸断，在能量不再急缺的情况下，他随时都能到地球窜门。  
但是在这支队伍中，一个什么至关重要的部件被人忽略，可能一些人已经察觉这缺陷却无能为力。  
像是快乐结局之后的漏洞，踩上去就会整个卡死的陷阱。  
问题不出在他和救护车身上，这麻烦卡在某种更加庞大的东西上。  
千斤顶的本能如此告知他。  
而他没有出错。  
  
  
  
星辰和夜晚一同后移，晨曦点亮星球的边缘。钢铁色泽的大地被黄金融化般的曙光包围，光亮一点点裹住整个赛博坦，直到黑暗被驱逐到这颗硕大行星的背面。  
这里仍是荒芜的战后之地，霸天虎的战舰坍塌在生命之井的数公里外，像某种死去后褪色的甲壳动物。除去一些崩碎的铁屑和石块，地表那边的温暖光芒洗去了所有惨烈战争的遗痕--就像曾经被丢进熔炉的无数性命那样，绝望也以同样的方式消失了。  
亮金与黑紫交融的渐变线是西柚果肉般柔软的粉橘色，赛博坦的清晨即将来临。  
他们聚集在这里。  
这历史的一刻。  
领袖无言的站在星球的心脏边，不是所有男人都能像他那样仅用一些暗示就将同伴聚集起来的。不论是硅基生命体还是碳基生命体，所有智慧生物都能察觉他即将发表什么重要的演说，一些为星球未来指引方向的谏言……  
——又或者是他想融化在初生光亮的炽热白芯之中，让战士们目睹他用性命来偏爱今朝的日出。  
  
“由于领导模块现在必须同火种源一起释放，所以它无法恢复，也无法继续传承。或许这意味着领袖纪元的终结，但今后领袖的身份再也不必靠领导模块来证明。在我看来，你们每个人都展露出了领袖的资质。  
就连威震天也在这一天作出了表率，每一个有感知的生命都拥有改变的能力。”  
擎天柱背过身，松展机翼，面朝白光。  
“我唯有一个希望，汽车人同伴们。请继续为崇高的事物奋战吧——”  
  
  
  
“不。”  
  
  
  
他赶在任何人快口答应前回答。  
语气可能不够肃穆有力，但百分百够表达他的意思。那只是一个短暂的音节，不需要太多修饰也能说明其含义。  
千斤顶双手抱肩，用冰冷的目光注视领袖。  
不得不说擎天柱那种震撼的表情让他感觉很好，要不是他胸中翻腾的雷嗔电怒即将炸裂，千斤顶可能会指着对方的头雕放声大笑。  
“千斤顶，你究竟在说什么--”  
“你说所有有感知的生物都能改变，就连威震天都能改变，但显然你不包括在其中一列，对不对？”  
千斤顶忽略了大黄蜂烦躁的质问。他的冰蓝与对面冉冉升起的巨大恒星光辉正面对抗，寒冰漂浮在新生的光芒上，既无法融化也无法被吞灭。  
他抬头笔直瞪视擎天柱，几乎像是在望一个不共戴天的仇敌。  
“——事实上，你表现得和威震天一模一样。由于不敢面对自己应得的下场而选择逃之夭夭，好像那样就能皆大欢喜了。真是标准的懦夫之举。”  
周围传来一系列杂音。  
有劝架时的机体碰撞声，一些刺痛的目光，和难以置信的呼喊。  
擎天柱不得不暂停自己至高无上的牺牲，向千斤顶跨去，摊开一只手。  
“……——千斤顶，我不清楚你想要表达什么。但是为了赛博坦未来的兴荣，我现在必须跃入源泉，激活未来的希望。”  
千斤顶不屑地撇过头去，冷声讥讽。  
“是啊，省省那套吧。你犯不着拿鼓舞士气的演说来为自己的自杀打掩护，还不如直接说一声我厌倦了身为领袖的生涯打算就此自尽，那还更干脆一些。”  
“这不是——”  
“你真的有必要跳井吗？”  
千斤顶的低声质问吓退了周围的同伴，咬磨牙根的可怖嘎吱声与其轻佻的语气呈鲜明对比。  
“你真的认为领导模组能够糊弄所有人？至少我不是因为那破玩意儿才承认你是领袖的，要是你以为自己作出终极牺牲后，世界仍能在没有你的情况下毫无变化的运作，那你不过是找了个借口提前逃避未来的战争罢了。或者说比那更糟，你将名为圣人的重担丢到我们的身上，而我可以明确的告诉你，我不干。”  
千斤顶感到浑身伤口作痛，脸上早已封闭的大疤也火辣辣地烧了起来。  
  
“你表现得像个道具，一个可以被人代替的提线木偶。”  
  
“赛博坦需要我履行——”  
“履行什么？在承受千万年战火蹉跎后上缴你的火种？这就是领袖的职责？你真的在乎过那些关心你的同伴吗？是啊，赛博坦需要你，火种源需要你，但是除此之外就没别人需要你了。听着，擎天柱，我不稀罕也不想成为领袖，我不想在战争结束后还要背负某个传奇遗嘱，变成圣人量产机。等你跳井自杀后我会立刻离开这该死的星球，去他渣的复兴和建设，你们谁爱搞就搞，反正不关我事。”  
“我已经和火种源融为了一体。而今后赛博坦在你们的扶持下会步入和平年代，你的力量必不可缺。我知道这是个强人所难的恳求，但请你——”  
“……你认真的？在见过威震天顶着发霉的魔法大角死而复生后，你真的以为不会再有麻烦了？仅靠我们几个就能保护好这颗新生的庞大星球，你的高估真是让我受宠若惊。”  
千斤顶怒极反笑。  
“我猜你肯定把霸天虎的小杂碎也算进了人头数，如此一看我们真是人才济济。每一个因为战争而流离失所的赛博坦人都会把我们当成开山元祖，奉若神明。没有犯罪、没有矛盾，未来也肯定不会再有人重蹈覆辙，因为显然每个人都是领袖，廉价大甩卖呐。”  
擎天柱的目光闪烁了一下。  
他垂下头，按住胸舱，遮挡面甲上的痛苦。雷霆救援队的话语像刀锋般锐利，这不是合上面罩就能隔绝的伤害。  
“…——我感谢你的挽留，千斤顶。但唯有这样战争才能真正结束，我们没有时间探索其他可能性，火种源的复燃迫在眉睫。”  
“那么让领导模块做它的工作。”千斤顶说，他褪去声音里的尖刺，漂浮在极地之海中的冰山翻了个身。  
“你说火种源是纯粹的能量，但你的火种不是。那应该是个成熟的灵魂。你不需要跳入元始天尊的心脏才能打开火种舱，向所有人展示你身为领袖的担当，而不是表现得像个被烂渣命运选中的倒霉蛋。  
要是领导模块无法在一片纯白中挑出你的火种，那所谓的汽车人也没啥崇高可言的。  
这是我应得的证明，在这么多年的浴血奋战后……我还不想自己这么多年光阴全都浪费在无意义的事情上。”  
  
这就是领袖卫队唯一的违和感。  
看来是他对擎天柱要求过高了，他本困惑为什么这群和睦友爱的队友们没有阻止救护车的器官捐赠，或者其他一些过了头的贡献。就像你不能奢望盲人能替彩珠按颜色分类那样，身怀名为“高洁无暇”这一弊病的领袖当然没资格阻止其他人的献身——在他自身如此极端的前提下，他的劝阻又有几分说服力呢？  
难怪千斤顶对擎天柱耿耿于怀，大醋小醋飞醋不断。  
哪怕他知道救护车和领袖一清二白，这烦躁也如同烙印般挥之不去。  
大夫本能地照顾着最需要帮助和安抚的那个人，那个人既不是千斤顶，也不是大黄蜂，而是擎天柱。  
救护车除去相伴相随外似乎别无他法。  
他凝合伤口，拂去疲劳，提供最大程度的支援和后勤，不求名利、赞许或一段普通友谊中应有的快乐，救护车只希望自己能为信赖的好友分担重担，有朝一日战事平息后，他能让擎天柱从名为领袖使命的绝症中痊愈。  
即便如此，面对医官心碎的神情擎天柱仍然作出了最痛苦的选择。想象一下要是隔板作出同样的事情自己会有何反应吧，千斤顶会把可怜的小隔揍凹的。  
与领袖携手踏上寻找火种源的旅途中，双刀客不仅对他愈发敬佩，也愈发恼火。  
这理所当然的担忧和操劳。  
早在他与救护车相遇之前，医官便浸泡在这种消耗人心的困苦之中，天知道过了多久才会变得像现在这样习以为常。  
他无法想象救护车要有多坚强才能容忍领袖的这种任性，而他居然还有余力与自己陷入爱河！  
但不仅仅是医官的痛苦触动了千斤顶的暴怒，其他同伴们也同样重要。  
对领袖抱有强烈憧憬的烟幕，在最后一役中真的被掐灭过火种的大黄蜂，因重伤而错过这次剧烈动荡的通天晓。  
和自己同样厌倦战争，渴求和平和安稳的老兵们。  
被领袖的漂亮话敷衍，在失去真正意义上的司令官后，面对复兴家园的浩大工程，他们又该何去何从？  
他在救护车的抚慰下重拾自己对未来的期待，正是因为无止境的厌烦和自弃过，千斤顶才知道安宁的生活有多珍贵。  
  
“假如这是领袖纪元的终结，那你身为领袖最后的工作绝不是献身，而是去体验和平盛世，活出那个你所坚信的理念。”  
千斤顶说。  
  
骚动和疑虑已经平息。  
自战争打响以来，从未有机会表露疑虑与不安的领袖颤抖了一下，望着凝聚在自己旗下的伙伴们。  
他的光圈收缩成一双蓝色的小点，而适才险些被他说服的人群拧成一股他无法反抗的力量。所有人坚定地回望擎天柱，眼神呐喊着最基本的愿望——无论是否是领袖，你都有资格获得最基本的幸福。  
领袖的荣光和尊严或许源自高洁的品性，但是常年相随的战友、伙伴，才是支撑他走到现在的源泉。  
擎天柱重重地望向救护车。他看到老友眸中闪烁着跳动的水光。医官满脸自己还没消融在暖光中就已是极大的安慰一般的神情，这才愕然察觉自己这些年的残酷。  
他沉吟一声，低头沉思。  
无论如何他都要向这段人生挥别了，那他必须给征战多年的战士们一个基本的证明。  
  
这一次，没有史歌般的宣誓。  
  
这个新生时代最后的领袖微微腾空，敞开胸怀。  
他打开坚硬的机甲，露出内部和寻常赛博坦人同样会受伤、会流血、会有情感的零件，卡在火种舱内部的领袖模块向外延伸，正中间的球体散发温暖的蓝光。  
伴随清脆的咔嚓声，浓缩了生命和希望的模块核心滑出擎天柱的胸膛。它仿佛接收到了沉睡母星的梦呓，这精密机械的锁眼自动旋转着打开，一道纯白光束笔直耀入井心。  
所有人都紧张地看着这一幕。  
与巨大的神祇核心相比，这光芒显得渺小纤细，直到火种源逐渐撑开核心的外壳。原本大小尺寸可以在手中把玩的球体一而再、再而三的松展，到最后成为一簇巨大光流的源头，闪烁的河流严丝合缝地涌入通道。  
巨流在最后一丝能量耗尽后化为涓涓细流，留下几滴光粒。在领袖模块的核心失重坠入深渊前，这蕴藏魔力的机械咳嗽般呛出了一颗小小的火种。  
它和适才的壮丽瀑布相比显得娇小脆弱。  
如同萤火虫般摇摇晃晃的火光起初裹着一层透明的微蓝，但随着逐渐找回活力，火种开始耀出一闪一烁的红蓝光芒，卷着明灯般灿烂的乳白色，上蹿下跳。它在空中绕了个圈儿，然后毫无迷茫地钻进擎天柱浮在空中的机体，脉冲归位的瞬间机体自动合上了，一股难以形容的外力将这位浮在空中的大型赛博坦人轻柔放下。  
火种脱离机体又再度回归的感触从未如此温暖惬意。  
擎天柱哑口无言地望向自己本决意跃入的深井，又一次按住胸膛。他感到井里吹来一阵柔风，轻抚自己的肩膀、胸膛和脸颊，像长者对后辈最真诚的夸奖和怜惜。  
  
你令我自豪。  
  
恍惚中擎天柱好像听见有人对自己如此呢喃，那声音像是钛师傅和某个更巨大的存在的合唱，他忍不住露出笑容，直迎今日的晨光。  
下一秒柔风化为火山喷发前才有的强风，脚边的地面颤动着，一阵夹杂微弱地鸣的嗡嗡声后，大量灿烂的小火种从静寂无声的源头涌出。它们跳跃着、舞动着，一些要含蓄些，一些要活泼些，但它们全都像擎天柱的火种一样活力十足，向诸君展示什么叫真正的“井喷”。  
擎天柱惊讶地后退，光学镜还没来得及适应这绚烂的色彩，就被战友们喜悦至极的欢呼声淹没了。  
英雄试图用自己的身躯为未来铺路的肃穆白昼被火种源复活的狂欢节压制了。  
耀眼的炙热白光被生命源泉打压得暗淡了几分，周边笼罩在一层愉悦的暗蓝色里，生机勃勃的小火种们四处跳跃，个别未来的冒险家还俏皮地在他们身边打转。  
至此只是点亮流光的赛博坦有了更加美妙的色彩，一切皆以此为起始点。  
所有人都在兴奋，嚷嚷着一些他们自己都不晓得是啥意思的高呼，年轻的战士们勾肩搭背地抱在一起，与四散的火花一同跃动。  
千斤顶捏拳欢呼了一声，走到擎天柱身边，在这场绝无仅有的盛宴中同老大搭话。  
“这烟花够漂亮，不是吗？”  
“……千斤顶。”  
“要是你没看到的话就太可惜了，不过话说回来——这也没漂亮到要你献出性命的程度。”千斤顶用吊儿郎当的语气说。  
“……我很感谢你的--”  
“还是那句话，省省吧（SAVE IT）。”双刀客挥手打断，没有望对方的脸。“……你证明了这一切不是白费。我很荣幸能与您共同作战，领袖。”  
擎天柱了然含笑。  
千斤顶沉寂了一会儿，接着含蓄地偷瞄起站在斜后方的救护车。  
  
沐浴在灿烂的火光下，医官正在擦拭镜框。  
他偏过头歪斜的弧度让千斤顶注意到他的指节上有一滴晶莹的露珠，很快救护车就害臊地挺直背脊，小心翼翼地东张西望，唯恐有人看见他这把年纪的多愁善感。  
好在周围人都沉浸在欢快的庆典气氛中，无人察觉。  
医官大大地松了口气，晃动的天线引来了好几颗好奇的小火种，其中一朵小火花还妄想停在他的天线尖上。  
救护车没有察觉。  
但他勾起了嘴角。  
  
千斤顶想扒开胸舱驱动火种去驱赶那些迷你情敌。  
他咳嗽了一声，向擎天柱提出再正当不过的要求。  
“我想要度假。”他说，“起码十五个周期的长假，也许二十个周期。……事实上，我觉得等情况稳定后，所有人都需要好好休息一段时间，尤其是救护车。”  
  
领袖爽快地允诺了。  
毕竟为什么不呢？  



	15. 游侠独行（番外）

触底。  
有些魅力你得沉到最深处，贴着深渊的肚脐眼才能领略。  
近来全宇宙的经济走向都不大景气，这恐怕是附近一带最像样的综合补给所，内部自带的酒吧像非常过时的赛博坦油浴俱乐部，整个大厅昏暗、气闷，刺目的冷色调镭射灯照亮金属天花板、光线闪烁不定地向下泼洒，这就是唯一的公用光源。  
事实上，这里恐怕就是那种非常过时的油浴俱乐部。因为那颗吊高的迪斯科球灯将灯光集中在大厅正中央的狭长T字舞台上，周围的音乐随着夜色浓郁慢慢躁动起来，而贯穿天花板、定死在展示台上的那根铁柱太过纤细，实在不可能是承重柱。  
千斤顶买了一杯凉快的，在正对舞台的卡座上落腰。酒保没有异议，看来消费过就能随便坐，想坐多久坐多久，这种风格友好的酒水铺已经很少见了，可惜他只会在这里呆到钻击号被保养好为止。  
音乐调高了三十格，在劲爆的开场曲中舞者踏上前台，藏匿在昏暗角落的其他客人发出小小的起哄声。  
千斤顶惊讶地挑起眉毛。  
一位赛博坦人。  
她一定在上台前特地抛光过，深蓝与灰黑交织的涂装在冷色调下闪闪发光。尽管她身形娇小，却给人一种修长、优雅的气质，很难判断是飞行单位还是地面单位。她瞧见千斤顶时同样有些惊讶地扬起眉毛，但音乐节奏要求她立刻工作，所以她握住铁柱，开始了今晚的舞蹈。  
千斤顶放松肩膀，陷入沙发靠背。  
他从来都没理解过那些将大把光阴耗费在油浴俱乐部的家伙，直到现在。不，这倒不是说眼前的舞者令他一见钟情，他只是此时此刻才终于明白精疲力竭、心神俱倦的人会难熬到什么程度--只有当你的人生糟糕到某种极限时，你才会指望一时的美景能舒缓那些暴怒和痛楚，像一剂劣质的止痛药。  
他小口抿着冰饮，心不在焉地打量舞者。  
他没在她身上看到任何标志，而他胸口的标志在钻击号故障时被油污弄脏，得高压冲洗才能擦干净。  
舞者夹住铁杆，翻动双腿。  
当然，她看上去很漂亮，动作足够撩人。但千斤顶没感受到任何冲动。他只觉得亲切、莫名的尴尬，还有一种哭笑不得的平静。  
对方恐怕也是同样的感受。  
看到一个活着的、不是敌人的赛博坦同胞就足以感到欣慰……显然他对“和平”的判断标准正在不停下滑。至于对接欲——打自千斤顶从火种源诞生，他就从没被这种无聊的东西束缚过，类似的冲动一次都没有。  
这和战争无关，他只是生来如此而已。  
现在他对自己的这一天性感到愉快。得益于自己的无欲，他能用纯粹的目光欣赏对方的舞姿。忽略那些刻意取悦观众的煽情动作，她的确是一名不可多得的舞蹈家。要不是这里太过荒凉，她说不定能过上更安逸的生活。  
…………不知道赛博坦现在怎样了。  
从离开雷霆救援队的那一天起他就没有停歇过。  
他没在任何星球上休息满十小时、没和任何人有过交流，他什么都不想知道，什么都不想在乎，只是马不停蹄地远离自己深爱的、乌烟瘴气的、沦为人间炼狱的母星，用辛劳的旅途折磨自己，一味逃避。  
他的兄弟们，他的战友，正逐渐变成他所无法容忍的模样。所以他宁愿独行，离他们远远的，离开那个教条主义者的独裁，从物理上隔绝他们交谈、见面、接触的可能性——这样他就不用面对哪怕和同伴近在咫尺，也早已隔阂千里的惨痛现实。  
这漫长的奔走起码有数十光年之远，要不是钻击号要求中场休息，千斤顶可能会逃到时间的尽头。  
不过他迫降的地点已经是深度宇宙的边境了，这里奇迹般地接纳硅基生命的光临，无异于荒漠里的一处加油站。  
所以他选择暂时放一放那些晦气的过往，哪怕只有今晚也行，他想稍微喘口气。  
见鬼，不如学学战前那些在粉红街道流连忘返的蠢蛋好了！如今想来，那些只要见到美色就能忘却痛苦的蠢蛋大脑构造单纯到令人羡慕，因为千斤顶办不到--哪怕他假装自己是那种人也办不到。  
他无法，也不能忘记。  
他只能稍微冷却一下伤口，往酒饮里丢一块冰。  
俗气的音乐震耳欲聋，灯光秀在舞者身上耀出能把镜片扎伤的异样色彩。蓝与黑的硅基生命体在空中漫步，有力的双手给人能将铁柱拧断的错觉。  
千斤顶完全塌陷在沙发里，车翼慵懒地贴合靠垫。他用拇指、中指和无名指捏住杯子上沿，每当他感到冰水快让杯子滑落时就啜饮一口。但他既没尝到这冷饮的滋味，也没像周围大呼小叫的看客那样被眼前的舞蹈挑逗到，仿佛他在就着白开水嚼油蜡，总之能熬过一点时间是一点。  
酒吧的大门突然被谁用力推开，接着是一阵凌乱的笨重脚步。  
迷幻的光影中舞者的表情似乎有些僵硬，但也可能是光线造成的错觉。  
新来的客人们发出一声粗厚的鼻息，在千斤顶后方的小吧台上落座。他们嗓音粗嘎，大概吃了不少灰尘。两杯酒，所以是两名新客。今晚这座综合补给站生意兴荣啊。  
“这鸟不拉屎的鬼地方。”其中一人用赛博坦语说，“你的向导烂得可以。”  
“嘿，也没那么糟糕。看看，他们这儿有油浴女郎。”  
“谁他渣的在乎这种烂东西，这不是威震天保证的结果。现在我们居然沦落成了难民？我们的星球——属于霸天虎的天下，就那么毁灭了！”  
“嘘，你小声点--”  
“你以为高高在上的情报官会监视我们这种小喽啰？你太习惯被奴役了，兄弟。要是早知道赛博坦会烂成那样，我早该离开的。”  
“我没在担心那个怪胎，这里接待硅基生命，保不准哪儿会有汽车人。”  
“汽车人可以滚去舔我的排气管。”  
千斤顶换了个姿势托住古典杯，他稳稳捏住杯身，中指蜷缩着压在杯底下方。酒水是冷清的青蓝色，和舞者身上的漆色相仿。  
“我们的部队现在没办法抗衡那些汽车人--”  
“——那！只是！两个垃圾汽车人！”  
“他们不是普通的汽车人，他们是雷霆救援队！要我说，我们能逃开就已经算幸运了。”  
“像落水狗一样夹着尾巴，慌不择路地从恐怖的二人军团手里逃跑。真配得上霸天虎的招牌……”  
“留得青山在不怕没柴烧，下次就是他们倒霉了！其他人现在正在这里整顿，首先我们得占领这里的资源，然后慢慢修复。”  
“…………是啊，你说得没错。哪怕这里比锈海还烂，至少还有点能量可搜刮。”  
千斤顶喝掉半杯冷饮，酒水已经变暖了，像体内能量液的温度。他活动了一下肩膀，努力捕捉边境流行乐的歌词--很遗憾，是他听不懂的语言。  
一道镭射光闪过他的卡座，他的车翼将常年吸足潮气的湿软金属靠垫分成三节，一闪而过的反光像是刀锋上的寒光。  
透过乱七八糟的光幕，他看到舞台后方不起眼的角落里贴着“禁止斗殴”的警示牌，哪儿都少不了暴力和血腥，真令人惋惜。  
“你再多喝点吧。看看那个油浴女郎，她挺养眼的。”  
“哼，我在赛博坦见过姿色更好的。”  
他们大口吞咽酒水时发出低俗的声音，残兵败将特有的颓废。  
“不过我想--那帮救援队，他们才是真正的落水狗。我们只是……暂时下风而已。你瞧瞧他们，一群人十个手指头都凑不满，我们至少还有二十人部队呢！”  
“--而且我们随时都能找回报应号。至于那群疯子？他们就是汽车人丢到前线送死的炮灰，你怎么可能赢得过人肉炸弹？”  
“完全正确！正是如此！我听说他们后来疯到擎天柱都管不了了，恐怕智能也有问题！赛博坦会变成现在这幅鸟样，都是那群弱智汽车人的错——”  
“我们又不是唯一一支逃跑的部队，那群孬种救援队不也逃跑了？要是他们真那么在乎所谓的正义，就该和赛博坦一起烂掉。”  
“哈！一群只会送死的提线木偶！他们恐怕根本不晓得什么是正义，只不过是没有主见的废物罢了。”  
千斤顶听见什么东西裂开的声音。  
他深吸一口气，含笑凝视眼前的舞者。她很漂亮，她很优雅，而且她想努力活下来——对，所以她值得致敬。  
向她惊艳的舞蹈和惹人心动的容颜敬酒吧，虽然杯中只剩下半杯残饮，但他还是希望这能让她喜笑颜开，好洗去她脸上无法被舞台灯光遮掩的痛苦。  
他高举酒杯，向她点头。  
“嘿！白痴！你挡到我了！”身后的小吧台传来火气十足的抱怨。  
  
呼，那听起来像一阵穿堂风。  
  
冷冽的寒风来得太快，他们压根没反应过来，其中一人直到停止运作都没理解究竟发生了什么。那杆长刀来得比绝大多数激光弹都要迅猛，他们只能看到结果——刀柄完美卡在抱怨者的脑门中央，刀刃破开了他的后脑勺，刀身被莹蓝色能量液包裹，向下滴答和此处招牌饮品同样的颜色。  
行凶者踩住卡座的上沿，将整个座位向后踹翻。他越过沙发，一只手依旧高举开裂的酒杯，肩甲压低，形成一条毫无波澜的致命水平线，仿佛他刚刚只是丢了一只飞镖。背对花里胡哨的镭射灯，他的机体浸在黑暗中，唯有那双阴冷的冰蓝色闪烁着野兽的光。  
“你想要看跳舞？”他嗓音轻柔，“我这就跳给你看。”  
轰响的狂躁音乐未能盖过这句冰冷、甜美的邀请，客人们的尖叫慢了半拍才响起，酒吧瞬间化为一片混乱。  
还活着的那个霸天虎发不出声音，他将左手变形成武装时不停哆嗦，射击的准头自然也不怎么样——他击落了迪斯科球灯、打伤了一个没能及时逃跑的倒霉客人，最后一枪擦过他高举的酒杯，杯身彻底开裂，有如匕首的刀尖。  
千斤顶咂咂嘴，一口饮尽杯底残存的薄液，将玻璃渣唾到对方脚边。  
“别害羞啊，来，这杯我请你！”  
他以肩膀要脱臼的势头将手向后压去，把尖锐的杯口完全砸进那个霸天虎的脸。趁着对方哀嚎着在地上打滚的当口，千斤顶讨回了自己借出去的那把刀。他翻转刀口，向上劈开碍事的“刀鞘”，尚温热的能量液四处溅射，留下一具脑袋半破开的尸体。  
热血溅到胸口，千斤顶就着这免费的清洁剂抹了一下自己黑污的汽车人标志，擦出一抹暗沉的红色。他勾起嘴角，但那看上去不像是笑容。  
双刀客一脚踩中霸天虫的腹腔，脚掌陷得那么深，再用点力就能踩个对穿。  
“我不打算在这里久留，但钻击号还缺点能量。你说你们有二十人部队？那把你们的能量液放干说不定能勉强凑齐我飞船的燃料。所以问题就来了--”  
没甩干的能量液顺着长刀的放血槽向下滴答。  
“你是想吃点苦头再死，还是乖乖把其他人的房间号告诉我，安详地断气？”  
  
那一天，以为斗殴和谋杀就是暴力极限的边境小站见识到了什么叫战争。  
  
旅馆房间报废了三间乱斗才转移到补给站前的空地上。  
没有任何人敢在旁边看热闹，激光枪打穿一扇窗户后连在高处观战的人都选择蜷缩到更安全的角落里，不再多管闲事。人们只能根据声音判断这场浩劫什么时候结束，刺耳的金属切割声、热血飞溅声，哀嚎、求饶、奔逃和咆哮的引擎轰鸣填满了每一秒杀戮。  
一切归于寂静时，他们看到满地残骸。  
就好像外头下了一场零件与能量液的雨，双刀客淋了个结结实实。他身上有绿色、蓝色的诡异液体，脚边一颗头颅的断面噼啪着闪烁电流。他踢开这碍事的残肢，纳刀时车翼向上卡去，厮杀已终结的象征。  
钻击号的口味金贵得很，这些劣质能量不合他胃口，还是老老实实购买正常的能量补给吧。  
他预约的战机保养这会儿应该刚好结束了。  
所有混乱中唯有战机修理场的技师最敬业，他完全不晓得外面发生了什么，电焊声可不比交战声要低调，所以他看到浑身血污的千斤顶时吓了一大跳。  
“先生，我刚打理好您的战机--根据您的再三要求，进行了最彻底的清理和维护。您看上去需要硅基生命体的护理套餐，这能让您和您的战机同样闪耀。”  
“抱歉，但我在赶时间。”  
“那么这应该聊胜于无。”  
对方丢了一条干净的毛巾，千斤顶草草擦拭一番，露出苦笑。  
“……谢谢。”  
“您的战机有太多武装了，明天星际巡逻队要过来统计犯罪率，我得上报您的舰船参数，还请您理解。你叫什么名字？”  
“杰克。”他打开钻击号的舱门。“我的通用语不大好，你就告诉那群巡逻队我来自赛博坦吧。他们会明白的--大概。”  
“——杰克。我明白了，祝您旅途一路顺风，先生。”  
  
翌日星际巡逻队进行惯例检查时被这前所未有的惨剧震惊。很快针对“赛博坦硅基生命体杰克”的通缉令开始在这附近的星际发放，但“杰克”再没出现过。  
人们总是对这种新闻津津乐道——除去他的敌人，这名凶犯谁都没伤害，根据飞船技师的证言，他甚至显得礼貌、知性，一次性付清了飞船的护理费用。  
随着时间的推移，这逐渐变成一段野史，一个传奇。  
来自赛博坦，骇人听闻的杰克。  
  
  
  


# 「杰克之吻」  
“KISS OF JACK”  


  
  
  
不逊色A级度假村的顶尖综合补给站，在领略淳朴边境文化特色的同时享受最舒适的服务，为您的座驾提供最完美的护理。  
诸如此类的狗屁（BALABALABALA）。  
他和救护车站在停机坪的硕大广告牌下商讨接下来的方案，对话不怎么顺利，千斤顶闷出了一肚子的火气。  
总得来说，眼前的一切都令他不满意，除去救护车。  
“这地方一塌糊涂。我们现在就离开，公用传输带肯定还没关闭。”他说，“我不想用这种低级失误浪费你宝贵的假期，不管这破广告牌吹得有多好听，综合补给站就是综合补给站。”  
“这里看上去还不错。”救护车说，望向这颗小行星上唯一的建筑--假如一块大了点的破石头也能算行星的话，他的神态里有种心不在焉的松散。  
“小救，你可能不晓得这种地方能脏乱到什么程度。我承认边境区域的补给站会像样一点，但那些位于交通热点的补给站？你还不如说它们是废料桶。我想带你去看猎户座的星云雨，阿尔法地域的冰尘幻影，再次点的话水晶极光也成，而不是——”  
千斤顶用指尖比划了一下远处建筑的轮廓，眉头紧蹙。  
“——这种破旅馆（MOTEL）。”  
“好吧，在地球呆过那么久后，我很确定脏乱差的环境吓不到我。”救护车不爽地抱住肩膀。  
“停机坪里大半都是生物能源驱动的飞船，里头可能已经有危险分子入住了，星际通缉犯可一点都不挑剔。”  
“而我需要害怕那些犯罪？”医官挑起眉毛，最后翻了个白眼，不屑甩甩手，率先走向停机坪的出口。“我可是和霸天虎打过仗的。”  
“等等，救护车——”  
救护车回头瞥了一眼。  
“少在那儿磨蹭了，”他催促道，语气呛辣。“我才不会等你。”  
千斤顶的脉冲被他的眼神凝固。  
救护车小跑开溜，他还没傻到会站在那等着被人抓。奇妙的黑紫夜色中，巨型广告牌上的亮白灯光描着他柔软晃动的天线。  
千斤顶用力吸气。  
在全速追去前，他泄愤地踹了一脚通天晓的战机，并决意给它取名为蓝蟹号（BLUE CRAB）。  
“这都是你的错。”他骂道。  
  
  
  
通天晓的战舰，又名蓝蟹号，有着和小型战机来去颇大的操作系统。  
物似主人型的法则在它身上得到了淋漓尽致的展示，它的服役时间和通天晓相当，运作方式也和那位长官同级别的死板。这款大型战机不具备解读简约指令的功能，尽管它能承受等离子风暴的杀伤力，却很难成为一辆合格的观光巴士。  
借这种战机当蜜月花车打一开始就有严重的问题，但千斤顶也没得选。  
为了不在别人的战舰上搞出尴尬的误爆，千斤顶非常不情愿地维持着安全驾驶。  
他尽量减少和救护车的目光交流，用可有可无的小聊来给彼此保温。这话说起来有点儿对不起钻击号，但他真的、真的非常想念爱驾还健在的时光。  
钻击号有着完美的自动驾驶程序，配备可以看见漫漫星海的露天玻璃舱、恰到好处的座位距离，还非常具有纪念意义——他和救护车的第一次对接发生在钻击号的后舱室那，昏暗的冷蓝色空间内，彼此的气味消融在吐息中，潮湿的机油、对接液和电解液足以扑灭任何理性。  
假如要千斤顶在老通的战舰里开荤，他还是和之前一样，宁愿头朝下去泡岩浆--对事不对人。  
要是钻击号还在，他的宝贝战机才不会搞出经纬跳闸的乌龙。  
倒不是说这种失误不能容忍。  
尾宿五的火种源探索之旅砸坏了蓝蟹号的通讯器，看来蝎子和螃蟹的关系不大好；后续的战事中它又被迫急降——被击坠但存活的好听说法，短时间里能正常运作都算万万岁，根号键时不时会失灵的小毛病实在很难察觉。  
旅行途中他们不幸赶上了交通高峰，显然附近某个星系正在举办盛大的拍卖会，宇宙公用传输带的占用率高达137%。堵车期间蓝蟹号的键盘恰好发病，于是他们穿越虫洞时偏移了原本的目的地，误差不大，一个小数点，直接从文明地段弹射到了深度宇宙的边缘区，目前他们距离目的地不过几兆光年而已。  
千斤顶对综合补给站的看法并非偏见，而是熟悉长期旅行的游客们谙熟于心的常识。  
你想在各种生命体往来交替的综合补给站里找到能用的盥洗室？祝你好运，反正千斤顶从来只敢使用付费房间里的清洁室--而这位仁兄曾经在粘液泥潭里和霸天虎研发的机甲毒虫厮杀过，此信息是为了让你明白不同星系的文化冲击究竟有多恐怖。  
所有综合补给站--包括他们被迫留驻的这一个--遵循着以下三个特点。  
第一点，它们永远位于一颗光秃秃的巨型陨石。  
第二点，秃子陨石上除去一座巨型综合设施外就再无其他设施，方便告知往来游客你们想吃热饭只能去这里报告。  
第三点，也是最重要的一点，它们永远会在停机坪树立愚蠢的大号广告牌。  
那些建筑物的外观或许看上去像豪华温泉度假村，但所谓败絮其中，唯一多姿多彩的只是它们烂的方式。  
这就是救护车兴冲冲地推开综合补给所的大门时，千斤顶咬紧了牙关。  
“哇哦。”救护车叹道。  
“我们随时都能回到停机坪。”千斤顶说，“那里更透气。”  
“千斤顶。”医官回过头，眸中满是期待。“我们应该在这里呆一会儿。”  
  
  
  
白金色的亮灯挂在天花板，照亮布局高雅的前堂。大理石质感地板被打磨得闪闪发光，足以充当镜子。它肯定是整块磨平的原石，因为地面上没有任何砖块的纹路。承重柱上镂着几何形状的花纹，不同于烂俗的浮华浮雕，看上去很清爽。  
接待台安置在这洁净的空间里，千斤顶没有嗅到为了掩盖腐败的浓郁香水味——事实上，这里的空气凉飕飕的，什么味道都没有。  
救护车东张西望，难掩好奇。千斤顶负责办理来访手续，很快两张硅基生命体的通行卡便发了下来，服务员甚至带着礼貌的笑容祝他们愉快。  
千斤顶挠了挠脑袋。  
好在除去环境和服务质量外，这里提供的项目和普通的补给站大同小异。提交完燃料补给的要求，他带着救护车去休息大厅补充能量。  
烫金的圆弧推门后是一片惬意的休息空间，没有前堂那么优雅，但胜在舒适随意。这里有点像二十年代的芝加哥俱乐部，不过没那么暗--灯光体贴地调成了对光感器友好的亮度，每张桌子上的悬浮小台灯显然还能进一步调节。圆形的卡座以近乎无序的规律填满下凹的空间，唯有水吧和舞台被垫高。  
这里既没有烟酒臭气，也没有形迹可疑的酒客，倒是有几个看上去挺罕见的异种硅基生命体在谈笑。  
千斤顶本能地挑选了水吧和门口中间的座位，带着和救护车截然不同的心情环顾四周。  
“我的警告源自经验。”他闷了好久才悻悻地解释。  
“我就说这里看上去还不错。”救护车很快就在坐垫里找到了舒服的位置，心情很好--起码比刚刚出发时那种注意力涣散的态度要专注很多。“战机刚好需要冷却引擎，我们用不着太急。”  
“这才叫罕见。通常我们都是反着来的，时间总是不够，什么事情都迫在眉睫。我觉得我可能需要点时间适应这种悠闲。”  
“这就是为什么你急着要离开？”救护车歪过头，看上去有点担心。“因为你觉得需要赶时间？”  
“不（NAH）。”千斤顶笑着前扑，他将双手垫在下巴下，迷蒙地看着救护车。“我只是觉得你值得最好的，毕竟谁又能想到这里勉强合格呢。经验之谈换个角度很容易变成先入为主……或者说是你给我带来了好运。”  
医官不爽地抿起嘴，别过头去。  
“和我有什么关系。”  
“嘿，我知道我有埋头猛冲的嫌疑，但在某些容不得差错的事情上我其实是个完美主义者，还挺严苛的那种。”  
“是啦是啦，当然。”救护车一脸受不了。  
“我是认真的。我现在甚至在犹豫究竟要不要把后半辈子托付给你这种歹徒。”千斤顶拉直手指，撑高下颚，防止自己在桌上融成一滩冰水混合物。  
“你喜欢把身边人都宠坏，那太邪恶了。”  
“呃啊，要是你以为自己这么说很机灵，那我可以告诉你——你才没有！”  
“我没有吗？”  
“我压根儿就没宠坏任何人，只有你这种浑身冒傻气的笨蛋才会这么想。”  
“好吧，事实与你的狡辩相左，我现在就能举出三个黄金例子。大黄蜂，烟幕，还有擎天柱。”  
救护车冲他怒瞪，身上好像变热了一段。  
“你都不知道你在说什么。”他气到用奇怪的小嘟哝骂人。  
“我是认真的，擎天柱，汽车人的大头目。尤其是他。要不是你耐着性子奉陪他，伟大的领袖可能撑不了那么久。”千斤顶说。“而哪怕是现在这当口我都醋不堪言，所以我有点好奇你的那些秘史——鉴于距离飞船加满油还有不少时间。”  
“那就是你想要问的？”  
“我自己琢磨了挺久，尽管也得到了八九不离十的答案，但肯定不如你亲口诉说来得有效。有的时候我甚至庆幸老大是那种榆木桩子，否则我可能半点机会都没有。你们互相信赖的方式有点浑然天成的感觉……——只是我作为个人的烦恼。”  
千斤顶的语气温和。  
“或许不是什么合适用来打发时间的话题，但我却有种过了今晚就再没机会问的感觉。要是讲这些让你觉得被冒犯，我们可以假装这事没提起过。”  
救护车眨眨眼，垂下视线。  
“……不，没关系。我也在想找个机会和你谈谈这事，因为…我--有话想对你说。”   
“真的？”  
“是啊…你想得太多了。事实是——我没能第一时间接受擎天柱的存在，这不是什么能糊弄过去的事情。”  
“——这倒是第一次听说。”  
“我和他交情很深，但不是所有事情都那么理所当然。”  
医官的目光变得有些遥远。  
“……当他还是奥利安·派克斯的时候我就认识他了，我知道他是个正人君子，注定能有一番大作为。可当他真的被选为领袖时，不仅仅是他自己，我也很惊讶。他成为领袖归来，却告诉我他丧失了身为奥利安的记忆。我试着忽略这一点，但我还是——”  
“大发雷霆？”  
“比那更糟。”  
救护车吸了口气，按住双手。  
“……我把他推开了。  
赛博坦岌岌可危，我本该成为领袖最大的助力，不管他还有没有身为奥利安的记忆。毕竟失去记忆不是他的选择，他也没其他方法拯救世界……——可我就一定要等到他受伤，让他重新证明自己，证明那些他从一开始就拥有的品格，才慢慢理解擎天柱。  
他们明明是同一个人，同一个灵魂。  
一个人的立场得靠行动说明，不是靠头衔、名字或记忆。领袖的第一份工作就是教会我这个道理，那么至少我该相信他能结束战争，就像我相信奥利安那样。他也的确那么做了，我很高兴他能活着见证赛博坦的复苏……”  
他露出一个感伤的微笑，眼眸依旧垂着。  
接着救护车抬起头望向自己。  
医官的目光没有偏差，没有犹豫，专注又彻底，完完全全地只有千斤顶。  
他神情中的感伤逐渐化成溢满的柔软，仿佛银河的辉光浓缩在了这双光圈中，缓缓绽开。浸湿感激的喜爱之情经由医官的镜盖泼洒在千斤顶的机体上，让他的脸不停发麻。  
  
“要不是你阻止了他，我肯定不会像现在这样安心。”救护车小声但坚定地说，“……谢谢你，千斤顶。”  
  
我竟到此时此刻才发现自己衔着能打开他桎梏的钥匙。  
千斤顶想，他感到一种古怪的、无法用语言形容的熟悉感。  
他凝望救护车，面部合金失去知觉的同时，脑中不停发酵硕大的困惑。他困惑面前这位赛博坦人的机体里鼓动着何等坚强的火种，那光亮又是以什么方式运作的。  
他能想象得到那些画面。  
多少万周期前，尚年轻的医官在自己无能为力的动荡中被迫接受战友的神格化。  
情绪上的纠葛均被严峻的战局压倒，只因为“大局为重”。彼时的救护车无疑比现在更加暴躁，愤怒的医官对手足无措的新晋领袖怒吼，可能吼了一些“你不是我的朋友”之类的话，然后转身离开，去更安静的角落面对痛苦。  
不是友人被选为伟大领袖的事实令他不快，而是其中容不得半点私情、舒缓和“软弱小我”的残酷把救护车的心揉碎。  
好像珍重友谊成为了过错，友人伤痛得理所当然。  
战争中这些痛苦变为了无限循环，他却一次都不曾用麻木进行逃避。  
也许终极神锁被擎天柱亲手摧毁时救护车又一次回溯了同样的心情，只不过这么多年来他已经学会不再对外发泄怒火，而是努力反刍这份苦涩的绝望，一再责怪自己身为医生、身为老友却没派上用场，把责任推给领袖的“无能”。  
早在百万周期前，医官就知道什么是比转头离开更坚强的选择。  
“……能有你这样的朋友，擎天柱很幸运。”千斤顶呢喃。  
“我只是做了他会对所有同伴做得事情。”救护车仓促地说，他打量了一下对方的表情，挺直背脊。  
“但撇去这些陈年旧事，说句真心话？”  
救护车说悄悄话。  
“——我其实受够了他的磨蹭。他总是对的，也在乎战士们的性命。可有的时候他就缺那么一击！”他竖起眉毛，比了个上勾拳，“我永远都不会原谅霸天虎搞出了灰死病，换做是我，我肯定早就把威震天踹进废铁场了！”  
“你的确不喜欢拐弯抹角。”千斤顶努力保持严肃。  
“所以我很高兴整件破事终于结束了。”救护车伸了半个懒腰，“不需要再被砸烂设备，也不需要过卡着标尺摄取能量的生活。”  
“同时也不再担心领袖？”  
“除非他像隔板一样大伤小伤不断，他能照顾好自己的。”医官耸耸肩膀，态度令人惊讶的洒脱。  
记得备注这一条：假如共处时间太久，哪怕救护车不会抱怨，他也会悄悄地厌烦。  
千斤顶有些幸灾乐祸地想着，直到对方吐出下一句话。  
“我目前更担心通天晓的伤势，还有他的义肢。”医官说，“他算比较老实的病人，但也喜欢逞强和过劳。我不喜欢这一点。”  
千斤顶哀嚎着扑倒在桌上。  
“——就当我以为终于送走一尊大佛时，新的花样上菜了。”   
“啊，闭嘴！他的确是我的病人！”  
“这就是我所担心的，小救，你有很高的概率是个操劳命！”双刀客煞有其事地抓狂，“你这样会招惹到一狗票棘手的硬骨头和死脑筋的，这风险太高了——只要其中任何一个人稍微灵光点，你都会被打包带走！我不敢相信我居然这么好运！”  
“看在火种源的份上，我是个医疗兵（MEDIC）！少在那里胡说八道了！”救护车嚷嚷，相当恼羞。“我说过只有你才会搞这套把戏，这么久以来除去你根本就没人想过要和我搞这种……乱七八糟的事情！一个都没！”  
千斤顶本想打嗝，但他硬是用一口冷空气把那个嗝咽了下去。  
“……………………你没在唬烂？”  
“我干嘛要在这件事上扯淡？！”医官气愤地喊道，“你才是那个吸尘大师（VACUUMER）！”  
这次千斤顶真的喷出了声。  
他用力敲打胸腔，尽快结束咳嗽。  
“你…咳咳，我…你说我什么？”  
“你--”救护车脸上发烫，他按住桌子，好像哼唧了一声。“--用人类的俗语说就是，这不是你第一次参加牛仔竞技（RODEO）！绝对不是！”  
“——我很荣幸我的某些行为给你带来这样的误解，”千斤顶换上单手托腮的动作，验证先前医官关于他“傻气”的吐槽。“--但很遗憾，我不过是竞技场上冉冉升起的新星，在与你相遇之前我连观众都算不上。”  
“你不需要假装，我只是希望你能别对我的患者发表奇怪的意见…”  
“小救，我真的没有风流史。”千斤顶严肃声明，“再说了--吸尘大师？那听上去像个非常恐怖的霸天虎，我根本只是个温顺无害的抱抱机（HUG MACHINE）。”  
救护车眯起光学镜，抱住肩膀，微微摇头。要是其他人在场，他们多半也是这个反应。  
千斤顶咂咂嘴：“好吧，也许没那么无害。但你懂我的意思。”  
“不明白，我也不想懂。”  
“噢，小心，你在拿自己的机遇冒险--我说过我正在犹豫。”  
“那就继续犹豫吧！”  
“可我还指望你能帮我拿定主意呢，终身伴侣的选择可不是儿戏。”  
这句话的语尾透出一丝急切的喘息，扣十分。  
医官用剔透的蓝色瞪他。  
千斤顶没能忍住，他抬起脚去够救护车的脚踝，伸长脚尖，试图拨弄对方厚实的车胎，以及脚背上那可爱的搭扣。  
救护车停止瞪视，睁大光学镜。他直起背向后仰去，但他没有缩回脚，而是心慌意乱地避开视线。混乱中他本能地点了一下脚，裹住他脆弱足面的搭扣状装甲刮过千斤顶的脚尖，悦耳的哐锵声让他们两个人同时打起哆嗦。  
千斤顶的吐息变得更加粗重，他放缓速度，轻轻描画救护车脚掌的形状，勉强将动作停留在脚踝以下。  
救护车蔫了下来。  
他半匍匐在桌面上，盯着那边空无一人的舞台，双手紧张地叠在一起。  
“…………千斤顶。”  
“……——是的？”  
“…你能帮我带点饮料过来吗？我对综合补给站不怎么熟悉。”  
“没问特--我是说没问题。”千斤顶吃螺丝，“两杯特饮，马上送到。”  
他拿滑顺的踮步回收桌面下的小动作，溜去水吧的背影有些虚弱。  
救护车目送他远去，待双刀客在水吧前停下后，他的手掌下沿按住嘴唇，拗出一个别扭的姿势。  
医官苦恼地瞪着地板，叹息中染有暧昧的热度，仿佛他刚从炽热的沙漠归还。  
  
  
  
吧台的座位很不舒服，它们又高、又陡，只有那些雅兴奇佳的酒精爱好者才消受得起。千斤顶直接推开那些碍事的小圆椅，拿出扫雷的态度对价目表挑挑拣拣。  
“我需要两杯硅基生命体通用饮品。”他用流利的通用语要求。  
“能量沙冰意下如何，先生。”  
“太流行了，有更经典的选择吗？”  
“我们有稀释过的地狱热汤（HELL BOIL），佐以石晶花，风味独特又迷人。”  
千斤顶挤出尴尬的表情，对水吧的员工晃了晃手。  
“也别那么刺激，最好是没有涣散效果的饮品。”  
“没有涣散效果？”  
“一滴酒都不能有。精酿不用说，连潘趣都不行。”  
“呃，那么我们只有提供给幼体机的能量果汁了。”  
“先给我来一份。”  
员工耸耸肩，乖乖照做。  
能量果汁是漂亮的洋红色，光芒透过水晶杯，在桌面留下一片水汪汪的石榴红。饮料口感滑顺，但甜腻过头。千斤顶一饮而尽，提出烦人的细节要求。  
“好吧，听着，我需要两杯能量果汁，但麻烦你用液化氮稀释一下，每一杯加两升。晃均匀之后再泵点二氧化碳，最后放两朵石晶花。”  
员工仔细打量千斤顶，扬起可能是眉毛的部位，一副难掩意外的模样。  
千斤顶立刻补充：“适当加价可以接受。”  
“不，饮料加工包括在我们的服务内容中。”对方显然有相当的酒保经验，他熟练地执行千斤顶的指令，一边摇晃密封的雪克杯，一边搭话：“你看上去像是爱吞酒的人。”  
“遗憾的是我的同伴弱酒。”  
“带着只能喝下能量果汁的同伴来深度宇宙观光？换做几年前我会说这太鲁莽，但显然最近这段时间连边境都成为了阖家欢乐的旅游景点，尤其我们这家综合补给站附近。”  
“是啊，这里的优质环境让我的恐吓失去了信服力，治安肯定变得很好了。不过我知道什么是特例，其他地方还是一样糟糕。”  
“可不能和这大实话争论。”员工轻快地说，弯腰寻找泵气的工具。  
他找到崭新的泵气软管，链接雪克杯的充气口。  
“以前只是个稍微有点繁盛的补给站，但在新的老板娘上任后就整个脱胎换骨了。说来有趣，她也是位赛博坦人，可能你们的种族特征就是精明吧。”  
“——赛博坦人？”  
“是啊，我差点就推荐你尝试这里的招牌了。但那太劲了，而你又不是每天都能看到雇主的老乡的。子弹杯的大小，人们却喊它一杯倒。”  
把果汁泵成气泡水要费点功夫，糖分比较粘稠。  
水吧员工调出菜单里的全息照片，兴冲冲地展示招牌饮品。  
“它的正式名称叫杰克之吻（KISS OF JACK），马力十足，一些人说喝它像在啜冰之核心，漂亮的冰蓝色。”  
“杰克之吻，好名字。”  
等会儿他可以借用这个名字，把这称呼套在他的特调上献给救护车真是再合适不过了。不过新情报貌似会影响到他的蜜月行程，千斤顶得确认这信息的可信度。  
“——这里的老板娘是赛博坦人？”  
“老久以前就留驻在这儿了，想必也用不着我这个外人解释理由。但是她……喔，她像是这里的女王，不动一兵一刃就接手了整个地盘，仅凭她的舞技！她是这块地方的传奇，能和这杯酒的主角相提并论。”  
千斤顶觉得好像有什么东西在头雕里头挠他，但他死活想不起为啥。  
水吧的员工兴冲冲地讲起了老故事，可能给游客分享本地传说也是工作一环吧。  
“当她还只是个油浴女郎时，曾经有个声名狼藉的赛博坦人光顾过这里。这强盗叫做杰克，一名双刀客，纯白如雪，眼神如冰。他在酒吧小憩时被醉酒的客人找茬，暴怒之下杀光了所有人！除去一个人--那个微不足道的舞者，也就是现在的老板娘。”  
千斤顶感到刚刚喝下的果汁开始往奇怪的方向翻涌。  
“她没有停止舞蹈，妙曼的舞姿平息了杰克的怒火。在血与残肢的狼藉中，她甚至用自己的美貌俘获了杀手的心！  
那一支舞后，撕裂者杰克（JACK THE SLASHER）就成为了爱人杰克。  
噢，他们有过一段美好的时光，他甚至以为自己能成为一个更好的人，直到星际巡逻队发现了他的行踪！  
杰克是个身价不菲的通缉犯，那些卑鄙的教条主义者自觉不敌，便决定使用阴招削弱他的身心。他们栽赃了可怜的老板娘，害杰克以为自己被她背叛。他本来想亲手夺去她的性命，但在那个三轮卫星同时升起的夜晚……他下不了手。  
所以他只留下一个冰冷的吻，在被逮捕前连夜离开了这里，甚至没对被这一吻惊醒的恋人告别……”  
千斤顶用力合了下镜盖，确保光学镜没有凸出来。  
“这就是这杯酒的由来--用来纪念一段被误会埋没的真爱。每个人都期待有朝一日杰克会发现真相，重拾旧爱。就连那些星际巡逻队都这么相信，所以他们每隔一个循环都会到这里进行例行检查——也不排除他们只是来欣赏舞蹈的可能性。”  
“…………不好意思，但我能打听下这座综合补给站的完整坐标吗？”  
对方欣然告知。  
简单核对后，千斤顶单手撑住吧台，另一只手捂住额头。  
“……给我来杯招牌一杯倒。”他沉痛地说。  
“可你的果汁特调怎么办？”  
“照旧。不要用高脚杯，倒进旁边那对轻便的长筒气泡杯里。”千斤顶埋头指挥，没有抬眼。  
他在短时间内背下橱柜布局的能耐令员工印象深刻，为表敬佩他选了两朵品相最好的石晶花。献上气泡水时，他才终于注意到千斤顶车翼两边那对翘起的“触角”不是机体的一部分，而是刀柄。  
水吧员工露出呆滞的神情。  
千斤顶忙着一口清干杰克之吻，他倒扣子弹杯，滴液不剩。  
双刀客粗狂地呼了口气，稳稳托住医官的点单，健步如飞，仿佛那口能让绝大多数顾客就地昏倒的猛药只是漱口水。  
水吧员工的神情从呆滞变为了确信。  
  
  
  
思考，救护车，快思考。快想出一个妥当的拒绝方式，在他回来前！  
医官坐立不安地盯着自己的手掌，他把那些可怜的手指当成九连环锁玩，但就算解开结扣，他的问题也不会迎刃而解。  
救护车不想交代在这里。  
他们有多久没这样好好独处了？  
绝对不止一个月，比两个月要多一点，几乎是三个月。  
现在他们终于离开了其他同伴的视线范围，玩起了宇宙浪漫游行。这很棒，只可惜一路上千斤顶安分得让救护车害怕。  
没有眼神交流，只有一大堆可有可无的废话，偶尔还有点濒临极限的小动作。  
救护车明白他自控的理由，但这导致他们在通天晓的破飞船里过得非常憋屈！这也是为什么医官执意要到综合补给站来透气，他通常没有那么乐于冒险，但他更不想和千斤顶密封在蓝色的箱子里，压成自热罐头。  
他想和千斤顶面对面交谈，告诉他自己的感激，然后，也许……好吧……稍微亲近一下也不是没有纳入考虑……  
一切进展顺利，除去一个小小的麻烦。  
——千斤顶在桌下挑逗他时，那可怜赛博坦人的脚尖差点烫化救护车的脚踝。所以你可以说他们有很高的概率没办法止步于干燥接触法（DRY HUMP）。  
千斤顶肯定得是非常确信才会拿伴侣这个词儿出来说事，毕竟救护车同意与他共赴本次度假就已经是个含蓄的答允。医官以为自己做好了面对某些夸张运动的心理准备，但是……  
救护车放下手，轻轻敲打大腿的装甲，不情愿地发现自己体温正在变高。  
不。不是这样。他才没有期待。  
他们今晚在这里住宿只是因为通天晓的飞船能量转换率太烂，等得时间太久，没别的理由。  
假如他们定了双人房间……那又怎么着？！不然一个人一个单间吗！？那他们干脆回到地球的基地度蜜月好了！  
以及，假如千斤顶觉得半夜里一些……无氧运动是有必要的话，他会……呃……  
救护车用力拍脸，怒瞪卡座上的小台灯，事先模拟对策。  
——他会坚决地说不！愤怒地拒绝！百分百要把对方踹下床！不过可能没那么粗鲁！大概会试着用语言说服，顺便佐以恐吓！  
比如“我要揪掉你的铁板！”之类。  
………………好像这管用过似的。  
救护车的肩甲垮了下来。  
现在他不得不迁怒千斤顶，因为救护车最讨厌他的桀骜无礼、自以为是、随心所欲，那碍事鬼有事没事就喜欢装机灵，所以他才不会——…  
医官听到熟悉的脚步声，紧张地望向对方。  
谁都数不清这位跨遍星际的游侠究竟周转过多少行星，狂野或许更胜一筹，但那从未磨灭过千斤顶与生俱来的优雅与轻快。  
他双手各持一杯酷爽冰饮，它们的色调就像最上乘的红宝石，在双刀客的手臂装甲映出迷幻的投影——颜色与他机体上的赤红完全一致。翻腾的气泡和袅袅的白烟暗示刺激的口感，石晶花的鲜度被冰饮冻结，稳稳停在杯口，花瓣边缘染着一层透明的琉璃色。  
“两杯特饮，但愿能合你心意。”  
千斤顶的声音和表情太过体贴，救护车的防御程序选择让他发脾气自保。  
“你干嘛不再拖拉一会儿！”他生硬地找茬。  
“我于心何忍啊。”千斤顶完全没有受到伤害，他轻笑几声，沉淀眼神。“……你想念我了？”  
“我只是口渴而已。”救护车别过头。  
“那你或许会喜欢这口味，容我自夸--它挺凉快的。”  
救护车不看他，抓住长筒瓶塞进自己嘴里。他佯装的躁怒被气泡果饮浇灭，医官睁大光圈，望向千斤顶，露出每次发现美好事物时都会有的表情。后者眯着眼眸，一边盯他一边啜饮自己那份饮料，好像看到了最下酒的小点心。  
救护车的天线整根僵直。  
他愿意。  
他愿意和千斤顶度过更亲密的时光，愿意给一切能给的东西。  
可他知道一旦开始自己会没办法停下来，而千斤顶为这趟旅行筹备了很多，他甚至拉下脸皮向通天晓借了飞船！他肯定准备了一些惊喜，救护车不能因为自己缺乏自控力而毁掉对方的计划……  
这个综合补给站不算糟糕，但这里只是个意外，一个失误。  
他不想在这里超频，更不想在这里……融合火种。  
“……救护车。”  
千斤顶听起来很认真，救护车却不想和他四目相对。他望着杯沿上的冰霜发呆，清澈的莓红水液隐约映出双刀客的脸庞。  
救护车捏住杯身，还是没想出任何合适的拒绝。  
千斤顶吸了口气。  
“也许我们得——”  
  
欢快的百老汇风音乐响起。  
敞亮的休息大厅内，五光十色的灯柱集中在那边的狭长舞台上。一名衣着浮夸的硅基生命体滑步踏上舞台，他的声音洋溢着活力与喜悦。  
“女士们还有先生们，欢迎！原谅我这俗气的开场白，但今晚的歌舞秀即将开始——这是我们的特色，在座观众不乏慕名而来的赏鉴家，今天是你们的幸运日，我们有特别节目！”  
伴随着主持人的介绍，天花板上依次降下金刚钻石般闪亮的银色舞杆，它们稳稳扎进舞台深处，像个奢华的牢笼。  
内置棱镜的透明杆体折射灯光，朴素惬意的气氛登时变得热情洋溢。  
“——为迎接星际巡逻队的特别来访，本次演出由五名最优秀的舞者联手呈现！她们将向各位展示铁柱之舞的极致魅力，顺便演绎本补给站所有者的传奇故事！尽情享受吧——  
太空条子预计在十五分钟后抵达，若是有难言之隐的客人，我会建议你们暂时避难。我们的宾馆房间是五十星级水准。”  
  
谢天谢地。  
此乃战地情侣们共同的想法，其中一名主要是感谢主持人贴心的通风报信和节目简介。  
“这里居然有舞蹈表演。”救护车迫不及待地岔开话题，“我已经很久没看到有人跳舞了。我们看看他们的表演吧。”  
“我突然想起我忘记订房间了。我们最好一起去订房间。”千斤顶站起身。  
“你去搞这些。”救护车僵硬地看着舞台。  
“你确定你能把这等大事托付给我？我可能会订一些奇奇怪怪的套房。”  
“你就赶紧去啦！”奇奇怪怪的套房总好过现在就被带进去，救护车认命地想。“--我想在这里看表演。”  
“最好别！”  
救护车一脸莫名其妙。  
舞蹈的开场音乐已经响起，双刀客的余光能瞥见舞台后热身的舞者们。情况紧迫，三重意义上的情况紧迫，他真不该乌鸦嘴说现在时间充足了。  
千斤顶弯下腰，已经有慌不择言的倾向：“我很确定这没什么好看的，你不会适应这种类型的舞蹈的。”根据自己的旧数据，这里可是标准的油浴俱乐部风格。  
“我更倾向于看过之后再做评价。”救护车不赞同。  
“你真的这么想看跳舞？”  
“没错！”  
“那我可以跳给你看！在房间里！”  
救护车目瞪口呆。  
“要是你喜欢这种游戏的话，我可以做你的私人舞者！”千斤顶用大拇指顶住胸口，嗓子里的气音连绵不绝。  
“你想看什么尽管开口，包括膝上舞。我还没试过任何类型的热舞，但我可以向你保证我有那方面的天赋，我们去房间吧。”  
他的确有这方面的天赋，很难说这招调虎离山计中有没有掺入他的私欲--答案是有--反正当务之急是赶紧把救护车藏进旅馆房间，躲过那些乱七八糟的传说故事、星际巡逻队和煽情的钢管舞。  
锈海它流水线的，救护车已经在误会自己是那种百花丛中过的大情圣了，他才不能让那狗屁“撕裂者杰克”坐实谣言！  
只不过他高估了自己的魅力。  
他的提议害救护车冒热烟，医官惊恐地环顾四周，恨不得一拳头砸扁桌子。  
“你--你突然没头没脑的在说什么？！我才没有那种兴趣！别这样大声！”  
“赛博坦语不是热门语系。”  
“你究竟是怎么回事？”救护车退缩了，他很快由费解转为担忧。“有哪里不对劲吗？你看上去好像在不安。”  
五名舞者此刻已经走上舞台，完全同步地跳着热身舞。她们肯定要等太空条子来了再展现真功夫，尽管救护车说他想要欣赏舞蹈，但他目不斜视的对象是自己。  
千斤顶呼了一口气，垂下头。  
他用手指盖住救护车拳尖上近乎圆形的六边形凸起，低声吐出混杂多种意图的真心话。  
“……——我想和你独处。现在立刻。”  
救护车昂起头。  
他短暂地瞄了一眼舞台上美丽的舞者们，不知是今天第几次挪开视线。医官握起拳头，鼓起拳峰，轻轻回触千斤顶的手指。  
他甚至没法唬人说“仅此一次”。  
  
“等等、千斤顶……你不是忘记订房间——”  
“用通行证刷房门就行。账单会自动加上来的。”千斤顶加快脚步，一意向前。“我只是想找任何用得到的借口把你拉走。”  
他紧紧地拽着医官的手腕，走得很快，救护车堪堪追上。  
但军医除去不知所措外别无反感，他甚至想努力跟上千斤顶的速度，而不是被对方扯得侧身小跑。他望着千斤顶的背影，胸甲因略带苦涩的心动不停发痛。  
他们穿过吊高的弄堂，掠过员工房间，最后终于来到旅馆区域。诚如主持人之言，这里的确是五十星级的住宿区，柔软的地毯铺满整个走廊，有恰到好处的石晶花香氛点缀。千斤顶急匆匆地来到靠近末端的房间，刷卡入室。  
等进入没有音乐、舞蹈和酒精的安静房间，他才松了口气。  
“抱歉，小救。我甚至没让你喝完那杯气泡水，但我会补--”  
手突然被某种极致的柔软包裹了。  
这并不是物理意义上的柔软，不是天鹅绒或灰烬，但这感触足以把千斤顶的生化电路沉入由那些物质构成的牛奶河中。  
他看到自己的手被救护车裹住，医官将叠合的手挪到胸前。千斤顶感到他的气流哈在指尖上，赤白机体贴近时带来比头部创伤、灯光污染或酒精更强烈的眩晕。  
“……你还好吗？”医官问。  
说来他们唯一一次的共同出任务中，救护车也用最快的速度察觉了自己的虚弱。  
他当然会察觉那些邀请蹩脚得不正常。  
我究竟想糊弄谁呢？这可是救护车啊。千斤顶想。  
“要是这是因为我说我想看她们跳舞……那不是那样的。”救护车小声解释。“你不需要向我证明任何东西，我已经…知道了。”  
“……我吃醋的对象不是那些女孩，救护车。”  
“可是你根本就不需要那样！”救护车的声线迸出几颗熟悉的小火星，他捏住千斤顶的手指侧边，掌心用力。“会像笨蛋一样把我从公共大厅扯到小房间里的人？只有你（JUST YOU），在地球的时候就已经是这样了，现在也这样。”  
“我明白不能一概而论，但你的这种慷慨是我的毒药（MY POISON）。”  
救护车的捏握加强到微痛的程度。  
医官完全垂下头，气若游丝。  
  
“那么…”他嗫嚅，“…唯有你（ONLY YOU）。”  
  
  
  
“我再说第一千万次，我们、这里、没有、潜藏逃犯！”  
“小姐，你是在自找麻烦。我们同情你的遭遇，也能理解你保护同胞的心情。但是这一次对象不同，我们各个区域的同志都收到相关信息，那个赛博坦人是一个A+级别的大军阀！”  
“为什么你们不喊他的名字？害怕他会铲掉你们的老窝吗？要是威震天的脏爪子敢踏进这座综合补给所，我会比你们更早干掉他！”  
“这里的过度武装仍旧是个问题，看在你是战争流民的份上，我们已经睁一只眼闭一只眼了。但我们之所以宽容是希望你能提供帮助，而不是让你妨碍我们执行公务。”  
“那群绿色的宇宙警察去哪儿了？我想要交换，我这边货架上的警察听不懂通用语，希望另一批能好点。”  
“小姐，我们已经尽可能耐心了。”  
“想在我这里找通缉犯？”传奇舞娘兼营业者发出不屑地嗤笑声，打量起自己新磨好的手部涂装。“你们还不如去逮捕撕裂者杰克，他现在就睡在我的床上…反正那些烂俗谣言是这么说的。”  
星际巡逻队，民间俗称轻量版特警判官量产队，实则有着相当软的心肠——能够容忍尖酸嘲讽就是他们死脑筋但心地善良的最佳证明。  
要是你以为他们和通天晓关系很好，那你没有猜错，他们的确和通天晓关系很好，蓝蟹号的涂装都是他们帮忙刷的，其中涉及一系列星球苦战…那就是另一个故事了。  
他们的脑子不会拐弯，这意味着他们只会根据字面意义理解问题。留驻这片区域的巡逻队成员尤其如此，信息闭塞害人不浅。  
“我们不相信那些罗曼史，但赛博坦罪犯杰克确有其人。假如你不介意的话，我们想要搜索每一间旅馆房间，确保他没有杀回来。”  
他们用严肃的态度对应老板娘的讥讽，反而搞得对方没趣。  
“我只是想弘扬舞蹈的艺术，告诉人们舞蹈不只是油浴俱乐部的庸俗娱乐。我甚至把我的发家史编成了歌剧，你们就不能放弃搜查，哪怕一次也好，去舞台那边看看表演？我会特例免费的。”  
“我们会支付所有费用。”  
“我的天啊。”老板娘头疼欲裂。  
每隔一个循环这群士兵娃娃就会到这里找茬，而每一次他们的队长都会提出同样的要求，这次不过多了个威震天。这就是为什么她没法在零酒精的情况下和这群阿呆阿瓜相处，她打了个响指，指挥水吧职工调制鸡尾酒。  
“你们所谓的‘赛博坦人杰克’根本不存在，事实上就连赛博坦都不复再了！你真的以为逮住一个莫须有的硅基罪犯能对我这种难民起到任何安慰作用？”  
“我们有足够的证据可以表明他的存在，但当时身在现场的你却硬要撒谎说他不存在。但感谢飞船技师提供的讯息和摄像头截图，星际巡逻队早就特定了他的基本信息。而罪犯是有可能会回到犯罪现场的。”  
“在这么多周期循环之后？去清清你们脑子里的铁锈吧。根本就没有这个人！”  
“…………呃……老大？”  
“我的杯子已经空了。”  
“当然，但是--”水吧员工颤颤栗栗地斟酒。“老大，我觉得撕裂者杰克真的存在。”   
星际巡逻队集体逼近一步。  
“——麻烦你详细说明，公民。”  
“他不知道他在说什么。我不建议各位把他的话当成一回事。”老板娘冷冰冰地抢过话题，怒瞪她的员工。“我已经允许你拿那些臆想的谣言去糊弄游客了，我雇你不是为了让你在条子面前嚼舌根的。”  
“但他真的来了！赛博坦人，主体装甲是冷硬的白色，双刀客，而且他能像个没事人似的把杰克之吻一口闷！有几个赛博坦人这么特别？顺便一提，他带着伴儿。”  
星际巡逻队队长麻利作出判断：“毫无疑问，那正是杰克。而他的同伴肯定是那个目前正在星际四处逃逸的赛博坦战争领主，两个恶名昭彰的歹徒联手了！”  
“呃，这我就不确定了。他的点单其实更像是约会套餐，挺有格调的那种。”  
“一个完美的伪装，我们都知道经验丰富的罪犯能有多狡猾。”  
“我简直不敢相信我在听这种屁话：威震天和撕裂者杰克现在在我的地盘里约会。这就是你们最好的猜测？”  
老板娘哭笑不得。  
“我--我被说服了。我允许你们去搜查我的旅馆，要是你们真逮到了那一幕，记得拍照。我要挂在墙上做装饰，搞不好这能让我成新奇丑艺术派别的领军人。”  
“感谢你的理解和配合，小姐。”  
队长欣慰一笑，随即厉声下令。  
“星际巡逻队，立刻封锁出入口，搜查所有房间！”  
  
  
  
救护车不是个小块头的赛博坦人。  
当然，他比不了巨狰狞，但没人会把他当成二轮行者。他的体格让他能完美执行战地军医的职责——圆角的机体不会膈痛病人；厚实宽大的车胎能驾驭几乎所有地形；护卫装甲在侧腰形镂空，那些线条或许无法展示速度美，但这让救护车更能抗压。  
这坚韧不拔的躯体，由他那坚韧不拔的火种凝聚具现。  
救护车或许不是武艺最高强的战士，但他不会毫无抵抗地投降。  
这也是为啥千斤顶尤其感谢他的偏爱。  
这场不毛的攻防战中医官膝盖前的尖长装甲不止一次轻轻剐蹭他的前挡板，救护车的护膝尖比自己的更长、更薄，也更锐利，绝对能用最残忍的方法击退袭击者……谢天谢地千斤顶是他的小樱桃（CHERRY ON TOP）。  
救护车一边慌不迭地按住千斤顶整张脸保持距离，一边像扯救命稻草那样抓住对方的手腕，摇摇欲坠地卡在床铺上方。他的箱体都快贴到床单了，但他还是执意维持这矛盾的姿势，发出混乱的呼呼声。  
“千斤顶！！！”  
“三个月，这可不比半个月。这会让你失去知觉，忘记饥渴，获得宝贵但短暂的理智，就像死前的回光返照。”  
千斤顶的声音被他的手掌捂得有些含糊。  
“我不想对接！！！”救护车嚷嚷。  
“我只是想要一个拥抱。”  
“你才不只那样呢！”  
“不，我是个可爱的抱抱机！……我不敢相信我居然真的说自己可爱。”  
千斤顶听上去恨不得借救护车的手掌抹脸。  
救护车羞窘到没心情大笑，他艰苦地维持后仰：“你总是这样，甚至都没有换套把戏！把亲亲换成抱抱有什么区别？我不会上当的！”  
“所以这是个信任问题。”  
千斤顶沉下眸色，翻动手掌。他从下方抓紧救护车的手腕，肩胛用力，提直对方的重心。另一只手稳稳扣住医官侧腰的圆弧装甲，偏头化解救护车按在脸上的力道，好像他的阻挠是一阵微风。  
千斤顶稳稳地抱住对方，防止救护车沦落到跌进床铺的下场。  
“……要是我说自己没那个意思肯定是弥天大谎，可你不能禁止我碰你。那不公平，尤其是在你说过那些话后。”  
“那又有什么特别的！”救护车气急败坏地环住千斤顶，“你比我过火多了！我就只是--……报复一下而已！”  
“……我稚嫩到经不起这种报复。”  
千斤顶有点绝望地嘀咕，但不再继续拉近距离。  
他们得以短暂地享受这个半成型的拥抱，调整呼吸频率、引擎状况、散热方针。  
救护车缓了口气。  
他调整了一下膝盖的方向，低头发现雷霆救援队的下肢可能冻结了--它们基本上算是在地摊里扎了根，被自己的膝盖尖敲打了也纹丝不动，华丽的步法消失了。比以往更加夸张的反倒是他的呼吸，千斤顶的胸膛上下起伏，若是支棱起音频接收器仔细聆听，就能听到大气里回荡着含蓄的嗡嗡声，肯定有一群透明的马蜂正在被迫受训。  
他的体温总是有点冰，因为他的装甲紧密，造型尖锐。比起迎合气流、大事化小小事化了，千斤顶更喜欢用自己的锐刃劈开碍事的阻力，嚣张地前进。  
但现在，他仿佛深陷某种无底泥沼，只能靠绝对的静止延长寿命，身上的热度足以煮沸浆糊。  
救护车捕捉他的光学镜，在炎炎夏日中得到来自对方的小块冰凉。  
……他们想得一样。  
他们都知道要耐住性子等，因为更好的在后面。  
理解这点的瞬间救护车放松了力道，那些组装部件的关节全都瘫软了，他感到自己机体上的红色、白色、银色和灰黑色变成遇热的奶油，不停滴落。  
救护车知道自己的神智迷失在了奇妙的酥麻里，在奶白色的浓雾中迷路。心慌意乱中，医官抬起手，捧住千斤顶的双颊，缓缓靠近。他的眼角朦胧成一个柔软的弧度，等彼此头雕的阴影挡住房间的灯光，他轻轻呼了呼双刀客的嘴唇，亲吻对方侧脸的铁制部件。  
救护车的吻轻缓、温和，没有潮气，但留下了相当的质量。  
医官仔细、明确地落下亲吻，千斤顶的侧脸挡板边缘也有幸得到几个烫印，最后他的嘴唇泊在柔软的面部合金，就在嘴角的斜上方。  
完成这一系列动作，救护车被羞耻压得抬不起头来。他尽量回以一个健康的拥抱，靠在千斤顶的肩甲上，小声安抚。  
  
“……你觉得这些能让你坚持下去吗？”  
  
若他执意要用汽油浇灭烈火，那好歹多浇点啊！再来一点！！  
不过其实只要前置条件足够苛刻，汽油灭火也不是完全没可能，第一步是让汽油维持绝对零度的液态，我们先给救护车降降温吧。  
  
这是我第七十四次询问了——他真的不知道自己究竟带着怎样的表情做了多可怕的事情，对不对？  
对，是的，他不知道。我就只是想再确认下而已。  
  
要是他害我就地炸膛，我要充分发扬地球文化。谁知道呢？搞不好只要我足够努力，救护车没准能掌握新的技能：迷你造车厂。  
有机风格的进化方向极具参考性，届时火种源就会有竞争对手了。  
  
千斤顶脑子里的书呆子、蠢蛋和野蛮人打成了一团，理性趁乱夺权，平定骚动。  
“勉强能熬住吧。”他紧紧搂住救护车，用怀中那致命的慷慨压制暴动。“——还有…我有个坏消息，救护车。”  
“……那是什么一定要抱着才能说的坏消息吗？”  
“不。但我十五赛分内是没可能松手的。”  
“……好吧、好吧！你这个怪胎，最好真有什么要紧事……”  
  
  
  
“我真的没有撒谎，老大！撕裂者杰克，他真的来了！”  
“是啊，在你的梦里。你对他这样魂牵梦绕，干嘛把我写成女主角？把他写成你的好郎君不就得了。”  
“可是--”  
“我才是那个目睹现场的人，我知道真相是什么。没有这个人。”  
“老大，我改编的传说故事有多烂俗姑且不去说，星际巡逻队的蠢货们从不会给人强行定罪。而在那一年，的确有个赛博坦人在这里大开杀戒，这是个事实。”  
“是啊，我也是在同一年听说了赛博坦彻底毁灭的消息。今天刚好是同样的日期，每个循环有人翻着花样提醒我要过难民纪念日，因为我只是个失去了故乡的小可怜，不是啥成功的舞蹈家。”老板娘云淡风轻地说。  
水吧员工乖乖闭嘴。  
她打量自己闪闪发光的指甲尖，拿一口叹息吹散凝重的气氛。  
“你们可以这么想，这是事实。而老实说，我有点感谢这个事实。得知无处可归之后我才彻底放弃幻想，在这个地方安定下来。”她笑道，“我猜当战争开始的瞬间赛博坦就已经不是我的家园了，现在我过得多好啊，有个属于自己的舞台、安逸的生活，还有我写来歌颂自己的自恋舞蹈秀。”  
水吧员工一言不发。  
综合补给站的前任舞者伸了个懒腰，站起身。她敲了敲自己身上的深蓝色光漆，提起神来。  
“不过能在这里遇到老乡勉强算个安慰，我有点想看看那个被你误认成杀手的倒霉蛋，他还在休息大厅吗？”  
“呃……不。”酒保尴尬地说，“他带着他的伴儿去住宿区了。”  
“嗯哼，无论他是不是杰克，只有怪胎才会带伴侣到边境度蜜月。”  
“是啊……仔细想想撕裂者的涂装应该更冷漠一些。”员工附和，“我是说，那位仁兄的打底漆虽然是雪白的，但胸口还刷着红色和绿色。就连头雕都怪里怪气的，像个大方锥。”  
老板娘被冷空气呛到。  
“…………啥？”  
“哦，对了，他还有一对银色的车翼。这弱点太明显了！真正的杰克绝不会保留这种花里胡哨的机甲，他肯定只是装酷的普通游客！”  
老板娘瞪大光学镜，垮下肩膀，发出和某位双刀客如出一辙的哀叹。  
“……——啊，他螺栓的。”  
  
  
  
“所以…这里的主管者是个赛博坦人？”  
“一位战争末期流落到边际的顽强难民。我们得告诉她赛博坦已经复苏……——也许还要把她送回去。”  
“那我们应该立刻去找她。”救护车说，推开千斤顶的肩膀。“有很多事情得让她知道…不过我不明白，这怎么会是坏消息？”  
“……——是啊，当然，这是个好消息，蜜月可以下次再说。”  
“……我们不需要等到‘下次’才能继续度假。”  
救护车气鼓鼓地捉住千斤顶的耳朵，在对方再度消沉前打断那些拐弯抹角的抱怨。他怒瞪千斤顶的光学镜，无情无义地占据双刀客所有注意力。  
“我们只需要把她送回去，然后继续旅行。途中被打断一次你就不干了？我只希望这一次你不要再搞错坐标。”  
千斤顶眨眨镜盖，扮起可爱：“——救护车，我想要一场加时赛。十五赛分不够用。”  
“为什么你一定要这样！？”救护车久违地对他抓狂，“我最讨厌你这样了！像是讨厌你炸掉加油站、炸掉矿坑，还让隔板和神子跟你一起胡闹那样！”  
“我才没小隔那么闹腾，以及--我有足够多苦衷的装可怜。”  
“噢？真的？那你不如告诉我其他借口是什么！”  
  
  
  
“罪犯诨名‘骇人听闻’杰克，罪犯诨名‘霸天虎军阀’威震天！立刻放下武器，举起上肢！你们有五天文秒的时间投降！”  
  
  
  
执法者连开门的耐心都没有，他们直接轰开了电子锁--但愿能公费报销。  
精准定位嫌疑犯所处房间后，战略员决定派出四人先锋小队进行突击。其余的四十八名武装队员挤满整条走廊，全员均处于最高级别的战斗状态。负责进行沟通的战士稳稳举着电击枪，瞄准室内的歹徒，神情严肃。  
“你们已经完全被我们包围了，只要你们不做任何抵抗，星际巡逻队保证会遵守战俘条约。你们的控诉和辩解将会被纳入考量，武力反抗也同样如此。”  
喊话员是星际巡逻队殉职率最高的职务，因为就像地球条子一样，他们得喊出嫌疑犯的权利才能获得合法逮捕权，罪犯通常没那个耐心等他们废话。  
不过这一次的犯人们非常温顺，他们只是呆愣愣地看着入侵者，数秒后同时露出疲劳的神色。  
哪怕远离了领袖卫队的集体宿舍，在宇宙另一边的安逸旅馆入住，他们都无法逃脱被人打破二人世界的诅咒。好在和最近一次的露馅相比这简直不算什么，本次欣赏他们幽会现场的是一群不大灵光的陌生人，以这二位的经验而言，这点小事无需惊慌——真是讨厌的经验。  
“诸多苦衷之一：避开星际巡逻队。你可以把这群傻帽视作继承了通天晓C.N.A的克隆表亲，但老通比他们幽默多了。”千斤顶嘟哝。  
“等等，他们刚刚是不是喊我威震天？”救护车一脸恶心。  
他们甚至不打算松开这个拥抱，这导致星际巡逻队陷入了混乱。  
喊话员小声询问战友：“哪一个是威震天？”  
“威震天的全息数据在运输途中破损了，但我们知道他是具备飞行能力的硅基生命体，所以可能是那个有翅膀的矮个子。”  
“……这么说，另一个就是‘骇人听闻的杰克’？”  
他们一齐瞩目救护车。  
医官忍不住缩了一步，千斤顶流畅地跨前，挡住救护车的半边身体。被傻帽误认为成威震天可笑到没必要发火，但他不喜欢有人死盯自己的伴侣。  
“警官，我觉得你们搞错人了。”千斤顶尽量放软声调，“他不是罪犯。”  
“把你们的手从对方身上拿开然后举到空中！再次警告，反抗的后果是惨烈的！”对方简直像个AI故障的机器人。  
“我们不是罪犯！！”救护车越过恋人的车翼冲太空条子怒吼，“你们想找威震天算账，那尽管去吧！但你们要是再敢喊我威震天，我会打歪你们的下巴！！”  
“没错，他就是骇人听闻的杰克！小队，做好发射炮弹的准备！”  
“哇哦！慢着，慢着——他不是大军阀，也不是什么奇葩杰克，”千斤顶立刻举起双手表示自己没有敌意，暂时稳住那些劈啪作响的电击枪，他把自己压得更低，缓缓踱步。  
“我们只是普通游客，不想和你们产生矛盾。我压根儿就没听说过什么杰克，我是千斤顶，这位是我的伴侣，救护车。我们是随处可见的好公民，好游客。真的。”  
喊话员的六只眼睛全部眯了起来。  
他抬起手肘，突击小队暂时收起武器，换上没那么可怕的防守阵型。数秒后本地分队队长踩着军步来到房间，站得像根棒槌。  
“公民们，希望你们能理解我们的困境。那名来自赛博坦的军阀摧毁了无数星球，残害了数不清的生命。在你们彻底摆脱嫌疑前，我们不能让你们离开。”他说。  
救护车抱住肩膀，气愤地哼了一声：“赛博坦陨落的时候我怎么不见你们过来帮忙。”  
说得好，小救，但这样可帮不上忙。千斤顶赔笑。  
“我们或许没有威震天的肖像画，但幸运的是骇人听闻的杰克留下了清晰的照片。”队长掏出笨重的信息手册，翻找古早时代的通缉令。  
千斤顶的车翼卡动了一下。他稍稍抬高肩膀，做好用刀背劈开一条逃路的准备。救护车注意到他的暗示，满脸难以置信。  
“……所以，骇人听闻的杰克，是吧？”千斤顶和蔼地说，笑容灿烂。“我的名字和他重叠了，真是个巧合。”  
“是的，但我们不会因为巧合就抓人。根据目击证人的证言，那名罪犯的通用语很烂，卫生意识不怎么样，性格躁烈。”队长用飞一样的速度刷新海量通缉令，详细介绍这名罪犯的恶行。  
“杰克在这里残忍地谋杀了二十个赛博坦人，当时在场的同类硅基生物中只有一名女性活了下来。受害者的尸体破损到无法确认身份的程度，旁人说‘他们被砍成了榨汁机里的废渣’，所以在民间他还有个撕裂者杰克的别称。”  
警员停顿了一下，意味深长地看着眼前的嫌疑犯们。  
“他患有重度的同族谋杀癖，对于备受战火折磨的难民们来说无疑是雪上加霜。抓住他也是为了你们的安全着想。”  
救护车扬起一边眉毛。  
千斤顶抽空对他比了个“霸天虎小分队”的口型。  
救护车叹着气捏住眉间，摆手表示他懒得管了。  
半个世纪后，执法警官终于翻出那张文物，未经压缩的巨型全息照片从信息手册中弹出，填满大半个房间。  
“这就是当时监控摄像头留下的截图，核实很快就会结束的。”  
  
画面定格在杀戮的瞬间。  
整个场景的重心都歪向了右下角，在那里杀手投掷凶器的刹那被完美捕捉，一大片浓厚的模糊覆盖了他的整只手臂。照片由单调的黑色、灰色、白色和莹蓝色构成，他丢掷的利器仿佛一道闪电，劈开了某颗倒霉的烂果子。  
被害人入镜的部分只有飞溅的能量液和颤抖的指尖，周边人尚未浮现恐惧的震惊神情足以证明事态发展速度之快。  
他是这幅油画的主角，他独占鳌头，他势不可挡，恐怕还能顺便赢下银河系飞镖大赛的冠军。  
但凌驾于这一切的，是他腾腾的杀气。  
骇人听闻的撕裂者杰克。  
他光学镜的冰蓝在空气中留下残影，寒光浸透他造型独特的车翼和头雕。  
  
车翼，和头雕。  
  
诡异的死寂中，他们不约而同地望向唯一符合通缉令形象的人。  
“那不是我。”千斤顶举起双手。  
这看上去像是在投降，但只要翻转手掌，他不会给你留足够多的时间琢磨接下来的方案。  
事情恐怕会变得一片狼藉，就连医官都做好轮胎抹油的准备了。  
星际巡逻队的分队队长力求稳妥，他用照片样了样千斤顶的头型与机体，最后望向救护车。  
“我很抱歉，先生。”他满脸同情。“但你的伴侣是个穷凶极恶的罪犯。”  
下一秒他合上手册，整张脸都变得狰狞可怖，背后鱼鳍高高撑起，怒声下令：“突击小队，开——”  
“别开火！！”  
一道上气不接下气的声音救了场。  
就差那么一点点千斤顶就要用刀背砸扁这群蠢蛋的鼻子了，深蓝与灰黑的赛博坦女性以最快的速度冲到房间里，她不得不把自己的员工当成垫脚石才越过走廊里那堆密密麻麻的特战队员。  
“这个、家伙、不是、杰克！”她一边喘气一边打岔。  
“小姐，你明明给了我们搜查的权限！他和照片上的杀手完全一致！”  
“我根本不用看照片。”她抬手怒指照片角落里的油浴女郎，“因为要是你们真的在乎我身为唯一存活者的身份，就不会忽略我的证言。”  
千斤顶和救护车暂时打住。  
他们交换视线，不约而同的往旁边挪了一步。  
领袖卫队的确有义务把家园复兴的好消息告诉所有失散的同胞，但直觉告诉他们这会儿最好不要贸然插话，让伟大的宇宙警察解决意见分歧吧。  
“看看这些特征，再看看他！！”队长指了指千斤顶的脑袋，“他就是骇人听闻的杰克！”  
“你和我说过一千万遍杰克有同族谋杀癖，这位客人带着他的伴侣在这里度蜜月。我怎么没见他伴侣身上有任何伤口？”  
“杰克的确给你留了活口，民间传说也许并不完全是空穴来风，他或许不会对潜在伴侣出手。”  
“呃——不。”千斤顶插话，“民间传说全是胡诌。无意冒犯，小姐，但我觉得你不是杰克或我会中意的类型。尽管你看上去很有魅力。”  
“谢谢，这感觉是相互的。”老板娘颔首，接着痛心疾首地面对城管队长。“你听到他是怎么说的了吗？俗话说得好，在别人的蜜月里搅混水是会被暴君踹扁的。要是你喜欢我酒保搞的罗曼史小说，我可以帮你要他的签名。”  
“但是照片——”  
“他点了两杯果汁饮料，还没等表演开场就拽着恋人跑到套房独处--前台的服务员都看到他们的动静了，我可不觉得他们打算在这里讨论征服宇宙的邪恶计划。你告诉我这个满身荷尔蒙，正在发蜜月烧的可怜游客是个杀手？”  
她喷笑出声，翻了个白眼。  
“假如你们觉得那个恐怖的谋杀犯会像他一样温顺无害，有耐心倾听你们的废话，那我也无话可说。看看他的光学镜！我觉得他的光圈都变成爱心了。”  
“……队长，从客观事实来看，当我们突入时他们的确处于亲密相拥的状态。”  
个别小队成员陷入动摇。  
千斤顶和救护车的脸皮还没厚到能对这种点评坦然处之的程度，他们不自在地岔开视线。  
“她也没算说错。”千斤顶趁乱咕哝，被救护车轻轻踢了一下。  
“可是--”  
“有特殊头雕和车翼的赛博坦人数不胜数。”救护车趁热打铁，“而且…我的伴--我是说，千斤顶曾经被具有模仿能力的歹徒窃取过身份，这种事情在宇宙里很常见。”  
最后一条说服星际巡逻队的消息来自停机坪。  
他们没有找到任何与证言一致的战机，继续纠缠下去将会违反公民权益法。队长被迫撤退，他用两根手指指了指自己的眼球，再戳向千斤顶。  
“我会留个眼神的。”  
“你还不如赶紧赔偿我的门。”  
老板娘嘘走他们，待太空条子撤退后抱住肩膀，表情微妙地盯着问题顾客。  
“——糊弄他们是很简单，但藏匿汽车人逃犯可不是轻松活。我建议你们最好赶紧滚蛋，别再过来了。”  
千斤顶和救护车面面相觑。  
千斤顶呼了口气，接下全场。  
  
“我们马上启程，但在那之前，我们有重要的事情得告诉你。”  
  
  
  
在一段漫长的交谈后，愤怒、哽咽与释然换来了边境的黎明。  
他们胸口和肩下的标志是最有力的说明，当赛博坦陨落时，无数背负同样标志的战士们为掩护平民而回归火种源。  
彼时他们像是渺小的砂砾，但现在他们却像是四散在星际的希望之尘。  
医官将漫长的征战浓缩成简短的篇章，娓娓道来。  
某位英勇侦察兵的献身、擎天柱的胜利、巨狰狞的威胁、火种源的复苏……  
双刀客则告知前方的路还很遥远。  
他们打败了威震天，但就像到处都有赛博坦难民那样，霸天虎余孽还没清除干净--目前新生的赛博坦上还留驻着巨狰狞，若你决定回归家园，事情不一定会完全一帆风顺。  
“你可以自己做决定。”千斤顶说，“这毕竟只是个偶然。”  
“……你变了很多。”老板娘抛出牛头不对马嘴的话题，愣愣地看着他。“我记得那天整个补给站都安静得不正常，那群小混混对你独占特等席的霸道行径敢怒不敢言。”  
“哈。所以这就是为啥当初酒保没有赶客，我还以为这里的优良服务是传统。”  
“当初的酒保在你撕碎那群霸天虎后生了场大病，直接辞职了。”  
“我真有那么可怕？”  
千斤顶向救护车寻求意见，后者发出喷气声，不置可否。  
医官更关注实际的问题：“现在赛博坦已经安全了，擎天柱需要更多帮助。要是你想回去的话，我们可以载你回去。”  
“不，我就免了。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“我会没事的，只要赛博坦的坐标没变我就能找到回去的路，现在这里才是我亲手打造的家。再者，我不想坐你们的便车。”  
她眯起光学镜。  
“要我挤在热恋情侣中间做第三只轮胎，我宁愿去喝热岩浆。”  
  
他们很快得到了和星际巡逻队同样的待遇，但被扫地出门前，曾经的油浴女郎忍不住要对双刀客说几句风凉话。  
“你肯定是被人严刑拷打过才会变得这么悲惨（MISERABLE）。”她调笑道。  
“是啊，我会短寿（DIE YOUNG）的。”他望着救护车的背影说。  
“我的酒保这会儿应该正在写新的罗曼史了。”  
“呃，关于那个。”  
千斤顶挠挠侧脸。  
“——我建议他把主角的名字换成通天晓，这样可能更热卖一些。”  
  
  
  
那些古老剧集的结尾大都是主角乘坐爱驾驶入夕阳，之后镜头慢慢向后拉远，映入一片广阔的荒野。艳丽的夕阳余晖舔着地平线，除去那颗半熟卵黄般的硕大太阳，周边一切都被漆成暗红色，主人公的小黑影消失在远方，预兆接下来还有更多冒险……  
蓝蟹号跃入那团金红色的虫洞入口时有点这种意思，只可惜船舱内部的潇洒并没有持续多久。比先前更尴尬的寂静笼罩着舱室，千斤顶的食指轻轻敲打掌舵杆，努力回忆自己第一次载救护车兜风时的破冰妙方。  
救护车靠在副驾上，和自己隔了相当的距离。他透过侧边屏幕观察周围的交通状况，侧颜显得很安宁，起码没在生气。  
他没什么机会像现在这样旅行。  
千斤顶用余光瞄他，最后抖了抖手指，捏紧操纵杆。  
“——那些太空警察不会追过来的，他们有着非常严格的地盘划分。”  
“这也是你的经验之谈吗？”  
“嗷（OUCH）。”  
救护车单手托腮。他用手肘上弹性十足的车胎抵住大腿，压低视线，不怎么开心地盯着司机。  
“不过有件事你是说对了，那种地方的确容易出现通缉犯，我是该长个心眼。”  
“……你正在和一个大恶棍约会。”千斤顶的脉冲砰砰跃动。“他现在图谋不轨。”  
“他其实可以成为一个不错的搜救员。”医官说，“只要宇宙警察愿意放他一马，他说不定能将功补过，让更多迷路的人找到回家的路。”  
“星际巡逻队从不放人一马，他们的通缉令数据是共用的。而且那样搜救太低效了。”  
“你刚刚就做得不错，她看上去很高兴。”  
“——小救，你难道在吃醋吗？”  
“没有。”  
“救护车，这完全是正常的反应，你可以吃醋。比如我见识过擎天柱的胸甲内部，亲手治疗小隔中弹的臀部挡板，甚至欣赏过两次油浴俱乐部的舞蹈。”  
“我有必要对这些产生什么想法吗？”  
救护车含笑望他，一脸被取悦到的逗趣。千斤顶的发声器被烧坏了，只能听他继续提议。  
“…年轻的战士们无疑都决定留在赛博坦，但这不代表所有人都要这样。你可以如你所愿地漫游星际，做你想做的事情。”  
“做任何我想做的事情？”  
“是啊。”  
有很多话语埋在其中，不那么严峻，但也绝不轻佻。  
就像千斤顶认定救护车胸怀希望的火光那样，救护车也知道他有能鼓舞他人继续奋斗下去的勇气。  
“我知道我未来该往哪里走。”  
千斤顶认真地看了一眼救护车，把变速杆推到底。  
救护车眨眨镜盖，别过头去。  
“坐稳了，大夫。”  
雷霆救援队的双刀客吐出令人怀念的台词。  
  
“——因为前方就是直通莫纳卡斯的光速公路了。”  
  
-END  



	16. 流光融蜜/MELTING

这儿沉没在一场永不停息的疯狂嘉年华里。  
位于狂欢地带的核心，莫纳卡斯是全宇宙瞩目的奢靡之都。所有一切都能兑成筹码，异星球货币、战机、你的王位，我们提供合法的厮杀娱乐，但严禁任何战争行为，哪怕你在这里遇到不共戴天的仇敌，也只能在赌场的转盘旁完成决斗——赌上初生长子或内脏是不错的选择，要是灵魂能提取的话，前台也会欣然兑换。  
这颗璀璨明珠是伦理审查议会的眼中钉、肉中刺，莫纳卡斯的道德观念一塌糊涂，就像这里全天二十七小时都是黑夜的天候。但它那些不可忽略的亮点照亮了周边的星系…要么是因为这个，要么就是因为遍布整个星球的过量光污染。  
在这里，可能性是最热门的赌博项目。  
不管你是什么类型的客人，只要足够豪气就能得到最满意的服务。由于性也是炙手可热的交易品，街道上到处都是露水情人，很难想象在莫纳卡斯举办的伴侣缔结仪式居然具有涵盖全宇宙的法律效应，真是无法无天。  
这里的堕落程度把拉斯维加斯衬托得像个教堂。  
换句话说，这地方不是安逸的蜜月地点，至少不可能合救护车的胃口。打自蓝蟹号的升降架沾到这儿的地表，医官就没停止抱怨。得知千斤顶试图带他去体验这颗星球上最豪华的赌场，他甚至变得更暴躁了。  
救护车火气十足、满腹疑虑，还绝对的兴奋，让千斤顶有直接拉他进旅馆的冲动。  
“小救，我知道你不喜欢这种调调，但这里是唯一一颗把和平发挥到极致的安全星球。”他窃笑，“我起初和你一样，不过给它点时间吧，你会喜欢上这里的。”  
“你难道没看到我刚刚差点踩扁一个人类吗？为什么这里会有人类？！”  
“那玩意儿不是人类，它不过是套着量产仿生装甲的粉色寄生虫，尽管踩好了，我踩过好几次。”  
救护车难以置信地瞪他。  
千斤顶耸耸肩膀，随口胡诌：“我的确可以带你去热带气候的海洋星球，在沙滩上对接一整天，剩下来的时间全睡大头觉。但蜜月就应该在莫纳卡斯度过，不如这么想吧——趁着赛博坦还没彻底回归市场，我们得在通货膨胀前好好捞一笔。”  
“啊…好吧，好吧！不过丑话说在前头，我是不会在这里过夜的！我们玩一把就走人！”  
  
七十八面骰和不等份千面轮盘。  
想要同时赌对骰子面数和沟道号概率低得可怜，这就是为什么奖金已经积攒了数个世纪。你能花大价钱买下一次自己投骰的机会，提高胜率。这玩法让冤大头层出不穷，作为赌场里油水最足的项目，它理所当然地占据了大厅里最显眼的位置。  
硅基生命体想要入场得禁用一切潜在的作弊程序，没了辅助演算有些可怜虫连路都不会走，如此看来只是有点晃悠的赛博坦人已经算幸运了。  
——但他们真能幸运到这种程度吗？  
千斤顶将先前赢到的筹码通数堆给荷官，手掌裹住那颗凹凸不平的大骰子，向自己的伴侣微微鞠躬。  
“我能请你来点好运吗？”  
他将客观事实上价值千金的那只手递送到救护车唇边。  
救护车脸上火辣辣的发疼，周围各类生命体全在盯着他和千斤顶。他们就应该在掏空老虎机后直接离开的，为什么他会沦落到这种境地？  
救护车本能地想挡住千斤顶，但对方流水般贴近，在他耳边呢喃。  
“拜托，吹吹我的骰子吧，我整夜都在赢，这是最后一把了。”双刀客软声恳求，“假如你不冲这颗好运的色子呼口气，可能这一投就得害我把长官的飞船压在这儿。”  
“我才不要--”  
“这里谁都不认识我们，救护车。”  
千斤顶的唇尖轻触救护车的音频接收器，拿暗示淫乐的眼神带对方扫视周边五花八门的异种生物。  
医官的呼吸稍一卡顿。  
当救护车握住自己捏有色子的手，冲指缝里轻轻呼气时，千斤顶知道今晚他将无往不胜。  
“我准备好了。”双刀客用空手揽住伴侣的后腰，挑衅地举起拳头。  
“您投注的号码是？”  
“四十二面，四十二号，红色。”  
“请投骰吧。”  
  
轮盘滴溜溜地转，赌场的光彩在骰子的边缘闪烁。  
硬物碰撞声停下的瞬间，今夜的行程才总算定格。  
  
  
  
他们一路上撞翻了起码十打无辜行人，但谁都懒得计较。  
千斤顶以其人之道还治其人之身。  
面对爆出霓虹彩灯的轮盘他只来得及低语一声“中头彩（JACKPOT）”就被救护车堵住了嘴巴，医官拿热吻打断自己的赢家演讲，于是他在欢呼声的海啸中回以舔弄，众目睽睽下捏紧救护车的臀部。  
没错，此时此刻他们就是全宇宙最俗气的情侣。  
他们终于能好好放纵一把，去他渣的忍耐、东躲西藏和小心翼翼。苦修者般煎熬了这么多周期循环后，这是他们应得的享受。反正没有任何熟人在场，那些陌生人想看的话随他们去吧，今晚前排座位免费。  
千斤顶草草兑换战利品，一路上和救护车拉拉扯扯、跌跌撞撞。离开了赌场区域他们的演算程序应该上线了才对，但显然几串数据起不到自控的作用，他们醉酒般粗暴地拥吻，踩在对方的脚尖上跌进豪华套房。  
救护车率先厌倦亲吻，他推开黏糊糊的拥抱，垂低视线，打量千斤顶的性器。后者箭步上前，把医官按在门上，直接开启前挡板。他挤入救护车的双腿，用没有理智的嘶吼要求对方打开底板。他一只手吊起救护车的右腿，将透明的导入液涂抹在天国的垫片上，前后晃腰模拟性交的动作。  
“啊、呼、嗯…”  
救护车被蹭得一个踉跄，他扶住对方，抬高臀部，调整角度。在本能地教唆下救护车摆出淫荡的站姿，右手抚上千斤顶的勃起，用力点头。再度抬高下体时他的底板已经敞开，透明的润滑液沿着重度发情的肿胀软胶向下流淌，奈何爱液太过粘稠，迟迟没有滴落。  
千斤顶应邀插入，整根没到深处。  
滚烫的坚挺合金贯穿同样炽热的湿软秘处，他感到自己的杆体被救护车紧致的内腟纠缠裹绕，仅是一次插入似乎就让医官陷入短暂的高潮，痉挛的媚肉收缩着抗议痛楚，给予自己同样的微痛。  
他呼呼地喘息着，又一次拉扯救护车的下肢。确定对方的右腿缠住自己后，千斤顶几乎把救护车顶得双脚离地，利用恋人厚实的体重加强律动的质量，箱体来回摩擦门板，隐约擦出火星。  
野兽的语言学起来很简单，他们用交配倾诉思慕之情，爱液已淋湿入口的地毯。  
由于救护车没有折叠下身装甲，他前后挡板的下沿完全夹住了千斤顶的胯部，每次撞击都在加重彼此机体上的凹痕。好在没人有功夫在乎这个，就算救护车在抱怨，那也只是在用娇声渴求更多凶暴的对待罢了。  
医官随着他的抽插晃动臀部，靠千斤顶和厚实大门固定自己，他脚尖踮空，上下摇摆，冒出一串打颤的呼噜声，听起来乐在其中。  
千斤顶更加卖力地向上穿刺，低沉的咆哮轰击他的发声器。又湿又紧的丝滑细腻带来几乎能融化性器的极致快感，却只是进一步煽动焦灼和干渴。单是热切和温顺完全不够，他需要更多来自救护车的安慰，他想要吞下对方的电解液、冷凝液、润滑剂和所有一切。  
千斤顶把油门踩到底，全力加速的同时试图用坚硬的先端顶弄蜜匣的入口，忍耐激烈渴求和压抑暴力冲动如出一辙，他将牙齿咬得嘎吱作响，屏住呼吸、猫起背，刻意在自己整根猛肏入内的瞬间射液，用粘稠的对接液向密封蜜匣的弹性隔膜打招呼。  
冰色的电流让内腟蜷了起来，导电针戳入软膜，可惜医官没有余力打开折叠程序，超频半途而废。救护车承受着堪称虐待的快感，他无法抑制颤抖，主动扭腰，用湿软的甬道套弄伴侣射液中的粗长性器。  
千斤顶含住一口气，双手没入对方的背甲，大拇指插入救护车侧腰镂空的缝隙中，在柔韧的缓震膈膜上烙下凹痕，完美捏住医官的重心。  
能徒手掰开战机外壳的怪力派上用场，他用自己的性器和双手拉扯救护车，后者努力跟随，但救护车的膝盖不停发软打颤，敏感点被热液和走动的动能顶弄，只能报复性地夹紧软胶，狼狈吞咽唾液的同时囫囵咽下那些不像样的淫乱惊呼。  
这样移动起来有多艰难不言而喻，他们在光滑的地板上漏下一条凝胶的小道，彼此都不怎么好过。  
千斤顶懒得观察这间顶级蜜月套房的内部装潢，他只想找到一个合适的地形继续交媾。混乱中他一把扫下茶几上所有杂物，全凭性欲和过量的兴奋将救护车短暂举起几秒，输出管因此滑出，救护车发出一声不舍的呻吟。  
双刀客把恋人丢到这高度恰好的家具上，行径暴躁至极。  
医官闷哼着张开双腿，环住千斤顶的髋骨，箱体和背甲的曲线在大理石桌上形成一个扭曲的圆弧三角，热切欢迎对方再度插入。千斤顶埋入救护车的胸口，赤白机体的气味让他不受控制地分泌过量的唾液，含情脉脉地啜吻不过两三下便售罄，他的嘴唇拂过救护车的车窗，吸舔灯罩与车门时舌尖灵巧勾住门把，打开胸甲下沿那对固定车门的卡扣。  
这次千斤顶没有多做忍耐，遵循了自己的本性。  
他一口咬住松垮打开的车门上沿，有如磅击不听话的金属般狠狠抽腰，执意要用自己的下体撞折救护车私处的护甲。千斤顶弓起背，叼住车门，让电解液顺着装甲的坡度下淌，汇聚成一条终点位于对方保险杠深处的透明溪流。  
幸运的是医官的理智完全消失了，否则他肯定承受不住自己现在的模样--一边热情迎合千斤顶的侵犯发出娇声、一边又因为无法自慰而啜泣哀求。  
到这份上若不给予他应有的高潮未免太过残忍，千斤顶曲起膝盖，调整勃起肏弄的角度，去戳救护车靠近小腹中段那块弹性的柔软。  
医官的呜咽或许听上去很凄惨，但千斤顶晓得这是什么。  
这不是他们第一次面对面对接，他对救护车某些可爱的肢体语言了如指掌：用膝盖夹住自己的髋骨是插入许可，双腿绕过臀部则是鼓励和催促。  
至于现在--  
救护车的双腿完全绷直翘起、紧紧卡在自己的侧腰。他的小腿、大腿的主体拉成一条晃悠的直线，护膝尖在动乱中划破自己肩甲下方的漆面，足尖耀出颤抖的金属光泽。  
\--他在夸我“干得好”。  
千斤顶伺机含住救护车失神吐出的舌尖，啜饮他口中不成调的湿软啜泣。他在先端膨胀时迅速地浅浅动腰，抽出一阵阵没有间歇的湿腻软胶碰撞声。咕啾着啧啧作响，这水声是救护车抵达极限的证明。即便不作多余的爱抚，他输出管的快感开关也与内腟蜜处的某个秘密通路彻底连通了，下身溅射水液时银色杆体也颤抖着射液。  
同步高潮——这才能开拓了一段时间，今天终于开花结果。  
千斤顶本次射液后没有持续动作，而是极小心地拔出，一点点、一步步，耐心地将粘稠滚烫的体液注满甬道，尽己所能地灌胀这柔软的蜜腟。他的双手抬高救护车的膝盖，确保体液不会洒出来。  
等用对接液、导入液和生理电流肏饱了救护车的蜜穴，千斤顶恍惚地从高处俯视医官失神的脸。救护车的光圈微微翻起，他像过热的小动物那样不停喘息，舌尖抵在齿列和下唇之间；沾满唾液和爱液的胸膛上下起伏，保险杠闪闪发亮；低调的哑灰色下体完全打开了--射完液的输出管软绵绵地垂在双腿之间，向下滴落透明的液体，起到微弱的遮羞效果。  
千斤顶弓起背，用和医官相比更安全的钝角膝盖尖小心拨开救护车那根可爱的性器，欣赏昏黄室内灯的照耀下救护车前后挡板中的液质反光。微弱地晃动害其中的对接液溢出，救护车呜咽着收紧下体，啵地挤出一小团圆润、乳白的对接液，它缓慢地落到茶几上，瘫成一圆鼓鼓的乳液。  
千斤顶喘了口气。  
这才是真正的头彩。  
  
  
  
磨损的门板漆面，报废的地毯，碎裂的沙晶摆饰，破洞的桌垫以及摇摇晃晃的茶几。  
这些可以直接加进账单，千斤顶很确定莫纳卡斯的豪华套房承受过更惨烈的折磨--比如家具全被倒转着粘到天花板上之类--反正他不想在赔偿协议上浪费时间，宁愿做只好宰的肥羊。  
为防止自己和救护车双双饿死在豪华套房，他正肩负外出觅食的重大责任。  
千斤顶自然想替医官做事后护理，用舌头温存柔缓地清理救护车的机甲，趁机混入一些零碎地手指爱抚。但救护车回过神的第一件事就是推开自己，所以他很识相的在伴侣淋浴的当口开溜，只在内线留下一封语调讨好的音频简讯。  
只身行于莫纳卡斯的灯红酒绿，沐浴着周边硅基生命体戏谑的眼神，千斤顶才想起自己出门前没打理前挡板周边的划痕。不过他并不对行人下流的调侃感到恼火，毕竟这儿就是这样的城市，乐观一点的话这些象征激烈性事的勋章能避免很多不必要的麻烦。  
硅基商业区有不少值得瞩目的店铺，莫斯艾斯利酒馆分店、黄金之心“再次声明非宇宙尽头故不附带时间泡坐席”豪华餐厅、宋记连锁，千斤顶甚至还看到了亚特兰风格的民族餐馆。恐怕百万年来救护车的一日三餐都是枯燥无味的液态能量，最好为他选一些容易入口的新奇餐点。  
溜达小半圈后，千斤顶打包了一块恒温的波士顿奶油能量派。至于正餐，他决定把那些餐厅宣传单带回去，供二人一起挑选。  
回程途中千斤顶拐过一家昏暗的小酒铺，他停了下来，鬼使神差地推开门，在难受的吧台高椅上落座。  
他将波士顿派的包装盒和菜单放在手边，冲酒保指了指菜单上的烈酒，无声点单。等待期间他拘谨地扭动肩膀、调整坐姿，胳膊撑在窄长的吧台桌面上，双手的拇指和食指扣成一个歪歪曲曲的圆形。  
这是一家安静且萧条的酒铺，大气里沉淀着橡木灰和铁屑的苦涩气味，可能在类硅基生命体的感官中会显得非常美味，对千斤顶来说，这只是把手边甜点的柔绵香甜衬托得更加鲜明。他开始有种诡异的头重脚轻，好像身体里的电压低于安全值，整个人心悸又轻飘飘的。  
他曲起食指，拇指指腹擦抹指关节，诧异地发现自己正在冒汗。  
冰酒恰时呈上，千斤顶没仔细看就一口闷下。他就着酒液的润滑勉强呼出一口气，浑身上下都在卡壳。这种状况肯定不是中暑导致的，和那种喜滋滋的晕头转向也相差甚远。脉搏呈直线上窜，冷汗多到无法忽略的程度，叫人发昏的甜品气味噎在喉咙口，让他无法正常喘气。  
答案很简单。  
所有一切症状都证明千斤顶在紧张。  
而这很可笑。  
又不像是他在为刚刚的激烈对接羞愧--那不过是蜜月期的前菜，用来垫肚子的小点心，接下来才是重头戏。  
  
接下来。  
  
脉冲轰地在胸腔炸开，千斤顶不得不在一片耳鸣声中扶住额头，支撑液化的脊椎。  
他谢绝店家误以为自己喝醉而赠送的汽水，冰凉的手指贴上脸颊，触到面孔的瞬间他还以为指头正被岩浆冲涮。  
元始天尊啊，他可能马上就要和救护车融合火种了。  
融合火种。  
在这颗和朴素搭不上边的浮夸星球，拿豪赌赢来的巨款租下最亮眼的夜景套房，忘却沉淀在自己骨骼里的沉闷过往，突破一切限制。即便张扬到了这种地步，千斤顶仍然绝望地笨拙着。  
因为不管身处何时何地，他永远都是那个自己，救护车也永远是那个救护车。  
这正是火种交融的意义——褪下坚硬的外壳，完全赤裸地展露自己的灵魂和命脉，向那个人呈现最真实的自我。  
他怎能安然处之？  
他的爱慕、饥渴、期待、畏缩和狂喜，都将失去掩护，暴露在救护车的眼下。这事实令千斤顶浑身电路紧张到打结，过度翻腾后又演变成无药可救的兴奋。  
想象火种的结合过程与在救护车面前自渎的感觉近似，这二者都无法甩脱情色的笔调，但前者的寓意更加深远。除去对自身的不安，最烫手的事实莫过于他得以欣赏救护车的火种……  
——而救护车将会允许自己用掺杂色欲的方式侵犯他的本源。  
双刀客的丰富想象力至此彻底报废，脑海一片空白。他的处理器暂时还不具备模拟那场景的能力，颅内因超负荷运作而嗡嗡作响。  
今晚在赌场赢得头筹的好运和这对比根本轻如鸿毛，没有任何庄家敢把救护车放上天秤，因为就算把整个银河系兑成筹码，也不可能抵得过医官一皮克的青睐。  
千斤顶撑住额头，在酒保的劝阻声中不耐烦地加点两杯高纯，不快不慢地饮尽。他拍打双颊，听见敲击声在躯壳内来回晃荡，像谁把一枚硬币丢进笔直向下的金属排水管。他跃下高椅，清点餐馆传单，稳稳托住甜点外卖，扮成一名木讷的自动程序机器人，重新融入外边的霓虹夜色。  
回过神时他已杵立于景观电梯，距离回到救护车身边只剩下短暂数分。  
高度不停上升，莫纳卡斯的夜景逐渐浓缩成大片模糊、绚丽的光苔，偶尔有飞行器飘过脚底，异星广告在周边悬空的银幕上反复播放。双刀客开始理解为何高层的套房这样昂贵，他们的房间位于这颗星球心脏的大动脉顶梢，只有攀到这样的高度才能隔绝地表上的喧嚣和纠纷，将遍地混沌作为完整的景色纳入眼中。  
电梯敞开。  
宽敞的走廊只通向一个房间。  
千斤顶含住一口气，迈着沉重的脚步走向蓄势待发的天国。  
  
  
  
他没在入口处的会客室看见救护车，沉闷的深色地板上匍匐着许些水雾，缠绕在小胫骨下方，带来微凉。于是他走向湿度最密集的方向，在下沉式的休闲区发现对方。  
设计师肯定花了不少心思才在密封的室内造出无边际水库，透明的落地窗承担了直线封边的职责，夜晚的黑蓝染污了靠窗的那片水域，偶尔泛起一阵明波。  
救护车屹立于清澈的深海色调之中，双手十指轻轻扑着拟窗墙壁，肩膀以下浸泡在那汪用宇宙绞出来的纯油里。他听见动静，转过身，在池中卷起一小股浪流，温暖的油池登时晃荡起来，进一步浸润他的机体。  
随着他的靠近，机体上的赤色在光照下由熟透的朱红渐变为明亮的洋红。救护车捉住水池爬梯的扶手向上攀爬，大量纯油溢出机体细缝，落回泳池。天线被油液压得晃动不已，短暂地形成一道透明的油幕。踩上最后一阶爬梯时，他半边躯体没在岸上千斤顶投射的阴影中，比润滑剂稍稀薄的油色沿着他下肢内侧的凹槽流淌，在圆润的大腿边缘徘徊。  
救护车困惑地打量傻站在那的双刀客，轻声询问：“你没找到赛博坦人能吃的餐厅？”  
“我们叫客房服务。”  
千斤顶过分强硬地说，他听见手中餐厅传单四散的淅索声，那块无辜的波士顿派也摔在砂岩地砖上，变得稀巴烂。  
救护车狐疑地望着他，片刻后走向浴池旁那张特大号的卡其色速干软塌，坐在上头慢慢沥干自己。他按了按身边的空位，软垫向下陷去。再度凝视千斤顶时，医官的神态里透露出一种试图分享这份惬意的愉悦。  
“那我们明天再出门，”他的嗓音沙哑，“我想在这休息一会儿。”  
千斤顶竖起食指，挤出一句听起来很没出息的细语：“——请稍等片刻。”  
他面朝救护车后退两步，逃到隔壁的淋浴间。一遍低温冰镇和一遍高温沸煮后，千斤顶的理智复苏了。他用最快的速度回到伴侣身边，替他擦干身体。救护车当然拒绝过：他想把双刀客赶进自己泡过的油浴池，然后在高处欣赏对方被情欲烫成七分熟的惨样，千斤顶才不会让他得逞。  
“让我献点殷勤吧，”他要求道，“不然我没法静下心。”  
医官呛他是个怪胎，但没能逃脱下肢被逮住的命运。他不情不愿地踩在千斤顶的大腿上，忍受伴侣恶趣味的烘干服务。  
现在千斤顶得以仔细勾勒那对赤白交织的潮湿脚踝，尽心尽力地歼灭名为纯油的情敌。集中在某件工作上的感觉很好，他很快就从关于足交的淫荡妄想中解脱，食指和中指扣住救护车丝滑的腘窝，顺着对方的机体曲线慢条斯理地擦抹。  
无论救护车想不想承认，他现在都很安心。  
他呼出一声满足的叹息，向后仰去。  
千斤顶好笑地看着他。  
“你想换个边吗？”  
“已经够了。”救护车用脚底板摩擦他的大腿，“你真的应该去试一下油浴。”  
“你愿意和我一起的话。”  
“千斤顶——”  
“我只是很高兴你对这里感到满意。”千斤顶俯身亲吻他膝盖上尖锐的护甲，手指刮抹腿部的手法很难称得上是烘干工序的一部分。“你喜欢的话我们可以稍微摆弄一下，把其他墙壁也换成落地窗。”  
“等离子镀膜设备，我知道这是什么。他们通常用在军事基地和战机里，在这里……他们用来做酒店的装修？”医官放下膝盖躲避他的亲弄，望向适才自己凝视许久的夜景，表情复杂。  
千斤顶摊开一只手：“这颗星球接待所有人，客人中也有王族或联邦首脑，我敢打赌这里的墙壁甚至能抵挡报应号的火力扫射。”  
“所以你在告诉我这间套房可能举办过要政会议。”  
“这间套房如何不好说，但的确有好几届星际峰会都是在莫纳卡斯举办的。”千斤顶耸耸肩，不置可否。  
救护车难以置信地环视四周。  
“星际峰会，在这里？”  
“所以我才说别太苛刻，它是公众承认的中立地带。”千斤顶说，“做宇宙罐头四处漂浮的日子里我听到过类似的风声，不过这一整片的商贸毕竟是靠赌博带出来的，比起正儿八经的大人物们，还是一夜撞运的暴发户更常见——比如我们。”  
“……比如我们。”  
救护车眯起光学镜，用截然不同的语气重复这句短语。他挪开双腿，凑近千斤顶，看上去不怎么高兴。  
“要是你没有撞大运，我们会怎样？”  
“——那我们就得想办法替老通物色新的战机了。”  
“千斤顶！！”  
“干嘛？旧的不去，新的不来。再者我们都知道蓝蟹号有多费油，时代变迁摆在那里——”  
“你不能为了一时的痛快就把什么都赌上！！”救护车吹胡子瞪眼，“你怎么知道一定会赢？我冲骰子呼口气就万事大吉了？！”  
“没错。那也是原因之一，自信是赌桌上非常重要的一环。”  
“姑且不说我们还得靠通天晓的战机回塞伯坦，你到时候要怎么跟他交代？！告诉他你把他的飞船输在了赌桌上吗！？！”医官彻底被惹毛了。  
“小救--”  
“我就该知道的——”  
“救护车。”  
千斤顶哭笑不得地捉住他的肩膀，安抚发毛的恋人。他一边用食指戳救护车肩甲上的小凹洞，一边拿软绵绵的声线示弱：“…--我就只是逗逗你而已。”  
“不好笑！”救护车拍掉他的手。  
“是我不好。”千斤顶收拢车翼，努力让自己看上去老实巴交。“我有后备计划。倘若事情不妙，我们可以赊账。飞船顶多被抵押一段时间，很快就会被赎回来。”  
“对，赊账。”医官不买账。  
“真的，只要一个晚上我就能靠才艺表演连本带息地赚回来，赌场甚至还得给我大把分红。”  
救护车歪过头。  
“这里的赌场还接受这种抵债方法？”  
“当然接受，甚至是鼓励的！他们宽宏大量得很。”  
赌场的秘密隔间恰好是一个斗兽坑，里头聚集着全宇宙最致命的害兽。只要你能战到终盘，赌场不仅会把债务一笔勾销，还会把今天收入的百分之一分给这名猛者——爆了大冷门，庄家最开心。  
那一投要是运气不好，斗兽坑里的杂种们全都要倒血霉。  
说这是街头卖艺可能有点勉强，但救护车又没必要知道得太详细。  
“我——”千斤顶拖了半秒尾音，“——给观众表演现场片刺身。”  
“不好意思？”  
“刺身，一种地球上的食物，神子告诉我的。把新鲜的食材片成小薄片，很多人都哈这种东西。”  
“唔。”医官很感兴趣，他轻挥拳头。“那听上去不是很难，我应该也能办到。”  
“不--不不不不，没有必要。小救，干嘛自找麻烦。”  
一瞬间千斤顶的后背冒出奇怪的冷汗，他慌不迭地打岔，叹息出声。  
“——才艺表演或许不算太难，但绝不令人愉快。”  
“你以前输惨过对不对？”  
“是啊，因为那个时候我没带你过来，所以我输了个满江红。”千斤顶怀念地说，“彼时来这儿只是为了公事，赛博坦战线的资金吃紧--更像是贬值……啊，真是令人怀念，至少那个时候我们母星的货币还有市价可言。”  
“…那的确是很久以前的事情了。”  
“早期我们的救援任务更多些，主要的工作是确保资源。虽然做法不够正经，但江湖救急嘛。当时在赛博坦整个交通系统的命脉都栓在那批物资上，我们不得不豪赌一把。”  
“……中心交通能源所的围剿战役。那批稳定晶管是你送下来的？”  
千斤顶本能地想问为什么你会知道这个，但救护车当然会记得这些。  
因为医官当时就在战火的中心。  
他垂下视线，盯着救护车的足尖。  
“不只是我，物资是雷霆救援队送下来的。”  
“…你们还要突破霸天虎的锁城部队。要不是那些工具及时抵达，能源所会爆炸得更早--所有人会死，包括那些没来得及逃出去的平民。”救护车的视线变得遥远，他抱住右手手肘，捏紧轮轴。  
“……谢谢你。”  
“我不明白为什么你要感谢我，你才是那个愿意耐下性子等待的人。”  
“……但你总会回来。”救护车望向他，掌心轻轻合在千斤顶的手背上。“你会在人们最需要帮助的时候出现。”  
千斤顶温润地回望，摩挲医官的指节：“别怂恿我，你明知道我会得意忘形。”   
救护车坚定地握住他的手背，扣紧手指。  
  
“你完全可以抬头挺胸地为此自豪。”  
  
即便素未谋面。  
即便相隔千里。  
早在很久很久以前，或许比赛博坦之战还要早，他们的命运就已经在某些地方交错了。  
不同于医官对家园的忠贞不渝，千斤顶长久以来都背负着巨大时事对世间为所欲为的不满。  
双刀客仿佛承载着所有落难者的暴怒和戾气，他将霸天虎切成碎片，对束缚嗤之以鼻。这锐利的身影劈开无数障碍，告诉人们即便痛苦无处不在，你也总能找到方法更坚强地活下去，希望就在沙尘的对面。  
既然这是存活必备的技能，又何必对此沾沾自喜？  
他的生存方式，他那缄默不言、未曾公开过的秘密守则，在融合火种前就被救护车包容、接纳。  
打自他们初次见面，救护车便从未吝啬过那弥足珍贵的坦率：正视一个人的真心，绝不草率敷衍。  
动荡的人生中，千斤顶第一次被人认可到骨髓深处。  
镜框的酸热令他呜咽着喘息起来。千斤顶叠加手掌，捏紧救护车的双手，用干渴地呢喃亲吻对方的指尖。  
“那么你呢？我有在你需要的时候及时出现了吗？”  
救护车轻轻呼了口气。  
他看到医官肩甲上耀出星光碾磨而成的细碎辉光，高温煮化了保护蜡，底漆透出一种亮晶晶的质感。救护车别过脸，银灰色的脖颈尚未干透，显得滋润光洁。  
“……是的（ALWAYS）。”  
医疗兵低哼着回答时纤薄的软合金微微颤动，短短一截音频几乎把千斤顶的后腰加热到能直接汽化陨石的程度。他在绝对的寂静中将救护车拥入怀中，前倾亲吻救护车温暖的侧脸挡板和音频接收器，一只手扎实地扣住他的背甲，将对方搂向自己。  
救护车半推半就地接纳爱抚，手掌贴在千斤顶胸前，五指按在板甲外沿的抗震垫上。  
千斤顶稍稍分神，欣赏他手臂上的配色，视线在对方身上所有能触及的地方来回流转，啜饮般的啄吻和含弄没有任何呆滞。  
救护车的洁白和自己身上的冰白截然不同。  
千斤顶很清楚自己的装甲是什么性质，边廓刺手的硬金属就事论事地熨平那嚣张的红白绿配色，除非打上足够多的车蜡，否则绝不会油光闪亮。但救护车机体上的初雪却是灰尘都无法使之逊色的滑润，那些白色部件不是磨过砂的材质--经历热油的梳洗，它们现在就像冻在树脂里、由凝酪和玉粉混合浇注而成的硬水晶。  
我若舔得方式足够正确，兴许能尝到它化在嘴里的滋味。  
这想法加重了千斤顶的亢奋，平稳的动作开始用力，隐隐有将救护车按倒在软塌上的趋势。在他拨弄残留咬痕的车门时医官抬手打住，掌心轻按千斤顶胸膛中央的标志，权当在按暂停键。  
“嗯…千斤顶……”他小声咕哝，用语调恳求停止。  
千斤顶停下慢热风格地求欢，但还是偷偷吻了吻他的侧脸：“你累了？”  
“不，但是…唔……”救护车缩回手，望向泳池。“我等会儿还想再泡一次。”  
千斤顶瞪大光学镜。  
他把脸埋进救护车的肩膀，挫败地哀嚎起来。  
“——没错，这事儿真的发生了。我竟然输给了热油浴。”  
“--不，我只是…文明社会的产物很方便！我很想念这个！” 救护车听起来很害臊，他不情不愿地退让：“……好吧，我们一起泡…”  
“我要把它喝干。”千斤顶恨恨地说。  
“什么？”  
“你听到我说什么了。”  
“假如你一定要逞凶作势，那起码挑个更可怕的说辞。”  
“你不相信我？我这就敞开油箱去痛饮，你连泡脚的机会都不会剩。”  
“尽管去，到时候喝炸引擎我才不医你。”  
救护车呵斥，但声音浸透笑意。他调整角度，正对千斤顶，以防对方因关注不够而真去泳池里扎猛子。后者流畅地变换体势，熟练地把脸贴上他的胸甲。几番缠绵后他们舒服地叠在塌上，用一方有意就能立刻对接的姿势享受亲昵。  
千斤顶的舌头结结实实地滑过救护车的胸甲，他用自己的电解液挤走讨厌的热油，并在心中惊叹医官身上连棱线的角度都是温柔的圆弧。  
“这才不叫、嗯…献殷勤--”救护车本能地曲起左膝，细声抗议。  
“所以你喜欢泳池，以后得在浴室里装个比这更大的。”他把舔舐换成响亮的亲吻，“还是说小点的更经济？小的更好，那样我就可以和你挤在一起了。”  
“唔…、重点不在那--”救护车心不在焉地唱反调：“赛博坦现在还没工夫考虑什么浴缸不浴缸--”  
“我嘴上说得是浴缸，但我考虑得是别的事情……讨论如何为赛博坦鞠躬尽瘁可不算前戏。”  
千斤顶对他的走神很是受用，指尖描画着医官胸腔侧面的空隙。  
“我知道怎么捣鼓水力对冲系统…——或者去他渣的，咱们直接买个现成的带回去。这里肯定有卖按摩浴缸（JACUZZI），资金也好赚得很。”  
医官板起脸，双手揪扯他的侧脸挡板。  
“不准再赌了。”  
“转盘只是闹着玩的，扑克才是我的看家绝活，尤其是二十一点（BLACK JACK）。”  
“为什么？就因为里头带了‘杰克’这个词吗？”  
“知我者莫过大夫啊。”千斤顶赞叹。  
“也不准喊我大夫。”救护车拍他的脸，刁蛮地竖起眉毛。“我不想回程时傻不拉几的和浴缸挤飞船，再者要考虑怎么装修早过头了。”  
“规划，小救。不管从什么时候开始规划都不算晚。我个人想要一栋双层小别墅，一楼和二楼都要配备带浴室的大床房……以及，没错，绝对要带一个停机坪。”  
“你倒是想得像模像样，一定是因为和隔板同住导致的。”救护车幸灾乐祸。  
“工地宿舍！”千斤顶嚎道，一头栽进救护车的胸怀。  
“别提醒我那些噩梦，我住单间，但和那群从良的霸天虎小杂兵共享生活空间真叫人不耐烦，对比之下小隔简直贴心极了。”  
“我很惊讶你没有对他们动粗。”救护车说，“假如我和他们住在同一个宿舍里，一大清早瞧见他们的脸，肯定会下意识地揍人。”  
“我没有。因为他们傻得可怜，总是搞坏配餐机、在拐角处撞翻彼此。”千斤顶抱怨，“事实上，那群蠢蛋见到我都绕着走。”  
“真不知道为什么。”  
“对，真不知道为什么。我明明小巧玲珑，柔弱可人。”  
千斤顶说，一缕叹息后抿紧嘴唇。  
他猫腰匍匐，车翼向上翘起，在打诨插科的余韵中摸索更安逸的姿势，手肘小心翼翼的在救护车身上笼出一圈围墙，完全裹住自己的头雕外沿。  
他手部挡板的侧边夹带一支额外的尖角，和他看似平整、实则突出锐边的肩甲出自同一风格，拥抱时若不足够细心很容易弄伤对方。  
唐突的沉默未能冷却他下体的高烧，千斤顶大口吸气，极短暂的瞬间臂怀内部形成真空，将他面部金属拉得紧绷绷的。  
所有曾经差点击杀自己的旧伤口都开始发痒，像是害上了冻疮--只要你下手去挠那些热乎乎的痒痒，症状肯定会恶化。  
所以你最好仔细琢磨接下来的台词，千斤顶。  
他警告自己，试图在这片不完整的黑暗中将情绪卡到最妥当的位置。  
这份愤怒很明确。  
不，不是因为救护车四两拨千斤的拒绝了自己的求爱；也不是因为他没做任何预警就留在地球，担当起E部门的外星顾问。  
前者无可厚非，而后者是救护车的决定。他的确说过他会做自己该做的事情，谁又能阻止这份来之不易的自由呢。  
至于性欲，说句老实话，一旦接受现实，日子也没有想象得那么难熬。这三个月来隔板化身为精益求精的工地总监，把包括千斤顶在内的所有劳力使唤得团团转。他没有半句怨言，直到迎接难民用的停机坪正式竣工才申请度假，把救护车塞进蓝蟹号，来一场船员限乘二人的星际迷航。  
千斤顶做得完美无缺，他也晓得自己表现得无刺可挑，但是……  
救护车。  
行于人间，与无数战士并肩的医官，他和那种人人皆可沐浴其光辉、享受其恩泽的圣洁领袖不同。你和他轻松地谈笑，被他的暴躁呛声踹中排气管，在贸然行动时感受他指尖挽留的力度。  
问题便出在这里。  
千斤顶的确不用和任何人分享，但救护车也绝不可能被谁彻底独占。  
我逮不到他。  
这结论像一把长矛，贯穿千斤顶的后心，从尾椎扎出。最恐怖的地方莫过于其中没有痛楚，只有沁入能量液、慢慢扩散到全身的笃定。  
千斤顶抬起头，离开双臂构造的昏暗小碉堡，再度直视光源让他忍不住张合镜盖。漫长的沉默已令救护车不安，他的双腿收纳着自己的下身，奉陪这意味深长的静默。触及千斤顶莫名炙热的目光，医官伸手探向他的下颚，掌心、手臂和胸膛组成一个小小的摇篮，仅是一口吐息的功夫他的触碰就轻易安抚了千斤顶，后者在救护车胸脯上臣服，发话时嵌有疤痕的唇瓣刺痒不断。  
“…——我就是没法对你发脾气。”千斤顶低语。  
医官费解地看着他，数秒寂静后猛地撇过头。  
救护车捏住千斤顶锁骨左右两边，把他向上推开，鼓出机械生命体独有的电荷芬芳。与此同时一种奇妙、柔软的痒痒裹住了千斤顶的下身，手臂的护肘尖那传来被碰撞的轻响。  
“假如你真的想要这个…”  
救护车途中用手背盖住脸，主动打开的双腿哆嗦个不停，身上未抹掉的油色润出丰满的高光，随着他的颤抖摇曳。  
“………我--我现在也不急着休眠…”他气若游丝地呜咽。  
千斤顶一把扯开救护车的手，落下狂风暴雨的吻。  
直到医官的光学镜滟潋水光他才勉强收敛，磁性地嗓音完全是在审问：“我明白了，你压根儿就不打算上街对不对？”  
“唔…哈啊……”  
“别以为你能全身而退，从今以后我绝不会放任你独自去街上闲逛。”  
“嗯…”  
救护车没有反对软性监禁，他一脸迷蒙地用食指和中指描画他的下唇，好像不是很满意。  
“你嘴里很苦--”  
“回来前我抿了几杯劣酒。”  
“…你喝醉了？”  
这世上唯一能放倒双刀客的东西是他亲手压滤的精酿，宇宙中暂时不可能诞生其他能与之媲美的酒水。但千斤顶闷吞一息，同样迷蒙地凝视救护车，撒谎道：“是的。”  
“我不喜欢这种味道、唔…”  
“你知道在前挡板蓄压的情况下走路有多难受吗？”千斤顶航向南海，就着残余的温油来回爱抚救护车的保险杠。“我就这样一路从酒吧走回旅馆，满脑子都在想火种融合。”  
救护车没有吱声，但双腿依旧顺从地敞着，显然目前只想集中在性事上。他望向自己与千斤顶机体间的空隙，拂开对方繁琐的爱抚。  
千斤顶向后退开，屏息欣赏救护车叠合下体挡板的景象。  
这进程永远值得赏鉴，承重轴上沿那扁扁的六边形被变形的前挡板盖住，紧紧卡在髋骨两边的红色档角弹开、下滑，镶嵌在下体两边的凹槽中，整个上挪--里头体贴地留下了足够自己手指扣住上提的空隙。藏匿在严密护甲内的腿根和臀部得以重见天日，看上去修长、柔韧。  
救护车体内电缆和软膜全是那种不太纯的灰黑，重要电脉呈现耀目的鲜红色，游走在他浑身的柔软中，有如深夜的指向灯。  
千斤顶一边忍耐把脸埋入救护车双腿的冲动一边打岔：“……——你果真比我想象得更大胆。”  
“…闭--闭嘴……”救护车软绵绵地骂他。  
“赌场上的那一吻让我以为我会在大庭广众之下和你对接，看来我不是唯一一个害相思病的人。”  
“我--我只是……我也没有那么想念--”救护车气急败坏，“少废话了，你究竟要不要做？！”  
千斤顶托住救护车的臀部，手指大半陷入那绵弹之中，美妙的手感令他发出近乎悲鸣的咕噜声，为超频而变形的机体太温顺了，千斤顶几乎把救护车髋骨两边的赤色挡板当成了把手，稍稍一带便翻转了二人的姿势。  
千斤顶在一系列变动中迅敏地打开前挡板，救护车找回重心的瞬间察觉自己竟然坐着对方的勃起，呼出措手不及的娇声。  
医官正稳稳当当地骑在他的胯上。  
千斤顶舔舔嘴角，完全乐在其中。  
他的掌心包住救护车一边臀瓣，让他的蜜处紧紧贴合自己的输出管--过度昂扬的性器正不停作痛，没有医官，这根膨胀到撞击小腹的粗大杆体无法痊愈。  
纯油混合润滑剂化解了摩擦的阻力，每次滑动都隐隐透出咕啾地黏腻水声，医疗进展顺利。  
“啊、嗯…唔……哦、哈啊…”  
救护车满脸苦恼地撑在他胸口，湿漉漉的眼神好像在埋怨。他被蹭得摇来晃去，当千斤顶五指用力捏揉臀部时，医官不快地哼了一声，抬高臀部。  
千斤顶扬起眉毛，轻抽他的屁股，再度整瓣掌握。  
救护车险些跌下来，但他才不会言听计从。  
医官愤怒地呜咽着，执意把腰浮空，湿润的对接口与千斤顶的性器牵起细密的丝液。  
救护车的情欲不像一开始那样迫切，不过他对亲热的期待有增无减——之所以会在赌场失控，都怪千斤顶那副熠熠生辉的赢家模样。他每赢一把就偷偷捏人，指尖停在敏感点的附近，若有似无的生理刺激和他得意洋洋的神情让救护车浑身发热。  
现在恼火的感觉要更强烈些，得益于理智的健在，救护车甚至盘算着要狠狠教训千斤顶。  
“你、嗯、你真的以为我、唔嗯、不敢把你踹下去？”  
救护车感到那些连接的爱液一根根断开，变成极细微的露珠落在千斤顶那根滚烫的勃起上，他卡顿了一下，拼命集中注意力。  
“我才不会奉陪你的胡、啊呜！”  
恐吓到途中变成快感十足的尖叫，他的臀部被千斤顶双手锁住，手肘一个使劲，把救护车继续按到自己的输出管上。  
千斤顶拽紧医官下体两边的红色部件前后推动——从现在起他要喊这部位为情人小把手（LOVE HANDLES）——为了让救护车的骑行多点刺激，他愉悦地挺腰，调高淫靡水声的音量。  
“嗯、呜呼、啊、噢、等等…啊、千斤顶…”  
救护车撑在自己胸口的手和他们的机体阴影盖住了一切，无法看到对方的私处被杆体摩擦成了什么模样真是令人遗憾。千斤顶半眯眼眸，垂头专注饕鬄眼前的景致——动作时救护车的胸板在明暗中来回，汗液一点点沁出。  
他故意用前端摩擦甬道入口，救护车不得不放弃抵抗，靠叠加一小部分体重镇压这骚扰，但快感也随之加倍。对方的性器将医官湿软的穴口压得变形，前后擦动时，勃起的质量在外围捻顶着内部的柔软。  
他们几乎淹没在了软绵绵的垫子里，千斤顶兴高采烈的在救护车的接口上素股，粗暴地挺腰让医官呜咽不止。  
“嗯…哈啊、不、我们…我们好好做…啊、”救护车抬高臀尖，躯体上仰，“不要这样……！我们超频、快、嗯……”  
“全部压上来吧，救护车。”千斤顶的回答完全不着调。“尽管折腾我吧，我会没事的。”  
“呜嗯、可是--你、那边、还有……嗯、喔、凹痕……！”  
“——要是我连你的体重、唔…都承受不住，那我就该被巨狰狞碾碎。”  
淫荡的啜泣中，医官终于重重坐下。他脆弱、敏感的入口爱液四溢，撞击千斤顶的输出管时不停收缩。他让对方托住自己的臀部，气喘吁吁中压低胸口，用车门和胸部摩擦千斤顶的嘴唇。  
被甜蜜的草莓奶油色泽盖住视野前，双刀客瞄见救护车眼中翻动的水蓝色。  
医官稳稳坐在千斤顶的性器上，抱住对方的头雕，小声喘息。  
“不要说这种话…”  
“…我很抱歉。”  
“嗯…呼…”  
他轻柔地晃动臀部，私密处地喏啾响声落在千斤顶输出管附近，温暖的昏暗中，他听见救护车如此恳求：“…我们…嗯、我们先好好超频、然后--…放出火种……”  
在做出任何形式的回答前千斤顶射液了。  
电流猛地肏入救护车湿润的蜜腟，尽管医官的确是为了超频才打开自己，但这来得太突然了。关键的导电针不用说，千斤顶的勃起甚至都没有顶弄蜜匣——因为他压根儿就没插进来。做好深度结合准备的机体只是浅浅尝到生物电荷的滋味，一小簇电流没到深处，撞在结合点不断翕张的膈膜上，噼呲消散。  
救护车张开嘴，浑身战栗。他苦闷地呜咽着，夹紧千斤顶的侧腰。医官的对接口鼓胀不已，未抵达足够强度的刺激纯粹在撩拨高潮的扳机，蜜腟不停收绞，妄图靠内部自我摩擦化解几分可恨的空虚。  
“啊、嗯…千斤、顶…快点！你、蠢--嗯…”  
救护车催促道，发情和恼怒混合为一。鼓鼓囊囊的软体夹住不肯插入的吝啬坚挺，要不是救护车浑身发酥，他肯定会用润滑剂给千斤顶的输出管裹胶。  
千斤顶射液期间维持着蹙眉沉思的神情。  
难堪在所难免，但考虑到这三个月里他一次都不曾自慰，这份忍耐其实更值得嘉奖。他严肃地思考着接下来的行动方针，很快作出决定。  
他扯住救护车的情人小把手，舌头刮去下唇的电解液，冷硬地命令：“骑到我脸上来。”  
“不！！”救护车全力抗拒，他晃腰蹭弄千斤顶的性器，娇喘吁吁。  
“插进来、直接插进来…！不要前戏了……！！”  
千斤顶眼前浮现美妙的画面。  
他看到救护车骑在自己的淫器上来回扭腰，后仰着用双手撑住上半身，双腿画着跃动的M字母，蜜腟翻出的嫩胶在灯光下清晰可见，爱液时不时溅出，打湿自己的车窗。他会在救护车偷懒时接过工作，不停肏医官的敏感点，逼迫对方重新加速。  
千斤顶深深吸气，低头检查自己的小腹。那儿积攒着他的对接液——由于太久没有发泄，他基本上射出了半融化的膏状燃料。转换成有机生命体的繁殖机制，把这种浓度的对接液射进生殖腔，用不着灌圆伴侣的肚子也能保证授孕。  
谢天谢地赛博坦人不是生殖繁衍，否则他和救护车未来将会垄断跑车业。  
千斤顶感激地想着，轻描淡写地否决了救护车的插入邀请。  
小救的想法是可行的，不过他们有更重要的事情。  
初次超频留下了诸多待办事项，千斤顶可不会让自己养成暴殄天物的坏习惯。不，他要仔仔细细、认认真真地珍爱救护车展露给自己的超频部件，先从确认气味和外形开始。  
他舔湿自己的嘴唇做暗示，但等待片刻后还是不见医官北上。听见对方烦躁地咕哝，千斤顶认定是自己的车翼太碍事，害对方骑不上来，于是他一把掀翻救护车，如愿以偿地见到那处私密。  
即便考虑到救护车的体型，他下体的软蓓也略显丰腴。胶瓣鼓鼓的，俨然是熟透的饱满，蜜口爱液四溢，素股让整片柔软焕发出湿漉漉的光亮——除非他是敞开下体去泡油浴的，否则这应该是他发情的附带效应。  
这儿的灰黑色胶体有透明的质感，两条闪烁微弱荧光的赤粉电脉勾出竖纹。若把医官的前后挡板比作贝壳，这就是深藏其中的珍珠了。  
千斤顶趴在救护车双腿之间，臂膀与手肘环住乳色的腿部装甲，视觉光圈聚焦到最高程度，仔细扫描这用来行淫的部位。救护车时不时扭转臀部，妄图挣脱，他的晃动令眼前的光景更加下流。双刀客忍不住喘了一声，热息呼上蓓肉，蜜口立刻咬紧，透明的体液将卡其色的软塌湿成深咖色。  
“啊、不要看……！”  
医官弓起身，恼羞成怒地拽千斤顶的双耳。  
此乃弄巧成拙的范本，他直接把千斤顶的脸拽到了自己的要害前，后者恭敬不如从命，喜滋滋地埋入其中，一口含住脆弱的蜜腟入口。救护车的反抗在这瞬间付诸东水，他的感知电路彻底被口交强暴了，除去快感无暇顾及其他琐碎小事——比如廉耻或理性。  
这蜜处平日藏在挡板里不是没有理由的，它脆弱又敏感，尽管救护车的内腟能承受粗暴的性交，但对接面板裸露在外时只是任人摆布的柔嫩胶体。  
千斤顶撅起嘴唇，拨开紧合的媚肉，插入舌身。他卖力地卷动舌尖，向上顶弄。吸吮爱液时上下唇含住蓓肉的外沿，紧压搓揉。  
既然救护车不喜欢自己用苦涩的舌头去舔他的口腔，那么舔这儿肯定能皆大欢喜。  
他没猜错，医官发出难以想象的淫荡娇声，整个髋骨都因喜悦颤抖。臀部的胶膜一抖一抖，跟随舌头的动作频率绷紧，对接面板微微前后动作，扑在千斤顶的脸上，搅出更粘稠的做爱声。  
千斤顶再接再厉，怂恿救护车用柔软的腿根夹弄自己，他喜欢救护车因为过度快乐而哭泣、挣扎的模样。他翘起整根舌头，在一片高温的丝滑中舔到奇妙的褶皱。千斤顶没有犹豫，尽心尽力地润滑该处，试图插入舌肉。  
“啊、千斤顶、千斤顶、千斤顶、不、喔、我要射、要射液、”  
救护车夹紧双腿，折叠的前挡板向前弹开，露出已经抵达极限的银白色输出管。医官压根儿就没空把话说完，他撑起臀桥，射出的透明液柱混有天蓝色的生理电流。和白银的杆体不同，他的导电针是艳丽的亮红色，一如他蜜处口的荧光条纹。  
双刀客欣然接受颜射，继续口交。每当他舔肏痉挛的褶皱，救护车就更加放纵一分——所以这儿就是他帮救护车开通的链接点。  
千斤顶的声浪轰鸣不断。  
他简单清理对方破堤的爱液，淫靡的微笑中满是邀功请赏的意思。最后一次重重啜吻这性器，退出舌头时挑出略染粉色的粘丝，千斤顶升高颈部垫圈，目光集中到医官的输出管上。  
救护车的导电针看上去太过可爱，实在不能放过。  
他用食指捏了捏暴露外在的红色软针，一小股电荷伴随爱液溅到指腹上，再度煽动无止境的口欲。他含住伴侣的杆体，吞掉所有残留的电流与对接液。千斤顶一边用手指插弄救护车，一边在口中玩弄那根敏感的导电针，直到结束高潮的杆体收回原样。唾液被救护车的电光震动的食感太美味了，他恋恋不舍地拿舌尖插舔蜜口，试图再啜出一些，但救护车已经没有力气支撑臀部了。  
医官跌回原位，逃离可怕的口舌刑罚。他深深坐入千斤顶的指根，坐得对方无法抽动指节，炙热和微凉在他下体流转，对方的电解液滑过输出管，牵引出强烈的尿意，这终于害救护车嚎啕出声，他狠狠蹬脚，差点踹开身前的讨厌鬼。  
“啊、呜…！！快点！”他气愤地哭诉，“我已经…嗯、哈、哈啊、喔、你就快…我恨死你了、我恨死你了！啊、嗯……！”  
千斤顶抽出手指，扶住勃起，撑开蜜腟入口，蓓肉上的荧红竖纹曲成圆弧。  
“我要做满赛博坦标准时长。”他宣布。  
千斤顶说这话时冷静得匪夷所思，主要是因为他在阐述事实--这伙计的电板路线已经被救护车的润滑液泡短路了。  
救护车才不管那么多，他胡乱勾住千斤顶的侧腰，怒斥着求欢：“我、啊呜、才不要你、顾虑……！！我……！嗯……啊、我都说了快点插进来！”  
  
  
  
赛博坦标准时长是五个天文时。  
莫纳卡斯只有黑夜，但假如这儿有日夜变换的话，现在应该是第二天的正中午了。  
五个天文时的确是标准时长，但这是对接的标准，而不是指超频。  
超频超满五个天文时是成年赛博坦人的一种推荐，一个目标，一副挂在办公室里的励志海报，或者说一个该死的神话——是啊，你他渣的最好是能办到啦，因为猫咪日历还说你能“开心每一天”呢。  
有些东西是不能硬套公式的，要是根据寿命周期计算性爱时长合理的话，个别种族得足足高潮一年。  
不过千斤顶是正常的。  
按照上述规格，他当然是正常的。  
他只是这三个月来没有适当泄压，导致对接液浓度过高，就在不久前射得救护车不得不在浴室里进行类似自慰的清理——雾气蒸腾的开水冲刷下，可怜的医生难受地晃动臀部，试图让最深处的软膏尽快滑出；  
他只是被期待已久的蜜月冲昏了头，关于火种融合的思绪害他心慌意乱，但和那些患上婚前忧郁症的新人们不同，他选择更有建设性的方式平静心情--对接。  
  
他只是在遇见救护车之前，完全不晓得与一个人水乳交融、肌肤相亲原来会这样幸福。  
  
冷却了上百万年的爱欲并不是“超凡脱俗的醒悟”或“无动于衷”。  
直到现在千斤顶才明白他是为了将这些献给正确的人，那位能牵动他脉冲和电流、痛苦和欢愉的命中注定。  
……不过当救护车开始在交媾途中骂脏话时，千斤顶最好反思一下什么叫限度。  
约会阶段的坏毛病到了现在也没多大改善，本性难移是个诅咒。  
救护车有力气骂脏话是一个钟头前的事，现在他们两个人都累趴趴的，演绎着字面意义上的竭尽全力，还顺便测试了软垫自洁功能的极限。  
他们狼狈过头了。  
千斤顶昂起头，趴在救护车的胸脯上呼呼地喘气，活像一只被毒辣夏日晒中暑的大猫。他轻轻叼住救护车胸甲的上沿，下身锲而不舍地泵动。  
救护车化成了一滩，时不时哼一两声，偶尔因无法并拢双腿而气恼地低吼。他觉得很重、被过度摩擦、还很累。千斤顶这会儿最好是在收场，要是再搞什么“安可”的话，救护车真的会硬下心肠把他踢开。  
他们途中经历过一次对接面板卡住的尴尬，之后换了三四次姿势，发现还是传教士体位最省力，就固定了这体位。  
精疲力竭、热汗交织的残局对接有种让彼此思绪都漂浮在躯壳外的放空感。  
千斤顶没有额外的精力进行爱抚，只顾前后抽腰，他冰色的镜中似乎没有波动，也没有情感。要不是那根输出管动静不小，救护车会以为他在发呆。  
一次猛烈地撞击后双刀客僵持了十几秒，接着努力坐直身体。他们结合处的律动因千斤顶的奇行暂停，挺直背脊时他甚至打滑了一下，轻飘飘的视线坠落，变成让救护车无端惧怕的沉重目光。  
他张开嘴，好像想说什么，最后只是小心翼翼地用食指描绘医官的手臂轮廓，按在轮胎的边缘。救护车烦躁地呻吟一声，回握他的手指。  
这不是普通的十指相扣。  
千斤顶以难以置信的力度扯住救护车，一片摇摇晃晃中拉起对方，换成二人面对面抱拥的姿势。勉强达成目标后千斤顶松开手，搭在他的情人小把手上，气喘吁吁，浑身装甲仿佛漂白了几度。  
比起生气，救护车更好奇他的力气源自何处。  
他的疑惑很快就得到了解答。  
起初那动静微不可闻，有点像一个齿轮被过度润滑的绞盘在收链条。丝滑的机械运作声被清脆的咔哒打断，双刀客的胸甲压缩、平摊又翻转变形，直到漆面整个翻转入内，露出坚厚防护装甲里的银色金属。他上身正面的骨架清晰可见，唯一一块残存的白色是他胸膛正中央的小方板。  
到这儿千斤顶的动作停住了，他深深望入救护车的双眸，重如千斤的视线滑到医官的胸甲上，嘴唇张合一次后缝上，一言未发。但他的勃起却在此时变得更加坚挺，导电针急不可耐地贯穿蜜匣活塞口内的软膜，溢出电流。  
这刺激差点害救护车昏厥，他张开嘴却发不出声音，甚至无法扑到千斤顶耳边、拿舌头和嘴唇啾他的侧脸挡板泄愤。救护车只能跟在千斤顶后头亮出火种舱，回应结合点的热情邀约。  
这过程很奇妙。  
他那对烙有手印和齿痕，被过度玩弄、正当敏感的车门顺着胸甲主板换转到下沿，车灯斜上方的空隙合并，侧腰两边、一直延续到箱体固定部件的白色装甲也松展着打开，有如被沸水泡开的茉莉花干。  
主心骨的瓣状胸甲向前斜启，折叠着收成二分之一的高度，再按回原位。  
胸甲内部被赤色、银色和灰黑色金属填满，纯银色的火种舱位于正中央，体内波涛荡漾的能量电脉荧光一阵阵冲洗着，照亮舱室开启处的简朴纹路。  
与脏器近似却截然不同的要害，既不能说这是性器，也不能说这是单纯用来储藏能量的器皿。  
救护车晕乎乎地望着自己的火种舱。他的气息在这水汽弥漫的空间卷起白雾，冷凝液和电解液混合着蒸腾，燥热在四肢百骸流转，唯独胸腔正中央浸泡在温凉之中，让他融化的思路得到许些安定。  
他撑起头颅，对自己对面的赛博坦人百思不得其解的同时又怀抱宽容。疲倦、困惑在柔软的安抚心下显得不值一提，救护车维持着高潮时的表情，稍作颔首，他短促地呼吸着，为急降的冲击做好准备。  
千斤顶率先放出火种。  
最后那块冰白携着他身为战士的标志翻转，舱室的模样出人意外——不是和他腰腹一致的液态银，也不是任何张扬的色调，双刀客的火种舱像只笨重的钝器，暗灰色一如雷暴日的乌云。  
舱室旋转打开，舒展纹路和他轮毂内的锐利扇叶布线一模一样。部件缓缓开启时，细缝中耀出燃烧的紫蓝，犹如炸裂的闪电群被慢放的景象。电光聚拢、凝结，他的火种中心一片雪白，外围透明的冰蓝光泽取自他光学镜中的焦圈。  
高密度的能量核在大气中形成奇妙的力场，拉扯救护车的胸脯，对自己热切的侵犯欲不做半点遮掩。  
救护车本能地后退，但千斤顶的双手严厉地捏着髋骨两边，他无法躲避对方的熨烫。  
医官呻吟一声，打开银色的火种舱。  
那是个单纯明快的卡扣型开关，不同于双刀客严谨细致的繁杂花纹，老派作风让救护车的开启转瞬间结束，倾泻而出的高纯度蓝色是泛光的海，溶解的铜盐液与千万颗星球的晴天。它的光谱和星系相撞时溅射的闪光大同小异，一个不规则的圆。鲜活脉动的光辉核心是一汪混入牛奶的天蓝，光芒随着救护车的呼吸扩散又收拢，它躺在火种舱的内部，小心翼翼地探出一角。  
尽管千斤顶的火种看上去要更文静，他却义无反顾地把命脉剥离躯壳，闯入救护车的星系。  
劈电光在火种相触的瞬间噼啪炸开，强烈的电磁经通二人相触的部位，将他们完全吸附在一起。交媾中的性器、贴合的四肢、透明的呼吸…所有一切都融合了，就连他们的声音和能量液也在此刻共振，每一举每一动都在对方的感官中打出回音。  
但关键的火种融合却不怎么顺利，炸裂的电光火花意味融合的不完全——想来也是，他们实际的超频次数并不充分，即便千斤顶努力让自己的生理电流沁入救护车，汲取对方蜜匣中私藏的电磁，他们仍然需要时间。  
力场与力场的排斥性摩擦积攒更多热度，迸发的火花烫灼彼此胸甲内部的肌理合金，留下淡灰色的烧疤。  
救护车湿哒哒地呜咽着，刺痒的微痛被细密的能量燎抚，伤口和伤口完美贴合的古怪快感由火种扩散到全身上下。他收紧蜜腟，夹紧千斤顶的勃起，希望这样能让光芒混得更均匀些。  
千斤顶埋头咬牙，他前倾直至二人的火种舱不完整地贴合，期待狭小的空间能让融合更顺利，全凭冲劲将火光挤入救护车的舱室，无暇顾及输出管上的快感。  
汗液的溪流冲落，尚未滴落就被火种的热度蒸发。每当火种排斥彼此、电流弹开，千斤顶的神情就愈发懊恼，仿佛在承受极大的痛苦。他的表情令救护车很难受，因为此时此刻真正意义上贴合了千斤顶的灵魂，他能感受到对方的仓皇。  
不同于千斤顶--双刀客其实更擅长根据客观事实进行演绎--救护车某种意义上保留了独特的天真浪漫。  
医官对火种融合仪式有着更立体的想象，比如他们会在顶楼的露天望台上，一边欣赏夜景一边放出火种，两团火光缠绕漂浮，像一对支撑彼此的孔明灯；又比如他们结束愉快的晚餐约会回到房间独处，卫星的光芒透过落地窗照亮无灯的会客室，二人维持微妙的距离，一段小聊后在沉默中敞开胸怀……  
救护车不是浪漫胚子，只是因为千斤顶素来擅长张罗这些，他很难不抱期待。  
或许千斤顶什么都没想，又或者他其实有着更加盛大的计划——就像这趟蓄谋已久的旅行。  
但无论如何，千斤顶都不需要对自己的狼狈失望。  
当然，医官喜欢那些细腻的讨好，可那些求爱从来都不是重点。救护车并不反感千斤顶的强欲与迫切--恼火是另一码事。事实上，医官可能还松了口气：双刀客终于放下多余的顾虑，不再寻思扮酷。  
你做得很好。  
救护车试图发声，但他脖颈的合金薄片与发声器却无法动弹。千斤顶的齿列间传来即将断裂的嘎吱声，医官在细微的颠簸中稳住自己，按住双刀客的手腕。  
千斤顶的视线凝固在他的光圈中心。  
不管是机体还是心绪都在摇曳。  
救护车用唇形比出他的名字。  
下一秒他感到性器的结合处被强烈的电流冲击，那动能一瞬间将彼此的注意力从火种融合上移开，救护车听见对方沙哑的低吼，一击凶猛地突刺差点顶坏他的活塞匣口。腟道涌出热流，彼此的电荷沿着疑似失禁的爱液溢满腿根。  
这次短暂的电流交织润滑了卡壳的火种，早已失去稳态的球形光亮暴露出自己的真正形态，化为卷裹闪电的蓝白色锐器，坠落在拥抱自己的海中。  
千斤顶的火种终于进入救护车的火种，雷点的残痕宛如锁链浮在救护车的光辉上，与医官的呼吸一同起伏。  
他的热度总是这样极端，因为他的蓝色既可以是深渊的寒冰，也可以是燃烧到极致的焰舌。而他沉入的世界是温暖晴春的上午，有凉风与阳光，融合混杂了所有一切柔软却又坚韧得不可思议。即便他在这片天幕上打出响雷，也无法动摇什么。  
救护车。  
救护车的一切。  
他湿润的下体、他的眼神，还有这颗火种。  
千斤顶想再度掀翻对方，疯狂抽动胯部，一边把医官的蜜腟插到敞开、用手指撑开就能观测到甬道内部，一边把他们的火种搅拌成电光奶昔。他想要把他们困在这间房间里，不停做淫荡的事情，直到他们将这行为视作活下去的基础条件。  
但他被救护车的重量裹纳，核心连同这份凶暴的欲求也被包容，于是所有冲动在这认识下融成更温和的什么，让他的喉咙漫出一句低语。  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
他看到救护车瞪大光学镜接着整个融化的情色神情。早就肏到发软的蜜腟用绝妙的力度吸舔自己的输出管，与此同时单纯承纳侵犯的火种终于作出回应，那片蓝海翻腾着包纳自己的电光，丝缠蜜绕。  
火种完美融合的瞬间，混合二者生理电流色调的电光粒子四散，将整个房间的电力搅得一团乱。忽闪忽暗的灯光下，苍蓝色的电流以火种舱为中心四下蔓延，这结合引爆震撼机体的巨响，将火种掰碎。但疼痛无关紧要，因为快感更甚——分离主体的那簇火花滑进对方的火种，一番缠绵交融后他们将对方的异色揉进自己生命的源头。  
救护车不会把他的火种填进千斤顶的火种舱，但他们可以交换一小瓣碎片。  
漫长又短暂的仪式在火种重归原位时结束，固定彼此的电磁也随之消散。救护车立刻软倒在塌里，千斤顶的性器滑出半截，还有一部分卡在他的甬道中。医官没有计较这种小事——他总算能并拢双腿了，这才是重点。  
千斤顶温柔地退出输出管，爬到他身边。  
在胸甲完全恢复原样前，他看到医官火种舱上的印记。  
火种融合时救护车承载了绝大部分伏特，迸发的闪电在救护车的银色合金上烙下了扩散状的印痕。  
千斤顶本该感到不安的，但他没有。  
那道漂亮的雷灼纹是他永恒誓言的具现。  
  
  
  
在纯粹的食欲面前，愤怒和羞耻都要靠边站。  
感谢赛博坦人天生坚韧的身体素质和磁悬浮无人餐车，他们终于吃上了一顿像样的餐点。救护车看上去更像是“我现在没工夫对你发作”，他清空了一托盘的餐点，还霸占了千斤顶的能量热茶，气愤的眼神令双刀客想把手指递给他啃。  
好在千斤顶没天真到以为这样就能安抚医官的愤怒，他明智地保持沉默，在救护车茶杯空掉时替他满上。后者填饱油箱后又一次进入休眠，他爬到性爱气味没那么浓郁的角落，移动前拿脚跟狠狠蹭了蹭千斤顶。  
千斤顶浑身战栗。  
他意识到下次救护车醒来时自己的日子不会太好过，决定在这黄金时间段内端正品行，争取减刑。他收拾好休闲区和会客室的狼藉，修整身上的性爱痕迹，顺便清空了泳池内半温不热的纯油。硅基生命体的通用护理装备从卧室的床头柜挪到了软榻旁，抛光机、护理油与基础款的车蜡应有尽有，等医官醒来后他会需要这些的。  
最后，千斤顶启动墙壁的拟窗程序，将这儿化为一间矗立在夜空之顶的水晶屋。  
他望向莫纳卡斯的夜景。  
飞行器闪烁的尾灯像奇妙野兽的夜眼，往下则是遍地斑斓，活像浮游生物的荧光。这无限循环的二十七小时黑夜里，除去这些浮躁的光亮，还有天幕上四颗卫星的薄弱光芒。白色、蓝白色和银色，他们平淡无奇地画在纯黑里，完全被本土风情抢走了风头。  
多么惊人的夜晚。  
年年如此，月月如此。每一分、每一秒都如此。  
游历过数不清的星系，只有这里的黑夜热闹非凡，其他同样天候的星球大都孤寂凄凉。但千斤顶知道每一滴黑暗的尽头都是一个崭新的世界，在宇宙里，即便随便选个方向前进，只要走得足够远总会抵达某种目的地。  
他曾经将漂流视为梦想，直到严峻的战局摧毁一切。但他依旧找到办法在沉沉浮浮中实现夙愿，倘若问他这半生不熟的梦想尝起来如何，千斤顶会回答“还不赖（NOT HALF BAD）”。  
对他来说，宇宙依旧魅力十足，只是那份探知欲已被满足了。  
他用和救护车截然不同的方式爱着赛博坦，现在家园获得了第二次机会，千斤顶不想再在动荡中拿最无力的方式守卫珍重之物，尤其是他与救护车结合的当下——有太多东西摆在天秤上了。  
所以最好的办法就是竭尽全力，杜绝历史的重复。  
再者，说句大实话：他可没那个胆子放救护车一个人到处瞎转悠。  
医官、医官、医官。  
在莫纳卡斯的赌场里对陌生人尽情炫耀无所谓，那是主权宣誓。但在熟人之间，千斤顶绝对不会分享他们的亲昵模样。  
因为救护车不晓得自己的问题在哪，而千斤顶真的、真的不想多生事端。  
……是啦，尽管笑这想法愚蠢吧，但多加一份保险总归没错。  
反正他就是个大蠢货来着。  
休闲区那传来救护车的呻吟，千斤顶的沉思戛然而止。他快步回到医官身边，热情迎接自己的受刑。  
  
之后的一系列骚动在此简单揭过。  
乌尔星系国王与敌国间谍的赌场纠纷、地心游乐场面临巨型蠕虫的攻击、一狗票赏金猎人和星际狂徒的大对决……好消息是莫纳卡斯因此开拓了全新的娱乐项目，但是……唉，说来话长。  
蓝蟹号在停机场吃了半个月灰尘，千斤顶启程前给它安排了一套完整的战机SPA，顺便在等待期间重整救护车的心情。看来哪怕他们融合过火种，小救还是不喜欢被过度口交，或者被按在落地窗前插到失禁——总之，当他们终于踏上回程时，救护车的火气消褪了。  
千斤顶趁机搭话。  
“所以，我是该把你放到贾斯帕吗？”他问。  
“什么？”  
“我听说你打算在地球常驻来着。”  
“我只是个顾问，顾问才没必要全天二十四小时都闷在那儿。”救护车翻了个白眼，踮起脚尖。“我现在想回赛博坦看看。”  
“好主意，把人类政府的时薪问题留到以后再说。你得看看小隔的手笔，我敢说不到一年整个家园都会变回原样。”  
“所有人都还好吗？”  
“大家都很好。那个霸天虎军医技术还行，勉强凑活。”  
“唔，但我不放心让击倒处理通天晓的义肢。”  
“要是他想对老通动手动脚，我会同情那只大龙虾的。”  
“我不担心通天晓的安危，我担心的是他的身体状况！”  
“对。”  
千斤顶吃味。  
救护车看了他一眼，扣住拇指和食指。  
“……以及，还有一件事--”他垂下头，盯着相触的指尖。“--千斤顶。”  
“是的？”  
“我觉得是时候告诉大家了。”  
千斤顶踩下自己机体内的刹车，瞪大光圈。  
他拿引擎声代替打嗝。  
救护车被他小题大做的反应惹毛，怒砸扶手：“好吧，我总不能对擎天柱藏一辈子吧！？我们需要这个！你也得老老实实告诉隔板这件事，我才不想去触你们的雷霆霉头！其他人有权知道这件事，毕竟我们……”  
他噎了一声，垮下肩甲。  
“…………我们是伴侣了。”救护车呢喃。  
千斤顶的镜框被这句话冻成锐利的形状。  
错愕化为强烈的笑意，他捏紧战机的操纵杆，将穿梭速度提到最高。  
  
“——那么我们回家吧，救护车。”  



	17. 瑰丽人生/LA VIE EN ROSE（最终章）

赛博坦复兴后第一栋竣工的建筑物是M60型军民两用停机坪，它和九头蛇港口属同种规格，一次能承载三百艘中型战机，兼容绝大多数的救生舱、宇宙飞船。由于战争的余垢一时半会儿铲不干净，新停机坪落座于锈海的边缘，那儿有着为数不多的大片空地，不需要浪费时间清理断垣残壁，就是景致不怎么样。  
单从外表来看，新生的希望座标就像一颗巨大的螺丝钉，勉强把自己拧进了这颗遍地残渣的钢铁星球。但它内藏乾坤——内部采用蜂巢式设计，每一层都有上百间空房，为将来设置公共大厅、医务室和能量补给室留下了足够的空间。圈圈环绕的螺旋楼梯连接楼层与楼层，若你有急事的话，也可以直奔与支撑柱相连的简便电梯，迅速抵达目的地。  
没错，它看上去其貌不扬，不过等公共传输系统成熟，凑齐基本设备，这里就会成为最理想的交通中枢。  
这项浩大的工程之所以能如此迅速的完工，不仅要感谢隔板丰富老道的建筑经验，同时还要感谢那些前任霸天虎小卒。  
没有了声波的程序操纵，他们需要一点时间学习如何独立思考。但只要给予足够的耐心与指导，那些曾经的小喽啰们是不可多得的优秀建筑工——他们毕竟是帮威震天复原终极神锁的勤恳劳力，对比之下停机坪不过是小菜一碟。  
鉴于目前还没有难民回归，领袖卫队将根据地安置在了停机坪一楼的出港口大厅内。他们的资源有限，工作繁多，这就导致“复兴家园”的工作流程和在地球的行军生活大同小异，只不过更加安逸而已。  
  
“从六十七号地点到七十五号地点没什么新鲜的，虎子的秘密地窖里也没有动静，完全不见那个大眼怪的踪迹。”  
“我的收获也差不多，只有大把的铁锈。”  
今天是阿尔茜和烟幕负责进行惯例巡逻，针对震荡波的搜查已经持续了三个半月，得到的结果和之前没有区别。震荡波精通反侦查技巧，汽车人连他履带的残痕都搜刮不到。  
通天晓沉吟一声。  
“继续加强巡逻密度。震荡波是个危险的罪犯，既然他能在极端恶劣的条件下打造出巨狰狞那样的猛兽，我们不能放任他逍遥法外。”  
“说起逍遥法外，我们真的要让那些巨狰狞继续霸占威震天的老地盘吗？他们可比不见踪影的震荡波要真实多了！”烟幕说，停顿片刻后才拉直车门。“我觉得那些大块头才是真正的危险，长官。”  
通天晓破天荒地没有对新兵蹙眉，他望向自己的义肢，轻轻握拳。  
“我明白你的意思，孩子。但是巨狰狞与我们暂时维持着和平，没有必要主动挑起纠纷。在同胞们回到家园前，请你们继续追缉震荡波，把那些史前巨兽的问题留给上级处理。”  
“那么我们下午的行程依旧是巡逻？”阿尔茜扬起一边眉毛。  
“是的。记住，你们的任务是追查震荡波，而不是与其交战，保证自身安全永远是第一优先事项。”  
“了解。”  
“遵命，长官。”  
通天晓点点头，走向直通顶楼的快速电梯。阿尔茜和烟幕目送他离开，直到副官消失在顶层。  
烟幕不怎么自在地皱起脸。  
“是只有我这么觉得，还是长官好像有点变了？”  
“那不是错觉。”  
“我还以为他会板起脸否决我的想法，好吧…虽然从结果来看他还是否决了我的提议，但是他好像更加--”  
“--随和？”  
“…没错，随和。一个以往我绝对不会拿来形容通天晓长官的词。”  
“他还是那个老一套的教条主义者，烟仔。只是在他的‘教条’里现在不再是非常时期，我们也不再是必须严守命令的士兵了。”  
“你不会要跟我说‘现在我们是相亲相爱一家人’之类的话吧？因为直接说出口会让我觉得太过了。”  
“比那更好。”  
阿尔茜目含笑意，搭住侧腰。  
“像你这样的毛头小子是赛博坦的未来。”  
烟幕张合镜盖，回以无声的微笑。  
阿尔茜的肩翼平行下倾，走向能量补给室时她敲打烟幕的肩甲，语调恢复了一贯的沉稳。  
“现在去灌满油箱，下午我们要去锈海。”  
“嗳，又是锈海。那鬼地方总是害我的底盘积灰尘！”  
  
通天晓来到最顶层的停机坪时，侦察兵正站在瞭望台视野最好的角落仰望天际。那身明黄浮在浅橘色的天际上，顺着他所站立的方向一路远眺，可以发现最初的卫星已大半淹没在地平线之下，天空中愈发浓郁的昏黄正是它的遗辉。  
从某种角度来说，大黄蜂和这颗星球在同一节点死而复生。只是不同于恍若重归稚嫩年代的赛博坦，新晋的战士变得愈发成熟。  
通天晓没有压抑脚步声，大黄蜂回过头，向他致敬。  
“长官。”  
“一切都还正常吗？”  
“没有异常。擎天柱和隔板的工地小队正在为新的档案库地点做考察，他们会在入夜前回来的。”  
“很好。”通天晓颔首道，走到侦察兵身边，与他一同环视周边。  
目所能及之处被筋骨裸露的建筑废墟填满，但世界看上去不再灰暗肮脏。终极神锁将原浆注入元始天尊的心脏时顺手给地表的残骸上了一层额外的光泽，这不会让拆迁工程更轻松，主要是外观上的修缮--所有一切都看起来更有希望了。  
“假以时日，这里将会建起一座全新的城市。”通天晓说。  
“而届时我们需要保护好这里。”  
指挥官观察大黄蜂的侧脸。  
战时最后的新生代。  
无论他们有多宝贵，彼时的青少年没得到任何优待。与黄金年代失之交臂的他们甚至对所谓的和平印象稀疏，极少数活下来的幸运儿们被战火填满人生，安全是个熟悉又陌生的词语。  
生命周期的长短如何无关紧要，眼前的年轻人是斗士，生来如此。  
“……我们靠记忆里的荣光坚持千万年的抗争，但显然共同扶持现有的和平才能让那些血战真正得到回报。”  
“是啊，毕竟不是什么事情都能有第二次机会的。”大黄蜂低语，轻抚喉咙。“……我对此再清楚不过了。”  
“下一个工程项目已经很明确了，指引光标将会提上议程。”  
他们相视而笑，再度望向天空。  
天幕上，硕大的卫星和它身边相依相伴的迷你卫星衬在一起，位于淡黄与灰紫的交界线。长年废弃积攒的灰霾被地表的风削成云片，在成层圈飘飘浮浮。更晴朗的角落里，星辰耀出强烈的存在感，仿佛要用自身的光亮替赛博坦洗去尘土。  
看惯了地球的天候变化，故乡的日夜交替有种温润的质感，像慢慢融化的果冻蜡烛。等第二、第三颗卫星也翻转到天边，象征白日的橘与紫会渐变为深邃的黑蓝，告知今日的终结。  
要不是远处传来大型飞行器的噪音，这份安宁本能持续很久。  
难民没可能说到就到，这毕竟不是童话。指挥官与侦察兵同时拧起眉头，下意识地做好备战准备，直到那艘飞船变得清晰可见。  
深蓝色的大型战机。  
他们解除了武装。  
驾驶员一定是个老手，他精准无误地泊下这艘大家伙，压在大号飞行器的专用停机位上。  
通天晓不禁对战机的良好状况感到惊讶，他还以为租客会痛下狠手，起码会给副翼留下几个凹痕。但飞船完好无损，没有沾到灰尘的地方闪闪发光。  
长途旅行让船舱的解压时间翻了个倍，升降架放下时发出“噗嗤”的气闸释放声，夹杂水汽的凉风鼓起停机坪上的建筑碎屑，形成一团打有冷蓝光的白雾，有点像巨星登场的舞台特效。  
他的声音比他的人更早落到地面。  
“嘿，不是我要鸡蛋里挑骨头啊，但我觉得这里需要基本的防空对策，比如远程监控仪啥的--”  
千斤顶挥开水雾，一边走下升降台，一边诚恳地建议。他神采奕奕地踏上停机坪，重心偏在身体左侧，亮出满脸笑意。  
“--迎机这么凶神恶煞很容易吓出事故。”  
要是赛博坦打算翻拍《壮志凌云》，这位仁兄多半是最佳的男主角人选。  
他的干练和他的潇洒并不矛盾，急需人手的现在，他的回归无疑是最好的消息。  
通天晓热情欢迎他。  
“这半个月间你没有给出任何定时报告，士兵！”  
“谢谢你的关心，长官。我的假期非常愉快。我擅自保养了你的战舰，还给它准备了铭牌，但愿你不介意‘蓝蟹号’这个名字。”  
“什么？”通天晓问，但没人接他的茬。  
“你回来得正是时候，千斤顶。”大黄蜂说，“我们正准备收紧巡逻网，周边增建了三个临时放哨所，现在我们可以在其他地区进行短期留驻了。”  
“听起来很棒，真的。不过在那之前，我给你们带了礼物。”  
千斤顶向后仰去，偷瞄蓝蟹号。十五天文秒后“礼物”跳到了升降台上，还在咕哝一些小抱怨。  
“下次你最好把这种东西放到手边，浴缸可不是保险柜。”  
“抱歉，我顺手惯了。”千斤顶温顺地说。  
望向其他人时，救护车不开心的小表情立刻变得明朗起来。他新奇地张望四周，双手撑腰，光学镜里的奶油蓝闪烁着对周遭变化的喜悦。  
“好吧，这里看上去需要很多调整，我觉得我能提供一些帮助。”  
通天晓和大黄蜂的发声器登时停运。  
报应号上的终战在医官身上留下大量划痕，一些伤口在当时被人怀疑可能会留下永久疤痕，现在它们全都不见踪影，光滑的漆面有如重归静谧的牛奶湖。  
救护车身上的每一块金属都被抛光打磨过，而每一块的意思是每一块：从天线到脚尖，从胸甲到髋骨，甚至连他的天线和足部搭扣的内环都被上了蜡。自然光淌过他机体，反折出一环朦胧的微光。当风拂过医官时，锈与铁的气息变得更加清爽，数秒后嗅觉传感器才捕捉到那缕含蓄的甘甜，有点像各色夏季浆果混合的芬芳。  
领袖卫队的指挥官和侦察兵同时望向千斤顶。  
双刀客偏过头，假装自己在打量起飞道，食指轻挠头雕。  
通天晓不怎么确定地流转视线，闷出一声漫长的男低音。救护车看了一眼副官，再看向不知为何镜框眯成半月、抱住肩膀的大黄蜂，最后偏过头，瞅着千斤顶，显得有些难以置信。  
“你没有告诉他们我是你的旅伴？你至少也该告诉他们这个吧。”  
“然后毁掉所有惊喜？我可不能这么无聊。”  
大黄蜂切入对话，他微妙地忽略了双刀客，面带笑容：“真高兴能见到你，救护车。这次你会留在赛博坦吗？”  
“地球那边的建设已经告一段落了，我会在这里待一段时间，必须好好检查医疗设备和每个人的身体状况。”  
“你手里的是什么？”  
“一些启动资金，既然赛博坦有了太空港，重振商贸也只是时间问题。从长远的角度来看这不算很多，不过好歹算个开始。”救护车摊开手掌，他手里有一小叠电子货币储存器，这些边角烫有闪粉的纤薄光片又名宇宙支票，光屏上一瞬间似乎闪出一串对个体而言很夸张的数字。  
“哇哦。这…真是收获不菲。”大黄蜂语塞，左眼下框抽搐了一下。他努力维持自己的友好，而不是用眼刀瞄千斤顶。“……看来你们的假期很充实。”  
“擎天柱在哪？”医官满不在乎，“我得把这些资金交给他保管，不能一直放在蓝蟹号的浴缸里。”  
这可不是小钱，的确该找个可靠的人管理这笔资金。至于所谓的“浴缸”究竟是什么意思，通天晓因为太过动摇不敢贸然询问，大黄蜂则选择暂时绕开这枚地雷--他不想当着救护车的面发作。  
“擎天柱要到晚上才能回来。”侦察兵回答。  
“所有贵重物品都暂时保存在霸天虎战舰的储存室里，包括那些没在使用的远古遗物。不如让大黄蜂带你过去，路上还可以听他的简报。”通天晓回过神后如此提议，他其实更想把医官支开。  
“不。擎天柱不在的话等会儿再说吧，现在你要跟我去医务室报告，我得校对你的义肢。”  
医官阔步靠近通天晓，后者开始有种熟悉的不祥感，因汗颜而面无表情。  
“前任霸天虎军医已经给予了妥当的治疗。”通天晓僵硬地说。  
“我会仔细阅览击倒的病历，但初诊医生有义务核对实际伤况。”  
“……我，呃，真的不觉得这有必要。你刚刚结束旅行，我可以等。”  
“但我不能。再者现在我最不缺的就是休息，医务室在哪？”  
救护车的步步逼近让指挥官节节败退，在通天晓又一次含糊其辞时，医官竖起眉毛，食指戳弄通天晓的肩甲，然后一把揪住对方的义肢，温暖的手掌裹住铁指。  
通天晓不敢动弹。  
救护车蹙眉打量他的表情，片刻后叹气出声。  
“……上次我过来时你还只剩下半口气，你不会想留下后遗症的。而且你知道擎天柱会怎么说--事关医疗我有最大的决定权。”  
通天晓转头去看千斤顶，后者比他要局促得多。察觉自己的视线，双刀客悄悄冲他比了个大拇指。不知什么时候起大黄蜂站到了他旁边，千斤顶竖着拇指退开小半步，踩灭一盏跑道灯。  
通天晓松了口气，他对这种紧张不明所以，但自己似乎得到了某种通行证。尽管仍然不大情愿，他决定回应救护车的要求。  
救护车昂着头，煞有其事地瞪视自己。  
“好吧。”通天晓认命道，“我们可以同时商讨赛博坦医疗部的问题。”  
放松抵抗的瞬间医官就解除了拉扯，他把宇宙支票塞给千斤顶，潦草叮嘱几句后就携着伤员消失在升降平台里。千斤顶和大黄蜂沉默地僵直在停机坪上，他们正对着远处连通室内的电子门发呆，纹丝不动。  
强风重拾钢铁气息，一些铁砂被吹飞，砸在蓝蟹号起落架的支撑架上。  
今日整体气温还算宜人，但站在高处有点冷。  
大黄蜂吸入凉风，用语言妥当加热气流。  
“你的礼物（SOUVENIR）还挺别致。”他用噎到的声音说。  
“…——而你的反应比我想象得要冷静很多。我还以为你至少会给我一拳。”  
“单纯的不爽或五味杂陈很难构成揍人动机。”侦察兵终于看他，双刀客看上去有些窘迫，但脊椎骨挺得笔直。“——这是你和救护车作出的决定，尽管我希望能在更正式的场合得知这个，但我好像没有那么惊讶。”  
“我们是留下了不少马脚--”千斤顶承认，“--有人跟你说过你给人的印象变化很大吗？”  
“那不是我要担心的问题。”大黄蜂率先走向出口。三四步后他猛地停下，轻飘飘地回首。“好消息是隔板这会儿不在，你的时间很充裕。你很幸运。”  
  
  
  
现况对击倒来说尤其尴尬，理由单纯明快：他不适应汽车人的生活。  
你本会以为人际关系是最大的问题，但是——不，事情要更棘手些。  
对于领袖卫队而言，他将永远是那个前任霸天虎军医，一株投机取巧的墙头草，就算如今不再敌对，这位“狂热的赛车”也实在不算那种你愿意与其共度感恩节的人。  
击倒对此毫无意见。  
他的拿手好戏是认清自己的本分，事实上，他巴不得汽车人把这份礼貌的疏远持续到天长地久，直到他有那个心情为止。  
体力活可比担当医疗工作新鲜多了。  
先把报应号上的零碎医用道具一点点打包运来，然后拆卸大型设备、转移数据。基础设备准备完毕后选定妥当的医务室房间，检查电缆和数据接口的兼容性，同时还要根据器材位置的变动改造地砖的布局。室内装潢是点睛之笔，自然不能马虎。  
这项多线进程任务完全凭击倒的一己之力完成，没有任何机械兵的协助--因为他们忙着复建。  
他敬佩自己的勤恳能干、认真踏实和机智灵巧，这无疑是纵情享乐的序曲--从此以后他将每天举办一次优雅的下午茶，有事没事抛个光，晚上拿热油浴收尾。  
只可惜他没有。  
“真的，又来？”  
击倒懒散地瘫在软椅中，他对情报官的安乐椅觊觎已久，现在终于收入囊中。他睨着门口的小杂兵们，一脸没劲。  
“那边有热胶枪，你们自己粘去吧。天，不如你们把这玩意儿拿到公共休息室，那样我就能得到清净了。”  
“但是--长官，我们不知道该怎么用它。”  
“我帮你们治疗了不下五十次，哪怕是辐射蝙蝠也该看会了。”  
伤员们耸耸肩膀，表示不明白。  
“啊啊啊，难道你们就没有脑子吗？！”击倒跳下软椅，没好气地抓起医疗胶枪，“看好！瞄准伤口，按下扳机，粘好伤口！我通常不会这样粗鲁，但这点小磕小碰少来烦我！你们究竟知不知道以前什么级别的人才有资格接受我的治疗？！”  
“好吧…”“那应该是……”  
建筑工们面面相觑，连抓耳挠腮都慢吞吞的。  
击倒忍不住提高嗓门：“我以前专门服务威震天！！那个破坏大帝，霸天虎的君主！除去他，只有高级军官才能接受我的会诊！这还是不久之前的事情，别告诉我你们这就忘了。”  
“但是威震天已经离开了，不是吗？”  
“是啊。我们现在是汽车人的建筑工，而你是汽车人的医务员，长官。”  
“恶，请你们再也别这样称呼我了。”  
击倒的五官扭成一团，他和蠢货们对视几秒，最后长叹出声，按住额头。  
“……我真不敢相信我正在这样浪费自己的人生。”他把胶枪丢给建筑工们，疲倦地走回安乐椅。“尽量别把它弄丢，我不管报失。”  
这可能是汽车人最大的弊端。  
是啊，这里的确没有杀伐十足的阴戾，也不需要伺候阴晴难定的君主，但作为代价所有人都会依赖你、请你帮忙。对于只想悠闲度日、坐享其成的人来说，没什么比这种朝九晚五的固定流程更痛苦了。  
击倒害上了严重的“乡愁”，他甚至怀念起动荡时代，那个自己在惊天骇浪中打造的安逸小窝——当时他有谈得来的朋友兼搭档、清闲的工作和优渥的待遇。他能很好的适应压抑的职场，只要足够舒适，击倒不会计较环境的发酵与腐败。  
但这种“从良”的生活？  
眼下这种生活正从根本性质上磨损他。  
霸天虎贯彻了千万年的弱肉强食，唯有精英能在狼穴中赚取安逸。正是因为事不关己，击倒才有闲暇对“低级机械兵”这一存在抱有同情--他们的性命不过是可消耗品，就像能量枪中的弹药，君王的物资而已。  
击倒欣然接受这残酷事实，庆幸自己生来的才能让他免受其苦。不像某个拿鸡毛当令箭的游击，他是最温和、友善的长官，但这种廉价的善意源自于下级士兵的卑微与服从。  
现在他们同为新生赛博坦的公民，拥有同样的权利与需求，事情就开始变得烦人了。  
那些杂碎小兵们随着停机坪的建成树立了更有尊严的人格，有些人变得饶舌，一些则坚持要得到妥当的治疗，繁琐的医疗工作压榨着击倒有限的谅解与礼貌，就好像周围环境在逼迫他成为另一个人，一个必须发自内心救死扶伤的大好人。  
他又不是为了展现人性光辉才成为医生的，可他又有什么办法？除去汽车人，他也没有其他阵营可倒戈--难道要去找巨狰狞吗？少在那说笑了，他还想多活几年呢。  
一个慢性地狱。  
恐怕是他多年来随性生活的报应。  
“啊……”他蜷缩在座位里赞叹，“这把椅子是完美的。”  
真搞不懂为什么声波从来不用这把椅子。情报官永远站着工作，好像威震天的融合炮顶在他的后背心。  
那些为某种信念而战的人究竟能得到什么回报，击倒永远也不会明白，但他可以确信那不是他想要的生活。  
殉道者们活得很累，一旦落败就全盘皆输，沉没成本太高了。  
他宁愿沾胜者的光。  
游乐园、美容街和全息互动媒体室恐怕得等很久，同样喜欢赛车的小年轻们没工夫搭理他，能给能量饮料泵气泡的大型冰镇机目前在工地上值班。留给击倒的娱乐项目数不满一只手，他开始后悔为何自己没有捎上几部地球的平面电影，或者多带几加仑上好的巴西棕榈蜡--现有存货已经用完了。  
门口传来新一轮脚步声，击倒用力蹬地，翘起四肢，椅面转向门口。  
“看在威震天火花塞的份上！你们擦破皮就不能拿电解液涂一涂吗？！”  
通天晓和救护车的眉毛呈现不同弧度的上挑，这对大块头把医务室的入口堵得死死的，无路可逃。  
击倒在椅子里缩成一团，他讪笑着起身，拖着脚站到一边。  
“我是说--这么快就又到义肢校对日了？”  
“并非如此。救护车想要进行二次诊断。”  
“当然，没问题，请自便吧！我就不打搅了--”  
“别那么快。”救护车挡住他的脚，“把通天晓的过往病例给我，我还要问你很多事情。”  
击倒不耐烦的表情瞬间凝固。  
在这个距离，对方装甲的状况一目了然。他用力揉了揉光圈，困惑地哼道：“……啥？”  
“只是医诊交流，不是审问。除非你做了什么--”  
“--去他渣的医诊交流！你究竟是从哪里捞到原生蜡的？！”击倒很快反应过来这不是错觉，他难以置信地咆哮起来：“别想糊弄我，因为地球上不可能存在这种顶级护理用品！还有--”击倒凑近救护车，嗅觉传感器全速运作。“--这味道难道是轻度烘焙过的无色琉璃机油吗？！”  
“那…这根本就不重要！”  
“这怎么可能不重要！你绝对是偷偷跑去泡SPA了，我希望你给那个护理师贴了足够丰厚的小费，因为这抛光技术甚至不输给我。”  
喔，救护车有贴小费，可能还丰盛过头了。  
医官的表情来回变化，最后定格在混有恼羞的坚定上。  
“我不是过来和你讨论汽修的，现在立刻把病历平板给我，然后去准备平衡测控仪！”  
  
“这就是他最大的出力功率？”  
“是啊，我每隔一个天文周就会让他过来测力，所有指数都证明他的体能功率在上涨。”  
“基本体征和生化电路的状况如何？”  
“基本体征没问题，右膝的合金塌陷影响到了下肢电路，好在主电缆安然无恙。想完全复原需要时间，至少得养一个大循环。上铆钉的话能加快康复速度，但是……”  
“铆钉辅助不在考虑范围内。”救护车果断否决，专注地对伤员的右腿进行触诊。  
通天晓的右膝缩了一下。  
救护车的喉咙里呼出一声轻柔的颤音：“不要动。”  
“我可以接受铆钉辅助。”通天晓说。  
“不，那不行。”救护车直起身，“铆钉辅助法的原理是直接在膝盖齿轮上开孔泄压，那样的确康复的更快，但选择这套方案你未来就不能进行任何剧烈运动了。”  
通天晓看向击倒。  
击倒摊开双手：“他说得没错，要是你未来还想上外野的话，这手术没戏。”  
“腿部伤口能够靠时间修复，他的义肢功能表现得如何？”  
“问得好，所有指数中他的握力最惊人，事实上--我觉得由于三段式结构增强了受力的稳定性，他右手的力气可能还变大了！”  
“我不是在问握力。它用起来如何，通天晓？”  
“它用起来很好。”  
“但是你的确把所有主要工作都转移给了左手。”医官捧住那只偏大的刚爪，神情懊恼。“……我真希望我能做得更好，而不是只能‘尽己所能’。”  
他在通天晓说什么好听话前望向击倒，听起来很坚毅--领袖级别的坚毅。  
“报应号上还有克隆设备吗？我想现在开始克隆医用义肢。”  
“所有相关生物培养槽都归震荡波管。仅存的那几个也被你们给砸烂了——无意冒犯。”  
“唔……”  
现在他开始愁眉苦脸了。击倒漠不关心地想。  
汽车人的军医真是个怪咖，他究竟有什么可不满的？他的涂装保养得如此靓丽，几乎让人忘记他的载具模式其实是辆笨重的方厢车；作为胜者一方的忠诚军医，他的前途一片光明，待遇绝对不会差；单论技术他也足以笑傲四方——哪怕通天晓被巨狰狞拍掉了半条命，救护车为他打造的应急义肢都没有出现任何故障。  
那嵌有流光的三段式扣爪充分贴合机体的变形步骤，不会让伤员在载具模式中感到半点疼痛，甚至能执行一定程度的日常操作，这堪称技术上的奇迹，就好像元始天尊赐予了救护车神奇的魔力，让他能在没有素体骨架、克隆技术和完善设备的条件下打造这种高等假肢，但即便如此，他还是不满足。  
要击倒说，能有义肢就该万万岁了，谁在乎它用起来方便不方便？  
他冷眼望着面前的汽车人们，素来轻快的胸舱中浮现一种陌生的烦闷。数千万年的生命周期中，击倒从来没有为漆面刮花以外的事情这样不爽过。  
“我的手等得起，就像我的右腿。目前我们有更重要的议题。”  
通天晓按住救护车的肩甲，终于把击倒也纳入视界。  
“现在我们还只需处理一些工人的小伤口，但指引光标建成后，这种小打小闹就派不上用场了。我希望你能在那之前建立一套完善的医疗系统，医生。”  
“嘿！”击倒抗议得不是很大声。  
“整层顶楼都将划分为医疗区，就像一个医院，只不过位于太空港内部。你将获得所有的权限，而且你眼前就有现成的助手。”  
“等等，什么医院？当我把医务室造在这里的时候，谁都没和我说过这事儿！”  
“这里仍然可以算作是你的房间。救护车会在赛博坦留驻一段时间，这期间应该足够你完成医用器械的搬迁了。”  
“你知道我花了多大功夫才把这些仪器全部接好吗？！以及，谁说我要给人打下手了？你们怎么就不问问我的想法？！假如我必须受罚的话，这几个月马不停蹄的维修工作应该抵达刑满释放的条件了！”  
击倒的喘息被陡然寂静的空气止住。  
假如说适才的烦闷不过是车尾被擦花，那么现在他们的目光带来了货真价实的刺痛。  
这间医务室干净雅致，不同于浸泡在黑紫色调的战舰舱房，主基调是清爽的蓝银色。由于此处兼并击倒的住处，那块舒适的游击专用软合金气垫自然是被私藏了，充当医疗床的是一张硌得慌的拷问台。  
医官摇着头，用一种近似失望的不认同看着他，但和那个死板的汽车人军官相比，他好歹不会让人发寒。  
通天晓向击倒跨去，这一步的力道隐隐颤动地板，动静低沉短促--就像他冷硬但音量适中的声线。  
“领袖卫队或许接受了你在最后关头的倒戈，但那并不代表你以往的罪行能够因此一笔勾销。尤其是对于我来说，你的言行不具备可信度。”  
战争时期迅速完善新兵营运作方针，定制大量教科书级别的通用战略，精通队伍规划与引导、将少数精英式的游击作战发挥到极致。  
这位创奇指挥官谱写无数壮举，每一项都由霸天虎杂碎的碎屑打造而成。  
就在刚刚的握力测试中，他稍扣指节就轻松超越了自己状态最佳时的全力以赴，证明他平日里用惯了重型武器。  
背对平衡测控仪的光幕，通天晓的面容蒙有一层阴影。  
“这段时间的值勤并不是任何形式的惩罚，倘若你连这种程度的义务都无法履行，那么你这些年在霸天虎的医官生涯毫无价值。”  
击倒弹掉肩膀上一块灰尘，嗤笑出声：“我很确定高级医官没精力包揽所有鸡毛蒜皮的伤口，难道你们亲爱的救护车就能办到来者不拒吗？没人能有那样的精力。”  
他才不会对这种挑衅感到火大，只是没想到高洁的汽车人会吐出红蜘蛛级别的侮辱，难怪小红（SCREAMER）对他们这样不屑。  
为什么就没人明白医术只是他的生存技能，只要他还活着就算物尽其用？谁又会责怪潜艇能下水、游击能上天呢？  
击倒有着杰出的医术，并且乐意为赢家效劳，谋取好处--这就足够了，不信去问红蜘蛛、声波和威震天吧——前提是你能找到那些倒霉鬼的话。  
通天晓的表情一凛。  
“你根本不晓得汽车人经历了--”  
“不，他是对的，通天晓。”  
救护车与击倒四目相对。  
“我的确没有精力救下所有经手的战士。”  
“你听见了吗？正如我所说，只有医务人员能懂彼此的痛苦——”  
“但是我会试着接纳尽可能多的病人。”  
“什么？”击倒被硕大的迷茫击倒了，他避开救护车光学镜的灼烤，向通天晓寻求意见。“他在说什么？”  
“现在你归救护车的管辖，他就是你的直属长官。明天会有建筑工过来帮你进行搬迁，你只需要提前整理好信息平板。这是个命令，医务员。”通天晓直接下达指令，表示对话已经结束。他用更加客气的态度护送救护车，离开时两个人都没有回头。  
击倒傻乎乎地看着他们走远，好一会儿才咕哝出句抱怨。  
真是差别待遇。  
  
  
  
“宽敞是宽敞，不过你确定你要把档案库建在这里吗？这里可是闹市区。”  
“那么没有比这妥当的地点了。人们应该与真相为邻，而不是与其疏远。”  
与太空港相隔仅仅四十公里的核心发展地带当然需要居民区、娱乐设施和餐饮业，但在擎天柱的见解中，历史也需要一席之地。  
对于铁堡档案库，擎天柱怀有最大的敬意。那里是奥利安·派克斯的起点，也是新晋领袖学习心得的地方。后来那儿化为最后的堡垒，在灰烬的海啸吞灭一切前，档案库里私藏的希望成为了后来战局的关键转折。  
但不可否认的是，这个地方与人们的生活毫无交集。  
和平年代，档案库只在首都占据了一个不起眼的小角落，门可罗雀。人们早已对生活麻木，谁又会主动追寻真相？藏匿真实变成维持平静的无奈之举，没人晓得档案库中传承了怎样的血泪史，而事情本不该如此的。  
钛师傅是个睿智且目光深远的长者，但他的判断也不全是正确的--擎天柱从烟幕身上体会到了这一点。现在他明白一味依赖导师的话语，不去开创更好的道路，无异于背弃师长的谆谆教诲。  
他要确保人们不会像逃避痛苦一样逃避真相。  
隔板倒是没那么多弯弯绕绕，他竖起大拇指，样着眼前的废墟。此举颇有艺术家的风范，他自己浑然不觉。  
档案库的造型和具体面积还没决定，但不管是常规的圆柱高楼还是艺术建筑，这块地皮都得下挖三米才能动工，看来真正的动工日得往后排才行。  
在隔板计算如何分配人力时有人呼叫了他的通讯链，一番简单的交流后他面露喜色，打断了擎天柱的沉思。  
“好消息，擎天柱，老千回来了！”  
“很好，这里的工作已经告一段落，你也需要休息了。”  
“小蜂的好消息可不止这一个，千斤顶还特地去地球把救护车捎了过来，我终于能确定医院的地址了！我要给老救（RATCH）造个最大的医院，他绝对能把满层楼的护士都使唤得脚不沾地！”  
隔板看上去乐开花了。  
擎天柱回以微笑，数秒后面露困惑。  
……千斤顶是顺道把救护车带过来，还是与他共度了整个假期？  
前者很贴心，可假如是后者的话……为什么？  
“但愿度完假后千斤顶的心情能好点。”  
“他在为什么事情苦恼吗？”  
“我不大确定，这三个月里他没做什么特别出格的事情，但就是有点魂不守舍，可能只是在适应环境，老千面对重大变动时总会有点反应不良。”  
隔板说，他耸耸肩膀，为自己的多虑感到可笑。  
“啊，我在瞎担心什么呢？又不像是他会突然爆发，赛博坦现在一切都好，就算有麻烦也不会大到哪里去的！”  
  
  
  
一楼出港口大厅的公众休闲室目前是禁区。  
那儿本来是建筑工们的聚集地，他们在这里交换从良心得，开拓兴趣爱好。但一个恐怖的存在霸占了这个乐园，剥夺了下午的休息时间。  
很长一段时间里，他和他的队伍象征着绝对的死亡，是前线霸天虎们躲不过的梦魇。  
传说他会把擅自碰自己车翼的敌人削成铁棍，把手雷塞进霸天虎的地基核心来个一锅爆，还能在赤手空拳的情况下轻松扭断精英士兵的脊椎大电脉。  
肯定有人会困惑这些不着边际的传说究竟是真是假，好吧……  
这是真的。  
并非每个传说都属实，但流传最广的那几条在当时其实更像“常识”而非“恐怖故事”。  
要是通天晓想记录千斤顶的行军经历，他最好把每一个任务都锁上最高权限，因为灯火管制很重要。这位英勇战士的战绩不大合适暴露在公众视线下，适当隐藏是最佳选择。  
遗憾的是那些建筑工人们没法给自己的记忆涂黑条。  
所以当千斤顶出现在公众休闲室时，他们作鸟兽散纯属本能反应。双刀客不费吹灰之力就确保了场地，现在只剩下一个问题。  
  
他该怎样把自己和救护车的伴侣关系告知天下。  
  
千斤顶的脑内正在进行激烈的烂主意大乐透，游戏规则是只要自己足够蠢就肯定能够筛掉最扯淡的方案。  
他不能提议说「我觉得其实民政局也算重要设施」，也不能说「我们来玩‘二十个问题’吧，谁想猜猜看我最喜欢的医官是谁？」，更不能重演他和救护车在莫纳卡斯赌场内的热情拥吻。  
上述所有方案的结局无一不是他和小隔在全体战友面前表演拳拳到肉的搏击。雷霆救援队有时可以变得非常挑剔。  
真演变成那样救护车肯定会发怒。  
救护车。  
他会伴在自己身边，在一团狼藉中揪扯线头，把自己拉出乱麻，然后再狠狠抱怨一番。  
千斤顶应该头疼得要死才对，但这些苦恼全都不够真切。哪怕模拟了最惨烈的下场，他都忍不住上扬嘴角，只得双手相叠，遮挡笑意。  
他的新婚礼物是坚守家园的决心，坦白从宽时没必要那么一板一眼。  
他要和救护车肩靠肩地坐在沙发正中央，和同伴们团簇在一起，带着深夜独有的困倦交谈。在某个节点他和救护车会感到有个隐形卡扣滑顺嵌入缺口，他们颇有默契地对视一眼，接着在昏暗的灯光下十指相扣，细声分享他们结成永恒伴侣的幸福。错愕与震惊被深夜淡化，同伴们纷纷离场，沉淀这一事实。而他则能名正言顺地把救护车拉入私室，点燃他们在故乡共度的第一晚。为了压抑兴奋，他恳求医官打开胸甲，好让自己亲吻他火种舱上的雷烙纹。  
千斤顶脸上一阵烫痛。  
他得为救护车立个警示牌，要是救护车能把自己的能量液换成这种浓度的糖浆，谁知道他还能做出什么事来？  
但总得来说，这妄想不失为一个好主意，远比“和救护车在兔宝宝餐厅（JACK RABBIT SLIM’S）里一举赢下扭扭舞大赛”要靠谱得多。  
双刀客站起身，决定把这儿改造得更实用。他对隔板的建筑才能深感敬佩，但这儿看上去像一间社区公用的免费健身房。  
他简单摆弄座椅的位置，挪开积有建材碎屑、台面内凹的镶边长桌，最后捣鼓起那块从报应号上拆下来的光屏操控台。  
由于没有信号塔，单靠器材本身无法连接星际网络，好在蓝蟹号自带的通讯系统能连通这台退役的战舰器械，只要搭建一个转送程序，就能借助通天晓的飞船跃入宇宙信息流。这是再基础不过的编程技能，任何赛博坦人都会，但虚拟工程学要另当别论。  
星际网路上有数不清的防空武器设计，他想看看有没有值得参考的蓝图。  
我得赶紧习惯这手感。千斤顶想，高速敲动十指。因为未来我得比这熟练十万倍才行。  
测试第七十二个端口时，门廊附近传来优雅但油滑的调侃声。  
“我本来还在想怎么这附近半个人影都没有，谜题解决了。”  
千斤顶瞄了击倒一眼，继续集中到程序构筑上。  
“被霸天虎避开是来之不易的赞赏，但现在看来我可能做得还不够好。”  
“你应该把你的名字挂在门廊上，那样才能驱邪。”  
击倒的脸皮足够厚，他无视了含蓄的逐客令，舒舒服服地陷入沙发，等待对方发作。  
千斤顶懒得回话。  
只要他想，他可以变得非常安静，除去烦人访客来回更换坐姿的摩擦声、键盘的哔哔音就再无其他。五分钟后这种无视正式踏入讥讽的境界，当事人只需稍加琢磨就能察觉。不用说，这也是击倒以前从未享受过的冷遇。  
虽说他的脸皮足够厚，但他的自尊还没强到能熬过这道坎。  
“很好，我已经懂了！你们有个更好的军医，我就只是个勉强凑活的备用方案。反正我也没打算和你们这些汽车人相亲相爱，咱们谁也不欠谁！”他怒斥。  
“你的醒悟令人欣慰。”  
“喔，少在那摆现了！你以为我会害怕你吗？你甚至都不如威震天一半可怕，我--”  
击倒吼到一半突然噎住，按住脸。  
“--这下可好，现在我听起来像红蜘蛛。”  
“那根棒槌要更歇斯底里点，你还没到那程度。明智的人会选择更值得信赖的医生，你和大夫最大的区别就在这里。”  
“哼，那干嘛不全都归他管？木头指挥官正喜滋滋地给他造医院，直接让那辆老爷车坐拥天下不就得了！别把我扯到里头去，我才没那么不知趣。”  
“你不想帮救护车打下手？”  
千斤顶还是全神贯注地盯着屏幕，但他聊天的兴致正在上涨。  
击倒翘起二郎腿，翻了个硕大的白眼。  
“我不在乎谁做上司，只不过你们汽车人的标准不适用于所有人。就算我成为了医疗部门的头头也捞不到好处，只会有一堆没完没了的儿科门诊。”  
“你听上去想辞职。”  
“可以那么说。我不再是霸天虎了，但我也不想做汽车人。”击倒叹道，“我好好思考了一番，不禁觉得…在和平年代里继续做医生很不划算。擅长什么不代表我一定要吃死这碗饭，因为--”  
“--因为你的才能不局限于医疗。”  
“正是如此，谢谢你的总结。”  
击倒受用地呼噜了一声，烦躁的心情有所平息。他打量双刀客的背影，发现对方有着艺术爱好者无法忽略的萧洒——那对昂起的车门尖梢就像钢铁山峦的顶峰，高傲地撕裂云雾。  
击倒给二郎腿换了个边，继续破冰。  
“话说回来，你在做什么？”  
“给这里添点派对气氛。我以前的星际网络通路还没被注销。”  
“搭建星际网络？祝你好运。”  
“我可以算个半吊子的工程师。比起证书，我更信赖实践。”  
击倒回礼性质地夸赞：“看来你并不是那个传说中杀红眼的疯子。”  
“他们其实没必要那么怕我，这种东西没法传染的。”  
“哈。……我没去过前线，雷霆救援队在霸天虎当中恶名远扬--恕我无礼--所以我听过不少关于你们的传谣，现在看来，那些鬼故事可能只是夸大其词。”  
“你认为我们被妖魔化了？”  
“是啊，战争嘛。我是说——看看隔板，那个大块头不算我最好的朋友，但他足够亲切，有的时候甚至令人联想到打击--愿他安息。你没他那么好说话，无怪乎那些机械兵会胆战心惊。今天聊下来，我敢说你比那个冒烟的臭小子幽默多了。”  
“这种友好可能源自于我们观点上的共识。”  
千斤顶的声音平静得毫无起伏，像一方冻严实的黄油。他按下最后一个按键，平滑地转过身，肩甲和车翼在空气中画了一百八十度的圆，轴心极稳。  
他的表情诚恳又温和。  
击倒的微笑被对方的神态凝固，车架开始隐隐作痛。  
他莫名回忆起自己曾在拉斯维加斯经历过的凶险，脉冲频率猛然上涨，就像死到临头才察觉自己犯下致命失误的猎物。  
“你把小隔看得很准，他亲切又爽快，绝不会给自己找不痛快。比起雷霆救援队，他身为领袖卫队的成分要更多些。”双刀客柔声说，“我和他反着来。”  
击倒没有回话。  
“我也对汽车人的某些标准感到不快，那是圣人的标准，所以我很明白你的心情--俗人如你我怎么吃得消。  
你瞧，其实我对你留了个眼神。  
造停机坪的时候，我不得不一边安装防护网，防止更多实习工坠楼受伤，一边听你在楼下对建筑噪音、能量饮料和护理油大发牢骚，有时则是‘油浴不够热’。所以每次我看到你，我都忍不住想——要是骇翼没有战死，擎天柱会不会直接接纳他？就像他接纳你那样。”  
千斤顶很好笑似的耸起一边肩膀，摊开手。  
“不过那是无稽之谈，对吧？骇翼不可能像你那样爽快地倒戈，他若是活了下来，撑死就是个战俘，会被关到天荒地老。擎天柱不会执行死刑的，见鬼，他说不定还想让骇翼将功赎罪呢！可那样对我来说就是个问题了。”  
他没有靠近，语气也没有变化。  
击倒嵌入沙发，和座椅化为一体。  
“战场无情，生死有时。骇翼当着我的面把我的战友们炸成碎片，我想亲手把他的脑袋吊在熔炉上慢慢烤成铁水。所以谢天谢地他战死沙场，给彼此都省去一个大麻烦，否则我会非常、非常头疼。”  
雷霆救援队停顿几秒，对前任霸天虎军医亮出灿烂的笑脸。  
“我相信你只是个追求品质生活、忠于自我的公民，不是个威胁。而且你还是一名技术精湛的医生，无论你未来的规划是什么，你眼下都会专心协助救护车熬过第一波医疗高峰，然后过上幸福快乐的生活，远离一切纠纷。你能成为明星赛车员、顶级美容师或其他一切你想成为的人。这听上去如何？我是不是太自来熟了？”  
击倒摇头。  
千斤顶松了口气。  
“那就好。因为你的人生你做主，千万别让我的建议动摇你的想法。”  
击倒点头。  
双刀客用含蓄的笑容收尾，缓步离开休闲厅。星际网络畅通无阻，他还交到了新朋友，今天收获丰硕。千斤顶不在乎通天晓会怎么反应，他现在只想去找救护车，用视觉、嗅觉和触觉饕鬄医官的存在本身。  
等他走远击倒才勉强放松电缆。他挥去额头上一滴冷凝液，小声嘀咕：“天（GEE）。”  
这伙计分明比传说要恶劣得多。  
霸天虎电台喜欢把雷霆救援队塑造成四肢发达头脑简单的屠戮机器，却从没人说过这支队伍里还有个冷漠无情的观测者。  
但是--老天爷啊，就凭这种腔调，千斤顶肯定能单身到世界末日。  
待双刀客冻在自己关节里的冰雾彻底散去，击倒重拾优雅的坐姿，伸了个大大的懒腰。手指拉伸到最高点时，他的注意力被光屏夺走了。  
击倒望向门口。  
千斤顶一时半会儿还回不来，而这里是公共休息室。  
公用是重点。  
“好吧--是他说要派对气氛的。”击倒期待地活动五指，“我得帮他测测宇宙信息流的运行速度。”  
要是击倒能有那个胆子去拔威震天的电路管，那么你最好相信他会有同样的胆子对千斤顶的星际互联网账号为所欲为。  
谁叫他闷坏了呢。  
  
  
  
傍晚的公共休息室被躁动、快乐的情绪填满，今晚领袖卫队包了场。千斤顶把迷你能量合成仪搬了过来，他在过滤器里安装结霜器，现在大家都能喝到新鲜的能量沙冰了--看来有人度假时血洗了商场。  
以及…没错，擎天柱也在场。他推辞过，但千斤顶执意要求他到场。  
“我一直觉得‘领袖不派对’这话很蠢。”他说，“你又不再是领袖了…好吧，你还是老大，但不再是领袖。你知道我是啥意思的。”  
擎天柱看上去不大自在，完全情有可原。不管是派对还是能量沙冰都超出了他的涉猎范围，老大决定窝在房间的角落里守望一切。  
同样低调的还有阿尔茜，不过她的解脱感要更胜一筹。  
她三心二意地啜饮着千斤顶提供的贿赂沙冰，观察所有人的神态。  
冰饮对烟仔效果拔群--他连着吞了好几杯，束手束脚的模样居然和擎天柱有几分相似，看来他知道这派对的真正目的是什么。小蜂的态度要更加暧昧些，但侦察兵不可能错过救护车的变化，多半是没被流行零食笼络到。  
至于通天晓，你真的很难判断他是没察觉到还是他察觉到了但打算暂时忽略。今晚护送救护车到这里来的绅士不是千斤顶，而是指挥官。他们热火朝天地聊着医院规划的话题，提及“简易消毒医用浴缸”的组装工作时，副官不知为何显得如释重负。  
这些速成型的清洁缸能为同胞们完成字面意义上的“接风洗尘”，清除一切外星病原体，虽然比不上重水晶级别的固定消毒舱，但胜在轻便快捷易安装，每个房间都能装上。  
千斤顶没有浪费难得的假期，他带回了大量有助于复兴的器材，消毒浴缸只是其中一项。  
“你给我带了建筑磁定器？！”隔板惊喜地吼道，他正是休闲厅燥热难耐的罪魁祸首。绿色破坏球一把抱起千斤顶，差点把自己的好兄弟碾成铁片。  
千斤顶一脸扭曲：“……——隔板，我的沙冰要洒出来了。”  
隔板停止抱抱熊式的友好虐待，兴冲冲地盘算未来：“我终于能摆脱焊接定型了！真高兴你在外头逍遥的时候也没忘记我们，下次我也要掺一脚！”  
“你终于打算和我共演星际双侠了？”  
“每次我都说不，这一次我不会了。”隔板摩拳擦掌，满脸兴奋，“虽说我只能接受短期旅途，但我们可以四处逛逛，巡游那些混蛋们最爱的地标。”  
“听起来很赞。”千斤顶满脸暖洋洋的笑意，捏有沙冰杯的那只手的食指指着隔板的脑门。“未来钻击号再度上线，你就是第一个乘客。”  
“棒极了！一言为定！”  
千斤顶环视四周，拇指拭去杯口的冷凝液。  
“你干得活真麻利。我早就说过，建筑工人是个英雄职业，因为你们建造人们的家园。”  
“你说过吗？”隔板努力回忆。  
“很久很久以前说过。重点是，看着现在的一切，再看看你，我觉得我终于找到了战斗以外的目标——…”  
千斤顶的视线落到救护车身上。后者还在与通天晓谈话。  
向医官寻求精神上的治愈时，千斤顶被对方干脆利落地拒绝，救护车毫不留情的把他轰走了，愤怒的模样把通天晓吓得一激灵。  
救护车发作起来总是活力十足，肩甲、胸甲和头雕上的赤色像凝固定型的火焰，耀出琼脂质感的光滑反光。有趣的是每次他生气都能让千斤顶联想到缠绵时分的艳色，归程暂留的交通站里，救护车和他依偎在能观察路况的大窗户后，一边耳鬓厮磨一边对堵死的飞船列队幸灾乐祸。双刀客把手伸进医官的装甲，抚摸他的背甲和更下方的机体。救护车垂下脑袋，发出连娇嗔都算不上的柔软呵斥。他问他是不是要把这个坏习惯延续到赛博坦上，于是千斤顶立刻向救护车保证自己能处理好一切，就像他搞定那场“烟仔危机”。  
救护车相信了自己，没有延迟、没有追问，光学镜中光圈的摇曳和他气愤时眸中跃动的火光如出一辙。  
义无反顾的信赖。  
现在就连救护车的愤怒都能让他飘飘然，因为那是救护车。  
“……老千？”隔板困惑道。  
“…——我是说，”千斤顶回过神，用力晃动头雕，“我是想要告诉你--呃，我不会得战后综合征的。”  
隔板一脸莫名其妙，他调整角度，站到千斤顶身边，尽量用同样的视线去看救护车。  
“…………你想做个医生？”  
“不，当然不是，胆大包天。（HOW DARE I.）”  
“可你刚刚在用有史以来最诡异的表情盯着救护车看。”  
“我有吗？”千斤顶的食指和拇指捏住下颚侧边，“……可能有吧。”  
隔板开始掂量事态的严重性，但他说不出个所以然来。  
救护车在对话中抽空瞟了一眼千斤顶，朝擎天柱的方向努努嘴，下巴微抬。  
“我突然想起我还有纪念品没发完。” 千斤顶打断话题。  
隔板看看他，又看看救护车，按住后脑勺。“是啊…当然。你去忙你的吧。”  
“你马上就会知道我的职业规划的。这就是为啥我组织了这场派对。”千斤顶仓促笑道，“……抱歉，小隔。”  
  
“我一定会把它们用于善处，不过我的确好奇你是如何在短时间里赚取这么多资金的。”  
“赚取过程百分百合法，但我不觉得你想知道它源自何处，老大。”  
千斤顶和救护车一致认为擎天柱是最妥当的货币保管人，领袖只需扣上手指就能完全藏住那些纤薄的水晶片，保险系数极高。  
“你确定你不想留一部分吗？你可以购入宇宙飞船。”  
“很有魅力，可惜我打算用更浪漫的办法为自己赚座驾。”千斤顶笑着婉拒，他面朝和乐融融的大厅，提高音量。  
“我要为赛博坦打造军工部。”  
交谈时登时消匿。  
除去救护车，所有人都吃了一惊。通天晓看上去尤其震撼，嘴巴微张。  
千斤顶走到更方便传声的角落，向在场的同伴们宣布一切。  
“我是名士兵，我知道怎么打胜仗。可要是有得选的话，我更想预防战争。现在我终于有这个机会了。”  
阿尔茜抱住肩膀，眉头紧蹙：“出发点不错，但你有什么具体的行动方案吗？”  
“问得好。因为我已经设计了一套完整的防空计划，其中包括防空炮、警告弹、拦截电网与巨狰狞防范措施。方案为赛博坦量身打造，绝大多数武器都参考了现成的极简设计，更有我个人特色的新品日后会陆续上架。”  
阿尔茜松开捆在胸前的双臂：“那么我没意见。”  
“——所以，等等，让我梳理一下现况…你想要退居后勤，成为技术人员？！”烟幕难以置信地嚷嚷。“可你是雷霆救援队！你可以选择更酷的工作，像是火线搜救员或者勘测员！”  
“你可以把军工部视作雷霆救援队的分部。”  
“烟幕说得没错，你有更好的选择。”通天晓不认同地说，“目前赛博坦更需要你去外界搜救流落的同胞，军工研发不是当前的优先级。”  
“长官，我知道你在顾虑什么，但现在还没到圆满大结局呢。这里到处都在漏油，拆了东墙补西墙熬不了多久的。”  
“唔……”  
“千斤顶说得没错。”大黄蜂赞同道，“难民的回归高峰迫在眉睫，麻烦也会随之而来。我们需要做好警戒规划，他的提议和救护车的医疗准备没有区别。”  
“我保证我不会招猫逗狗，也不会玩鞭炮、捡瓶盖。小隔，你觉得呢？”  
“我只有一个要求，军工部大楼的地基一定得让我来打。”  
隔板已经在思考该用哪种材料了。  
千斤顶对通天晓摆了个“我的事实陈列就此结束，法官大人”的姿势，后者用眼神向擎天柱求助，但领袖已经作出了定夺：“千斤顶的提议是眼下最好的选择。”  
千斤顶勾起嘴角。  
擎天柱望向医官。  
“救护车。我知道你已经有很多工作，但我希望你能在闲暇时为千斤顶提供技术辅--”  
“用不着。大夫得集中在他的医疗项目上。”  
“救护车是个经验丰富的技术专家，你们已经证明与彼此合作能事半功倍，接受他的技术指导百利而无一弊。”  
接受救护车的技术指导。这个短句听起来太美妙了。  
“呃，不。”千斤顶犹豫了半秒，愈发坚定地拒绝：“我更喜欢一个人工作。”  
擎天柱看上去有些疲倦：“这和寻找遗物时我指派你做救护车的后援是同一个理由，个人喜好不能左右任务安排。”  
千斤顶的光学镜眨巴了好几下。  
他的注意力不可抵抗地分散了。  
他当然晓得那个时候救护车在对自己扎小软刺，但这不妨碍他从彼时受用到今朝，而现在他终于找到机会正大光明地戏弄对方。  
“我还以为那次你是派大夫来监督我的--”双刀客故意问得很大声，他目不转睛地看着救护车，用眼神啜舔那些逐渐沁入乳白色的甜蜜莓粉。“--所以实质上我是他的专属贴身护卫（PERSONAL BODYGUARD）——”  
“得了！”救护车发脾气，“他不想要我的帮助，那随他去好了！”  
“没错，不管是私人保镖还是军工部，我都更倾向于帮大夫解决麻烦。”  
“拜—托——！你能帮我什么忙？！”  
“我说不定有性感小护士的才能。”  
“那击倒就有伴儿了，你去帮他的忙吧。”  
“击倒能自助的。”假如他珍爱生命的话。  
“现在需要帮助的人是你！”救护车的颤音一颠一颠。“要是你听得懂擎天柱的命令，这场废话也不会发生了！”  
“你真的这么想助我一臂之力？”  
“只是因为命令！”  
我想念死这个了。  
千斤顶想念死这个了。  
他实在太想念救护车的小尖刺，甚至愿意拆下车翼垄断对方所有库存。  
“……——小救（RATCH）。”千斤顶小声呼唤。  
“干嘛？！”  
“以防你没注意到，现在大家正盯着我们看。”  
医官的天线以非物理的方式卡住，爆出响亮的引擎声。  
周围人的神情各有千秋，但无疑都在等待解释。  
千斤顶向阳的那一面热乎乎的，他扣住医官的手，抹匀掌心里二人混融的薄汗。  
“我和救护车——”  
  
“欢迎回到狂欢地带最受欢迎的节目《命运之轮》！今天的月半奇闻榜首实在难得一见，因为——”  
“——这太烂俗了！因烂俗而完美，因烂俗而无可挑剔，因为烂俗而变得可遇不可求！！”  
“没错，庸俗在莫纳卡斯是金子般的优点。”  
连通宇宙信息流的休息厅光屏轰响高音量的点评节目，有人预约了节目录像，不管那人是谁，他的品味无疑非常愉快。  
全天二十七小时永不间歇的直播节目强度惊人，布景花花绿绿，主持人们好像在金箔里打过滚，声音极富渲染力。  
“那么让我们直接切入主题——闲置了十七个世纪的不等分千面轮盘在半个月前迎来了终极赢家，一对赛博坦人！他们肯定是拯救了世界才能这样好狗运，不过话说回来，赛博坦人本身也快成为濒危物种了。”  
“他们正日益成为奴隶贩子手中的俏货，但别想得那么美，放大那张照片！瞧？我们的幸运星有着更深厚的履历——”  
“女士们先生们，你们没有看错，投骰人正是第七千三百五十一号斗兽坑冠军，无名双刀客！缘分真是妙不可言，我们应该还存着他的血战录像吧？”  
“我们有。演播室刚好传来了当时的录像--噢，没错，他够硬，那可是个大血池……呃，演播室，你们能打上马赛克吗？这有点过了。”  
“不过他这次的好运并非幸运女神的垂青，我会说那是厄洛斯（EROS）的功劳。让情人为自己吹骰子是老派做法，可能今后会重新流行起来。”  
“他射门，他得分。”  
“等下还有更直接的——就在这里！你看到没？”  
“再清楚不过了，真够大方。这种劲头只有新婚夫妻才能有。正如先前所说，这是俗气至极的皇家赌场作风，足够浪漫。”  
“我其实有点不明白，块头更大的那个是女性？”  
“不好说，这俩看上去都不像雌性。硅基生命体的繁衍原理很复杂，他们的性别划分也没啥意义。赛博坦人全都诞生于同一个源头，不存在独立的家系。”  
“这么说的话，他们可以算作亲兄弟？可这样难道不是乱--”  
  
光屏被一杆长刀静音。  
千斤顶维持着投掷的姿势，气喘吁吁。  
他和其他人一样，被突如其来的迷幻节目大曝光给吓傻了--一旦脱离狂欢地带，莫纳卡斯的大气成分堪称剧毒，绝大多数人都处于宕机状态，包括那些知情人士。尽管休息厅里还算整洁，但从情感角度来看，事态一片狼藉。计划彻底脱轨。  
事情不该如此的。  
他应该用更完美、更干脆的方式分享这份喜悦，而不是吓傻所有人。  
现在一切都变成了某种轻佻至极、荒唐可笑的闹剧。  
他向救护车保证过自己能搞定一切，他能解决现况的尴尬、他必须得作出补偿、他一定要--……已经太晚了，木已成舟。  
千斤顶感到胸闷难耐、四肢冰凉，指尖的冷汗几乎能凝成小颗的冰珠。丢掷刀刃的手阵阵胀痛，难以判断是冻伤还是烧伤。他不敢去确认救护车的表情，也无法松开卡死的手指关节，惊恐的脉冲飘离机体，好像他被永久定格在昏倒前的迷茫中。  
手掌被捏住。  
心率又一次攀升。  
千斤顶鼓起勇气，望向医官。  
救护车的怒容险些掰碎他结霜的机甲，那双光学镜中的蔚蓝未曾变过，一如自己败于声波手下、被医官扶起后脑勺时见到的柔美光泽——能点亮黑夜的凝视。  
“……那就是你所谓的后备方案？你管这叫‘街头卖艺’？！”救护车不敢置信。  
烈焰从被他捏住的手开始熊熊燃烧，数秒便窜遍全身。  
千斤顶木讷地道歉：“……——我很抱歉。”  
“卡隆竞技场和斗兽坑完全是一码事！”  
“我再也不会做类似的事情了。”  
“早年你为了物资不得已而为之，那无可厚非，我不会去数你和隔板出自同一流水线的钢铁人生上究竟打了几颗螺母补丁，但我绝不会容忍任何把性命当成儿戏的行为！你怎么敢把这作为莫纳卡斯之旅的垫底方案？！这事我跟你没完，你有大麻烦了！！”  
救护车紧紧拽住千斤顶的手，捏得他微痛。  
盘踞在千斤顶脑中的懊恼被烧毁，他呆呆地看着救护车，火种因爱慕、欲求、歉意和期待不断升温，即将在胸膛烧开一个洞。融结的火种将这份热情熨烫过去，极罕见的情绪传感却只是令医官恼羞翻倍。  
“你究竟有没有在听我说话？！”救护车咆哮道。  
满场神游的人被他的怒吼惊醒，初雪融化般的寂静中，千斤顶摩挲他的指缝，指腹慢慢用力，将医官凸起的拳尖一一扣住。  
“我在听。”  
救护车用眼神狠狠切割他，然后举起紧扣的双手，告诉大家这个被自己铐住的倒霉蛋究竟犯了什么罪。  
  
“要是你们想知道这到底是哪一出，我是他的伴侣，仅此而已！！”  
  
救护车吼完，引擎啾鸣一声。他甩掉千斤顶的手，跺着脚离开。  
“我宁愿去装那些浴缸……”医官气愤的嘀咕逐渐远去。  
千斤顶的目光紧追不舍，他急不可待地告辞：“我得走了。不用等我，明天见。”  
双刀客小跑着消失在门外。  
  
十五天文分后，已经没有领袖模块的擎天柱习惯性地拯救世界。  
“……——我--相信千斤顶能胜任军工部的工作。”  
  
领袖卫队在沙发上东倒西歪，有人轻笑出声。  
他们会没事的。  
假如连这都不算幸福预兆的话，恐怕也没什么是了。  
  
未来一片光明。  
……可能还是玫瑰色的。  
  
-END  
  
  
  
EXTRA 1  
翌日所有人都看出千斤顶没得到应得的惩罚。  
因为他生龙活虎过头了。  
  
  
  
EXTRA 2  
击倒是最后一个得知这消息的人。  
他不幸在日常抛光时从机械兵口中得知千斤顶和救护车的婚讯，手臂车门的擦花失误长达五十公分。  
千斤顶稍一琢磨就知道是谁乱动了自己的网络账号，幸好救护车占据了他所有关注，击倒也的确是个不可多得的优秀医生，事情就这样揭过了。  
  
  
  
EXTRA 3  
通天晓到头来还是接受了蓝蟹号这个名字。也不像是他有其他选择。  
隔板在闹小别扭，他把不爽都发泄在了工作上，看上去很快乐。  
救护车对击倒的勤快很是惊奇，甚至对他大有改观，但一等医务人员凑齐足够数量，击倒就辞职了。救护车微妙地消沉了一段时间，直到对方给他发来美容机构的试营业优惠卷。  
“我觉得我的手艺能打败那个护理师。”击倒附文挑衅。  
千斤顶坚信这张优惠卷归属垃圾桶。  
  
  
  
EXTRA 4  
擎天柱在第九十七次拒绝“建造赞美领袖的雕塑”后终于发了脾气，领袖卫队的其他成员也反对在市民公园内树自己的雕塑。  
蠢蠢欲动的政客们当然想对领袖模块的消失大作文章，通天晓培训的执法机构和作风强硬的军工部没给他们留下这种机会。  
擎天柱将战争的所有经过公开在新成立的档案馆内，档案馆内提供免费的点心和茶水，这里立刻成为附近小年轻最喜欢的歇脚处之一，因为赛车道就建在旁边。  
大黄蜂成为了巡警，而烟幕意外的选择重回档案库。他相信自己还有更多东西需要学习，这次他能从自己最尊敬的战士身上获得启迪，以此补足休眠舱内错失的人生。  
  
  
  
EXTRA 5  
尽管这令人惊讶，但千斤顶和救护车的伴侣关系并没有搞到人尽皆知。  
莫纳卡斯的《命运之轮》环节太长了，没人会专门盯着一个点看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至此正文完结，非常感谢你看到这里！  
> 之后还有三篇番外会放出，但是不阅览也不会造成影响，所以创作速度很缓慢。  
> 希望能够为喜爱千救的同好带来一些乐趣，想在宇宙的正中央对外宣扬千救的美妙！


	18. 不可饶恕/GUILTY（番外）

声音多少需要一些介质才能传到耳中。

它的本质是一种震动，就像有些材质更容易导热那样，总有些材质更方便传声——比如密封了赛博坦大气的续航型迷你救援舱。它浮在瑞德兰四号星系的荒芜扇区内，像一盒半满的糖果罐，拿食指敲一敲就能根据音色判断里头还剩下多少糖球。

赛博坦人的确可以在太空中听到声音。尽管这有悖人类的常识，但他们真的可以。只是绝大多数机械生命体选择更舒适的生活方式，他们没必要欣赏远处某颗白矮星消亡的辐射波长、陨石滑过成层圈的热度表。通常来说他们更在乎身边的动静，默认的预设音频环境总是最舒适的。

在地球的漫长留驻让救护车的听觉感官更近似人类，所以当救援舱的密封门被炸开时，只有最初的声响剧烈到无法容忍。下一秒大气以惊人的速度抽空，巨响也随之消失。他在死寂中目睹操作面板的炸裂，呆愣半秒，跃入那片无垠的黑暗。小型飞行器立刻爆开，引擎爆炸引发的冲击波推散四周漂浮的尘屑，也将救护车推向更远方。他怔怔地回首打量那簇点亮黑暗的火花，直到烧灼的剧痛侵蚀后背，才察觉大事不妙。

一定是三天前遭遇的小行星雨砸坏了燃料箱，球形的船舱在航行中均匀搅混那些易燃物，最后电缆过热引爆了燃料，整艘救援舱就像个定时烤箱。

救护车已经抵达目的星球上方领空，幸运的是他没进入这里的引力范围，短时间内不会成为一团烧化的金属陨石。现在他和座驾的残骸浮在这片虚无里，烧焦的合金块、断了半截电芯时不时飘过手边。医官可不打算在这里划上人生句号，他抓起一些还能用的碎片，试图打造紧急通讯器。焊接完三条电路后，他的手指开始不听使唤。寒意从被烧灼的疼痛中沁入全身，指关节反常地颤抖着。

这是失温与能量匮乏时才会有的症状。救护车本能地诊断。

他总算反应过来那些漂浮在周边的不规则蓝色晶石不是水汽结晶，而是散落在宇宙里凝固结冰的能量液。医官迷茫地转了个圈圈，握力一点点消失，尚未完成的通讯器也以完全失重的方式消失在黑暗里。

视界逐渐昏暗，可远处的星光前所未有地明媚。

就好像他的身体回到最初的赤裸，以一颗火种的方式纯粹地感知外界。

所有一切都璨若白昼，高高低低交织融合的诡异音符灌满所有画面，噪音中逐渐出现节奏和规律。五感混淆在了一起，视觉是听觉是嗅觉是触觉--救护车看到自己逐渐变凉时机体的悲鸣，听见数十光年外陨石在硕大星球成层圈爆炸的火光，触碰着什么东西烧糊后又被冷冻的古怪气味。

总得来说，这更像是在体验一场过分漫长的空间跳跃。

他都不知道自己是几时登舰的，但这台曲速引擎一定非常强悍。医官等了好久才隐约瞧见旅途的终点，目的地是一团硕大的明亮光球，它比几十万个太阳加起来都要大，散发着柔软的白光，温暖又舒适。只要揉入其中，像他这样渺小的赛博坦人肯定会被漂洗的干干净净，陷入婴儿般惬意的安眠，连之前在忙碌什么都会变得不值一提。

救护车喜欢一场舒服的午觉。

眼前的美丽白光像新晒好的棉花，他想一口气扑进去，睡到融化。

但有什么东西定住了他。

是根微不足道的小尖刺。

它造成的阻力可能比不过一个图钉。救护车很想甩开这碍事的玩意儿，拥抱自己应得的休息。可出于好奇心，他决定看看那是什么。

小图钉看起来像是万年寒冰压缩成的一小瓣石英，摸起来有点扎人，刺刺的，冰冰的，但末梢烫得惊人。

它不会融化、不会弯折，坚硬却易碎。

它还有着救护车见过的最奇妙的冰蓝色。

不知为何医官总觉得它好像在颤抖，可能是因为害怕。

这反应让他心生怜惜。他捧住这一小撮冰蓝，既想带着它一同跃入白光，又觉得这样漂白它太过可惜。

在救护车犹豫的当口，搭载着史上最强曲速引擎的无形舰船擅自决定了他的行程。这艘破飞船竟载着他原路返还，粗鲁地把他丢回又冷又烫、伤痕累累的机体中，一路上的动静震得救护车胸甲隐隐作响。

意识早已断线，但在所有感知都消退前，他听见一声绝望地低喘，还有那团温柔白光残留的轰鸣。

可能只是宇宙在唱歌吧。

救护车敷衍地想，很快就睡着了。

临近傍晚，天候阴森。

他们碾平废城卡隆道路上的铁渣，驶入黑山的阴影。目的地让整趟旅途都变得难以忍耐，很难想象这种地方距离临时居民区只有一百多公里。一直开到翻腾着铁与血的熔池旁，轮轴上的麻痹才总算被烫褪。他们不约而同地停下脚步，在血池旁缄默许久。

熔炉的高温被某种阴冷湿腻的暗色包裹着，冒泡的铁水池就像濒死恒星的侧剖面。

救护车冻伤般低语：“…我恨死这里了。”

擎天柱仰望天空。

远处卫星虚弱地闪烁着，勉强从云层后透出半缕微光。两只巨型有翼生物滑过天幕，融入高塔的最顶端。

擎天柱收拢站姿。

“做好准备，救护车。”他说，“我们已经被发现了。”

若是幽默一点的话，这勉强可以算作一次拆迁任务。但当问题涉及巨狰狞、潜在的危险战犯和霸天虎的遗迹时，你恐怕得耗费成吨的幽默感才能缓和其中的风险。

这是个迫在眉睫的问题。

赛博坦的人口正逐渐兴旺，除去归家的难民，萌动的小火种们也开始成形。

人们渴望和平。

是时候拆毁黑山了。

无论从情感角度还是从理性角度来看，汽车人的拜访都不大可能得到冲云霄的热情欢迎，让擎天柱只身冒险不够明智，而其他战士与巨狰狞的种种使得救护车成为了擎天柱唯一的陪同人选。

没人喜欢这个决定。除去医官。

“想要拆掉那些乌烟瘴气的破塔，就必须替那些猛兽找到新家……唉，的确也别无他法了。”救护车抬起脸。“我们什么时候出发？”

谈判小队在翌日清晨出发，为了给巨狰狞留下更好的印象，他们选择了传统的旅行方式。

本次交涉的目的不单单是“为史前巨兽规划自然保护区”，就算不能达成地盘搬迁上的共识，擎天柱也无意放任巨狰狞玩弄战犯。

红蜘蛛属于那种越放任就越危险的歹徒，把他当成猴耍早晚有一天会被烧到手，野兽之王最好懂得这个道理。这也正是为何擎天柱携带了最小号的 _翅夹（_ _WING CLIP_ _）_ 。至于那些额外的束缚器，上头标着震荡波的名字。

新成立的民间巡逻队已经找遍了所有能满足那名科学家需求的设施，只剩下黑山没有调查。唯一合理的解释就是震荡波目前潜藏在巨狰狞的庇护下。考虑到其高超的科研能力，他的确能向冲云霄证明自己的价值。

这可能会令战犯管辖权的交接更麻烦，好在汽车人也有交易的筹码。

今天的巨狰狞们心情不错，擎天柱和救护车前往山尖时没有遭遇攻击。

通往黑山之巅的通道畅通无阻，他们站在镂空的升降台上实感气压变高，尚未抵达指定楼层，温度就已经低到能呵出白雾。这不是最舒服的景观电梯，但对于飞行单位而言无疑是个理想的起飞高度。

救护车看着脚下浓缩成一块油污的霸天虎大本营，搓了搓手肘的车胎。

“……这里拆起来会很费劲。”

“在那之前我们得先让巨狰狞离开这里。”擎天柱低声回答，“接下来的谈判很有可能会以暴力告终，届时撤退是第一选择。”

“我会的。”

“……——你其实并不一定要跟过来的，救护车。”擎天柱突然说。

救护车的视线从脚下远景挪到擎天柱身上，适才远眺时虚放的目光凝成两簇温暖的蓝色。

“这不是 ** _命令_** 。而你背负着指引医疗部门的重任--”

“--你说得没错，这不是命令。”

医官撇开头。

“这是我们 ** _分内的工作_** 。”

传送平台把他们托到最顶层，电子门迟缓地打开。

巨狰狞的王者恭候已久，他坐在前任暴君丢弃的铁座上，面无表情。

“显然汽车人不懂得尊重边界。给我一个不开战的理由，而这一次，我不会容忍任何愚弄。”

匍匐在他两手边的巨型野兽低吼着。

擎天柱向前跨去，脸上既无轻蔑，也无恐惧。

他的吸气声被寒风盖住。

“——我有一些提议。”领袖说。

整场会谈出乎预料的顺利。

不管他的思维方式有多原始、蛮横，冲云霄都是个明智的生命体。开战是个得不偿失的选择，威震天的破椅子没有珍贵到要拼上性命霸占的程度。再者，英勇的汽车人首领给足了台阶。

“你所占领的座位属于一个暴君，这个地方并不能为你的群族带来繁盛，只会成为祸事的源头。”擎天柱诚恳地说，“你当初为了守护赛博坦而与我们并肩作战过，这不代表我们会成为盟友，但至少让我们共同争取互不侵扰的平静吧。”

冲云霄不痛不痒地威胁了几句，怒吼了几声，基本上没有异议。

直到谈及红蜘蛛的管辖权事情才变得有点棘手，那对充当打手的巨狰狞们在擎天柱要求接手红蜘蛛的瞬间翻转为人型，他们龇牙咧嘴地抗议，神情激动。

冲云霄倒是要淡然得多，比起擎天柱的得寸进尺，他可能更头疼子民们的聒噪。

虐待红蜘蛛一开始是挺解气的，但他很快就厌烦了游击的破铜锣嗓子。玄铁和天猫乐此不疲，每天都变着法子折磨对方，就像不懂事的孩子拿到了会嘎吱作响的玩具。

这是个矫正品行的好机会。

“够了！”他喝退抱怨连天的同族兄弟，厉声下令。“我们没有功夫在那种东西上浪费力气，现在红蜘蛛是汽车人的麻烦了！”

“我就该拔掉他的翅膀的。”“或者把他丢进岩浆里。”

兄弟俩垂头丧气地说，不情不愿地从玩具箱里放出红蜘蛛。

这些年的空置让黑山吃足了灰尘，绝大多数电子元件已经老化。连通顶楼和下级楼层的按板门运作了半天才把红蜘蛛弹出来。这霸天虎凄惨到像被狗啃过，不过他还保留着诅咒和辱骂的精力。

瞧见擎天柱，红蜘蛛的第一反应是逃回地下小隔间，还没迈开步就被玄铁一巴掌拍翻，扫掉了地上足足十三米长的灰尘。

他眼冒金星地直起身，发现自己被丢到了擎天柱脚下，当即哀嚎出声。

“求求你，有点仁慈吧！”红蜘蛛嚎叫道，“我连飞的力气都没了！看在我们都是赛博坦人的份上，难道你要让那些野蛮的畜生继续虐待你的同胞吗？！”

擎天柱沉吟一声。

他提起红蜘蛛的机翼，一把扣上翅夹，向冲云霄颔首。

“我会确保他不会再来作恶的。”

红蜘蛛难以置信地看着擎天柱，又看了看冲云霄。

“这还有没有天理了？！”

“从现在起你就是重刑战犯了。我们会根据星际标准执行入狱程序。”

红蜘蛛厉声尖叫了一会儿，很快他发现这于事无补，干脆厚着脸皮提要求：“我想要所有战俘应得的权利！比如最基本的医疗和精神补偿！”

“擎天柱，不如我们还是把他丢在这儿吧。”救护车低吼，“我看他过得挺滋润的。”

“不！”红蜘蛛惊恐道，随即皱起脸。“真是医者心仁，但随你嘴硬，你还是得把我治好！”

擎天柱一脚踩在游击身前。

“你不用担心人道问题，但救护车没有必要为你服务。等案件受理后，重刑战犯将在这个扇区的综合军事法庭受审，前往更大型的监狱服刑。”

“………………什么？”

“为什么你一脸惊讶？”救护车蹙眉，“这么多年来霸天虎毁灭的星球并不只有赛博坦，也不是每颗星球都这么幸运。那些数不清的侵略早就让你和威震天成为全宇宙执法组织的头号通缉犯。最重要的是，我们也没法在你身上分配太多人力。”

“可是……威震天。他……——他才是那个罪魁祸首！他才是霸天虎的头领，凭什么他能逍遥在外，而我却要承受这些？！”

“少在那自我奉承了。要是他被逮到，你们就是狱友。”

“那为什么你们不立刻去逮--”

“作为霸天虎的副官，你的危险程度不亚于威震天。”

擎天柱打断更多问题，压紧手铐。拷锁本身取自报应号的拷问室，足以锁住战俘危险的利爪。

红蜘蛛难以置信地盯着手腕上的锁链。

副官很熟悉这重量和型号，对汽车人严刑逼供时总少不了此类花俏的配件。

巨狰狞的侮辱和殴打让红蜘蛛愤怒、惧怕和不甘，但又有些诡异的安心。那些数不清的日夜循环里，他已养成恶劣的错觉——只要自己仍在受苦，才干仍然埋没在灰尘中，那么游戏就还没结束，自己还有机会。

将漫长年岁耗费在对权力的追逐上，红蜘蛛胸腔泵动着近乎迷信的自负，他盲目地渴求、仰仗、攀附着霸天虎之王的宝座，将之视为至宝。当他反复无谋的背叛时，他从不晓得自己追求的王冠有朝一日会崩塌为败者的烙印。

**战争真的结束了。**

风抽在脸上，像一记耳光。

空战指挥官瞪大光学镜，猛地吸气，一次镜盖张合后五官因剧痛狰狞。

他憎恨地仰望擎天柱，低沉的咆哮涌入头雕、推进器和引擎，那份暴怒填满了每一寸电板、短路了每一个线圈。他恨不得用眸中阴戾的猩红漆遍目所能及的一切。

“……——胜利的滋味真是甜美，对不对？”他冷笑道。

擎天柱的语气甚至是同情的。

“我们或许战胜了威震天，但这里并不存在真正意义上的赢家，红蜘蛛。”

红蜘蛛已经没在听了。

他垂下头打量被折断的脚尖，努力校对平衡仪，试图在这个扭曲的世界里找到正确的航向。

擎天柱无声地叹息着，再度望向巨狰狞之王。后者对眼前的戏码厌烦至极，直接下了逐客令。

“你的要求已经全部满足了。在我作出决定前，这里仍是巨狰狞的领地。”

“我相信战犯交接并未结束。”

冲云霄回以沉默。

“震荡波正在这里。”领袖说。

“你可以拿走红蜘蛛，那是因为我允许你。你明白这是什么意思吗？”

“所以震荡波的确在这里。”救护车确信。

冲云霄跨前一步，端详救护车的脸，然后挪开视线。他出于仁慈无视了医官，向擎天柱强调主权。

“你到我的领地进行交涉，我也给予了足够的尊重。现在带着你的臣民离开，我不想重复第二遍。”

“震荡波同样需要为自己的罪行付出代价。”

“他对我仍有利用价值。”

“你若是想要纪念群族，那么我们的搜查队在废弃的游乐园中发现了未被摧毁的骸骨。只要你交出震荡波，我们很乐意物归原主。”

“——你竟敢用我先祖的遗骸进行交易？”

“假如有必要的话，是的。”擎天柱直言不讳。

他不会因为疑心和畏惧而摧毁比自己强大的存在，但他也没愚蠢到愿意放任生裸力量肆意暴走。

巨狰狞的数量不能再增加了。

以攻击的标准来看，冲云霄的这一击堪称彬彬有礼。他向擎天柱俯冲，拳尖抵达最高点时停顿了半秒，下划的抓击撕裂在漏风大厅内盘旋的乱气流。擎天柱用上双手才得以承纳这力量，一些火星随剥落的红漆弹开，刺耳的金属拉花声盖灭了医官的惊呼。

擎天柱越过利爪和手肘重叠的阴影，仰头直视冲云霄。

野兽低吼着吐息。

“你应该比这更 ** _知耻_** 才对，领袖！”

“我无意战斗。”

“你不能用本就属于我的东西进行交易，这等亵渎和威震天没有区别！！”

“——那是唯一残存的骸骨，冲云霄。”

杏黄色眯成一对阴森的线，压迫在手肘挡板的可怖力度稍有消退。擎天柱后退小半步，再度开口前一记预料外的掌挥正中他的下颚。冲云霄背过身时最大弧度地放松肩轴，手背上倒扣的尖刺穿透了对方的面甲。

擎天柱踉跄着后跌，他按住侧脸，拇指卡在脉动的脖颈电缆上，颤动的视线被野兽之王背后高耸的骨刺填满。对方只是呼了一巴掌，没再展露更多攻击意向。冲云霄阔步离开，走回王座，每次脚后跟落地时，残破的楼层也随之晃动。

救护车快步上前，搀住擎天柱。能量液滴在医官肩甲的方窗上，他用胸膛撑住领袖被划伤的手，忧虑地催促：“我们该撤退了。”

“去确保战俘的安全，救护车。”

“你需要治疗。”

擎天柱稍稍蘸过救护车的体温，推开他的搀扶。他重拾重心，尽量忽略在侧脑喧嚣的疼痛。

“震荡波或许是你们的制造者，但那些遗骸才是你们真正的同伴--”

“你的结论太过武断。”

擎天柱想用老一套的正派言辞说服对方，这招从来就没灵验过，这次还没说到戏肉就被打断。新登场的辩论者听起来冷漠无趣，不同于咬咬玩具，这名赛博坦人享有一定程度的自由。他绕开徘徊在逃生口的克隆体们，打开门闸。

“游乐园据点残存的骸骨并非最后的资源，还有其他方法获取巨狰狞化石。”震荡波说。

“你。我并没有允许你擅自行动！”冲云霄低吼。

“我听到了你们针对我管辖权的争议，那么唯一逻辑的选择是指出交易中不合理的部分。”科学家就事论事地回答，“赛博坦上仅存的残骸的确握在你们手中，但其他星球上仍然存在巨狰狞的化石。”

“……比如哪里？”医官问。

“比如地球。战争的结束不意味骸骨已经全部耗尽。地球仍然存有数量可观的化石资源，是现成的探索点。”

“出于什么目的？”

震荡波蒙有灰尘的光学镜在救护车身上聚焦。

这个问题太过基础，不过他愿意为对方解惑。

“在夺得足够的C.N.A样本后，我即可进行新一轮的巨狰狞克隆。”

“不，我在问你——这些行为的意义是什么。”

震荡波沉默地望着他。

医官的面部特征表明他很愤怒，具有攻击性。两名汽车人均位于巨狰狞的攻击范围内，身为主要战力的擎天柱头部负伤，不可能突破野兽的围袭。故此无需为能量手炮蓄压，开战后的优先方案是瞄准腹部的重拳，尽量在中等距离内完成击杀。

单论战斗能力，救护车不足以成为威胁--哪怕战役中他表现出了极强的耐力。

震荡波将医官靠近时的行动轨迹与记忆叠合，叠合点是对方的光学镜。

这一次救护车身上没有斑驳的划伤，四肢运动中也未出现不自然的摇晃，可两次的前进轨迹居然完全一致。

数据结果不够客观，肯定哪有问题。

这失误让震荡波有一种 ** _感觉_** 。

他 ** _感觉_** 救护车会赢。

忽略伤员，无视危险，红白相间的医官向他走来，仿佛震荡波是唯一清晰的坐标。站定后救护车停顿数秒，咽下成吨的咆哮。这份狂暴未能扭曲他的面容，滚烫的柔蓝在对方硕大的光学镜镜罩上灼亮冷色的光斑。

“请一定要告诉我，你所谓的可能性除去浪费时间究竟还有什么意义。”

救护车一字一句地说。

“因为你们已经 ** _一败涂地_** 了。”

匍匐在医官肩上的能量液顺着圆弧下滑，淌进护甲正面的圆形凹槽内，有如一滴被拉长的眼泪。

这些行为的意义是什么？

霸天虎的首席科学家不是为了振兴灭绝种族才克隆巨狰狞的，其中不存在半点尊敬。这曾经是个不错的生化武器项目，可惜不够效率。和这计划同样被雪藏的方案不下数十万，所有战略的目的无一不是为了赢下战争，屠杀敌人，满足君王对征服的无尽欲求。

震荡波看向红蜘蛛。

空战指挥官一动不动地盯着地面，对自己新晋的战犯身份漠不关心。

震荡波望回身前。

医官在等待。

于是震荡波回答：“我判断你所言的是 ** _事实（_** ** _FACT_** ** _）_** 。”

事实是极少数优于逻辑的事物。

将之脱口而出的瞬间，震荡波竟感到如释重负。

救护车一把拽住战犯左手的履带，带向出口。

震荡波出现后医官就再也没望过冲云霄一眼，他们的对话很久以前就结束了，没必要赘述。

擎天柱按住不断流血的伤口，离开前姑且道别：“我们会尽快交还遗骨的。”

除去一些困惑的嘶鸣声，他们的归程没有阻碍。

与巨狰狞的会谈就此结束。

“你还有梦魇吗？”

“不。”

“其他不良反应呢？比如头疼、反胃。”

“我已经…好很多了。醒来时再也不会对时间失去判断，也不会觉得失调。”

“很好。那么今天起你就可以断药了，但还是不能太操劳。幸好现在没有什么要紧事，我和通天晓会负责那些零碎的工作的。”

“——谢谢你，救护车。”

“不准在档案库过夜，除非你想住院一整个循环！”医官恐吓道，“其他人也会监督你的行为，有任何异常都要第一时间到我这里报道。”

“呃，当然。”

“……别让我来逮你，擎天柱。”医官说。

他很快就被救护车轰出医疗舱，后者有成吨的物资要清点，都是近段时间积压的工作。

获得假释的伤员踌躇了几秒，带着一身被晒蔫的昏沉走向档案库。

他用对待奥利安·派克斯的态度与自己相处，但他依旧喊自己擎天柱。

这令人深感安慰。

擎天柱的头部损伤远比战俘们要棘手。

冲云霄留下了一条长达二十三公分的下颚骨裂，由于着力点不凑巧，脑电板错位在所难免。他在复诊途中陷入深度昏迷，再度苏醒时重拾奥利安·派克斯的记忆，并为此大吃苦头。

领导模块封印着他身为档案库管理员的人生，彻底失去这圣物后，擎天柱被压缩的记忆重夺阵地只是时间问题。巨狰狞玩笑般的一巴掌提前复位了他的中心轴，不安定的脑电波引发了严重的并发症，为医官更增一份操劳。

起初的几天救护车不得不全天看护记忆紊乱的擎天柱，即时给予安神用的处方药，安排战友们的短期探望。擎天柱不想用陌生的态度伤害其他探望者的好意，可在所有人中，奥利安·派克斯唯一有印象的人是忠诚的医官。哪怕每个人的名字都躺在舌尖上，他还是难以摆脱这份拖沓的困惑。

与反复跳闸的意识斗争，努力捕捉无形的平衡点，在泥泞混沌的纠葛中为自己塑形。

幸运的是他的自我认知只是陷入混乱，而非受到破坏。在一段时间的整合后，体况与精神逐渐恢复平静。

档案库管理员与领袖从未对立过，事实上，他身为领袖缺失的碎片随着奥利安的回归复原了--被稀释的喜怒哀乐成功脱水，记忆中的空缺一一抹平，合成一条平顺的数据流。

这期间救护车一直伴在自己身边。

 ** _一如既往(JUST AS USUAL)_** 。

关于医官，擎天柱有诸多感慨。

情绪感知重回正常水准的弊端在此时展现，他对赛博坦最好的医师哑口无言，占据头筹的是种难以形容的无力感。就像沐浴着明媚春光缓缓淹进蜂蜜流沙，那是无路可逃的愧疚、积攒漫长年月的感谢和事到如今的歉意。

但他也很清楚贸然致歉只会激怒对方，所以他能做的只有老实遵守医嘱。

擎天柱张合镜盖，感到胸中翻腾出一阵复杂的怀念。

卡隆已不复再，英雄堕落泯灭。当年义无反顾离开铁堡，跃入夜色只为追寻真相的小职工完成了自己的使命，眼下正沐浴着新生的阳光回到自己真正的归属。

唯独好医生，他从未飘离自己应有的责任，就像构造最单纯、目标最明确的原始棘轮，在时间和战火的蹉跎中一味前进，不知退让。足足绕满一圈后他回归原位，举止投足令擎天柱想起他们的初遇。

奥利安·派克斯不知如何是好。

因为无人能习惯这种坚韧不拔，即便是他也不行。

救护车在浅层睡眠时被对方的触碰弄醒，他嗅到硫酸铜溶液的气味，里头点缀着一丝钛粉。医官懒得搭理，咽喉轻轻闭合，发出有弹性的气音。这动静让袭击者更加兴奋，他啜了啜救护车的音频接收器，滚烫的掌心覆上医官的保险杠，上下抚弄。

救护车没有睁开镜盖。他太累了，只肯敷衍地哼唧几声。

抚摸他的手指粗糙得要命，溶液无法拯救那些被磨花的指腹。比起电解精炼粗镍，骚扰他的人最好去抛个光--假如他有那个时间的话。

千斤顶把他的护理时间全部挪给了救护车，而且无意退货。这完全合情合理，因为他总觉得自己有几十个世纪没有见到救护车了。

独立的双层小别墅暂时没戏，分配宿舍的时候他们还没来得及向大家公开，这是个痛苦的意外。他们搞过那种在彼此房间里苦等对方的乌龙，近期繁忙的工作连耍乌龙的功夫都没给他们留下。千斤顶本以为今天也见不到救护车，谁知医官竟擅自摸到他的床上呼呼大睡，还翻转了好几个睡姿--床单已被踩得移位，在他腿间挤成一团柔软的波纹。

数日来千斤顶因太过疲倦而难以入睡，烦人的失眠此刻变得称心起来。他握住救护车的护膝尖，偏过头，在魂牵梦萦的白漆上落下潮湿的吻。医官极不情愿地加强抵抗，几节模糊的颤音大抵是在说“我想睡觉，千斤顶”。千斤顶再接再厉，冲救护车柔软的腿部软胶呼了口气热息，埋头啜饮嵌在医官下肢装甲内的一小折心电图。后者彻底失去了耐心，再这样折腾下去他肯定会被弄醒，迷迷糊糊中救护车下达了最后通牒，他口直不清地抱怨着，甩开千斤顶的手，双腿猛地夹住对方的脑袋，一边呻吟一边翻身。

他把小腿挂在千斤顶的车翼上，还把对方的枕头塞在怀中，一派不睡到心满意足不罢休的蛮横作风。

千斤顶本能地僵住。他不大确定这是自己应得的报应还是奖励，救护车的大腿内侧枕起来惊人的安逸，丝滑的热度缓缓沉入他的颈部垫圈。救护车晃了晃脚踝，圆鼓鼓的小腿肚摩擦千斤顶的肩轴上沿，踩碎一切潜在的邪恶阴谋。

他叹息一声，大口吸入救护车的温暖，几秒后沉入梦乡，睡得像簇小火花。

“我已经懒得纠察你那些馊主意的源头了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“是吗？但‘我很抱歉’不会每次都管用的。”救护车气愤地说，一把拉直千斤顶的车门，发出门轴咬合的嘎吱声。后者咽下闷哼，慢半拍地打了个颤。

昨晚的安眠其实是个慢倍速的绞刑，七仰八叉的睡姿和救护车的体重让千斤顶顺利落枕，车翼的内齿轮歪斜了整整三度。医官完全不记得发生了什么，他只晓得自己醒来后被千斤顶吓得够呛，对方趴在他两腿间睡得一脸幸福，很快零件错位的剧痛就来收拾他了。

“可你抢走了我的枕头。”千斤顶委屈地狡辩。

“你可以抢回去！还有--你真的有必要睡在那种地方吗？！”

“是没有必要，但又有何不可？”

“赛博坦早在铁锈纪就发明了枕头，正是为了防止你这样的 _笨蛋（_ _NUT BOLT_ _）_ 自讨苦吃。”救护车抱怨完，打算去冲点咖啡。指尖还没来得及离开那对难得温热的车翼，千斤顶就压制了他的前进路线。医官垂下眼角，半推半就地接受亲吻，掌根贴合对方肩后方的红色尾灯。

一吻毕后千斤顶意犹未尽地啄着伴侣的嘴角，救护车有些慌乱地声明：“我今天还要给药物归档——”

“别那么急。”千斤顶搂住他，“我需要你的建议。”

救护车托住英勇负伤的车翼，耐心等待。

“--你对电解液有几分了解？”双刀客问。

医官向后仰去，满脸不高兴。

千斤顶赶紧补充：“不是 ** _那种_** 电解液，我是指那些不能喝的。”“所有电解液都不具备饮用功能！”“ _恕我难以苟同。（_ _I BEG TO DIFFER._ _）_ ”他愉悦地轻笑，接着收拢嘴角。“总之，我其实是在说 ** _电化学_** 。”

“什么？”

“量子电化学。”

救护车抱住肩膀。

“我还以为你正在加强重刑犯的监狱。”

“地下监狱目前没有牢笼中枢。”千斤顶一脸头疼地按住后颈。“这会儿还能用生化拷锁应急，但总归不是长久之计。我本来想用激光射线圈住那些战犯，但是--”

“--让我猜猜看，通天晓否决了这个方案？”

“我承认这不够人道，可这不正是临时监狱的重点吗？防止重刑犯逃狱啥的--嘿，要是那俩混蛋真打算开溜，届时只用清掉地板上的切片和废液就能为其他霸天虫腾出空房了。”

千斤顶正努力跨入疯狂科学家的初级阶段。

救护车撇了下嘴。

“……—— ** _好吧（_** ** _FINE_** ** _）_** 。”野生的工程师泄气道，“所以我才在琢磨保守方案嘛。”

“电解液基底的能量源，这能难到哪里去？反正也不会比合成能量更复杂了。”

救护车一边碎碎念一边摆弄起房间里的小型终端仪。

授权人员的特备主机直通中心数据库，绝大多数新数据尚在整理中，早年的资料倒是井井有序。医官很快找到量子电化学的数据论文，将图表转送到更轻便的平板里。途中他简单浏览屏幕上的资讯，稍作计算后扬起眉毛。

“千斤顶，我不想泼你冷水，但用这种框架造能量源很容易--”

“-- ** _爆炸_** 。我知道。”

救护车侧过身，单手叉腰，天线晃了一下。

“所以你正在造一个会爆炸的电池。”

“正是如此，它听起来有多蠢就有多棘手，我有好几天没睡过安稳觉了，直到昨晚。”千斤顶自动吸附到医官身后，紧盯天线的根部。“我大半辈子都在和 ** _爆炸物（_** ** _HOT ONES_** ** _）_** 打交道，未来也不会免俗。”

“……要是你真想这么搞，至少得做一打原型。”

“没问题，我很擅长立体拼图。”千斤顶故作轻佻地说，向医官鞠了半个躬。“军工部感谢你的关怀。”

救护车打量千斤顶的手。浅灰色的指腹被化学溶液燎灼，有些地方黑糊一片，有些地方则完全掉了漆，露出底层的深色钢铁。他无视了千斤顶的玩笑话，掌心覆上他的手背，试图靠轻柔的摩挲拓印对方手掌上的小伤疤。

边缘染有咖色焦渍的指尖立刻煮得滚烫，千斤顶的体内滚出半缕无处可泄的沉闷声浪，他一把将医官压到床沿，左腿切入内侧。但救护车的注意力完全集中在他的伤口上，几番颠簸后他才终于抬高视线，颤音细腻地咕噜：“嗯…你最好拿点医用蜡，这些指头需要敷药。”

“和我的失眠比起来算可以忽略的小问题。”千斤顶呼出热息，爱抚伴侣的髋骨。这行为和言论足以惹怒救护车，他竖眉呵斥：“那就好好休息！我可不想连续照顾突发病患，一个就够我受了。”

“听听是谁在劝我。”

“你至少可以在睡前冲个消毒澡，搞不好就是那些药剂害你失眠。”

“不，关于这一点，我其实心中自有数目——…”

千斤顶眯起眼，食指指节轻抚救护车的脸颊，慢慢抵住他的下颚。他温缓地调整手腕角度，直到自己能在最完美的光照下欣赏救护车的神情。

“…——你应该搬到我的房间里来，反之亦可。昨晚是我近来睡得最好的一夜，比任何安眠药都管用。”

医官的吐息温缓平静，他垂下头，让那些遍布烧痕的手指偏移下颚。

千斤顶挫败地靠上救护车，不知是第几次将面孔埋进对方的胸甲上沿，用唯恐吹散蒲公英的细小嗓音搭话。

“我很久以前就在好奇载具模式时你的天线藏哪儿了。”

“……你现在是个工程师了，自己去想明白。”救护车同样轻声地咕哝。

双刀客拖起长音，用力拥住对方。

“去请个假吧。”

“千斤顶，我不能--”

“你太低估击倒的潜能了，往他额头上吊个抛光机，他指不准能打破某种宇宙记录。”

“我都不能把处方药安心交给他保管！”

“绝大多数西红柿都会比那更知好歹，不过这不重要。我的重点是--”千斤顶藏着脸，将心浮气躁的暴动碾成咕咕声，浸到救护车的机体细缝里。“--那些大型医院很快就会竣工，你不会失业太久的。为什么不请个长假为今后做准备？我没有鄙夷其他伤患的意思，但眼下你最麻烦的病人已经出院了，还有什么需要你马不停蹄地操劳？”

救护车揪住千斤顶的双耳，强行让对方浮上，怒瞪伴侣的光学镜。

“这和你过了半夜才能回房休息是同一个理由。”

千斤顶瞪大镜盖，忿忿不平地咂嘴。

“我是个补习生，小救。笨鸟先飞啊。”

“你有军工部，而我有医疗部。这或许会牺牲一点时间--”“只是一点吗？”“--但所有一切都值得。你的休眠时间比我还要短，这意味着你在搞一堆破铜烂铁级别的馊主意。”救护车不爽地命令：“综合上述，今天你要去取药处拿医用蜡，一级医嘱。”

千斤顶满脸不高兴。

他纹丝不动地定在对方身前，看上去不打算退让。

救护车逐渐开始不知所措，通常来说不会千斤顶对他的医疗命令有异议。僵持半个天文分后，医官曲起气势汹汹的食指，呼气时腮帮微鼓。

“……除非你在捣鼓完监狱系统后也会休假，否则这事儿免谈。”

“——讨价还价的艺术，我印象深刻，医官。”

“快点闪开！”救护车嘘他，“我要迟到了，那些药品和病历可不会自己归档。”

这次千斤顶的亲吻更加强硬，他双手紧捏情人小把手，直到救护车狼狈地跌到床上才舔净唇角。当医官恼羞成怒地敲打他的胸甲时，千斤顶满脸恨不得给自己开个大孔方便散热的狂热，目光如电流般匍匐在对方身上。

“我这就给你泡咖啡。”

“你最好记得去拿药！”救护车气喘吁吁，脚踝气愤地撞击对方的侧腿。“还有小心那些该死的电池！”

“别担心，”千斤顶愉悦受罚，“我绝对不敢 ** _爽约_** 。”

通天晓发话时显得相当无地自容，他捏住义肢，仿佛断口在疼。

“新建的资讯塔在瑞德兰四号星系捕捉到了数据经筒的信号，回收赛博坦的技术结晶刻不容缓。理论上来说本次任务应该由我或千斤顶进行搜捕，但是——”

“不，赛博坦需要你们。假如赛博坦能捕捉到数据经筒的信号，那些在外流荡、贼心不死的霸天虎也能。”医官决绝地说，“医疗部的工作已经告一段落……虽说我并不对此感到欣喜若狂，但看来是时候去野地勘探一回了。”

回归的难民在太空沾染到了不少恶习，跟着过来的并不仅仅是赛博坦人。年轻战士在阿尔茜的指导下忙于维护治安，隔板的工地小队甚至比他们还要忙。擎天柱尚未解除工作禁令，通天晓必须承担临时司令与执法长官的双份工作--更别提他目前的身体状况只能支撑办公室工作。

所有人中唯独医疗部有些空闲，只要没有大型疫病，硅基生命体遇到小擦小碰也不会想着要去医院报道。至于那些没完没了的物资清算，击倒不情愿也只能受着。

但通天晓却对这任务安排感到 ** _可耻_** 。

他试图从医官脸上找到反感和不快，一些对于不公的控诉，这样他就能名正言顺地更换出勤的战士。可救护车的神情只是令他的残肢愈发瘙痒，医官发声器里怡人的沉吟和公文平板一同积在通天晓的办公桌上。

“蓝蟹号必须留驻，恐怕我们只能从平民那征用交通工具。”

“民用飞船没有空战设备，你有热武器的使用经验吗？”

“激光枪，当然了。”

救护车叹了口气，挪开视线。

起初通天晓以为他不喜欢外装型的热武器，但对方的苦恼与枪支弹药无关。救护车细细斟酌了一番措辞，再度发话时句子里蒸腾着一种奇妙的微热。

“……通天晓，在这次任务结束后，我 ** _需要_** 从医疗工作中脱离一段时间。”

通天晓呆滞地看着他。

“只是一个假期，直到独立医院正式建好。”医官侧颊滑下薄汗，眸中蓝光摇曳。“我--好吧，我也需要修养。”

通天晓扣住义肢的第二个关节。

“…………你确定你不需要其他人陪同吗，医生？”

“这不是我第一次太空旅行了！”救护车的散热器呜呜作响，“我是去进行捞捕任务，不是去战斗的。而且我也不打算在路上拖沓太久。”

“出于安全着想--”

“--得带上足够的武装，我明白其中的风险。但对比之下你的状况才更令人担忧。”

“什么？”通天晓松开手。

“显然你的假肢有点小故障。”救护车说，声音里余热尚存。“出发前得帮你校对好。”

你不需要执行这种危险性极高的勘探搜捕。

这句话卡在通天晓的咽喉中段，直到校对结束也没能咽下或吐出。医官的校对熟练极了，滑动的十指轻松消融过程中的不适。

你其实真的不需要做这些。通天晓想。

“最远程的通讯器在七号仓库里，记得及时呼叫支援。”领袖卫队的副官说。

宇宙旅行的安全率是多少？

反正肯定不会是三百万分之一这种夸张的数字，因为计算百分比的前提是有个总数，没谁清楚整体的航行流量。囊括到全宇宙的范围，安全百分比可能低得令人绝望；但缩放到一小滴的话，成功率又惊人的高--只要执行次数足够低，人人都能是被选中的幸运儿。

本次勘探之旅为救护车光辉的航空安全履历抹上了污泥。

自战争开始以来，他作为一名不擅空战的赛博坦人承受了过多的运输风险。涉及场景包括且不限于因即将爆炸而如桑拿般闷热的交通站、被击坠的战机和故障的传送带。但医官没想到竟然有什么能凌驾于千斤顶带给他的糟糕体验，看来他不是空中特种兵的料。

他因寒冷蜷缩在泥灰中，发出细小的咳嗽声。机体比意识更早探索周边环境，皱成一团的痛苦逐渐扩展，浓度降低的同时也把不适感递送到了每一个角落。

救护车挣扎着启动视觉部件，发现自己趴躺在灰黑色的阴影中，卧在一块硕大的泥台上。箱体与后背交接点上的伤口得到了妥善的急救，弹片被挖了出来，安置在一边，灰蒙中唯有这块几乎至他于死地的救援舱残骸清晰可见。救护车长长呼出一口气，试图直起身，抬起肩膀的瞬间身后的剧痛开始发作，只得老老实实趴回原位。

医官寻找救命恩人的身影，没有任何发现。

这里很难算作一个像样的房间，只是个粗陋的泥屋，但没有足够的科技文明又不可能对硅基生命完成简易的外科手术，不晓得对方究竟是哪种形式的生命体。

救下自己的人可能正在外面忙碌。医官推测道，他彻底放松下来，有意识的选择休眠，积攒体力。睡梦中他第二次瞧见那团硕大的白光，不同于先前的惊人魄力，梦里的白光聚合体更加朦胧，一闪一烁，像颗忽远忽近的球灯。

梦境渐入佳境时，救护车感到有谁捏住了自己的下巴。对方拉直他的脖颈，灌入冰凉的液体。救护车没有抵抗。陌生的拇指和食指抵住他的腮帮，指腹如阴雨般湿冷，卡在颚下的虎口粗糙、巨大，兴许能拿来做断头台的固定板。

救护车被喂到半饱才尝到味道，是劣质能量。见他有了反应，更多能量液涌了过来，有些溢了出来，绝大多数沿着喉管淌入油箱。救护车的引擎虚弱地呜鸣起来，贯穿核心的寒冷逐渐被驱逐到最表层，他恰时激活视觉网络，入目一片漆黑。

已是深夜。

银色利爪的持有者笼着一层微光，其光泽与神圣相差甚远，更像是屠宰过无数生命后倍受滋润的金属。

事实上也的确如此。

威震天松开伤员的下巴，收拢手指，抹去一簇能量液。

“你醒了。”他阐述道。

瑞德兰四号星系的深夜伸手不见五指，这里曾经有过繁华的夜景，直到赛博坦人将战火种到这片土地上。彼时“高等机械生命体”的战争正当中壮年，一切都势不可挡，星系内百分之八十的原住民都不堪其扰，被迫转移到更偏僻的角落，至于那些英勇留驻的瑞德兰军早已尘归尘土归土，引以为豪的建筑和文化也随他们一同消散在风中。

再后来，毒蜘蛛杀了回来，在这里开了一段时间的派对。她有着无药可救的战利品收集癖，自然没起到改善环境的作用。收藏家想必在这里度过了相当惬意的时光，否则意图叛逃时也不会将这里视为理想的度假地点。

瑞德兰四号星系是个彻底的荒漠。

要是赛博坦人懂得适可而止的话，在百万年的荒废后瑞德兰星系说不定能慢慢修复。可惜他们不明白，起码那个时候还不。土壤的自愈力是有限的，所以没有新的生命孕育，没有难民回归，没有任何东西。这里荒凉到连星际巡逻队都不愿浪费精力来守护，若能忍受资源的稀缺与阴冷的天候，此处不失为一个理想的逃犯避难所。

威震天在这里暂居。

他的计划中不包括拾取受伤的敌方医官，不过他知道救护车是为什么而来的。

医官跪在泥台上剧烈地咳嗽着，威震天摆出数据经筒，树在脚边，起身保持距离。

“我相信这就是你此行的目的。”

救护车垂头望向在黑暗中闪烁蓝色流光的赛博坦秘宝，一次漫长的吐息后抬起头，圆润的蓝色光圈流露出纯粹的敌意。

“……………………你有什么企图？”他低声问。

“什么都没有。”

“我不相信你。”

威震天没有回答。

区区救命之恩当然不可能让救护车敞开心扉，对方是个棘手的斗士。他强迫自己跃下泥台，弯腰抓取数据经筒，将其抱入怀中。伤口裂开了，温热的能量液像荧光海，滑下他的背甲，聚成一滩液体小夜灯。

救护车凶狠地瞪着这边，靠急促地换气缓和剧痛，看上去马上就会昏倒。

身为最优秀的医官，他却选择了最糟糕的对应法。

威震天被迫讨论更实际的问题。

“接受现实吧，你恐怕连这小屋都走不出去。”

“哦？但除此之外我还有什么选择？难不成我能骑在你头上飞回赛博坦吗？你绝不可能在无利可图的情况下饶我一命…”救护车的五官皱成一团，他压缩气音，低声唾道：“…要是你以为我会为虎作伥，我强烈建议你就地终结我。”

“我没有那种打算。”

“你所没有的是信誉。”

“我已经不是霸天虎了……”威震天说。

他靠前一步，让医官看清他的胸膛。

烙在他胸甲正中央的紫色纹章不见了，取而代之的是一团粗糙的抓痕。伤口的边缘起翘，露出轻度感染的征兆。

“……再也不是了。”他疲倦地强调。

他在救护车的脸上看到烈火般的暴怒。

这感觉很新鲜。

即便泡在如墨的深夜，你仍能看出医官机体上鲜亮的红与白，那是会被绝大多数霸天虎嘲笑“不擅夜战”的廉价糖果色。救护车的双眸裁成锐利地瞪视，几秒绝对的静止后，他心情恶劣地放下数据经筒，背朝威震天，躺回泥台。

他们的死寂持续到了破晓，在威震天试图触碰救护车后背开裂的伤口时戛然而止。救护车亮出手刃，落刀点瞄准了威震天胸口预设的撕裂口，砍中了第一刀。

医官本以为霸天虎之王会原形毕露，但威震天经历过比这更糟糕的。他硬是在一团糟的绵软缠斗中按住对方，单手压住救护车的后脑勺，把他的脸按在泥台上。对比上次，这已经足够温文尔雅。上次他压制救护车时一脚正中引擎盖，几乎就地踩死他。负伤的医官远比那要难对付，言行举止里满是针对自己的极致厌恶。

威震天又吃了几脚蹬踹，最后察觉只有摆出霸天虎的做派才能让对方安分下来。

“别动。”他压低嗓音，“否则你会后悔接下来的事情。”

救护车回以愤怒地喘息，拒绝交流。

“你死后其他人会来这里搜查。我怀疑他们无法像你一样通融，届时我会杀掉那些后继者。”

喘气声消失了。

威震天微微放松力道。

“这是个交易。”

“尽管拿赛博坦的安危开空头支票吧，”医官咬牙切齿。“我宁愿就地摧毁这些数据也不想再和你打交道。”

拿威胁作为破冰台词是下下策。

救护车没在撒谎。

他会毫不犹豫地摧毁数据经筒，在失血过多前死于无谋的抗争。这份躁郁的攻击性与合成能量半成品的副作用相似，成因却完全自然--不同于献身伟大实验导致的附带效应，威震天存在本身就足以刺激医官最大的恶感，远比那些绿色的药物反应激烈。

想来有趣，以往他将玩弄人心的话术视为呼吸，现在此举却加速了磨损的速度。威震天松开压制，席地而坐。他抬手覆额，在手掌的阴影里眯起光学镜，叹息道：“那就当我想图个 ** _清静_** 吧。”

足足有半晌功夫救护车才发话，听上去好像威震天逼他吞了三箱铁钉。

“………我需要这里的通讯器，还有所有电子设备。”

威震天没能缴上任何有价值的电子设备，一支老掉牙的能量过滤器就是他的全部财产。破产的穷光蛋。

接下来的医疗救助时间对双方来说都不是愉快的体验——救护车的不满肉眼可见，可能随时随地都会吐出来；威震天则要容忍对方烦躁的小动作，以防尖爪扎破裸露在外的中型电缆。他将淬过高温的陶土塞进医官背脊的破洞，后者时不时闷哼一声，没有抱怨。

救护车对军阀落魄史不感兴趣，他饮下腥冷的劣等能量--同时也是威震天最后的库存--执意将这份尴尬的静默持续到天长地久。

威震天在一边打量他。

在瑞德兰的空气结晶前，他小声说：“我很惊讶擎天柱会让你独自出行。”

救护车扔掉喝空的过滤罐。

“我更偏向于不和你说话。”

“赛博坦现在怎么样了？”

军医望向他，张开嘴，轻轻吸气，好像威震天又一次在他胸腔上凿出伤口。

暴君自知失言，但也无路可退。他等待救护车淋下斥责和鄙夷，甚至是新一轮的攻击。千千万万个问题中他偏要探索自己最没资格得知的答案，他们之间不存在那种能一笑了之的恩怨，无论过多久都不行--更何况眼下疮疤还热乎着。

威震天听见一滴水液融入泥土。

令食道和油箱酸涩不已的沉默被医官的吐息打潮，润成盛夏暴雨夜的湿度。

很少有人听见救护车啜泣般的低音，他磨碎了每一节颤音，防止自己与生俱来的声线稠化空气的密度。

“…………你想知道什么？”

“ ** _现场抓包（_** ** _BUSTED_** ** _）_** 。”

千斤顶倚靠着档案库的书架，凝视挤在书山中央的高大赛博坦人。尽管他已经把声音放到最轻，说话声还是被深夜无限放大，在书架隔出的小长廊里来回。

擎天柱抬起头，惊讶的很明显。很快这份惊讶变成窘迫和不自在，他的小拇指敲了一下桌面，将手中那一大摞文件放回原位。

“——千斤顶。晚上好。”

“我应该立刻向救护车打小报告的，奈何我是共犯，邀功请赏只能留到下次了。”他打趣道，走到电子数据库一栏点兵点将。

老大替自己的违规行为辩解：“我马上就会去休息，我只是想在睡前整理好这些。”

“那是自然。距离乖宝宝睡觉的点还有个把钟头，只要你别熬夜，我就不会告密。”

千斤顶一边说，一边专心致志地寻找偏门数据。

机体功能大全、变形齿轮机械学、我们的电解液：它不能抛光。

这是儿童读物，更枯燥的内容多半在另一排。

“……--我听通天晓说你正在重建监狱系统。”

“啊，也没到重建的程度，随便瞎捣鼓罢了。”

火种成分剖析、电荷融结、研磨液……--研磨液？这都是多少年前的论文了？难不成这是专供思春期小毛头欣赏的参考资料吗？

档案库得赶紧淘汰这种老掉牙的叫法，对接液才是更学术的称呼。

下一排。

“战犯们的状况如何？”

“安分得毛骨悚然。红蜘蛛的发声器可能被那些丑八怪扯烂了，每天都一声不吭地坐在墙角。震荡波的话--好吧，他是震荡波。两个人暂时都没有逃狱倾向，或者说他们演得很好。”

“那么你可以慢慢点来。战俘的数量暂时不会增加，我相信绝大多数霸天虎士兵都愿意降服……军工部不需要强求效率。”

啊哈，它在这儿呢。

电解液在不同气体和温度中的凝速报告。这就是魔药的最后一味材料，它被塞在书架的最底下，没有对准数据槽，难怪终端机无法提取资料。

千斤顶抽出平板，冲擎天柱竖起手掌，满脸“今晚我要通宵”的微笑：“多谢，不过我烧夜油的理由和大义名分没啥关系。”

擎天柱看着他。

“救护车很快就会回来，那是我的死线。我得在那之前清空自己的日程表。”

“数据经筒的确是有力的资源，它能让所有后勤人员更加轻松。”

“没错。这也是为啥救护车回来后会休个小长假。”

他们在空无一人的档案库里对视了三十天文秒。

擎天柱发出醒悟的闷哼。

“…………………——噢。”

“…………—— _是的（_ _YEP_ _）_ 。”千斤顶维持微笑。“所以--多谢你的顾虑。”

“我没有考虑到这一点。”

“没有考虑到才正常，我能理解。”是时候脚底抹油了，千斤顶向出口跨开脚。“别熬得太过火，否则救护车会六亲不认的。”

“我很抱歉。”

千斤顶停下脚步。

擎天柱站起身，手指贴在书桌边沿。昏黄的夜灯从后方照亮他的肩甲，蒸熟新立档案库青涩的书卷气。

他张开嘴，支吾地补充：“关于救护车的任务。”

千斤顶用数据平板的侧边轻敲肩甲，最后深吸一口气。

“但愿你不是在拿我做道歉练习，老大。”

“……我没有，只是——”

“因为你明知道这样会把医生惹毛。他不是为了占据某种友谊上的高地才坚持这么多年的，你想要讨他欢心？那不如向他道谢。”千斤顶想了想，昂起脑袋：“不过他可能连这都不买账，还是请他吃顿大餐吧。”

眼前的战士的确是救护车的伴侣。

奥利安和擎天柱终于能用不那么尴尬的心情确认这个事实，他放松手指，看向桌上半罐没喝完的能量茶。

“……但我的确需要道歉。”

千斤顶扬起眉毛。

擎天柱组织了一下语言，缓缓诉说起奥利安·派克斯短暂的霸天虎生涯。

救护车没给威震天提供太多话题。

他告诉对方卡隆将被整个拆除、折算成暗沉的历史躺进宗卷。千斤顶把那尊造价不菲的巨型石雕炸得稀巴烂，希望黑山也能倒得同样干脆。报应号被分解得只剩下一个空壳，里头的重要设备分散到了核心机构的各个角落，剩余服役时长大概三个月——他们购入的新型装置还要三个月才能送到，之后会零零碎碎地换掉那些兼容性极差的飞船设备。

他没有告诉对方擎天柱曾经试图跃入火种井，更没有告诉他奥利安·派克斯的苏醒。

医官净挑选痛脚的话题，威震天静静聆听，到后来救护车愈发暴躁，被对方的云淡风轻慢速煮沸。

“不管你怎么拖延时间，所有霸天虎被丢进监狱只是时间问题。”他挑衅地望入威震天血色的光学镜，“包括你。”

“那是正确的。”

“……——不好意思？”

“我是指你们的选择。”威震天干巴巴地说，他突然觉得口渴，好像保护自己思绪的粘液被医官的存在烘干了。“宇宙大帝让我再次尝到当年无能为力的滋味，我这段时间一直在思考霸天虎的结末究竟在何方…作为一个 _罪人（_ _SINNER_ _）_ 。”

“…那就是你给自己的新头衔？以防你没注意到，离开这个星际就能找到宇宙执法机构。”

“我不打算让别人代劳。”

“那究竟有哪些事情是你赎得起的？”救护车急促地喘息起来，忍耐着能呕出脉冲的反胃。“又是谎话。 ** _典型的霸天虎。_** ”

“不。”

“霸天虎的承诺一文不值。”

“不，我不是--”

“这么坦坦荡荡地逃到自己亲手毁灭的星球上，就因为这里不是赛博坦--”

“--不！！”

他咆哮出声，在厚重的湿气里点燃火柴。

逃离赛博坦以来，威震天第一次从麻痹中苏醒，剧痛铺天盖地。

他的双手嵌入医官的肩膀，尖爪几乎扎穿整个护甲。冲救护车怒吼时，他瞧见自己光学镜的颜色已酿成深紫，在对方的侧脸挡板上打出紫色的光晕。

胸膛剧烈起伏着。

“——我的所作所为是错的，这就是为什么！”他痛嚎道。

医官的光圈放大后又缩小，又是锐利的形状。

救护车曾经用看待奥利安·派克斯的眼神看待震天威，他的光圈和他的机体漆色出自同一盒糖球罐，宛如吸足晴天色泽的云。

什么样的人才能把他的目光打磨成这等利器？

那个人究竟做了什么？

“……你仍然是霸天虎，威震天。”

救护车没有张合镜盖，沐浴着黑暗能量污染过的目光。

“不管有没有那该死的标志，你都无法逃避你的所作所为，永远都不能。”

“……当我记忆全失时，威震天告诉我救护车是战争的罪魁祸首。我…相信了他的谎言。我替他们破解了铁堡的数据，甚至以火种立誓说要阻止救护车的罪行。”

「擎天柱，帮助人类只会引发更多悲剧。」

「我听到你的观点了。」

“……但是救护车对我没有任何怀疑。哪怕我纹上了霸天虎的标志，他一次都没有动摇过。我没能回以同等的信赖…这只是其中之一而已。

在记忆完全复原后，我有点无法接受自己当时那么理所当然的… ** _要求_** 。”

「擎天柱，为什么这样闷闷不乐？这颗星球…所有星球，终于逃出了威震天的魔爪。」

「我不否认，救护车。只是…有一小部分的我更倾向于改变威震天的想法，而不是掐灭他的火种。」

「…我很抱歉。我知道你们两个交情很深。」

「我不会让任何无辜的人类陷入危险。」

「但你似乎不介意让我们以身犯险！！问问飞过山吧！哦，我忘了，他如今已经不在了！」

「你知道你的问题吗，擎天柱？你是个这样高大、强壮的汽车人，却如此…软弱！你没有抓住机会把威震天砸成废铁！错失了那么机会！！！」

“他是 ** _所有人的军医_** ，却承担了远不止军医的职责。

大战漂流期间救护车拯救了无数星球，因为他知道那些星球不该成为赛博坦的垫脚石，后来他开始认为只有减少关联才能真正保护其他星球……

他亲手救治受伤的战士，又那么眷恋赛博坦。当我为无望的可能性一再放虎归山时，这些选择实则屹立在他的操劳和其他星球的血泪上……”

「真高兴看到你回来。」

「救护车去哪了？」

「给你纹好标志后就倒头睡了，不得不说我松了口气。老救真的很担心你，他这几天完全没合过眼，再继续下去可能会累倒……——啊，你知道救护车的，他就是那个样子。」

“……仅仅因为他是个值得信赖的存在，不代表有人能要求他永无止境地忍耐下去，就连我自己都办不到绝对的公正…我--我不明白，为什么我作为领袖能将这些事情视作寻常，把所谓的‘正确’放在朋友之前，甚至不曾向他道过谢。

……——现在我不知道从何谈起，又该怎么告诉他这些事情。”

擎天柱拘谨地缩坐着。

千斤顶耸起半边肩膀，实话实说：“没想到你是那种到晚上会心事重重的类型。”

“…我很抱歉。”

“说真的，别再道歉了。”难怪小救这么烦我拿道歉浑水摸鱼。“在我听来你压根就没做错什么，这里唯一需要 ** _受教训_** 的人是救护车。”

擎天柱困惑地看着他。

“他有把人惯坏的毛病，你是他的头号受害者。直接把这些事情告诉他吧，我敢用我的车门打包票--救护车根本不在乎这些。”

“……可他应该在乎。因为他是对的，我的确不够坚决--”

“打住，我可没资格评价这个。”

擎天柱眨眨光学镜，乖乖闭嘴。

每到深更半夜，他身为奥利安·派克斯的成分会更强些--奥利安毕竟睡了很久很久，一时半会儿也用不着补眠。

他无法自控地感到歉意，因为千斤顶一脸疲乏。

雷霆救援队沉重地叹了口气，沉下音调。

“听着，我不认识那个传说中的小职工，也没怎么在乎过领袖的神话。我只能说——别把救护车给予的信赖当成独属于你的优待，他只是回了同等的重量罢了，你现在的愧疚正是你在乎他的证明。

对自己在资讯缺失时作出的错误判断难以释怀？你们又不是在和虎子们玩过家家，那群混蛋自称霸天虎是有原因的。

救护车的确烦透你屡次错失良机，但他从未质疑过你的方向，换言之——他对你厌烦的地方也正是他信赖你的根源，你相信人人都值得拯救，这再对小救胃口不过了。”

“……——他是个不可多得的朋友。”

“你也一样。你是个领袖，替其他人作出无法回避的选择是你的职责，痛苦在所难免。”

千斤顶的目光变得有些遥远，他回忆起什么，嘴角浅浅勾起。

“救护车追随你指引的同时也在担心你——正如我所说的那样，他有这个 ** _毛病_** ，这和他是不是军医无关。”

雨渗入泥屋的天花板，一滴滴地落下。威震天松开手时救护车的肩甲已经向内凹去，折成一个开着洞口的弯弧。医官的肩轴安然无恙，防护甲起到了一定程度的保护作用--只是最基本的那种。假如威震天想要扯断他的四肢，救护车也无法做出什么像样的抵抗。

深夜转向黎明的酷寒折磨得人头疼。

威震天跌回泥泞，坐在医官的脚边，拳峰支撑额头的动作莫名优雅。

“…………——在以前你就从没欣赏过我。”

“好像我的欣赏对你来说有多重要似的。”

“的确无关紧要。但我曾以为你会选择我的阵营，因为你一直追求立竿见影的方案，而你的忠诚…是我当时所需要的东西。”

“这种失望是双向的。”

“奥利安·派克斯。”威震天轻轻吐出这个名字，“我辜负了他的信赖。”

“……他不是唯一一个信任过你的人。”

“…………我明白，还有你--”

“你真的明白吗？！”

毫无征兆地怒吼与响雷一同炸落。

威震天惊讶地望着威逼而来的医官，他在对方身上感受到一种能逼退所有强者的躁烈。救护车的双眸熠熠生辉，燃烧着愤怒和其他什么。

“事情从来都不只局限于你、奥利安或我！你还是什么都不懂，对不对？！”

他为胜过滂沱大雨的喧嚣一再提高音量，直到发话本身都成为负担。

“事到如今你还是这么傲慢，以为这是一场信念之战，你以为是你输了，你错了，你是个罪人，好吧--你没有这个 ** _资格_** ！没有任何人有资格评价这场战争是对是错！”

他告诉阿尔茜生与死是宇宙无法避免的循环，其中没有公平可言。

他告诉大黄蜂眼下危急时刻你不能等待他人的指导，哪怕他还只是个孩子。

他从地球踏回母星，为又一次濒死的战友进行全身手术，又一次让其他人承担没完没了的战争，而他身为医官，又一次置身事外，就像一个重复键卡住的录像带。

“当那个将你视为榜样的学徒开始与你敌对，最后真的成为领袖，你以为究竟是谁背叛了谁？！你真的相信领袖模块是权力者拱手相让的金冠吗？ 那么多人敬仰你，相信你，尊重你，而你又做了什么？！”

时至今日威震天演讲的魅力依旧健在，这是他最自豪的恶疾。

绝大多数卡隆居民在战争初期选择加入霸天虎，因为英雄角斗士的宣誓有着力量的芬芳。

救护车曾在卡隆担任过急救医生。

年轻的卡隆混混不一定记得他，但很多人都尝过他焊枪的滋味。

“作为一名医疗兵，我从没后悔过自己杀死的任何敌人！

让我现在做选择，我还是会砍掉他们的脑袋，否则的话我无法面对那些豁出性命的战士……——每一滴血都要算在我们的头上，不管是霸天虎还是汽车人。而你居然想用一句‘我错了’就敷衍过去…他们的死对你来说也只是个错误吗？！

……你的知错没有那么宝贵，威震天。”

湿冷的雨将地基冲成泥浆。

由于二者都没有行动，泥泞的水面上只有硕大雨点砸出的涟漪。

威震天愕然地仰望医官，不是因为对方的呵斥。

救护车脚边划开一连串细小的波浪，几滴雨水顺着他的面甲滴落。

“…你再也没有选择了。”他喘道，语尾被雷声盖过。

擎天柱总是错过机会。

但威震天已经耗尽所有选择了。

通常来说机会是选择的一种，但它们不能一概而论--时运很容易溜出指缝，可选择无处不在——

相信奥利安·派克斯。

不要攻击最高议会。

休战协议。

更多的休战协议。

否决灰死病战略。

不要捏碎大黄蜂的发声器。

不要把黑暗能量捅进火种。

还有更多。

——你瞧，选择无处不在，数不清的选择。

一定是天赋异禀才能将这些选择通数耗尽，以至于走进绝地。

医官偏过头，一片漆黑中藏起自己的眼神。

“你的所作所为不可饶恕，我永远都不会原谅你。”

更多冷水沁入胸膛中央的撕裂伤，雨和泥安抚着作痛的神经。

威震天感到眩晕，他发现自己的手居然在颤抖--因为他终于脱离这些天的浑浑噩噩，得到 ** _清醒（SOBER）_** 。

“……但我会我宽恕我自己。”

道德和底线被枪支弹药的高温煮化，人们不停伤害彼此，用同样的方法伤回去。

当救护车暴躁至极地要求拆开声波的数据硬盘时，他才不在乎自己听起来像什么。那么多人死去，他们早已沦落到以暴制暴的程度，善意急需温存。

救护车无法容忍和威震天共处。

他捏住数据经筒上沿，拖着脚离开这间摇摇欲坠的泥屋。

医官走进能淹死人的荒野，去暴雨里等待支援。

关于火种，有一些有趣的事情。

除去孪生亲缘，那些亲密的伴侣之间也存在心灵感应--一份来自元始天尊的新婚礼物。这能力没有精准到读心的程度，他们会更容易注意到对方的情绪。往小点说，你能提前察觉今晚的行程；往大点说的话……

你能感知对方的生死。

这也是理所当然的。火种融合是交换一小瓣灵魂的仪式，交付给对方的那部分自我既是共感的源头，亦是分享疼痛的利器。

千斤顶不晓得其他人是什么感觉，不过在他的案例中，绝望远比疼痛要招摇。

全身所有神经集中在遥远的一个点上，附近有个可怖、庞大、温暖、神圣的存在，试图夺走他的天国。

雷霆救援队选择了经典方案。

他从老大口中问出医官的任务坐标，无视所有担心的询问，在通讯器里轰醒通天晓，趁着对方还没清醒顺走蓝蟹号。去他的监狱研发、睡眠管理、还有“一次一人只能用一颗手雷”的破守则。

他把蓝蟹号的曲射引擎拉到了最高极限，插队抢走宇宙穿梭通道的限量名额，路上不停诅咒可能存在的时差与意外。

不要熄灭。

不要消失。

不要悄悄溜走，不要在这当口睡着。

……求你了。

当然，千斤顶的脸仍然波澜不兴。他在目标星球外围看到救援舱的残渣时几乎捏碎飞船的方向杆，能让他就地死去的绝望擦过鼻尖。双刀客对此嗤之以鼻，鼓起胸甲，稳稳地切入这里的领空。蓝蟹号穿透厚实的雨云，在潮湿的天幕下辟出一块无雨区。

黎明的阴冷光芒紧跟飞船破开的洞口，潮湿的气流被战机外壳的高温蒸发，滋滋作响。

千斤顶没等升降台触底就跳进这颗陌生的星球，他表现得足够理智，没有发疯般踏平整个泥巴星球，而是掏出扫描仪确认数据经筒的坐标。他们派救护车去寻找这该死的破卷轴，眼下它对千斤顶唯一的价值就是为医官定位。

数据表明它在一千三十米外。东南方向。

千斤顶抬起头，视线穿透蒙蒙的雨雾，看到救护车正承受着暴雨的冲刷。

千斤顶收起定位仪，快步走去，简单确认对方的状况，一手托他走回飞船，一手揪着数据经筒。

救护车身上很冷，湿透了，每一个细缝都在往外漏水，好像他会被淋到融化。千斤顶绝不容许这种事情发生。

飞船处于待机状态，战机尾灯打亮他哈出的白息。

他听见自己狼狈不堪地说着“你会没事的”之类的话，完全是医官的拙劣模仿，远不及对方十分之一的说服力。救护车有点迈不开腿，努力好几次脚尖都打滑，所以他们在升降台那耗费了必要以上的时间。千斤顶本想帮他撑起膝盖，但他的手腕正在打哆嗦。

闪电击中远处一汪水洼，电流传到了他们的脚底，混杂臭氧的泥腥味还没散开就被扑灭。转瞬即逝的樱桃电耀亮那边的剪影。

泥屋坍塌了。

银色的巨人站在房屋的尸骸旁，浑身金属抹着肮脏的红色。电流消退后，他的紫色光学镜像一对昏暗的夜灯，点明自己的所在之处。

千斤顶维持担架救护车的姿势僵在那里。他强迫自己停止恐慌，仔细观察医官的伤势。救护车的后腰有一处类似于枪伤的大型创口，肩甲轻度变形，一边各有五道划痕。

手腕的哆嗦停止了。

他深吸一口气，是深潜前的准备。

救护车用力捏住他的肩膀，摇晃着嘟哝：“我们走…”

千斤顶仍由冰冷的溪流直接淌进光圈，毫无动摇地凝视那边的黑暗。他很确信短时间内自己的手哪怕再潮湿也不会打滑分毫，无论敌人的体型有多高大，火种舱总有一个切入口，那儿是理想的下刀点。

一只无力的手按住他的下颚。

救护车的手掌裹住千斤顶的脸，身体前倾，为了让对方看见自己还踉跄了一下。

“不。不要那样。”他小声呢喃，“不是他，是我遇到了坏天候。我被陨石撞到了。”

“我第一次听说小行星长有爪子。”

“我很好。”

“我们以后再讨论你的毛病，现在我要把他宰了。”

“别。”

救护车懊恼地说，他的怒容让手指变得更温热一些，医官抹开落在他嘴唇和脸颊上的雨，喘气声虚弱。

“……不要那么便宜他。”

救护车的神情让千斤顶觉得自己才是那个需要安抚的伤员。

“他回不了火种源了，让他挣扎吧。早晚他会觉得和宇宙大帝闷在一起更好的。”

千斤顶捉住救护车的手背，在他的指头上印下数不清的吻，然后一把将医官抱到升降台上。

蓝蟹号的引擎没来得及散好热，但这不影响它一飞冲天。

这颗星球的暴雨会持续下去。

直到有朝一日这里掀起能洗去所有罪孽的洪水，信鸽衔来嫩枝，一切从头来过。

千斤顶真诚地后悔起为什么自己当初没在蓝蟹号里装浴缸。

脱离危险地段后他把航路丢给自动驾驶，拆掉后座，塞进淋浴间，方便救护车能更舒适的沐浴。简单的消毒澡结束后，千斤顶亲手喂救护车服用止痛药和能量茶，并且严禁对方反抗。他把救护车箱体里的陶土清理得一干二净，然后细腻地擦抹对方的机体。他对医官恼羞地抗议充耳不闻，假如救护车吵得太大声，他就用亲吻让对方闭嘴，几次来回后救护车总算学乖，蔫巴巴地趴在柔软的垫铺上，忍受千斤顶细致入微的照顾。

两天后千斤顶的火气终于消退了一些，他坐在救护车身边，抚摸他的腿部，忧心忡忡地观察箱体伤口的恢复状况。医官已经有点自暴自弃了，他压着手肘，无精打采地盯着能量茶的空杯发呆。

千斤顶用指腹拂过他的侧身，接着翻过手掌，用手背重新描了一遍。

“……——我要吊销你的飞行执照。”他突然说。

“我可以看到通讯系统一直在闪红光，你来之前肯定什么都没解释。”

“他们不需要报告也能活下去。”千斤顶盯着那个不进行焊接手术就无法遮挡的大洞，眯起双眸。“……你的出差执照也要吊销。”

“轮不到你来管——”

“轮得到。从今以后你不得在没有我陪同的情况下擅自进行勘探任务，我会写一篇完整的论文证明这个理论的重要性，通天晓会把这列为行动规范的。我也很确定擎天柱也会赞同这一行动方针。”

“你倒是学得很快！”救护车撑起上身，朝他吹胡子瞪眼。“接下来你要做什么？把医疗部也合并到军工部里吗？！”

“既然你提起，那我就不客气了。”千斤顶朗声答应，“我要把你从医院计划里开除。”

“什么？！”救护车目瞪口呆。

“隔板可以揍我，我绝对活该。我是不会让你累死累活地去维持一个大型综合医院的。”千斤顶说，“未来会有其他人接手赛博坦的医院系统，但你不行。”

“只不过因为我受了点伤，你就要禁止我继续做医生？！”救护车吼道，但他太过莫名其妙，提不起发火的劲。

“你为赛博坦做得已经足够多--”

“这话大黄蜂已经和我说过一遍，犯不着从你的嘴里再听一次！”救护车怒斥道，“我受过比这更严重的伤，你以为我是谁？一颗刚学会开车的亚成体火种吗？！”

“你看到火种源了，是不是？”

救护车噤声。

千斤顶平静地看着他。

“我也见过。它很漂亮，以往我从不觉得回到火种源很可怕，但最近我发现这件事恐怖得要命。”

“……但我没事。我在这里，我不会--”

“侦察兵说得没错，你应该听从他的意见。”千斤顶粗鲁打断医官的安抚，摩挲他的脸颊。“我才是那个四处漂流、定无居所的刺儿头，你知道你得有多大的能耐才能让一个雷霆救援队这样心烦吗？”

一小部分的自己死掉。

这听上去也不算那么难熬，有些人用慢慢枯萎的植物形容这种感觉，可惜千斤顶身上不存在这么暧昧、诗意的描述。

他会整个死掉，和救护车一起融进白光。

“我没有去拿医用蜡，也没有好好睡觉，我甚至都没完成监狱系统的重建。七十个天文时之前我满脑子思考如何有效利用长假的每一分每一秒，七十个天文时后，我只想着怎样才让你好好休息。前提声明--雷霆救援队素来以手法粗暴而恶名远扬。”

千斤顶慢慢趴下，和救护车面对面。

他看到救护车光学镜的弧度，光圈的收缩，他感到对方呼吸时吐出的气流，听见最细小的机体运作声。

“……这和雷霆救援队有什么关系。”救护车用亲昵的声音戳穿他的西洋镜。

“我有罪。”千斤顶承认，“我只是个造型尖锐的冈布茨，你是我的稳定平衡点。”

救护车羞赧地垂下头，扣住他的食指。

“…………结构学不是这么用的。”

“嘿，你说我现在是个工程师，我总得把事情想明白吧。”

他们勾住手指。

“……千斤顶。”救护车说，“我这么做是因为我喜欢这样的生活。没人能强迫我做任何事情，我很好。”

“物理角度而言，你不好。不过我知道你的意思。”千斤顶闷声说，“你绝不可能闷在家里玩火山模型，但我不想你继续因惯性不停加速，直到散架。”

“为什么不？军工部不是惬意的差事，你能全力以赴的话，我也能行。”

“我不行。”

千斤顶捏住他的手，举到自己面前，温柔地啜吻。

“我办不到，你知道为什么的。”

他们共度蜜月，融合火种，机体叠加。但救护车恼恨地发现自己仍然会为这种陈词滥调面红耳赤，好像这是他们第一次约会。

“你--你才是那个一意孤行的 ** _笨蛋_** ，”医官的舌头开始打滑，他越是气愤就越是含糊，直到整个句子团成一颗软绵绵的小胶球。“要是你一开始就同意我来帮忙，我就可以……”

“——你就可以和我全天泡一块，坐在我的办公桌上 ** _无法无天_** 。”

“我才不会！”

“我要挖墙脚。”千斤顶说得又轻又快，浑身发热。“没错，我需要一个医疗顾问。你得接受这份闲差，反正你都是地球的顾问了，凭什么不分我一份。”

“我怀疑擎天柱会容忍这种回过一次炉的馊主意，还有——别再在路上磨磨蹭蹭了，那些重刑犯还在等你的爆炸电池呢！”

救护车及时隔离对方的高温，阻止情热的传染。

千斤顶举起双手投降，关掉自动驾驶，坐上驾驶座。

他按紧操纵杆上的裂痕，看到屏幕反光里的自己正在傻笑。

小救没说自己不会接受这个工作。

再说了，人人都晓得医疗顾问和技术指导是 ** _两码事_** 。

他们有一个好消息，还有一个坏消息。

好消息是千斤顶和救护车带回来的数据经筒囊括了赛博坦所有医学结晶，包括失传久年的锈瘟疫苗。假如这还不够让整个硅基医疗界天翻地覆的话，救护车决定公开合成能量的配方，无疑能让他在黑市的悬赏飙升起码三十倍。

领袖卫队--又名赛博坦基建第一小分队--抽空讨论了一下军工部的“恶性挖墙脚”行为，反对票只有医官一人。

隔板太过赞同这个安排，他都懒得揍千斤顶，拿一个熊抱充当报复。

“这足够合理啊。”烟幕赞同道，他最近总是牺牲宝贵的休息时间去档案库搭把手。“我是说，我可不想有朝一日在陌生星球的废车场里发现救护车，他早该退休了。”

“我还远远没到要退休的年龄周期，这整件事都不可理喻！我是不会服从这种离谱的命令的！”

擎天柱和通天晓不敢吱声。

阿尔茜英勇救火：“我们没在叫你退休。”

“我们没有吗？”烟幕困惑道。

“你们想把我流放到千斤顶的办公室，这分明比退休还要糟糕！”救护车怒吼。

千斤顶忍俊不住。“放松，那里其实更像是实验室，你会喜欢的。我保证我不会把你吃掉。”大概吧。

“医院依旧需要你的指导。”阿尔茜说，“他们一时半会破解不了数据经筒，只是比起人来人往的医院，军工部的环境会更舒服些。”

“军工部，什么人会对那种地方有期待。别指望我会全天二十四小时钉死在军工部，我会四处溜达的。”救护车叽叽咕咕地说抱怨，但态度大有软化。通天晓迫不及待地换话题：“医官未来的职务详细可以日后再说，目前我更想集中在逃犯身上。”

他们的坏消息简单明快：红蜘蛛越狱了。

游击一路从地底炸到地表，整个地下监狱断电三周。除此之外他没有造成任何额外损失，没有伤害普通居民，也没有捎上他的朋友，直接消失在茫茫星海。

千斤顶得负全责，但他看上去完全不在乎。

“我会加强防空武装的，把火力再翻一倍如何？”

“红蜘蛛很有可能会集结剩余的霸天虎残党，对我们发动攻击。我们需要比加强火力更严谨的--”

“他不会来找茬的。”

“你无法保证任何——”

“我和他的独眼同僚小聊过，显然他们都意识到了自己的投资失误。”千斤顶面无表情，“下次红蜘蛛杀过来时赛博坦的防空系统会把他轰成太空垃圾。这计划听上去足够严谨吗，长官？”

通天晓哑口无言。

和那只独眼怪交谈不是什么愉快的体验。千斤顶一边摸黑换上生物感应式的激光电，一边盘问，拼接细细碎碎的线索。

他对自己得出的结论感到厌烦，懒得再对霸天虎的内部是非指手画脚。

救护车说的太对了，干嘛搭理那群疯子，让他们自生自灭吧。

“备战方针由你决定，我会尽量配合。今天下午我还要从震荡波那挖出网状物质的配方，翘班检讨已经传到你的终端里了。”千斤顶用接待擎天柱的疲乏语气对付通天晓，“仔细想想我的确有不少工作。我能提前撤退了吗？”

“等等。”救护车喊停。

千斤顶乖乖等他。

“我也想去记录网状物质。”救护车说，“我要和你 ** _一起_** 。”

我的荣幸，请和我来。

看来我不该抢走医疗部的风头，哪怕今后你就是我的专属医生。

你可以帮我实验下监狱沙发的舒适度，作为会客室的参考。

不久前还在闹别扭的医官无意识地贴向自己，天线尖朝这边点来，脸上没有打情骂俏时的甜蜜笑意，只有身边人习以为常的平静探知欲。明确的方向，温润的目光，一种生机勃勃的英俊。

所有优雅或俏皮的台词就地蒸发。

千斤顶像个被过度充气的塑料吉祥物，丢脸地瞪大光学镜，一动不动。

“……………………………………我想立刻合并我们的宿舍。”他用少了半条命的语气恳求。

这是千斤顶第一次在全体战友前仪态全失，可能不会是最后一次。

啊，他们会原谅他的。

不过救护车会不会就要另当别论了。

-END

EXTRA 1 - 「破冰失败」

救护车：就算不去说那些可笑的野心，你对人类的毁灭欲也足以说明一切！

威震天：……那些人类早就无药可救了。

救护车：凭什么由你来判断这些？

威震天：…………他们的真人秀证明他们早晚会死于自己的愚蠢。

救护车：…………哈。

威震天：……………………你喜欢那些节目？

救护车：不，我讨厌那些节目，它们太糟糕了。我只是觉得好笑。同样是靠真人秀发家的混蛋，为什么你会讨厌这种节目？是因为同类相斥吗？

威震天：*察觉自己可能还是闭嘴比较好*

EXTRA 2 - 「大爆冷门」

擎天柱：……还有…我真的不晓得该如何面对救护车的现况。

千斤顶：……——还有更多？天，你真的有很多黑暗啊。

擎天柱：不，我是说--我很惊讶你居然能成为救护车的伴侣。

千斤顶：呃——

擎天柱：我这么说纯粹基于以前的记忆。但是行事风格太过凌厉的地面单位--尤其是跑车--不像是救护车会钟情的类型。

擎天柱：……我有点消化不了这个。

威震天：*等等，那个来接他的人不是擎天柱？*

威震天：*…………甚至都不是通天晓？*

威震天：*………………………………不，那不可能。医生的伴侣绝不可能是跑车。飞行单位都比那有戏。*

EXTRA 3 - 「荣耀与否」

玄铁与天猫对王的抉择大感不满，为什么巨狰狞的王要容忍汽车人的擅自妄为？

但是冲云霄知道事实。

巨狰狞群族不想面对的残酷真相被那名汽车人剖开。

他们早在历史中消失，纯粹因为荒蛮时代的一场灾害，而非汽车人与霸天虎之间的斗争。他们没能熬过残酷的试炼，硕大的遗骸不过是淘汰的证明。

巨狰狞一败涂地。

那深入骨髓和基因的顽劣暴躁恐怕就是他们灭绝的原因，扭转时间的克隆顺带复制了这份致命的高傲，足以遮挡视野。

倘若他们当真拥有与自身高傲对称的荣耀，那他们为何会被威震天视为可消耗的物品、危险的宠物和需要铲除的祸害？

真正的造物主早已对巨狰狞阖上双眸，再度唤醒他们的震荡波只在乎他们的“功能性”。

获得知性吧。

若是想获得尊重与理解，那就要认识到那份能与野性并行的强大力量。

唯一直视巨狰狞之王的人竟然是敌人。

在一番凌虐殴打后，那名医生仍然拥有喝止自己的魄力。没有对话，没有共处时间，他面对绝对的实力者不卑不亢，眨眼间就捉住自己心中那份无法被创造者、君主乃至同类理解的渴求。

“你自诩是知性生物，不是吗？！那就放下你的野性本能，好好思考！”

他的凝视正视对方的存在本身。

战犯交接时，冲云霄对医生网开一面，对震荡波许诺的未来兴趣全失。

因为那名汽车人最擅剪断谎言。

欲望和自负的傀儡和荣耀无缘。

初出茅庐的末代王者会在和平中追寻荣耀，找到真正的答案。

——好在他有大把思考的时间。


End file.
